Sweet on Her
by FootballChick12
Summary: James is in love with Lily but she's completely clueless. How long will it take for Lily to notice he is drooling over her and date him?
1. Dragging Evans

**Chapter 1**

**Dragging Evans**

_Disclaimer- Not mine_.

Sirius and James were at their usual spot by the lake accompanied by their fellow Gryffindor friend, Julia Carr. They were discussing the upcoming Gryffindor match against Slytherin.

A lively red-haired girl came creeping up behind James and put a finger to her lip motioning for the Sirius and Julia to stay silent. "Guess who!" The girl asked hopping up on James back and covering his eyes with her hands.

James stumbled forward from the force but quickly regained his balance. "Judging by the weight on my back I'd say...a small dragon? Or perhaps a large bear?" He joked.

The girl grinned at his cleverness but smacked him for his cheekiness. She had known James long enough to recognize this as just teasing. She knew James would never say anything like that meaningfully, especially not to his best friend.

"Hey Lily." James said and set her down on the ground.

"That was harsh Potter." Julia said, grinning at the pair of them.

"Yeah she doesn't need a reminder at the rolls of fat she has at her stomach. How could she miss them?" Sirius joked, watching Lily narrow her eyes at him.

"Very funny. But at least I don't chow down on frog's brain every now and again." Lily spat, a smirk curling across her face.

Julia laughed remembering last year during Potions when Sirius dug his hand into a huge tub of frog brains pulling out a particularly plump one covered and black bubbles and oozing with green pus and popping it into his mouth.

Sirius grinned a bit but had nothing to say to that. He had rather enjoyed the brain though the texture was a bit rough...

"And I'm not speaking to _you_ because of that comment." Lily said, turning her back to James knowing that it would drive James crazing if she wasn't speaking to him.

"Aw Lils you know it was just a joke." James pleaded.

Lily shook her head and turned away from him.

"I bet I can get you to change your mind about not talking to me." Lily still said nothing but Julia and Sirius watched both wearing grins, knowing that James would get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted.

"How about a dip in the lake?" James asked Lily as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm sure the Giant Squid might like some company."

Lily's eyes widened and she struggled to break free from James. "James no!" She said, frantically searching her pockets for her wand. It was only just the beginning of spring, a bit too cold to be thrown into the murky depths of the Black Lake.

James noticed she was looking for her wand and quickly pulled it out of her pocket. "I don't think so." He said smiling and tossing the wand to Sirius.

Sirius laughed and caught it. "Sirius please give it back." Lily begged as James pulled her towards the lake.

"Not this time Lily. James is my best mate and I can't let him down by giving this back to you. Besides you were just making fun of my eating habits."

"Go on give it back to her." Julia said, though she wasn't making much of an effort to help her friend who was only a foot or two away from the lake. Instead, she chose to sprawl out on the grass, soaking up the sun.

Sirius shook his head. "Maybe in a bit. But for now, I'd like to be entertained." He replied, grinning.

"Please James no!" Lily said tugging at James's arms to break free. "Please! I'm so sorry. I'll never ignore you again or ever get mad at you but please don't throw me in." Lily begged as she watched a fat brown fish with thorn like needles protruding from its skin jump out of the water to eat a dragonfly. Lily gasped at the fish and tried more frantically to break free. But James was a lot stronger than she was, though she was putting up a decent fight.

"Something tells me that you're not being completely honest. In fact, I think if I let you go you'll get mad at me, get your wand and hex the crap out of me." James replied, knowingly.

"No I really am sorry. I won't hex you...or beat you up."

James chuckled. "You're not going to let me forget that beating me up thing."

"I don't think you need me to keep you from forgetting. After all, it's not every day a girl kicks the stuffing out of you." Lily replied, smirking a bit.

"Aw come on Evans that was in first year."

"Doesn't matter. I still beat you up."

"You were a foot taller than me."

"You were a year older."

James sighed still smiling. "Alright fine Evans, you won that round. But if I were you, I wouldn't be tempting me at a time like this."

Lily looked down at the dark water and frowned. "James I will never forgive you if you throw me in there."

James laughed again. "Nah I'm not that heartless." He said, letting go of her. "But next time I won't think twice about doing it."

Lily let out a sigh of relief. "How sweet of you." She spat and straightened herself up.

"I am pretty sweet, I know. But mostly handsome." James replied, winking at her.

Lily rolled her eyes and headed back towards Julia and Sirius, but not before laying both hands on James's shoulders and pushing him with all her strength into the lake.

Sirius let out a roar of laughter and Julia quickly joined in. Lily grinned as she watched James resurface, a large chunk of a seaweed-like plant on his head.

"Well that was unfair." He murmured, pulling himself out of the lake.

Now Lily couldn't help but laugh. "How's the water James? Nice and warm" Lily cooed walking back towards the castle. She figured the farther away from the lake she was, the better.

"Cute Lily. Really adorable." James replied, walking towards her as he wrung the cold water out of his shirt.

"I'm pretty adorable but mostly clever." Lily said, mocking what James had said earlier. "Oh and James I'd suggest washing those cloths with warm water and Earl's Finest Soap. It's the best way to get the lake stink out of them." She poked her tongue out at him before making a dash for the door.

"Oh you better run!" James said, grinning as he chased off after her.

"And now the show begins." Sirius said to Julia as he followed the pair of them towards the castle.

Julia laughed and nodded. "I bet Lily comes out on top."

"Nah, James has got this." Sirius replied, walking into the castle.

"If Lily wins, you have to do my Charms homework." She said and pushed a finger into his chest.

"And if James wins, you're doing my Transfiguration homework." Sirius said, extending a hand to her.

"Done." Julia replied, shaking his hand.

"Come out Lily Evans I know you're around here some where." James called over the noise in the entrance hall as he searched for the red head. Many students were giving him questioning looks seeing as he was dripping wet and covering the floor in pond mud.

Lily chuckled and ducked behind a corner. "Have you seen a 5th year come by here...Lily Evans...Yeah she has red hair..." Lily could hear James' half of a conversation with a first year. The first year pointed to the corner Lily was hiding behind and she swore.

"Rutty first years..." She mumbled as James cornered her.

"Well well well...What do we have here?" James said, smirking at Lily.

Lily looked up at him and frowned. "A sweet little fifth year that had nothing to do with just throwing you in the lake." She finished, smiling innocently.

But it didn't work.

James grabbed a hold of her again and began to pull her back out the door. "And this is why I should never trust you Lils." He joked.

"Help!" She screamed but it didn't seem to be doing much good. "Rape! Rape!" She continued to yell which received many startled looks from the students around them. Not that it did much good anyway, seeing as the onlookers were all in 2nd year or younger. And if any of them tried to curse James, they would probably just end up blowing up the place.

James laughed. "She's joking." He said to a group of first year girls. He pulled out his wand and muttered "Silenco." Lily continued to scream though no words could be heard.

"Much better." James said.

"You better be getting ready to do some extra Transfiguration homework tonight." Sirius said to Julia.

Julia frowned. "It's not over just yet...Lily will come through."

Lily, realizing the screaming thing wasn't doing much, let her whole body go limp like a rag doll. If he were going to get her to the lake, he'd have to work at it.

"Be stubborn all you want Lils. You're going for a little dip today." James said now dragging Lily along.

Lily swooped her leg up around a suit of armor. With her leg latched on, James frowned and gave her a hard tug. The suit fell right in front of Sirius and Julia and towards Lily.

Lily pushed off the ground with her feet and back into James to avoid being smashed by the armor rather ungracefully. Not that being dragged was all that graceful to begin with.

"Careful Evans. You're breaking all the decor." Piped in Sirius. Lily scowled at him but was completely helpless to do anything about it.

"Come on now Lily don't hurt yourself." Joked James as they reached the great Entrance doors. Lily felt heavier the farther James dragged her. "Geez Lils, lay off the pumpkin pie next time." He teased.

Lily's mouth dropped open and she had a strong desire to turn around and smack him but given her current situation, that was impossible. Instead, she started to wiggle and kick as they reached the cool grass.

"You could always walk you know..." James suggested holding onto Lily's wrist and continuing towards the lake. "Besides a little lake water never hurt anyone. I was just in there. I know." He joked and Lily dug her heels into the ground.

By the time they reached the lake, both of them were exhausted from their efforts. Lily stood upright as she looked down at the water and gave a shiver.

"Any last words?" James muttered the counter-curse to the silencio spell.

"I will never forgive you James." Lily said sticking her nose up in the air, accepting her fate.

James chuckled. "Fair enough." He said before pushing Lily back into the lake. If he were looking closely, he would have noticed a small smirk curling at the corner of her mouth noting she was up to something. He had completely missed it therefore was not expecting what would happen next.

Lily grabbed tightly onto James's arm; the force of James' push not only sending Lily into the lake but James as well.

They both surfaced soaking wet. "I hate you Potter!" Lily said, splashing him with cold lake water. Though she wasn't happy about being in the lake, she was grinning anyway.

"Damn it Evans I wasn't suppose to end up in here." He replied, splashing her back.

"You stupid prick!" Lily said, pushing James under the water. He came up sputtering water and laughing.

"So who do you suppose won that one?" Julia asked Sirius as she watched the two in the lake.

Sirius shrugged. "Clearly James." He grinned and turned to her. "You owe me a night of Transfiguration homework."

Julia shoved Sirius. "He so did not win. He's in the lake as well." She pointed out.

"Aye but he was already wet to begin with so is it really a loss? Besides Lily ended up in the lake and that was the whole goal."

Julia shook her head. "Nope. Now Lily is still one up on him because she got him in the lake twice but she's only been in there once."

"But you're forgetting that James dragged her a near mile through mud, dirt, probably chewed gum and who knows what else." Sirius debated.

Julia smiled a bit, not knowing what to say to that. "It was not a near mile..." Was all she could think of.

Sirius laughed. "Fine we'll call it even. Besides I wouldn't want you doing my Transfiguration homework anyway. You're rubbish at it."

Julia grinned and shook her head. "Even it is."

A/N- Like it? Hate it? Let me know and review.

Kait


	2. The Box

**Chapter 2**

**The Box**

_Disclaimer-Not mine._

Lily, Julia and the Marauders minus Peter were up in the 5th year boys' dorm waiting for James to get out of the shower. Both Lily and Julia had been kicked out of their dorm due to their roommate having a heated make out session with her boyfriend. And who knows how her boyfriend even managed to get up to their dorm with the security on the staircase. James had been trying for years to get past that but had only gotten a handful of bruises from trying.

"See I told you!" Sirius said after Julia told him about their roommate and her boyfriend. Sirius had this on going theory that Kara's (their roommate) 'boyfriend' wasn't exactly a guy.

"Sirius that is ridiculous." Lily said for the thousandth time.

"Is not. It makes perfect sense. The stairs are never wrong. Now we all know his true 'nature'."

Julia looked over at Lily who just rolled her eyes. "Or he could have figured out how to get passed the stairs." Lily said leaning her still wet body back on James' bed. She hadn't gotten a chance to take a shower in her own dorm, just get a dry change of cloths, so she was waiting to use the boys'.

"He couldn't have figured it out." Piped in Remus as he set a potions book down on his nightstand. "James is the smartest student in the year...next to you of course." He added to Lily. "And there is no way that bloke could have figured it out and not James."

Lily shook her head. "Maybe he didn't. It could have been Kara."

"Kara isn't any smarter." Julia added.

Lily shrugged figuring she was out numbered. "Maybe he found a really obvious way to get in that James just totally missed because he was thinking to hard. He always misses the obvious things."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but the door to the bathroom swung open letting in a warm mist from the shower. "I'm squeaky clean. Your turn Lils." James said. "Hey get off my bed with your wet arse." He joked throwing his wet cloths in a hamper next to the door.

"It wouldn't be wet if it weren't for you." Lily said poking her tongue out at him.

"Shut up and take your shower Evans." James joked hitting her in the butt with his towel. Lily covered her bum with her hands and entered the bathroom.

"Abuse." She muttered before shutting the door.

James turned to the group to find four grinning faces. "What?" He asked sitting down in Lily's old spot.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before..." Julia muttered keeping her eyes on James.

"See what before?" James questioned. "My handsomeness?"

"No." Julia said rolling her eyes.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" James asked grinning.

"You like Lily."

James laughed and Sirius replied sarcastically. "Geez, good spot there Carr; you'll make something out of yourself some day with a brain like that."

Julia leaned back against the wall. "How come we never saw that before?"

"We?" Remus asked.

"Yeah me or Lily. We never noticed."

"Well you didn't notice because you weren't looking." Remus said.

"And Lily didn't noticed because she always missed the obvious things." James added.

Julia frowned. "Lily just said that about you."

"That she likes me?" James asked hopefully.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, that you both miss the obvious stuff."

James frowned disappointedly. "Ah well..."

"When did you start liking her?" Julia asked.

"When I was going out with Amy Robin." He replied.

"In first year!" Julia replied shocked.

"Yeah but he didn't tell us until third." Remus added.

"You've liked her that long!" Julia still couldn't believe it. Right under her nose and she missed it.

James shrugged. "Don't faint on me Juls." He joked. "I know you didn't expect that but yeah. Since the day I met her I've liked her."

"Liked her?" Sirius asked. "Try loved her."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yeah you should see The Box."

James laughed and shook his head. "Hey The Box is for Marauders' eyes only."

Julia smiled curiously. "The Box?"

"The Box is The Shrine to Lily Evans." Remus added.

Julia laughed. "Are you for real? I want to see it."

James shook his head. "Like I said Marauders eyes only."

Julia stood up and began to look under the beds. "Too late now I have to know."

"You won't find it." James said confidently.

"Not unless you pull up the loose floor board under James' trunk." Sirius suggested and quickly ducked a pillow thrown at him by James.

James shrugged not really caring if Julia saw it. He wasn't embarrassed easily so he didn't see his obsession over a certain redhead as anything to be shy about.

Julia nodded pushing James's trunk out of the way and sliding away the loose floorboard. She reached her hand into the dark hole and pulled out a small shoebox. She sat down on the floor and opened the box in front of her. The boys joined her awaiting her reaction.

"Added anything new in there?" Remus asked James.

"Aye, Lily's report card."

Julia's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"Off her...uh...Fridge over the summer. Her parents hung it up because they were so proud of her. But I doubt they even understood the grading system. It's different for Muggles..." He explained. "Hey careful with that." James said when Julia slid open an envelope and peered inside.

"Geez Potter relax. Your Lily shrine is safe in my hands." She teased pulling out a handful of pictures. "Aww..." She whispered looking through the pictures. They were of James and Lily in first year taken at James house over the summer. The pictures were the Muggle kind so they didn't move.

Julia looked at one of James and Lily splitting a strawberry ice cream and as it looked, they were wearing more of it than they had eaten. "Aww James why are these in a shoe box!" She exclaimed standing up and pinning them on the walls. "They are adorable. You both were adorable! What are you like 11 in these?"

James nodded and watched her hang them up. "You're a smart girl. How come I never thought to hang them up..." James wondered.

"Did you see the one of just Lils in there?" Sirius asked joining Julia by the wall. He reached over her taking one of Lily, her face covered in sticky pink ice cream, diving for the camera in an attempt to stop James from taking the picture.

James laughed, "Yup that's is my favorite." He said. "What about the whipped cream one? Is that in that pile?" He asked Julia.

Julia flipped through the photos and laughed when she saw the one James was talking about. "This one?" She asked holding up a picture of both James and Lily's mouths filled up with whipped cream. They had their heads mashed up together, eyes crossed, as they both tried to get in the shot.

James nodded. "That would be the one."

"I can't believe you haven't asked her out yet." Julia said setting the rest of the photos down on James's nightstand and returning to The Box.

"That's what I keep saying!" Sirius piped in.

James shook his head. "She would never say yes."

Julia raised an eyebrow at the usually over confident boy who always was sure about his ability to rope in a girl. "What? She would too say yes!"

Again, James shook his head. "Do you remember Brian?"

"Allen? From Ravenclaw." Julia questioned.

James nodded. "Yeah him and Lily were good friends for a couple months until Brian asked her out. Lily said no and has rarely even talked to him since."

"But that was so different." Sirius said.

"No it wasn't." James replied. "Lily never goes out with guys she's been good friends with. Remember Steve? And Kevin?"

"But they were creepy." Julia added.

"Not to Lily they weren't. She hexed the crap out of me when I said Steve looked like a beaver and smelt like the sewers."

Julia frowned. "But-"

"He's right." Remus spoke up. "Lily has never gone out with a guy who was her friend first."

"But why wouldn't she?" Sirius added. "I mean, I thought most people like a relationship to start out as a friendship then progress. I mean, if they were serious about it."

Julia continued to look through the box that contained old hair ties to receipts from Madame Puddifoots. "Because she didn't want to loose them as a friend." She spoke up. "I remember Lily being really upset the day Brian asked her out because she was afraid they wouldn't be friends if they went out."

"Well that's stupid." Sirius said.

"No kidding now they don't even talk. If Lily hadn't rejected him, they might be at least on speaking terms." James said.

Julia shrugged. "Well it might not make sense but that's what she told me. She said things get too complicated when friends become more because you never feel like you could reject the person later on because you'd be loosing a really good friend."

"That makes more sense." Remus said slowly. "If you've been best friends with someone for months, become boyfriend and girlfriend, find out it doesn't work, want to break up but are afraid you'll loose everything."

Julia nodded and looked down at the box. "A toothbrush James!" She replied pulling a pink one from the box.

James chuckled. "Took me a while to get that one..."

"Creepy stalker." She said placing it back in the box.

The shower turned off and the room became quieter. "Shh...Put it away." James muttered to Julia.

"But-" Julia replied. She really wanted Lily to know about this. All of it. However, she remembered what James said about him not wanting to be rejected by Lily. "Well alright."

After cleaning up the box, she placed it under the floorboard and covered it up keeping only the photos out.

"It's quiet out there. You guys still here?" Lily asked from the bathroom.

"Oi, just dozed off a bit." James replied helping Julia push the trunk.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" Lily asked.

"No, no it's fine." James said.

The conversation again drifted to the up coming quidditch match. "No I don't think MacGreg's a better seeker. After all Retter was pretty good..." James said as the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Hope you don't mind I used your shampoo. I forgot to bring some." Lily said drying off her hair.

"Aw come on Evans, I really wanted to keep all of that for myself." Sirius said sarcastically.

Lily smelt her hair and grinned. "Mmm...Smell." She said to James.

James took a deep breath of her hair. "You smell manly." He joked.

Lily smiled. "I suppose I should seeing as it was your shampoo."

"So I smell manly?" James asked amused.

"Well yeah." Lily said with a shrug and tossed her towel into their hamper.

"What about me Evans?" Sirius asked. "Do I smell manly like James?" He joked.

"Nah, you don't shower enough." Lily teased heading towards the door. "Say any of you want to go to the library with me. I have to finish up some homework for Monday and I want to get it done before the weekend."

"I'll go." James said grabbing some of his books off his floor.

"You two are nuts. It's Friday afternoon. You're not suppose to do homework now." Sirius said.

"Yeah but if we start it now we'll have it done by Friday night therefore have Friday night, Saturday and Sunday to do whatever. Besides I'm still in school mode now." Lily said pushing open the door.

"I'll come too then. I think Peter might be in the library." Remus added taking his things with him.

"Is he with Glinda?" Sirius said drawing out the name.

"Probably." Julia replied. "Has he left her side in the past month?"

James laughed. "Hey I give him props. Glinda's a hard one to rope in. Took me nearly a week." James said.

"Must you compare everything to how long it takes you to 'rope in a girl'.?" Lily asked leaving the dorm. "Because we all know you can have any girl you want. No need to constantly remind us." She teased rolling her eyes

_Not every girl_...James thought.

A/N: Phew second chapter. Please Review! Sorry about the spelling/grammar errors. Microsoft word is down on my computer so I'm stuck using Notepad with no Spell Check and my spelling is atrocious!

Review please!


	3. Another One for Lily

**Chapter 3**

**Another One For Lily**

_Disclaimer-Not mine._

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Julia sat around a circular table covered in parchment and books in the school library. They were all looking down at their homework trying to finish it. Some concentrating harder than others...

"How long until Peter actually does drool all over Glinda." Lily looked up from her work at Sirius's comment and over at the small boy sitting next to Glinda. She chuckled a bit.

"Lay off Sirius. You're just jealous because Glinda wouldn't go out with you." Lily replied again returning her attention to Potions homework.

"I don't know what she sees in him..." He joked shaking his head.

"Come on Peter's a nice boy." Julia said now distracted by their conversation.

"Well I'm not sure what she sees in him. But I don't think Peters sees much in her." James added. "She's rather cruel."

"Peter doesn't see anything in her. He can just see down her shirt." Remus added.

"Probably only reason he's over there." James said smiling and returning to his work.

Lily rolled her eyes but didn't look up from her book. "No Peter wouldn't do that. Only you two would do that." She said to Sirius and James.

"Hey Remus came up with the idea." Sirius pointed out.

Lily frowned. "That's just because I hang around you guys to much." Remus replied.

"See." Lily said. "Remus would never go out with a girl just for her looks."

"Though looks help eh Moony?" James said nudging Remus in the side.

"No but you wouldn't go out with a girl just because she was pretty." Lily said to Remus.

"Yes he would." Sirius said. "Any guy would go out with a girl if she was hott."

Remus shook his head still grinning. "Sorry guys but Lily's right."

"As usual." Lily teased.

James poked his tongue out at her as Remus continued, "I wouldn't go out with a total dud no matter how hott she was."

"I would." Sirius said which caused Lily and Julia to roll her eyes.

"Then what kind of girl is hott? Like what's your definition?" Julia asked amused that Sirius would be stupid enough to say that in front of two girls.

"Well...I don't know..." Sirius said. "You two are hott."

Both girls had identical shocked/amused expressions on their face. "Oh, so you would date both of us."

James shook his head with a small smile crossing his face seeing the trap Sirius was talking himself into.

"Not at the same time." Sirius replied.

"And you would only date us because we were hott?" Julia questioned.

"I-Well...no." Sirius frowned finally getting where he had just put himself. "But you two are different because you're my mates and I wouldn't mess around with you two."

"Good answer..." James muttered as he looked at the two girls.

Lily shrugged satisfied. Most people had learned not to always take Sirius seriously. He tended to blurt out whatever he was thinking whether he really meant it or not.

"Oh I give up." Sirius said pushing his Transfiguration homework aside. "That's bloody impossible."

Lily tilted her head to look at the homework assignment. "No you were doing fine until you got here." She said pointing a quill at the paper. "If you're transfiguring something that has a metal element you have to square this number before you divide..." Lily continued to walk Sirius through the step as James's eyes wandered back over to Glinda and Peter.

Peter was evidently staring right down Glinda's shirt which seemed to be making her slightly unconformable as she shifted in her chair. James chuckled and looked over to Remus who was already watching them slightly disgusted by his bluntness. "Juls." James whispered and nodded over to the two in the back of the library. Julia grimaced.

"You have got to teach him how to act around women. You're pretty suave at that kind of thing. He could learn a thing or two from you." Julia said.

James laughed. "Yeah maybe he'll need some tutoring..."

"Well that wasn't so hard." Sirius set setting his now finished Transfiguration homework down.

"Your welcome Sirius." Lily said sitting back up in her seat.

James sighed bored of doing homework. "What do you say we call it quits for now. I think we've all finished most of our homework and genius over here," He said nodding to Sirius. "Even had a major break through." He joked grinning at the still stunned boy that he had actually been able to finish a Transfiguration assignment.

James laughed and packed up his stuff. "I'm going to play quidditch." He said heading towards the door.

"Can I come?" Lily asked standing up as well. James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Have you ever played before?" He asked her.

Lily shook her head, "No but you can teach me." She said smiling. "That is if you're up for a challenge."

James chuckled. "Sure, it'll be fun. Any of you coming?" He asked the others.

"I'll watch but I'm not in a mood to play." Julia said. Sirius and Remus decided to join as well though but just watch.

"You're just afraid that I'll kick your arses." Lily joked as the group left the library.

After reaching the field, Julia, Remus and Sirius assembled themselves in the stands while Lily and James headed towards the field.

"Good luck Lily." Julia said.

"Yeah go easy on her." Sirius added jokingly.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and continued onto the field. After James got an extra broom for Lily and some balls, they walked over to the center of the quidditch field.

"Do you remember how to fly?" He asked her.

Though she hadn't been on a broom since first year in Flying lessons, she had a good memory. "Of course I do Potter." She said mounting her broom and pushing off with her feet rather shakily.

"Wow Evans that was an amazing takeoff." James teased sarcastically.

"Shut up Potter. I can't help it if I'm rubbish at this." Lily said smiling.

"Alright lets fly around the pitch a bit to make sure you can handle the flying part of quidditch before we start with the quaffle." James joked and luckily he was much faster on his broom then Lily or her would have been shoved off his broom by her.

They slowly made their way around the pitch. Every few feet made Lily feel more confident about flying as she got better at it. "You make it seem like you have to be all great and mighty to play Quidditch but this is a piece of cake." Lily said after making it half way around.

"Yeah but what happens during a game when someone does this to you?" James asked as the swerved towards Lily abruptly but just in time pulled away before hitting her.

Lily gasped and swerved her broom away from him nearly hitting the stands. "James!" She breathed. "Do you want me to fall off?"

James laughed. "See it's harder than it looks."

Lily rolled her eyes and mocked him. James merely laughed and grabbed the quaffle. He tossed the quaffle over at her lightly.

Lily squealed and dodged the on coming quaffle. "What the bloody hell Potter?" Lily asked after the quaffle went by her.

James laughed and went to retrieve the ball. "You were supposed to catch it."

Lily let out a sigh. "Okay I'm rubbish at chaser but I'll be good at beater."

"Why's that?" James asked. "Beaters are usually a big more bulkier than you."

"Size doesn't matter. Besides it's just like batting in softball." She replied.

"Batting in softball?" He asked. Being pureblood he wasn't familiar with many Mugggle sports.

"It's a game I'm fairly good at. A part of the game is trying to bat at a ball kind of like a bludger except smaller and faster." She said kicking the ball box open and sending a bludger out of it.

"Sounds easy enough." James said.

Lily shook her head. "Not as easy as it sounds. There's a lot more to it than hitting a ball. Over the summer I'll teach you how to play a real sport." She joked and smacked the bludger clear across the field.

"Impressive." James said watching the bludger circle around and come back to them.

"Well look at this. Lily Evans playing quidditch?" A voice came from the edge of the quidditch pitch.

Lily turned her head to see the 7th year Hufflepuff, Connor Shelly, leaning up against the gate. She smiled and waved to him. "I sure am and kicking some butt at it too." She said hitting the bludger with all her strength again.

"Hey Connor." James said not taking his eyes off the bludger.

"Potter." Connor greeted with a nod.

"What brings you out here?" Lily asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Oi can't a guy walk around a castle a bit without being interrogated?" Connor joked. "Nah actually I was looking for you."

"Me?" Lily asked letting James have a whack at the bludger.

"No I was talking to the goal post. Yeah you." Connor teased.

"Ha very funny." Lily replied sarcastically.

"Can I talk to you for a second Lils?" Connor asked looking at James and then her again.

"Uh…" Lily turned to James. "Do you mind?"

"Nah, go ahead." James replied.

"It'll only be a second." Lily said and landed next to Connor as gracefully as she could.

"You and James are still just friends right?" Connor asked her in a hushed voice.

"Of course why?" Lily replied her brow furrowed. She leaned her broom up against the gate surrounding the pitch and pulled herself over it.

"Oh good…" Connor muttered. "Well Lils," Connor took a deep breath and continued. "Would you like to go with me for tea tomorrow at Puddifoot's?" He asked.

Lily smiled. "Like as a date?" She said though she already knew the answer; just wanted to clarify.

"Well yeah." Connor looked over at her with his big blue eyes. "I mean if you want to."

"Sure, it'll be fun." Lily replied smiling.

"Really? Alright cool." Connor said looking a great deal more relieved. "So I'll meet you in front of the castle say around noon?"

Lily nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"See you then." Connor said turning and heading back to the castle.

Lily was no stranger to being asked out or guys liking her but each time one asked her out she was always happier after. It's a good feeling to know that people out there care for you and enjoy your company.

"What'd he want?" James asked curiously.

"He wanted to go out with me on Saturday." Lily replied trying to hide her smile.

"And you said yes." James said.

"Well yeah."

"Oh,"

"Are you going to hog the bludger or can I have a go?" Lily asked grinning.

"Try not to hurt yourself." James joked tossing the club to her. He forced a smile. He wasn't happy about Lily's decision to go out with Connor. Not only because he wanted Lily for himself but also Connor was two years older than Lily and he had a suspicion Connor only had one thing on his mind.

"Watch where you swing that thing." James said after Lily took a whack at the bludger just a foot away from James.

Lily laughed. "Sorry,"

One might think that after spending 5 years with someone the love for them might wear off especially if only one side was doing the loving. But that wasn't the case for James. Every more second, every more smile, laugh, joke, and every more fight he had with Lily, he only could love her more.

A/N And there's chapter 3! I finally got Microsoft word to work again so there are not as many errors in this though again my grammar isn't very good. I'll go back to the first two chapters and edit them again with spell check so they won't be as dreadful.

Hugs and Kisses to my only two reviewers!

And-chaos-reigned and 1andOnlyMrs.R.Weasley!

Yay! Make sure you all check out there fanfictions!

Please Review!

Give me 2 more reviews and I'll have the 4th chapter posted in an hour tops. Come on, you've already read it, that's the hard part. Now all you have to do and press the review button down there type in a couple words and that's it! Come on I'm only asking for two!


	4. Life Sucks

Chapter 4 

**Life Sucks**

_Disclaimer- Not mine._

"Alright you may begin." Professor Slughorn called out over the students after explaining the proper way to brew a Healing Potion.

Lily was humming happily as she stirred some Faerie Dust into the boiling water in her cauldron.

"How was Saturday Lils?" Julia asked her, still working on getting her water to boil.

"Amazing I had so much fun." Lily replied smiling just at the thought of Connor. "If you add some Rytolin, the water will boil faster." Lily suggested.

"Well go on. What'd you do?" Julia asked excitedly. James was close by listening to every word of their conversation. He had spent Saturday in his dorm doing nothing expect hanging up the rest of the picture from The Box and listening to Sirius sing to the Weird Sisters all afternoon.

"Well he took me to Madame Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade where we talked for an hour and a half. He really is a sweet guy you know." She continued.

"Did he offer to pay for the drinks?" Sirius piped in.

"Of course." Lily replied.

"Did you let him?" James added. It was sort of a signature mark of Lily's not to let a guy pay for her drink, food or whatever.

"Of course not." Lily answered.

"Go on. And then what?" Julia asked.

"Then we went to Honeydukes where he tried to buy me some fudge but I wouldn't let him so we split the cost and the fudge. He was telling me about his four little brothers all the time. They sound so adorable. You know, he lives on a vineyard, he offered to let me stay over his house during the summer so we can squish grapes with our feet." She said with a grin.

"Squish grapes with your feet. Sounds like fun." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's how Muggles make wine." Remus piped in.

"So is Connor muggle born?" James asked.

"He's half." Lily replied.

"Oh," James sighed. He knew Lily liked talking about the Muggle world she lived in but he wasn't much help there seeing as he was a pureblood. As a matter of fact, Lily didn't have any friends that were Muggle born though Remus occasionally knew what she was talking about because his Grandfather was a Muggle.

"I can't wait for our next date. He won't tell me where we're going yet." Lily said dropping some Trieton into the potion causing it to fizz orange.

"Evans it's not supposed to go orange." A slimy voice called a couple seats down from Lily. She didn't have to look over to know who it was.

"I know _Severus_. I added too much Phylain but if I balance it was more Troll Pus not only will it turn the pink color it's suppose to be, it will have a higher acidic value therefore making it a stronger Healing Potion." She said slightly annoyed before turning to Snape.

"Yeah so nose out and mind your own potion." James said to him.

"Shut up Potter. Have you even managed to pour the water in your cauldron without burning yourself?" Snapped Snape.

"Both of you, put a cork in it." Lily said nodding over to the approaching Slughorn.

"Less chatting more potion brewing." Slughorn waddled in front of Lily's cauldron. "How far have you gotten Miss Evans?"

"I'm almost done. Just waiting for the red sparks." Lily answered.

"Already there! My, my Lily you're giving me a run for my money. Soon you'll have to teach the class." He said with a wink at his favorite student.

"Uh…Professor." Sirius called out as his potion began to foam blue. A horrid stench protruded from the cauldron and billowed in the air.

That was how the majority of Potion lessons ended up. Lily being praised and Sirius blowing up something.

"My boy what have you done!" Lily chuckled and returned back to her work trying to block out the distraction of Sirius's potion.

After order had been restored, "Miss Evans, would you mind assisting Mr. Becker over here." Slughorn asked.

Lily nodded and went to go help the now blushing Hufflepuff finish his potion.

"You must be depressed." Julia said to James.

"Depressed?" He asked confused.

"Yeah Lily has a boyfriend and it's not you." Julia explained.

"Thanks for the reminder Juls." James joked. "Nah I'm not depressed."

"And why the bloody hell not?" She asked. "I though you liked her."

"I do. But Lily has had so many boyfriends since first year that I just kind of got used to Lily having other guys that weren't me." He explained.

"But you must still be upset."

"Well yeah. But I'm not depressed. I only get depressed when she's dated them more than a couple of months." He said with a small smile.

"If he did get depressed everytime Lily started dating someone, he'd be depressed an awful lot." Said Sirius now scraping off blue sticky material that had oozed out of his cauldron off the table.

James chuckled and nodded. "True."

"Please don't make me keep you after class because you couldn't finish your potions." Slughorn said to the group and they fell silent or at least until he reached the other side of the room.

"There has got to be a way to get Lily to notice you…" Sirius thought out loud looking over at Lily who was still helping Becker.

"I've been trying to figure that out for years." James said scratching the back of his neck.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Julia suggested. "For all you know, she might already like you."

James shook his head. "Don't get my hopes up like that. Lily doesn't like me anymore than a friend."

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"She doesn't." James replied confidently. "She would have said something by now."

"Not necessarily." Remus continued. "I mean, you haven't told her about you liking her. So what makes you think it can't go the other way around?"

James shrugged. "I could ask her for you." Julia suggested. "I'll do it in a really subtle way."

James frowned and thought it over. He figured he couldn't lose much if Julia was just asking. "Alright but I'm telling you she doesn't like me."

"We'll just have to see about that." Julia concluded thinking over what the best way to go about asking would be.

"I asked you to be quiet. This is your final warning." Slughorn said a little more sternly.

After helping Becker, Lily joined the group again. "Say are you guys done yet?" She asked them ignoring Slughorn's wish for them to be quiet.

"Almost."

"This might sound really strange, but I don't think I've ever liked a guy as much as I like Connor." Lily said smiling continuing the conversation where she had left off. She put some ingredients back into a box and continued. "I mean, I've dated loads of guys but none of them have ever made me feel the way Connor does."

The group remained silent and James could feel his heart being stabbed over and over. "I don't think I could like another guy more." She continued.

James winced at this and slid his ingredients away from his cauldron. He was done with Potions for today. Lily looked over at her silent friends and realized they were all wearing different levels of annoyed frustrated expressions.

"Sorry I'm babbling." Lily said quietly and flipped open her potions book to start her homework, humming the whole time.

James looked over at Julia who was giving him a sympathetic look. He merely shrugged and distracted himself from Lily's words by watching Peter try to slice up Eylic weed with a spoon.

Julia sighed. She was beginning to doubt that Lily could actually like James at all. But she wasn't going to give up. She guessed there had to be at least one way to make Lily realize how perfect James was for her.

"Don't you think Connor might be too old for you?" Julia asked Lily in a hushed voice.

Lily frowned. "Are you being serious?"

Julia nodded. "Of course I am."

"You sound like my mum…" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"No really. I think he might be too old for you." Julia said in an attempt to pull Connor and Lily apart.

"Oh please hypocrite. Greg was two years older than you."

"But it didn't work out." Julia said and Lily turned to her still frowning.

"What are you talking about? You don't call dating someone for 5 months, breaking up and still remaining close friends working out?" Lily asked. "Sure you're not marrying him but I don't think it went down that bad."

Julia remained silent knowing Lily was right, as usual.

"And why would you say something like that?" Lily asked her friend slightly offended by the whole subject.

Julia shrugged. "I just don't like him much."

"Oh," Lily muttered.

"Alright class that's all for now! Please don't forget your assignment on Healing Potions is due next class. No essays will be accepted late." He said eyeing Sirius and James. "Class is dismissed."

Lily picked up her books in a hurry and left the classroom not bothering to wait for her friends. She wasn't really in a mood to talk to any of them now, even if it was only Julia who had offended her.

Lily didn't like being told what to do or being told she was wrong. So when Julia basically said to Lily that she shouldn't be going out with Connor, it rubbed her the wrong way.

James watched the redhead leave and turned back to Julia. "Maybe you should wait to ask her. Until after Connor and her break up. If they ever break up…"

"Come on don't let her get you down." Julia said trying to cheer him up.

James shook his head but said nothing.

"Stop your moping and lets get something to eat at the kitchens." Sirius said trying to cheer his friend up. "We'll figure what we're going to do with Lils later."

"Nah, I'm not very hungry now. Maybe later." James replied packing up his stuff. "I think I'll finish this potions assignment first."

Sirius frowned and turned back to his remaining Gryffindor friends.

"What now?" He asked.

"Man he's a wreck." Julia said watching him disappear into the crowded hallway.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Sirius said.

Remus added, "You got to remember Juls that he's been through this before."

Julia shrugged. "But it can't get any easier."

Remus shook his head agreeing with her and headed down the hall towards the library after announcing he had to finish the Transfiguration homework.

"Did I hear something about eating?" Peter piped in joining Sirius and Julia.

"Er," Sirius said. "Oh look isn't that Glinda?"

And with that, Peter took off down the hall looking for the blond haired girl.

"I bet you didn't see Glinda." Julia said.

"You would win that bet." He replied.

"Well that was mean of you."

"Nah, he was going to look for her sooner or later anyways. Just makes more sense to start now." He said winking at Julia.

Julia chuckled, "Where to now?"

"How about…the owlery?" He suggested. "Didn't you say you wanted to check to see if your mother had sent you a letter."

Julia nodded. "Alright to the owlery it is."

"Why doesn't your owl just drop off your mail at the Great Hall like a normal one?" He asked.

Julia bit her bottom lip. Every time the subject of a conversation steered towards her parents or the 'letters' they sent her, she became uncomfortable.

"I don't know. The owl's so stupid it really doesn't know it's way around yet." Julia quickly invented.

Sirius chuckled. "You should get a new owl and put this one into retirement." He joked.

"Good idea."

"I'm full of them."

"No it really is. I hate this walk to the owlery." Julia began. "I mean from the dungeons you have to walk the length of the castle to get there. And from the common room is worse…all those stairs." She shivered at that thought. "We should be allowed brooms inside."

"I agree." Sirius nodded smiling. "Want a piggy back ride?" He asked her with a grin.

"I'll break your back."

Sirius shook his head. "Will not. You're tiny."

"Tiny?" Julia scrunched her nose at him.

"Hey you want one or not?" He asked.

Julia smiled and hopped onto his back. "Tell me when you get tired okay?"

"Deal." Sirius said.

"You know I haven't had a piggy back in years…"

The way to the owlery took a good few minutes. When they finally reached it, Sirius dropped Julia to the ground taking in a deep breath as he did.

"Ow…" Julia said rubbing her bum. "That hurt!" She shoved Sirius playfully.

Sirius laughed. "Not a very graceful lander are you eh?"

"I don't think it was a lack of gracefulness that just landed me on the ground." She teased.

Sirius chuckled and began to look around the smelly owlery for Julia's owl. "I don't see her…" He said talking about the owl.

Julia didn't even need to look around the owlery to know that her owl wasn't going to be in here. In fact, she didn't even have an owl. She also never got mail except from the Education Bureau. But Sirius never knew that. None of her friends knew that. She was too afraid to tell them otherwise.

A/N- Et voila! That's chapter 4. Thanks again to all my reviews I love all you guys so much ;)

Draco's Little Vixen, Jaded Star and incurablyromantic! Plus everyone who reviewed my story before.

Okay I want to explain Lily a bit here. Now I don't want you all to hate her because she's ignoring James but just remember they have been friends since 1st year. They also still act the same way towards each other as they did in first year so Lily really has no reason to suspect James liking her now. But maybe I'll give her a reason to suspect next chapter…He he

And what's up with Julia at the end of this huh? I can't promise I'll answer it in the next chapter but that's coming up too.

Do I dare ask for 5 reviews for next chapter? I don't know if I'm good enough to say that. :P But I'm not going to post next chapter until I get 5! Don't make me wait until I'm a grandma to get 5 reviews and finally post the next chapter! Please Review. It'll only take 30 seconds tops!


	5. Adrenaline Rush

Chapter 5

Adrenaline Rush

Lily let out a frustrated sigh as she stared at the 5th years boys dorm door with a sign hanging on it, "Busy, Go Away." She was tempted just to rip down the sign and barge into the room.

Instead, she knocked again on the door. "I know you're in there." She said after hearing Peter let out a rather girly yelp.

"Lils, read the sigh!" Sirius called out. "It says go away."

She frowned. "Why can't I know what you're doing?"

"It's Marauders business only." Replied Sirius.

Lily shifted her weight to one foot and answered, "Every time you have this sign posted, the next day you disappear for an entire morning. You don't even come down to breakfast, which is surprising because you four will do anything in your power to stuff as much food as possible into your pie hole every other day."

"Come on Lils, we leave you alone when you're in your dorm." James added.

"That's because you can't get into my dorm." Lily replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. We could call from the common room for you to let us in."

"Sirius you already do that." Lily pointed out.

"Oh," Was all he said.

"Please! Whatever you're doing I promise I won't tell anyone." She pleaded.

James opened the door a crack and looked out at Lily.

"Answer's no sorry Evans." He said.

Lily pouted, "I said please."

James frowned and looked away before the pouting got to him. "Again sorry but it's not my choice."

"Sure make yourself look like the good guy." Remus piped in.

James chuckled. "Good bye Lily..." He whispered closing the door on her.

Lily sighed at the closed door. For nearly 5 years, the Marauders would 'disappear' for a night then a morning every month or so. And Lily, like a lot of other students, had been extremely curious to know where the Marauders went. But what had gotten Lily particularly irked at was the fact that she had been friends with the Marauders for as long as they had been friends with each other however, she had never been told about what they did on this night.

She turned away from the door deciding that she was going to do whatever she had to to figure out where they went. After all, maybe they just hung out in the kitchens the whole time. And knowing them, that was a plausible explanation.

Lily decided to head back to her dorm and plan what she was going to do. She pushed open the door she found Julia sitting on her bed, sucking on a lollipop and reading a copy of last months edition of _Young Witches Magazine_.

Completely forgetting she was supposed to be mad at Julia she said "I'm following the Marauders tonight."

Julia's brow furrowed and she looked over the top of her magazine. "And why exactly are you following them?"

"Haven't you ever wondered where they disappear to every so often?"

Julia nodded. "Of course."

"Well that's what I'm going to find out tonight."

"And how do you know they'll even be going tonight?"

"Because the night before they disappear they never let anyone in their dorm." Lily replied.

"And they're not letting anyone in their dorm tonight..." Julia thought out loud. "So how do you plan to follow them without them noticing?"

Lily sat down on her bed and let out a sigh. "Well I haven't exactly thought about it." She said.

"I think our best bet would be just not letting them out of our sight." Julia suggested.

"Did you already finish your homework for tomorrow?" Lily asked Julia.

"Yeah but what does that got to-."

"Cause it's going to be a long night." Lily said smirking a bit at the thought of their adventure they were sure to have tonight.

Lily and Julia had stationed themselves under the Boys' Dorm staircase so they would know if anyone came down from it that night. Julia had dozed off and was snoring softly. Lily, however, remained alert as she watched the fire die down in the big stone fireplace.

They had been there for a good few hours and hadn't heard a peep out of the boys' dorm.

Julia jumped slightly waking herself up, "What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I think around one." Lily replied.

"Have you seen anything?"

"Nope?"

"Heard anything?"

"Nothing." Lily replied with a heavy sigh.

"Do you think they already left and we just missed it?" Julia asked.

Lily shrugged. "I guess they could of. They do have that invisibility cloak..."

"Maybe it's not worth waiting out here any longer." Julia said after a long yawn.

Lily turned to her. "You can go if you want, but I'm going to stay up a little longer."

"Suit yourself..." Julia said standing up and stretching her long arms over her head.

Just then, the girls heard the click of the door open above them. Julia shot Lily a glance. "You heard that?" She whispered.

"Shh..." Lily said pulling her friend back under the balcony.

"Is anyone down there?" The girls heard James ask.

A shadow of a head leaned over the balcony surveyed the common room. "Nope no one."

"Alright we have to move fast." Remus replied.

"Peter are you coming!" Sirius said before shutting the dorm door.

"I think we should leave earlier next month." Remus spoke again. "I can feel it happening already..."

"Lets go quick!" James said in an unusual panicky voice.

The boys walked down the staircase and over to the common room door. With a squeak it opened and the boys were engulfed in the hall's darkness.

After they left, Lily quickly followed them moving as quietly as she could letting the light from the dieing embers lead the way. "Hurry Juls."

Julia quickly followed her. Lily put her head against the door listening for the voices of the boys but heard none. "If we don't go now we might loose them..." Lily gently and silently pushed open the door.

"Trust Peter to hold us up." Sirius voice echoed down the hallway.

"Yeah come on Wormtail or we won't get there in time." James said in a low whisper.

Lily stepped out of the common room. Julia tried to do the same but blindly walked into a suit of armor. She swore under her breath and felt Lily's hand grab around her wrist and pull her around the corner.

"Smooth..." Lily whispered to Julia.

"What was that?" Sirius asked turning around. He pointed his lit wand down the corridor searching for the origin of the noise.

"Remus you go ahead, we'll catch up with you..." James said worried that they might not make if out of the castle in time.

Sirius started down the hall still looking for anyone who might have caused the noise. Lily bit her bottom lip trying to think of something. She quickly slipped off her shoe and muttered "Accienit Rodentia!" Her shoe turned into a small life size figurine of a rat.

Lily squatted down and pushed the fake rat out into the hallway and held her breath hoping the fake rat would appear real in the shadows of the hall. "Peter what the bloody hell are you doing over there?" Sirius asked the fake rat.

Julia raised an eyebrow. "I'm over here." Peter said behind Sirius.

"Oh right..." Sirius said turning around. "Come on it was just a rat."

"Did Sirius just talk to the rat?" Julia asked.

"I believe he even called it Peter." Lily replied equally confused and concerned.

"He's loosing it." Julia said watching the boys turn down the corner.

Once they were out of sight, Lily reached out into the hall to grab transfigured shoe. She muttered the counter-curse transfiguring it back into a shoe. She slipped it on and headed down the hall after the Marauders. She could feel her palms growing sweaty and her heart racing with the adrenaline rush this chase was bringing.

Many corridors later, the group ended up just in front of the Entrance Hall. "Is Filch nearby?" James asked Remus who was holding a bit of parchment.

Remus squinted down at the Marauders Map and frowned. "Filch isn't but I-." He began, looking up directly at Lily and Julia who were now hidden behind a statue of Godric Gryffindor. "I think we should check-" Remus stopped talking and clutched his chest with his hand. His breathing became more rapid and forced.

Lily exchanged a look with Julia.

"He saw us." Julia said certainly.

"I think we have more to worry about..." Lily said watching Remus wince in pain.

"Do you think he's hurt?"

"It sure looks like it." Lily replied to Julia's question.

"Let's get him out of here fast." Sirius said pushing open the door to the castle. Peter grabbed the parchment Remus dropped and tucked it into his pocket.

And with that the boys left off into the night.

"Come on let's go." Lily said running towards the ajar entrance door. Julia followed behind her.

"If Remus is hurt, do you think we should get some help?" Julia asked.

Lily looked out into the darkness and watched the boys led Remus towards the...Whomping Willow?

"No not just yet..." Lily said keeping her eyes on them.

"What are they doing?"

"Only one way to find out..." Lily said and took a step out of the castle only to be distracted by a loud thud behind them. Both girls wheeled around and stared into the dark corridor.

"What do you suppose that was?" Lily whispered.

"I don't know..." Julia said, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Well let's get out of here before we have a chance to find out." Lily said hurrying out of the castle and into the fresh Spring night.

Julia slid the doors shut before turning back to the Whomping Willow where the boys had been heading.

"Now where did they go...?" Lily said squinting into the darkness.

"Look there's James!" Julia said pointing a finger to a boy who appeared to have just jumped down some sort of hole by the now frozen Whomping Willow.

"Quick!" Lily said before sprinting off towards the tree.

The girls reached the Whomping Willow panting softly. Julia looked at the branches of the willow cautiously. She had never known the tree could stop it's violent thrashing of its branches.

Her eyes moved from the branches to the hole in the ground next to the tree. "You go first." Julia said.

"Do you think they'll see us if I light my wand?" Lily asked not thrilled about the idea of jumping down into a hole. After all, she had no idea where it led or even how deep it would.

"Probably." Was Julia's response.

Lily sighed. "Alright but if I land in a pit of snakes or something equally horrid, my ghost will haunt you for life." Lily warned squatting down next to the hole.

"Good luck?"

"Gee thanks Julia." Lily said lowering herself slowly down the hole keeping her elbows on the grass.

"I'll be right here. If you run into trouble just shout and I'll get you out of there." Julia promised.

"Here goes nothing..." Lily said taking a deep breath and plunging down the dark hole. Her feet touched damp earth shortly. She lost her balance and stumbled back a bit hitting a stonewall behind her.

"Lily?" Julia asked.

Lily didn't say anything, a smirk crossing her face.

"Lily are you okay?" Julia asked in a more panicked voice after waiting for a response.

"I'm just messing with you, I'm fine." Lily called up.

"Don't do that to me!" Julia said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you made me jump first..."

"Say how long is the fall?"

"It's not bad really. Maybe five-six feet tops." Lily replied. "You'll be fine." She assured her friend.

"Alright then. I'm jumping, steer clear." Julia said before hoping down the hole.

"You okay?" Lily asked Julia who had fallen over as well at the landing.

"Yeah fine." She said lifting herself upright. "Which way did they go?"

"Down this way. I think it's the only way to go." Lily replied.

The girls walked down the muddy walk way keeping their hands on either side of the tunnel to help aid them. They walked a good forty of so feet before Lily's foot caught on something and she fell forward, her hands breaking her fall.

"Stairs..." Lily muttered pulling herself up. "Careful Juls." She warned feeling her way up the steps with her foot.

It was very tempting for both of them to pull out there wands and light up the hall but they knew they would be risking too much.

They had already made it this far.

Slowly but surely they made their way carefully up the stairs. "It's just a bit farther…" They reached the end of the hall; the end of the path. Lily looked up at a set of decaying wooden doors that reminded her of the doors from her cellar at her house back home; The ones that opened to the yard from the basement.

So when Lily pushed open the doors, she was shocked to see that they didn't lead outside, but into a house.

Lily pulled herself up and Julia soon followed her.

"Does someone live here?" Julia asked looking around at the dusty worn out furniture.

"I don't think so." Lily replied looking about as well. "I think they would have cleaned up a bit if they did."

Julia began to wander around the room before asking. "Have a clue where we are?"

Lily walked over to a boarded up window and peered out to see a scene she recognized. "Hogsmeade…" She said out loud and turned to her friend. "Julia, we're in the Shrieking Shack!" She exclaimed.

"But how-" Julia began not believing it.

"Look there's Zonko's right there." Lily said pointing out the window. "And Honeydukes over there."

"But the Shrieking Shack is haunted."

A shiver ran down Lily's spine as she remembered the chilling ghost stories about what laid behind the front doors of the Shack.

"Haunted by the Devil some say…" Julia continued.

"Stop talking like that." Lily replied trying to push away the stories flowing through her mind.

"Sorry…" Julia muttered.

CRASH!

The girls both exchanged looks before hurrying up the stairs to find what had made the noise. More loud crashing noises could be heard from the room. Lily pushed open the door a bit just enough to see a big black dog standing in the room.

"Oh my God…" Lily muttered throwing the door open, her wand raised high.

When she saw the dog, she had feared the worse. Lily was afraid that something might have happened to the Marauders and by the looks of this dog; he wasn't a nice cute one you'd see in the pet shops.

Two other larger animals that neither girls could make out in the darkness pushed against each other roughly biting at each other. Julia gasped and reached for her wand.

"James, Sirius," Lily said her wand still raised. "Remus, Peter?" Lily called again. "Are you guys alright?" She asked both their wands pointed at the animals.

This is about the only time any of the friends could remember when Peter had actually done something intelligent; something clever to help his friends.

In the next room over, Peter changed back into a human and called to Lily, "We're fine. Go back the way you came, we're leaving out the back door. Get yourself out of here quick!" He said.

Julia stunned by Peter's newfound leadership backed away the way came before sprinting back to the muddy passageway.

Lily nodded. "Right okay…" She muttered keeping her wand on the dog until she was far enough away to be sure if she took her eyes of it for a second, it wouldn't attack her.

Both girls quickly ran back the way they came. Down into the passageway, down the stairs, through the hall and out of the hole.

There hearts were pounding fast as they entered the last short sprint to the castle doors.

"Do you think they made it out okay?" Julia asked through raspy breaths.

"They'll be fine." Lily said completely confident in the Marauders ability to get themselves out of a sticky situation.

Lily turned up the stairs to the castle darting as fast as she could; though there was really no reason to be running seeing as they left the dangers about a half-mile behind at the Whomping Willow.

Lily was completely shocked when she ran full speed into a tall, gangly caretaker. Argus Filch.

A/N- Cackles evilly Super sorry about the cliff hanger but this chapter is nearing 10 pages long, it's almost 11 o'clock at night and I promised you a new chapter by the end of the day if I got my 5 reviews. And I got them .

Thanks so much to all that reviewed. I really can't thank you enough! Hugs them all I can't tell you how much I really really appreciate it.

And sorry this chapter doesn't really correlate to anything that happened in the pervious one but I promise you'll understand why I needed this to reveal what I'm going to in the next chapter.

As for how many reviews I want before next chapter Smirks. Can we make it…dare I say…10? Come on that's not asking that much. Remember I'm slaving over here :P I've gotten 5 fairly decent sized chapters up in the past day/day and a half.

And I kept my promise about writing this up and posting it if I got my 5 so you can trust me :). However…If I finish the next chapter and really want to post it, I might have to leave it off at a really nasty cliffhanger again. Or maybe change the story to slash!

Ha ha just kidding about the slash part, but maybe not the cliff hanger…

I'm just messing around. Anyway thanks again to all that reviewed! And I know some of you put me on your alert list HOWEVER, somehow 'forgot' to review as well. Tsk tsk shame on you. :P

Alright I'm done talking…XXX

Kaitlynn


	6. The Punishment

Chapter 6

The Punishment

Lily and Julia stared up in horror at the twisted face of Argus Filch.

"Well well," He cooed. "What do we have here? Two Gryffindors out of bed after hours..." An evil smile curled across his stumbled face.

Of all the things Lily and Julia had worried about; of all the things that could have gone wrong, neither of them even bothered to think what might happen if they were caught. They had been around the castle after hours but had stayed with the Marauders who somehow always knew when trouble was coming.

Lily cleared her throat to gain time to think. This was bad, and she knew there wasn't much that would get her out of this. "Well you see, sir," She added for the 'sir' flattery reasons. "Julia here was feeling a bit ill this evening so I thought some fresh air might do her some good."

Julia nodded in agreement and gave a convincing cough.

Filch shook his head, "Aye that's not going to get you out of this one. McGonagall's going to be furious..." He sang not believing their story at all.

"Please sir, don't turn us in." Julia pleaded.

"And why shouldn't I?" He snapped at her.

"Because we really are good students and don't get in trouble much." Lily said.

"But you're friends with the Marauders eh?"

Lily shook her head. "Heavens no, not those filthy troublesome students." She lied hoping to gain his trust a little.

Argus studied her face deciding whether to believe her or not.

"I'll tell you what," Lily continued. "I know one of your jobs is to clean up the 5th corridor. So what do you say Julia and I clean it up for you tomorrow after classes and you just forget about turning us in." Lily suggested biting her lip.

Filch nodded, "Like as in repentance?"

"Yeah like that." Lily replied.

Again Filch nodded but more frantically, "That will work. Tomorrow after your classes, met me in my office. You'll clean the 5th corridor including the bathroom on that level with no magic."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Lily said cracking a grin.

"See you tomorrow then." Julia said and the girls headed off to their dorms.

"I don't think so..." Filch put his hand out in front of them to keep them from going any farther. "We still have to talk to McGonagall."

"But you said-" Began Julia.

"Nah, I lied." He began. "I much like the idea of turning you in _and_ having you cleaning the corridor. But who knows if you'll even be around tomorrow..."

"You think we'll be expelled?" Julia asked.

Filch nodded. "Most definitely."

Lily and Julia exchanged nervous glances and Lily frowned angrily. "Bloody git..." Lily muttered rudely pushing past Filch. "I'll lead myself thank you."

Julia threw Filch a dirty look too and followed Lily to McGonagall's office.

They reached the tall door to her office a few corridors later, Filch trudging behind them wheezing and sucking on an inhaler.

Lily sighed before knocking on the door. "Is something the matter?" Asked a tired voice from within.

"Er..." Lily began.

"Yes something is very the matter." Filch began. "I caught two students outside tonight. Do you remember what tonight is?" He asked referring to a secret known among the staff about R. Lupin.

Some hurried footsteps later, the door to McGonagall's office swung open and their Transfiguration professor stood in front of them in a nightgown and cap.

"Evans and Carr!" She exclaimed looking over both of them. "I would have never suspected..."

Her voice trailed off and the girls hung their heads.

"Well they were outside and what trouble they caused! Probably out there vandalizing the property or-or causing general chaos."

"And did you see any of that Mr. Filch?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course he didn't." Lily piped in with a roll of her eyes. "Because we didn't do any of that."

Filch scowled but didn't say anything.

"I ask that you speak to adults more respectfully Miss Evans." McGonagall said before turning to Filch. "Well thank you for turning them in, I'll deal with it from here."

Filch frowned. "But I think I should stay be-" He began but McGonagall shook her head.

"That is all Mr. Filch." She replied in a final-like tone.

"Right," Filch said backing up from the door. "Oh, and they both have a detention with me after classes tomorrow. They said they wanted to clean the 5th floor in repentance..." Filch said smirking at Lily.

The girls frowned and Lily spoke up, "We never said we_ wanted _to."

"I think that is a fine idea." McGonagall replied and the girls groaned. So much for trying to talk themselves out of trouble, it just landed themselves in more work.

"Girls please come in." Their professor said gesturing to her office.

Both girls abide the order and took their seats in front of McGonagall's desk. They were both extremely nervous and Lily was still digging a hole in her lip from biting on it so hard because of it.

Sure they had been in trouble before. But they usually landed in a mess when the Marauders were around. The Marauders seemed to have a knack for getting out of trouble mostly because teachers adored them. However, Julia and Lily had never been caught for doing something a severe as leaving the castle at one o'clock in the morning.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you decided to leave the castle..." McGonagall began and the girls prepared themselves for a lecture. "I won't bother asking because, of course, you won't tell me.

"But two of my best students out at a time like this?" She exclaimed angrily. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." She continued waving a strict finger at the girls. "And on a night like tonight!"

"What do you mean Professor?" Lily spoke up.

"About you being ashamed of yourself?" She asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No, no. I mean what do you mean by 'on a night like tonight'?" Lily asked.

"Oh, well-" McGonagall said taken off guard by their question. "I meant it's awfully foggy out tonight. Terribly dangerous."

"It wasn't foggy." Lily replied back, her cheekiness showing.

"Er, well it was supposed to be. And it was supposed to rain as well." McGonagall said.

"Oh really? We could use a good rain." Lily continued.

"Really. The plants are all wilting around the lake." McGonagall replied and Julia raised an eyebrow at the fact McGonagall had gone off topic like that. "But that's beside the point." McGonagall changed the subject back.

McGonagall had always enjoyed Lily's company because she was one of the few students that could keep up a conversation with a Professor. Most students never bothered talking to the teachers because they thought of them as cruel people who only wanted students to slave over their studies. However, Lily was different and that was why McGonagall had steered off subject. Not to mention the fact it was one o'clock in the morning had caused her brain to slip into a drowsy mood.

"You know the rules, both of you." McGonagall continued. "You can't go out walking about at night. It's extremely dangerous especially with the Forbidden Forest's not that far from the front gate."

"We're really sorry Professor." Julia piped in.

"I should think so because you both are in a lot of trouble."

"Will we be expelled?" Julia asked nervously. She had more to worry about if she was expelled than if Lily was.

"No, you won't be." McGonagall said causing Julia's face to light up gratefully. "But if this happens again, I won't hesitate to expel either of you."

"Thank you Professor." Julia replied gratefully.

"But you're not getting off that easily." She said but neither of them thought they would. "I'll be taking 50 points off of Gryffindor each and you will serve detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow and with me the day after. I will also be telling your parents. And Julia, your brother will know as well."

Julia frowned and slumped in her seat. Lily's brow furrowed as she wondered why McGonagall would tell Julia's brother and her parents. After all, Tom, her brother, was upstairs snoring away in the Ravenclaw dorms. Why would he care if Julia got in trouble?

"That is it for now. I'll write to your guardians now and then I'm off to bed. Both of you should consider getting some rest as well." She concluded.

Both girls stood up and walked out the door.

"It could have been worse..." Julia said trying to cheer herself up. She wasn't that upset about having the two detentions or losing the points for Gryffindor, though her housemates wouldn't thank her. She was more concerned about the telling her brother part. Julia had rarely ever let Tom, her brother, down and when she did she felt horribly about it. After all Tom had done so much for her, and getting herself in trouble was no way to repay him.

"Yeah we could be packing now." Lily said stepping up the first step towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So what do you think was going on at the Shack?" Julia said.

Lily shrugged. "I haven't the slightest. But at least now we know where they go."

"Maybe we can pry something out of them now." Julia replied. "Perhaps use blackmail?" She joked.

Lily chuckled. "Not a back idea."

"I'm still really worried about them." Julia voiced her concerns again.

"Don't be Julia. They're smart, they'll get out of there." Lily assured her.

"Yeah but that dog looked fierce not to mention those other animals wrestling on the side." Julia said with a shiver.

"Any idea what those animals were?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't really see them in the dark but one of them looked like a wolf or something." Lily froze a thought striking her.

"Wait a wolf?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Like a _werewolf_?"

Julia frowned at her friend. "A werewolf? Well I've never seen one before but why would there be a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack? Don't they live out in the forest?"

Lily was slowly gluing the pieces of the puzzle together. "Is it a full moon tonight?" Lily asked Julia. She made her way over to and open window down the corridor.

"I didn't notice." Julia replied following her friend not seeing where this was going.

"It is." Lily said looking up at the full moon overhead; a mist of clouds slowly covering it.

"So you think it was a werewolf?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

Julia's mouth dropped. "Then that means one of the Marauders could have gotten bitten!"

Lily shook her head. "I don't think so..." She said before heading towards the common room door.

"But they were in there. Why couldn't they have gotten bitten?" Julia asked mumbling the password to a disgruntled Fat Lady.

Lily didn't answer this question until they were both in their dorm. She lit some candles not caring that they were so bright they woke up their roommate.

"What time is it?" Kara asked yawning loudly. "Will you shut those bloody lights off!" She demanded after discovering it was only two in the morning.

Both girls completely ignored her as Lily flipped through the calendar. "They were gone that Saturday morning before we went to Hogsmeade. Remember just at the end of March." Lily landed on the March page and ran her finger down the Saturday column until she reached the weekend she was talking about. Under the date, _Full Moon_ was written.

Lily looked up at Julia and frowned. "When else where they gone?" She asked Julia.

"I remember they weren't here last Valentine's Day." Julia said.

Lily rummaged through her top dresser draw and pulled out the year before calendar. She was a bit of a pack rat and never liked to throw anything away.

"February 14th; Full Moon." Lily read.

"So they go to the Shrieking Shack every full moon?" Julia thought out loud. "Do you think they go purposely to see the werewolf?"

Lily shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Can this please wait until tomorrow?" Whined Kara.

Lily reluctantly nodded realizing they couldn't talk about this in front of Kara and blew out the candles.

The next morning Lily and Julia sat at the Gryffindor table silently. A few seats over Kara looked to be painfully snogging her boyfriend and Lily and Julia were doing everything in there power to distract themselves from the scene.

Four boys entered the Great Hall all looking extremely drowsy. Julia looked up to see the Marauders joining them just at the end of breakfast.

They filled up there plates silently and Julia nodded to Lily before she said, "You going to tell us why you were in the Shrieking Shack last night."

"Nope." Was all Sirius said.

Lily frowned. "But we followed you all the way there and even got caught and you're _still_ not going to tell us." Julia said frustrated.

"You got caught?" Sirius asked a grin spreading over his face.

"Well yeah. By Filch." Lily answered.

"Amateurs." James muttered smiling a bit.

"If you don't tell us, we'll just follow you again next month." Lily said and when the boys made no reply she added. "You know next month; on the full moon."

All four boys looked up at her revealing that she had been right about them going there every full moon. Lily stabbed a piece of egg and ate it not breaking eye contact with James.

"Now you wanna tell us?" She asked.

James turned to Remus and shrugged. "It's your call man. I mean I don't think she knows." He looked over at Lily before saying. "She thinks she knows but she doesn't."

Lily frowned. "I very well do know."

Sirius rolled her eyes. "No you don't."

"So what's it going to be?" Julia asked Remus. "Please tell us!" She pleaded.

Remus looked down at his plate and sighed. "Come to our dorm tonight." He answered.

Both girls' faces broke out into a grin and they went back to eating happily.

"Thanks Remus." Julia said.

Remus shrugged and began eating his bacon.

The Gryffindor's classes went by in their usual fashion. During History of Magic, all but Lily went to the land of Nod, snoring away loudly; Professor Binns being completely oblivious to the fact over half his class was _zzz_ing. Lily would have gladly used this time to catch up with some sleep but she knew both herself and friends would need the notes for the next examine so she remained awake if just barely.

Then Potions, where Slughorn again praised Lily throughout the entire class. He seemed to idolize Lily but everyone knew differently. It was common knowledge that Slughorn liked holding power and he could hold power if he knew important people. It was guessed that he thought Lily would make something great out of her Potions skills someday and that's why he gave her so much attention; of at least that's what James would say.

Both Transfiguration and Charms went by rather uneventfully. But they ended their day with Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was always far from boring.

Lily was brilliant at Potions and Charms and James had always been better at Transfiguration and Herbology. But neither of them could seem to claim themselves as 'the better one' at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lily's hand shot up in the air. Professor Wittingman nodded for her to answer.

"A Denver Troll, sir." She said.

Wittingman nodded. "Very good Miss Evans." Lily shot a smart smirk to James who was sitting next to her.

"So what it was only one..." James said waiting patiently for Wittingman to ask another question to the class.

"And does anyone know who first discovered the Denver Troll?" He asked the students.

James and Lily's hands shot up before the question was even finished. Wittingman sighed slightly annoyed by the two's enthusiasm; him being a rather dull person.

"Mr. Potter?" He said.

Lily frowned and sat back waiting for James to answer.

"Louis Hamerton." He answered and Lily muttered at the same time; making it clear that she had known the right answer as well.

"Well done." Wittingman said with a nod.

Sirius was busy a few seats down tallying up the score for the two of them. A tick mark under James or Lily for every right answer they answered correctly.

"And do either of you know when he discovered them?" He asked Lily and James seeing as they were the only two who ever answered any questions in class.

Lily frowned; not knowing the answer and James raised his hand up casually not really sure.

"James." Wittingman called.

"Uh, was it April, 1322?" He asked remembering reading that date in their homework assignment.

"Yes correct."

James smirked at Lily. "And now I'm up."

"So what it's just by one." She mocked.

"But one point is enough to win." He whispered though he shouldn't have even bothered because Wittingman was still looking at them.

"It's not over until it's over." Lily replied.

"And do you two have something to share with the class?" The professor asked the class.

"No." Lily muttered.

"Yeah, I'm up by one." James replied cheekily and Lily scowled.

"Well I'm afraid for you Miss Evans but James has won this round because is over." Professor replied and Lily frowned.

"Oh would you look at that Lils." James replied. "Seems that I have won."

Lily poked her tongue out at him, "S'all right, I won last two classes."

"But I won the three before." James said a smile curling across his face.

"And why can't you two just call it even?" Remus asked.

"Yeah you two have been at this since first year and it's quite clear that you're both good at it." Julia said throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"But who's better?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"Me." James replied grinning.

"Shove off. One win doesn't make you the best." Lily said shoving him playfully.

"Does too." He replied.

"Doesn't. What about in Quidditch? You can't just win one game to win the cup. You have to play good all season." Lily replied figuring if she compared it to his love of a game, he'd be forced to realize she was right.

James knowing she was indeed right, choose to ignore this comment and change the subject. "So what was your punishment for thinking you could outsmart us last night?" James asked Lily and Julia.

"A total of a whopping 100 points from Gryffindor." Lily began.

"A detention with Filch right now and one with McGonagall tomorrow." Julia finished. Sirius laughed.

"Have fun with that." He said. "Filch's detentions are the worse because he has you do the stupidest things."

"Yeah. Remember the time he had us wash his socks in a tub?" James asked with a chuckle.

"And you hexed them so they'd shrink when Filch tried to put them on." Sirius replied.

James nodded and chuckled again, "That was a fun detention."

"How can a detention be fun?" Lily asked who was not at all looking forward to their detention tonight.

Remus grinned. "These two always seem to make detentions fun." He said nodding to James and Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes not believing it.

Julia and Lily made their way down the 5th corridor rather slowly not at all liking the idea of spending 2 hours with Filch and his smelly cat.

"Let's get this over with." Lily said turning the corridor and finding Filch standing there with two buckets of water and other assorted cleaning supplies.

Filch grinned at the sight of them; quite excited to know that two troublemakers were about to get what they deserved.

"So where are we starting?" Julia asked Filch. She just wanted to get this detention over with.

"I don't care where you start. I just want this corridor cleaned without magic." Filch said. "The floors, windows, walls and all of the armor needs to be cleaned."

Lily sighed and picked up a bucket getting to working. She was distracted by a loud crash coming from upstairs. Filch frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

He turned frustrated to Julia and Lily. "Give me your wands." He said.

Lily shook her head and Julia backed up holding her pocket with her wand safely in it.

"I'm not going to bloody hex you." Filch said holding out his hand for the wands.

"Why do you want them then?" Lily questioned. "You can't do magic."

Filch's face distorted at the mention of his lack of magical abilities. "Give me the bloody wands."

"Just tell us why first." Julia answered.

Both girls were very protective over their wands like any witch or wizard should be. Without them, they were completely vulnerable.

Filch sighed and explained. "I'm going upstairs to see what made that noise and while I'm gone I don't want you two doing magic to clean the hall."

"Oh," Lily said and handed him her wand though she really would rather not part with it.

Julia followed suit before Filch went waddling upstairs, his stupid cat following him meowing the whole way.

"It's okay Miss Caroline. We'll find the troublemaker who did that." He purred to the cat.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

"Boo!" The owner of the voice shoved Julia gently for an added effect.

Julia shrieked and wheeled around to find none other than Sirius Black. She grinned and shoved him back. "That was not funny!"

Sirius laughed. "Yes it was especially the shrieking. You know, you should try not to do that so loudly or we'll all go deaf." He teased and the three other Marauders joined him at his side.

Julia rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Sirius. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Coming for you." James replied.

"Coming for us? What's that suppose to mean?" Julia asked.

"We've come to prove Lily wrong." James continued.

"How?" Lily asked curiously.

"You said that you didn't believe a detention could be fun." Sirius reminded her. "So now, we're going to show you're wrong."

James pulled out his wand, "Scourgify!" He casted on the corridor. The corridor turned from a dull dirty state to a sparkling clean one.

"James! What were you thinking?" Lily demanded.

"I was thinking that if I did that you two wouldn't have to spend the rest of this detention cleaning the corridor." James explained.

"And don't you think it'll look suspicious when Filch comes back here in ten minutes and sees the entire corridor perfectly clean. No one can clean that fast James." Lily asked irked.

James shook his head. "He won't be down here in ten minutes."

"And you know that because...?" Lily asked her eyes narrowing at him.

"You got to learn to trust me Lily." James said with a wink to the angry red head.

Julia looked over at Sirius who nodded with a grin letting her know that they had nothing to worry about.

"Well let's get out of here. I can't stand the smell of this Muggle cleaning crap." James said heading down the corridor. The Marauders followed him and soon Julia joined them.

Lily stayed frozen for a while. She was torn with trying to be a good student and listen to what Filch had said and wanting to have a good time; At least a better time then just staying in the corridor.

It was the idea of having fun that drew her to follow James down the hall throwing the caution against the wind.

"Wait for me!" Lily called sprinting to catch up with them.

James turned to Lily, "For a second, I thought you might not come."

"For a second, I thought so too." Lily replied smiling up at him.

"Glad you changed your mind." He said winking to her.

"So where exactly are we going?" Julia asked.

"Somewhere that neither of you have been before." Sirius replied.

"The guys bathroom?" Lily jokingly asked.

James rolled his eyes and grinned, "Maybe some other time Evans."

"Then where?" Julia asked.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Remus assured her.

"And if this is some kind of prank I will not hesitate to hex all of you." Lily said.

"Yes you will." James said with a chuckle. "You're forgetting you don't have your wand." He reminded her tapping her nose as if she were a child.

Lily frowned, "Right..."

"She could always take _your _wand first." Julia suggested with a smile.

"Nah, Lily is harmless without a wand." Sirius said.

"Am not." Lily said though she knew he was right. Lily was mostly brains and some physical strength.

"Are too." James argued.

Lily frowned. "Oh shut up. Julia could kick your arses for me then."

James looked from Julia to Sirius and nodded. "Yup she probably could."

"Nah, Julia would never get mad enough to do that." Sirius said. "I don't think I've ever seen her upset or angry."

"What can I say; I'm very easy going." Julia replied with a smile.

"You make a good point Sirius." Lily said.

"I do?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued. "Yeah, I don't think Julia has ever been mad. At least you don't show it." She said to Julia.

Julia shrugged not really enjoying this conversation solely on her lack of anger.

Sirius seemed to noticed this because he put his arm around her and said, "Now, now, let's stop picking on Julia's lack of sensitivity."

He teased making Julia chuckle.

"Almost there..." James said turning the corner again.

Soon the group stopped in front of a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. "We're here." Sirius announced.

"Now everyone gather around the painting and let's admire it for the next hour and a half." James joked.

Lily frowned completely confused as to why they were here.

"Who wants to do the honors?" James asked the group.

"Julia does." Sirius said pushing the girl towards the portrait.

"The honors of what?" Julia asked confused.

"Tickle the pear." James said grinning at the look Julia was giving him.

"The pear?" Julia replied not knowing whether this was a joke to make her look like a complete fool or not.

"That's the green one Juls." Sirius teased from behind her.

Julia grinned at the comment and took a step towards the painting. "Thanks Sirius I really couldn't have figured that out by myself..." She joked sarcastically and looked over the painting.

Julia reached forward and did what the Marauders had told her; tickled the pear. The pear wiggles and let out a squeal. Julia raised an eyebrow at the portrait and took a step back as it swung open.

"Well done Juls." Sirius said stepping into the secret passageway.

"I do try." Julia said sardonically and followed Sirius's led into the passageway.

"Where does this led?" Lily asked.

"Again Evans, gotta learn to trust." James said with a grin as he entered the corridor.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed them in after Remus and Peter.

Lily's mouth hung open as they entered the school kitchen. "But-How-?"

"All props to finding the kitchens goes to Lupin." Sirius replied helping himself to some chocolate cake meant for diner that night.

"Ah, it was nothing." Remus said.

"Nothing? I don't think so." Julia said shaking her head.

"Really how many people do you think know how to get in here?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I'd say about six now." James replied for Remus. Remus merely shrugged and headed over to the pantry for something to eat.

Lily hopped up on the counter and began to help Sirius devour the chocolate cake.

"This is brilliant." Lily said.

"Do you guys come down here often?" Julia asked also helping herself to some food.

"All the time." James replied sitting on the counter next to Lily.

"Can we know why you guys went to the shack now?" Lily asked changing the subject.

All the Marauders turned to Remus, "Again, your call." Sirius said.

Remus shrugged, "I suppose now is better than later." He said with a sigh. "Alright but you two have to promise me you won't freak out." He said to the pair of girls.

They both shook their heads, "We won't."

Remus looked to James trying to think of the best way to say this, "Okay then... When I was five, I was-" He paused taking a deep breath. "Bitten by a werewolf."

Lily let out a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hand but Julia's face remained expressionless.

"So, on the full moon I transform to a werewolf." Remus let out a sigh and shrugged. "That's why we were at the shack last night."

Lily felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized the pain Remus must have gone through every month or so. She didn't know what to say; she felt so horribly, so she did the only thing she could think of and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Remus for following you like that then. We shouldn't have been so nosy." Julia said her face still remaining expressionless as if she did not just find out that one of her best friends was a werewolf.

Lily pulled away from Remus wiping a tear from her eye before taking her seat back on the counter. "Geez Evans, we don't need you to break down on us." Sirius said trying to cheer her up.

Lily smiled and sniffled. "So long have you guys known?" She asked the Marauders.

"Since third year." James said.

"Yeah they caught on after a while." Remus said.

"But why would you three go with him? I mean what if you were bitten?" Lily asked.

James and Sirius exchanged looks. That hadn't expected this question.

"In case something happened..." James said with a shrug.

"You don't care if you get bitten then?" Lily asked confused.

"Well I-We..." James sighed and decided just to tell her instead of playing twenty questions for the next hour until she finally ripped the information out of him. "We won't turn into a werewolf if we're bitten-" He began but was interrupted by Lily.

"Are you daft? Yes you will." Lily piped in.

"No we won't." Sirius replied with a roll of his eyes. "Let him finish."

"We won't turn into werewolf if we're bitten because we're not exactly human at the Shack." James said trying to break this news to them as lightly as he could.

Lily let out a laugh, "What are you aliens then?"

"Yeah James, you're not making much sense." Julia added.

"Okay I was trying to do this in a way so you two might not freak out when I told you but seeing as you've made that impossible..." James said with a grin. "May I introduce you to Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs; 5th year, Gryffindor Animaguses." He finished.

Julia's mouth dropped and Lily shook her head.

"You can't be animaguses." She said apprehensively.

"Can too, we taught ourselves in 3rd and 4th year." Sirius replied.

"Impossible. It takes more than two years for adult wizards to learn. And you couldn't have possibly learned in two years at 13." Julia said not believing a word they were saying.

"Wanna bet?" Sirius challenged her.

"Yes I would like to bet." Julia replied confidently.

Sirius shrugged and did what Julia didn't believe; he turned into a big black dog.

Julia's mouth dropped as the dog, Sirius, came prancing over to her slobbering her with a big wet kiss across the face. James laughed as Julia scrunched her nose and wiped the dog slobber off her.

"So you go with Remus every full moon so he doesn't have to transform into a werewolf by himself." Lily said finally catching what they were saying.

James nodded and Sirius turned back into a human. "Every full moon."

Another silent tear feel down Lily's face and James asked, "What now Lils?"

Lily shook her head and covered her face with her hands, "I just can't believe-You guys are such good friends; good guys that you'd sacrifice so much for each other."

"And that's worth crying over?" Sirius asked. Julia turned to him and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hush up you." She said and Sirius grinned behind her hand.

"So this is one of those happy cries then?" Remus asked her.

Lily nodded. "Well sorry but you might need to pull yourself together fast cause Filch is on his way back to the corridor." Was the first thing Peter had said all afternoon.

Lily looked up having no idea how Peter had known that but she realized how much trouble Julia and herself would be in they were if they were caught skipping a detention.

James stood up and hurried to the door. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Where is Filch now?" Sirius asked Peter who was holding a piece of parchment.

"The 6th floor stairs." He replied.

"Come on we haven't that much time." Remus said heading towards the door.

A/N- Wow this crap just pours out...Sorry for this incredibly boring chapter. I know you guys already know the story about Remus and him being a werewolf so it was probably pretty yawnful to read.

Anyways thanks again to all my reviewers. I love you all! Hugs them

And here is the deal. Next chapter is going to be better I promise. Maybe not as long as this one but it'll be good.

Same drill with the reviews. I'm waiting for 10 reviews to post the next chapter. The sooner I get the reviews in, the sooner the chapter will be posted because I have 90 of it finished.

So you're only making yourself wait if you don't review!

And tsk tsk again to those people who put me on Alert but didn't review. It's not that difficult I promise! Just a few short words and then send in the review. Easy as pie. Maybe next time I'll start mentioning name... :P


	7. The Truth About Everything

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth**

_Disclaimer-Not mine._

"Oh shoot, I forgot my bag in the kitchen." Julia said once herself and Lily had made it to the Great Hall.

"Want me to go with you to get it?" Lily asked but Julia shook her head declining her offer.

"Nah, it's not that far from here."

"I'll catch up with you later then." Lily said with a wave as she went to go sit with Connor at the Hufflepuff table.

Julia squeezed through a group of first years to reach the corridor from the Great Hall and started down towards the kitchens.

Yesterday, Julia and Lily had made it out of detention without Filch suspecting a thing. He had gotten back just after they had made it there. It seemed he was too disgruntled to even bother suggesting that either of them had done something wrong.

So after he gave them back their wands, they both left wearing sly grins.

Julia didn't like the adrenaline rush of having to race back to a detention. But she learned with knowing the Marauders so long that if you're not willing to take chances then forget about having a good time.

Julia turned the corner to face the portrait of fruit. She glanced down the corridor to make sure no one was there. Once satisfied that the corridor was empty, she ran her fingers over the pear until it let out a squeal.

She stepped inside the corridor and closed the portrait behind her turning around to walk straight into a tall dark haired 5th year.

"Sirius?" She asked her eyes still adjusting to the darkness of the corridor.

"Oh lookie it's Miss Carr." Sirius said grinning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Eating what else?" He replied. "And yourself?"

"Forgot my bag here last night."

"Oh I was just leaving." Sirius said trying to walk past her, which was rather difficult seeing as the corridor was not meant for people to do so.

"Er right," Julia said pressing herself up against the wall letting Sirius pass. Sirius turned against the opposite wall and tried to slide past her but his foot caught against hers stopping him from moving.

"Uh er…" Julia said looking up at him. She caught a whiff of his cologne and blushed at their closeness.

Sirius chuckled at the situation and untangled his foot, sliding past her. "You're cute when you blush."

This comment only made her blush more. "Shut up Black." She said in mock anger as she headed down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Hey wait up." He called after her.

"I thought you were going back upstairs."

"I changed my mind."

"Very indecisive eh?" Julia stated throwing a grin behind her to him.

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Yup that's me." Which wasn't really true because he hadn't planned on leaving, not at all. He just liked the idea of the dance they had just put themselves through.

Julia hopped down from the passageway and into the kitchen.

"Say aren't house elves supposed to work here?" Julia asked him.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah they cook in here and then bring it to the room over there to serve it." He explained. "That's where they are now."

"Do they care that we come down here?"

"Nah, I think they like the company." Sirius said following her into the kitchen.

Julia walked over to the counter where she had remembered leaving her bag and frowned. "It's not here."

A house elf came waddling in carrying and empty platter over to the sink. Her eyes caught on Sirius and she turned to him smiling. "Sirius Black! Is that you?" She asked squinting.

Sirius nodded. "The one and only."

"Well I suppose you don't remember my name then. You being so busy doing other things that you probably forgot all about me."

"No, no I could never forget you Star." Sirius replied making Star beam.

"You do remember me."

Sirius nodded. "Say have you seen a bag down here recently? Like one with a bunch of books inside it?" He asked the house elf.

The elf dropped the platter into the sink and turned back to him. "Yes I have actually. I had it sent up to the Gryffindor Common Room. It should be in there now." She replied wiping her wet hands on her filthy cloths.

"Thanks Star." Sirius replied as the elf went scurrying into the other room.

"Such adorable creatures." Julia said and Sirius raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"What are you smoking? You find those things to be cute in appearance?"

Julia nodded. "Yeah."

Sirius shrugged and headed over to a pantry. "Want something to eat before we go back upstairs?"

"Sure, I'm starving." She replied following him over to the pantry.

Sirius pulled out a squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup grinning. "Personally, my favorite." He said before squeezing a good half of the bottle into his mouth.

"Well don't save any for me." She teased watching him nearly down the whole thing.

"You want some?" He asked swallowing a mouth full of chocolate.

"I'd love some." She replied tilting her head back and opening her mouth.

Sirius began to squeeze some of the delicious chocolate into her mouth before a mischievous grin crossed his face. He jerked the bottle forwards completely missing her mouth and covering her face with chocolate syrup.

"Nice aiming!" She replied wiping the chocolate off her face and smearing it on his.

Sirius backed away grinning. "I do take pride in my syrup shooting skills." He joked grabbing a handful of flour off the counter. "But I far better at throwing flour."

Sirius threw a handful of the flour at her covering her in a thin white layer. He laughed and ducked behind the counter to avoid her.

Julia gasped as the flour hit her. "You so did not just do that." She said rummaging through the cabinets for something to get him back.

"Of course I didn't." Sirius replied from behind the counter.

Julia grinned deviously as she found three eggs in the pantry. "Why don't you come out from behind the counter and face me like a man." She said tossing an egg up in the air and catching it.

"I'm quite comfortable where I am thanks." Sirius said peering over the counter to look at her. Just enough of him was showing for Julia to wind up and throw the egg at him. Her aim being fairly good, the egg hit him square in the forehead.

Sirius laughed. "Nice shot, you should be a chaser on the house team." He joked seeing as she _was_ a chaser on the house team.

Julia laughed and slid over the counter he was behind to pelt him with more eggs. Sirius covered his head with his hands until she was all out of eggs.

"That's the final straw Carr." He replied grabbing a pie off the table. Julia's eyes widened and she made a run for it but Sirius was too quick. He put an arm around her middle and pulled her closer to him. "I don't think so…"

Julia looked at the pie in his hand and tried to pry his arm off of her but not to any avail. "Sirius don't you dare!" She said trying to sound upset with him.

"I think its blueberry pie. You do like blueberries right?" He asked grinning before he smashed it into her face while she pleaded and begged for him not to.

He laughed letting go of her and the pie. "Sirius!" She laughed wiping blueberries from her face.

"That would be my name." He replied running around the counter to the other side of the kitchen.

Julia grabbed the first thing she could reach and threw it at him which just so happened to be a bucket of dirty water that was used to clean the floor.

Sirius laughed now completely wet and smelling like dirt and cleaning solution. "Just for that I should stick your head in a toilet or something equally horrid." He replied and Julia laughed hoping he was joking.

"Stop!" Star called waving her arms angrily. "Stop, stop both of you!" She yelled though there really wasn't a need to seeing as they were only 5 feet away from each other in a relatively quiet room. "Out! Both of you!" She said putting her hands on Sirius's back and pushing him to the door.

Sirius laughed and Julia tried to suppress a grin. They both stumbled into the passageway heading down the corridor towards the portrait. Julia was sporting the look of white hair; almost her whole head of black hair was covered by the powdery white substance. Sirius was equally covered with water dripping down the side of his face and cloths.

Sirius reached the portrait first where he opened it a crack and peered out making sure no one was around. When the coast was clear, he pushed the portrait opened and hopped out.

"Watch yourself there." Sirius said helping her down off the step.

"I'm not daft Sirius. I can manage climbing down a step." She teased once she was out of the passageway.

Sirius cracked a grin. "Just making sure. Don't need you falling on your face or anything."

"Uh oh." Escaped Julia's lips as she looked down the hall at a 6th year boy approaching them.

"Hey Tom." Sirius said to Julia's brother as he stopped in from of them.

Julia frowned refusing to make eye contact with Tom. "Nice to see you Sirius but if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Julia."

Sensing something was wrong, Sirius looked from brother to sister. They both looked a lot alike. They had the same midnight black hair and the deep brown eyes as well as the same tanned skin and freckled covered nose.

"Oh, alright." Sirius said. "I'll wait for you at the end of the corridor."

Julia shook her head. "You can go. You don't have to wait." Julia said hoping that he really would leave.

"Nah, I don't mind." Sirius said starting the walk down the long corridor.

Tom watched him go until he was halfway down the hall before he turned back to Julia. "Would you like to explain this to me?" He asked angrily thrusting a letter at her.

Julia scanned the first few lines of it and immediately realized it was the letter McGonagall said she would write to him.

"Well I- I mean Lily and me, we...uh...We didn't mean to-." Julia stuttered not sure what to say.

"What on earth were you thinking going out of the castle after hours!" He asked shoving the parchment back into his pocket. Tom rested a heavy hand on her shoulder forcing her to look up at him.

"It was nothing really, we just-"

"Nothing?" Tom interrupted. "How can you say doing something like that was nothing?"

Julia shook her head and broke eye contact with him again; her eyes finding the floor.

"Do you realize you were nearly expelled for this?" He continued pumping his hand angrily.

Nodding Julia said, "Yeah McGonagall told us that."

"You know the rules Julia. You know you can't leave your common room after nine."

"Why are you doing this?" Julia asked him.

"Doing what?" He spat.

"Why are you making me feel so guilty?" She asked finding her strength in her voice.

"Making you feel guilty? You very well should feel guilty after that."

"But do I make you feel bad for getting detentions because you talked back to a Professor or skipped a class?" Julia asked rhetorically.

"This is different."

"No, no it's not." Julia replied.

"It's very different because I wasn't nearly expelled for all those things." He said clearly getting frustrated.

"So what? I'm not allowed to make mistakes too?" She asked, her voice remaining calm like she were talking about the weather.

Tom sighed and shook his head. "Julia everyone makes mistakes. I know that, you know that. And I don't mind if you get a detention once in a while for not doing your homework or even are banned from the quidditch team because you had a row with a professor."

"Then why are you here? You enjoy yelling at me?" Julia said quietly.

"No Juls. I'm here because you nearly got expelled." Their conversation went from firing at each other to a much calmer talk.

"So did Lily why don't you go lecture her for a while?"

"You know Lily is different!" He said. "She's not my responsibility, you are."

Julia said nothing to this comment, she didn't know what to say.

"And if Lily gets expelled," He continued. "She won't be lost."

Julia looked up at her brother, brow furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You know what that means Julia." He said sternly. "It means, if Lily is expelled she has somewhere to go. She has people looking out for her."

Julia bit the inside of her cheek before saying, "What about you? I thought you were looking after me."

"Yes that's the point Juls." He said. "If you were expelled I would have to drop out of Hogwarts to look after you."

Her heart felt heavy as she realized what he meant. "But-but no you wouldn't."

Tom nodded. "Yes Julia I would. Mum and Dad are dead. There is no one out there to catch us if we screw up."

Sirius's mouth dropped and his heart sank. He could hear most of their conversation from where he was standing though he knew he shouldn't be listening.

Julia shook her head and backed away from Tom but he continued. "Julia, they might be somewhere watching down on us but they can't give us money. They can't give us a home because they aren't here. They're not alive anymore."

Julia took a few more steps away from him, "I don't want to talk about them." She said evenly.

"Maybe it would do you some good though Juls." He replied stepping towards her again.

"No, it wouldn't." She replied surely.

"But you never want to talk about them. Juls they were your parents."

"I said I did not want to talk!" She spat at him her heart pounding with remorse.

"Have you even told any of your friends? Do any of them know?" He persisted.

Julia shook her head again. "Tom stop."

"Why haven't you told them! They've been your friends for nearly five years!"

Julia again felt the guilt well up inside her. She had always wanted to tell them but for so long she had had them on a hook believing that she still did have parents Julia had never known how to explain herself.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about." He said.

"It won't do any good telling them." She replied.

"It'll do a great deal Julia."

"No it won't Tom." She started. "They'll just feel bad for me and that's all they can do because none of them can change what happened."

"But maybe you do need someone to feel bad for you for a change. Maybe you need to realize that this kind of thing doesn't happen to everyone at a young age like this. Most people still have they're parents when they're 15." He said.

"I don't want pity!"

"Julia, it's like you've been hiding from the reality; they aren't coming back. Sometimes, I think the fact they're gone hasn't sunk into you yet."

"I know they're gone. I'm not ten anymore Tom. I understand."

"Then haven't you cried?"

"What?" Julia replied completely taken off by this subject.

"I said why haven't you cried? Not even at their funeral. The whole time you never listened to a word that was said about our parents. You were just finding pictures in the clouds remember?"

"I was ten!"

"And don't you think it's weird that a ten year old who had just found out that she would never see her mother and father again was having fun watching the clouds?"

Sirius nodded to himself making the decision to leave. If Julia wanted him to know, he would have told her. He walked off towards the common room feeling numb all over.

"That doesn't mean that I don't get it now."

"I don't believe that."

"Why? Why the bloody hell not?" Julia asked him, anger rising inside her for the first time in years.

"I said already! Because it doesn't seem like you care that they are gone! You haven't realized that they're dead and clearly you don't understand what it means that to have no one left to look after us because you were running around after midnight."

"What do you mean no one to look after us?" She continued. "What about Dumbledore, the Professors? What about the Board of Education who gives us our scholarships ever year?"

"They'll be gone if you're expelled!"

Julia paused feeling her eyes burn like they haven't in years.

"News flash Tom, I wasn't expelled."

"Maybe not but you almost lost it. For the both of us." He said coldly and turned around to head back towards the Great Hall. "Juls, why don't you go tell your friends now. I promise it'll make you feel better."

"No Tom I told you I don't want pity!"

Tom turned his head back to face his little sister. "You're pathetic."

Julia studied his face before he turned back around. She was left there was a stabbing feeling in her stomach. _She was pathetic._

She had gone so many years thinking she had to be strong for her brother and not let him see how much pain she was really in. But just then she realized how much she changed since it happened. And how worried her brother was for her.

She took her time to get to the end of the corridor where Sirius had said he would meet her. She didn't want Sirius to see her upset about this whole ordeal so she put on a brave face and turned the corner to find that Sirius wasn't there.

Julia frowned figuring that he was up in the common room already and decided to go there as well to wash up before her detention.

When she entered the common room she found Sirius sitting on the big squishy armchair staring into the flames of the burning fire.

She took a deep relaxing breath before saying. "Hey you." Sirius looked over at her and forced a smile.

"Hey to you too." He replied. "Everything okay with your brother?" He asked.

Julia nodded, "Yeah every thing's fine."

"Look Juls I have to talk to you about something." Sirius said concerned.

"Alright can it wait until after my detention? I have to be there in 5 minutes and I still have to wash off all this flour."

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Yeah later is fine."

"Okey doke." She replied before sprinting up the stairs to her dorm.

Lily and Julia sat in the Transfiguration room rewriting detention slips. McGonagall had given them mounds of papers to recopy as their punishment.

The girls had got to work silently and busily trying to finish up so they could go back to the common room. Unfortunately for Julia, this had given her time to think about what had happened that day.

Tom was right. She never really had accepted the fact that her parents were gone for good. She always thought of them as still away on vacation. And when she had talked to her friends as if her parents were still alive, it made it seem as though they had never left her or her brother.

Julia sighed and set down her quill deciding to rest from the hour and a half of writing she just did. She buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"Everything alright?" Lily asked taking a clean detention slip and beginning to rewrite the words from the old one.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Julia replied picking up her quill again. "I'm just tired."

McGonagall looked over at the clock and sighed. Normally, her detentions were two hours to three hours long but she knew that Lily and Julia were good students, they just had messed up once.

"You two may go now." She said and the girls looked up at her thankfully.

"Thank you Professor." Lily said stacking the finished detention slips in a pile.

"I hope both of you have learned your lesson." McGonagall said dipping her quill in an ink bottle.

"Yes we have Professor." Julia replied capping her own ink.

"Alright then, I'll see you at lessons tomorrow." McGonagall concluded.

"Thank you." Lily repeated leaving the room.

The girls walked silently up the stairs to the common room. "Say, are you sure your alright? I mean you haven't talked much today."

Julia nodded to Lily. "I promise I'm fine." She assured her and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady.

"Finally." Lily said entering the common room and sighing. "It's been such a horridly long day." She began to climb the staircase to her room sluggishly.

Julia nodded and headed over to the couches in the common room; she wasn't in much of a mood for sleep.

"You coming?" Lily asked Julia noticing she wasn't following her.

"Oh yeah. I'll be up there in a second. I just want to finish up my potions homework." She lied.

"Alright then. My homework's on the table over there if you want to copy it." Lily suggested pushing open the dorm door and yawning.

"Nah it's only a little more I have to finish."

Once the door to the dorm had shut, Julia sighed and plopped down on the couch in the silent and empty common room; or at least Julia had thought it was empty.

"Doing homework eh?" A voice came from below the balcony to the boys' dorm.

Julia gasped and sat up looking in the direction of the voice. "Sirius s'that you?"

"Course it's me." He said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Oh," Julia muttered. "So did you want to talk to me about something before?" She said putting on a cheerful looking expression.

"Uh...yeah I did." Sirius said looking at his hands before his eyes found her big brown ones. "I thought that you should know that I-" Sirius shook his head. "I'm so sorry Julia."

Julia frowned her brow furrowed. "Sorry? What did you do now?" She asked her eyes narrowing at him thinking that he had pulled some kind of prank on her that she was unaware of.

"No. It's not like that Julia. I'm being serious for a change." He said forcing a smile. Sirius took a deep breath before continuing. "Today, when we met your brother at the kitchen I went to wait for you at the end of the corridor."

"Yeah I know. But I guess you got tired of waiting and left huh?" She asked still smiling at him.

Sirius looked down again and continued. "Well I didn't mean to but I heard apart of your conversation I don't think I was supposed to. But I promise I left right away when I realized I could hear you from where I was."

The smile disappeared off her face, "And what part of the conversation did you catch?" She asked slowly absorbing what this meant.

Sirius's gray eyes searched Julia's face wondering how to tell her this. "I heard enough to know-er, to know about your parents Julia."

Julia's eyes dropped from Sirius to over to the fireplace. She thought for a while before saying, "I suppose you want to know about them now huh?"

Sirius shrugged. "I would like to know but Julia if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I understand it's a hard to talk about."

She shook her head. "No I have to tell you."

Sirius nodded still looking at the side of her face. "Alright."

Julia shifted uncomfortably in her seat deciding to face Sirius though she knew she wouldn't be able to keep eye contact the whole time but at least it would feel more like a normal conversation.

"When I was ten, my parents used to drill my brother and I all the time in case Death Eaters or some dark wizard came to our house. You see, they were aurors. Well one night, our parents told us to go to the basement and stay in a closet down there. It was magical charmed so it was hidden from anyone who didn't know it was there."

"Well we thought it was just another drill and it'd be over in a couple minutes. We'd have diner, be told a bed time story and sleep in our own comfy beds." She forced a chuckle and shook her head. "Boy we were wrong."

Julia ran her tongue along her bottom lip thinking of how to explain this. "Tom and I were playing 'Rock, Scissor, Paper, Shoot!' when we heard my mother scream. That's when we knew it was for real."

"And for a half an hour we listened to our parents being tortured upstairs." Julia found a spot on the wall begging herself not to feel remorse as she told the story. She thought if she told the story like the newspaper report facts, it might not mean anything to her.

"Two hours later, they died. And my brother and I were left alone. We have no other family." She said. "We stayed a bit with our friends parents but then we learned to start doing things by ourselves. We rented an apartment under my parents name and that's where we live now." She finished taking a deep breath.

"That's horrible Julia. You must miss them." Sirius said no sure how to comfort her though she didn't seem like she needed it yet.

Julia shook her head biting down hard on her lip as she felt her eyes swelled. "The thing is a few hours before the Death Eaters came, my mum gave me a necklace. She said it had been given to her by her mother by her mother and so on. She also told me that the necklace was given to the daughter when she turned 17. But she was afraid she wouldn't be able to give it to me then." Her eyes found Sirius's again. "She knew she was going to die and she did nothing about it." Julia felt her bottom lip quiver so she bit down on it again to keep it from moving.

"She knew she was going to leave me and my brother but she didn't leave us anything. She didn't prepare us. She didn't do anything." Julia closed her eyes hoping the tears that were welling up inside her eyes would somehow reabsorb back into her face.

"Juls, maybe they were just afraid that if they ran, something might happen to you two."

"Well something happen to us now because they left us with nothing." Julia held her hands tight in her lap feeling them shake. "Not even someone to go to when they died."

"So no, Sirius, I don't miss them." Her eyes felt swollen as tears filled them to the brim. She knew the words she was speaking weren't true. Every day she prayed, hoped and wished that there was someway to bring them back.

Julia shook her head and looked into her lap to hid the tears from Sirius. "Aw, Juls." He said wiping a lone tear from her face.

"Am I horrible for saying that?" Julia asked finding the courage to look up at him. "Am I a horrid daughter?"

Sirius shook his head. "No your not." He said evenly. "You're just mad I think." He chuckled a bit. "And a horrid daughter? No for sure you aren't; I'm sure you're making your parents very proud right now."

Julia smiled and leaned forward to hug him. "Thanks Sirius you're the greatest."

"I know." He joked kissing the top of her head without thinking. He wrapped his arms tightly around her making her feel safe for the first time and years.

Julia grinned. "And modest. Wow Sirius you're the whole package." She pulled away from him, her face tear stained. "Uh, I'm so pathetic." She said wiping the tears and mascara from her face.

"You're anything but pathetic."

"How about pitiful?" She sniffled.

"Why would you say that?" He asked helping her wipe away the tears. "You've been through a lot you have a right to cry."

Julia shook her head. "You know I haven't cried in five years."

"That's longer than me." Sirius said pushing her hair out of her face.

Julia chuckled. "And when was the last time you cried?"

"I stubbed my toe last week." He said grinning.

Julia shoved him playfully. "No really."

"Really?" Sirius sighed and thought for a second before saying. "When my parents sent me that letter practically disowning me because they found out I made Gryffindor."

Julia's face turned serious again. "Yeah, you're kind of in the same boat as me. I mean not really having parents to love you."

All Sirius could do was nod to that. For years, he had spent almost his entire summer fighting with his parents about his lack of wanting to be a dark wizard. They said Sirius had 'dirtied' the blood line by becoming a Gryffindor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Julia realized what she had implied. "I mean I'm sure your parents love you they're just-"

Sirius cut her off by saying, "You don't have to."

Julia nodded in reply. "You know, until now, I've always thought of myself lost in this world. I mean with only my brother looking out for me. But I was wrong." Julia said. "I have you, Lily, all the Marauders and probably more."

"Especially me." He said with a smile.

"Yeah some big strong guy has to look out for the little orphan girl." She pouted jokingly.

Sirius laughed. "You're too cute when you do that."

Julia poked her tongue out at him. "Shut up." She joked.

Sirius chuckled. "Cute and nasty? Now you don't see that combo everyday." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm just special. What can I say?" She said with a meek shrug. Her eyes burning into his.

Silence filled the room as they could feel the others hot breath on their lower face and neck. They're eyes seemed to be permanently locked. They were both searching each others eyes looking for what they were feeling at that moment. A deep hungry filling both of them. There was only one way to fill that hunger.

"Julia?"

"Sirius?"

"Is it really wrong that I want to kiss you right now."

Julia took a sharp intake of air not expecting that at all. She quickly recovered and replied. "Well not_ really_ wrong."

"But you still think it's wrong?"

"Well we are supposed to be best friends."

"So?"

"That doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Does it mean anything to you?"

"Well no."

"Then why did you say it."

"I'm not sure."

"So can I kiss you?"

"Yeah." Julia forced out in nothing more than a whisper. Her eyes were searching his so deeply that the words just spilled out of her; like she had no control over what she said.

Julia hesitated a bit moving towards him but her hesitation was overcompensated by Sirius's aggressive move towards her. Their lips collided fitting perfectly.

The kiss didn't last long but it was long enough for both of them to realize how right it felt.

Julia blushed and looked away from his for a second; what they had just did sinking in. "I can't believe that."

"Do you regret it?" Sirius asked concerned.

"No. No of course not." She replied.

"Good."

The Grandfather clock in the corner chimed midnight making Julia jump a bit from the sudden noise. "It's getting late." She said counting the chimes.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah midnight."

"Should we go up to our dorms?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Sirius replied but neither of them moved.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

A/N- Phew! Another chapter. A bit more happened in this one and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all of my reviewers I love you all Hugs them.

So did you like it? Hate it? I was going to leave it off at a nasty cliffhanger right after Sirius asks "So can I kiss you?" but I thought that was a bit too harsh. Plus it would have ruined the room.

Anyway...

Please send in your reviews but now that my vacation is coming to an end (I go back to school on Monday) I can't guarantee a chapter every day. I probably be able to get one out every week but I'm not guaranteeing anything because I have softball after school everyday and I don't get home until around six.

Review please!


	8. That Was Quick

**Chapter 8**

**That Was Quick**

_Disclaimer- Not mine._

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here?" James asked, sitting down on the coffee table next to the couch Sirius lay half asleep on.

Sirius looked up a James and grinned. "How wrong does this look?" He asked his eyes wandering to Julia who was laying next to him sound asleep.

Sirius and Julia had both fallen asleep on the couch last night, laying on their sides facing the fireplace. Luckily, the couch was larger than an ordinary one or Julia would have been on the floor that morning.

"No wrong just...woah." James replied.

"I guess it is pretty woah." Sirius said, absent-mindedly running a hand through Julia's black hair.

"You going to explain why you were sleeping together then?" James asked.

Sirius chuckled as a passing 4th year raised an eyebrow at their conversation. "Aye, don't say it like that...sounds...dirty." Sirius replied with a smirk.

"You did sleep together though?" James replied catching the look from the 4th year girl sitting down at a table in the relatively abandoned common room.

"Well of course I slept with her." Sirius said grinning.

"And how was it?" James asked arching an eyebrow as the girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, brow furrowed.

"You know, it was uncomfortable at first but after a while I didn't even notice."

"Uncomfortable-?" James began but was cut off by the girl.

"Please just stop. Let me leave..." The 4th year said packing up her books.

Sirius laughed. "We're just messing with you. I really didn't sleep _sleep_ with her. Just accidently fell asleep next to her."

"Geez Smith. You have a dirty mind." James added to the girl as she took her seat back down.

"Very funny you two." She replied getting to work on her Potions homework.

"Yup I see stand up comedy in our future." Sirius replied jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and went silent. "So what happened?" James continued.

"I said already. We accidently fell asleep here last night." Sirius replied.

"People don't fall asleep on top of each other by accident."

"Sure they do."

"Like when?"

"Well-What? What do you think happened?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know."

"Then why the interrogation?"

James grinned. "Should we wake her then?"

"Yeah I suppose." Sirius replied.

"Can I do the honors?" James asked with a mischievous smile.

"Be my guest."

James's grin grew wider at his reply. He leaned forward towards the sleeping girl and yelled, "Wake up Sunshine!"

Julia let out a yelp and fell to the hard cold common room floor.

"Morning." Sirius replied with a chuckle.

"What the-?" Julia mumbled finding her footing and taking a seat back on the couch.

"And how was your night?" James asked.

Julia blushed and looked from Sirius to James. "It was fine thanks?"

"Ah ha!" James exclaimed. "Ah ha!" He pointed a finger at Julia.

Julia frowned and backed up a bit from his hand. "Sorry I think I missed the 'Ah ha!' thing." She said.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah what are you on James?" He joked.

"You see it right?" James said. "She's _blushing_."

Sirius turned and studied Julia's face. "No I don't think so..."

"Yeah she is!"

Julia put a hand to her face. "No I'm not." She said but only went a shade pinker.

"No. You see it right? Now you see it." James said studied her face as well, leaning in far to close for Julia's comfort.

Julia backed up. "Shove off Potter." She said jokingly pushing him away from her.

James gave her appraising look. "Well then." He backed up and took his seat on the coffee table. "You haven't told me what happened last night."

Julia was careful not to blush. She forced every ounce of herself not to let her face get red. "We accidently fell asleep on the couch last night."

James shook his head. "And...?" Sirius rolled his eye at his friend's persistence.

"And we were woken up by you?" Julia finished.

"No before you fell asleep what happened?" James continued.

Julia frowned and looked over to Sirius. His hair was lying around his face askew from sleeping. He gave her a small smile that sent her into another blush.

"What-I." She stuttered not sure what to say.

"Ah ha again!" James exclaimed.

"But I-Did you...?" Julia asked turning to Sirius.

"Gotta give me more of a sentence than that." Sirius teased.

"Did you tell him?" Julia asked Sirius not able to keep the color from her face.

"Something did happen!" James said.

Sirius scratched his head and looked over at Julia, waiting for her to say something.

Julia opened her mouth, shut it then opened it. "We fell asleep next to each other." She repeated hoping he might drop it.

James sighed. "Sirius is going to tell me when you leave anyways so I suggest that you tell me. Because if it comes from his mouth, it'll be exaggerated."

Julia frowned. "Alright Potter. You win. And could you do us a favorite and loose some of that darn determination you have? You have more than you know what to do with..."

James grinned. "Ya it's a curse. Now go on." He said hanging onto every word she said.

"Well..." She said leaning in closer to him. "Last night...we...Sirius...and me..." Julia continued grinning at James's impatient face.

"Out with it woman!" James replied.

"I'm going, I'm going. Now stop interrupting." Julia replied and Sirius laughed.

"Argh. Alright..." James said.

"Last night, Sirius and me were sitting on the couch, talking." Julia started. "And we just sort of..." Julia looked over at Sirius for help. "We just sort of..."

"Good morning!" Lily said cheerfully joining the group.

James sighed figuring he was never going to hear it at this rate.

Sirius merely chuckled at James's frustration. "Morning to you too."

"Bad timing Evans." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes at James thinking he was just joking. "Oh, Juls what time did you get in last night? I didn't hear you come in." She asked.

"I fell asleep down here." Julia said.

"With Sirius." James put in.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"We accidently fell asleep down here on the couch last night." Sirius explained.

"Oh," Lily said with a frown. "That stinks; had to sleep next to this hog." Lily joked about Sirius. "Well at least the couch is comfy..."

"Go on Carr." James urged Julia.

"Anyone hungry? I'm going to go to the Great Hall for something to eat." Lily said ignoring what James said mostly because she didn't know what was going on.

"Me." Julia said, quickly standing up.

James sighed. "Thanks Evans I appreciate it." He said sarcastically.

"What did I do?" Lily asked Julia as they left the common room, a confused look on Lily's face.

James turned to Sirius once the girls left. "So I guess you have to tell me."

Sirius watched the girls leave the common room before stating, "We kissed."

James mouth dropped. "You-What?"

"We kissed." Sirius repeated a smile crossing his face.

"But she's...She's _Julia_."

"Your point?" Sirius asked confused.

James shook his head. "I just-I guess I just didn't know you two liked each other."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah I just started liking her actually."

"Started liking her when? Like last night?" He asked suspiciously.

"No of course not." Sirius said shaking his head. "A couple weeks now."

"Oh," James let out a sigh of relief. He knew Sirius could have any girl he wanted for the most part and would take any girl at any time if he felt like it. "You're not just messing with her right?" James asked knowing Sirius had done it to other girls before.

"No of course not." Sirius said honestly.

"Good." James replied. "So...How was it?"

Sirius chuckled. "She's not a bad kisser."

"Who's a good kisser?" Remus asked taking a seat on the couch groggily. Peter followed him, standing behind them.

"James is a good kisser." Sirius replied jokingly.

"And you would know?" Remus asked.

"Mmm...We just kissed." James joked and the fourth year from before got up from the table.

"Okay now I'm really going." She said taking her books with her.

Sirius and James both laughed as they watched her leave. "Poor thing..." Remus said. "Do you enjoy frightening people?" He joked.

"No but it seems like we do it a lot." James joked, running a hand through his dark hair makingit evenmore of a mess of it than it already was.

Remus chuckled. "So I don't get in on who's a good kisser?"

"Julia is." James said.

"Why who told you that?" Remus asked.

"Sirius."

"And Sirius? You know from who?" He asked brow furrowed.

"I know because I kissed her." Sirius said with a hint of being proud in his voice.

Remus eyes widened. "You kissed Julia?"

"S'what I said." Replied Sirius.

"As a dare?" Remus asked shocked by this new information.

"No not as a dare." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"As what then?" Remus continued.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean why would you kiss her?" Remus continued not believing that there really could be something going on between them.

"Because they're in love." Chimed in James with a grin.

"Lay off Potter." Sirius replied smiling as well.

"Aw wittle Sirius is embarrassed." James joked pinching his cheek.

Sirius swatted his hand away, "Hey now, I never get embarrassed."

James shrugged. "Me neither. Not really anyways."

"But you really like Julia right?" Remus asked.

"Of course."

"You're not just messing with her?" Remus asked and Sirius let out a sigh.

"Why do you all think I would mess with Julia?" Sirius asked.

"Well you've done it to girls before." James said.

"So have you." Sirius added childishly.

"But I didn't kiss Julia." James reminded him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything wrong. I promise." Sirius said with a nod and sat up on the couch.

"Okay good."

"Because you'd have to deal with me if you messed with Julia." James said with a wink.

Sirius chuckled, "Really I promise."

"You know Julia's brother is going to be pretty upset when he hears you're going out with her." James said.

"He's going to kill Sirius." Remus said with a frown.

* * *

"You're brother is going to murder him!" Lily exclaimed after hearing the news about Sirius and Julia.

"No he won't." Julia said though she didn't believe it.

"Oh yes he will. He'll be after Sirius with an axe and shovel."

Julia frowned, "Then I just won't tell him."

"He's going to find out."

"No he won't." Julia argued.

"Yes he will Juls. He knows everything about you. He doesn't take his eye off of you." Lily said.

Julia frowned, "But he knows Sirius."

"No kidding. He knows that Sirius is a player."

"But-I...Do you think he's just playing me?" Julia asked her.

Lily frowned. She knew Sirius would stoop that low but she had faith in him that he wouldn't do that to his best friend. "No I don't think so."

"See then why does it matter?" Julia asked.

"Because your brother won't believe that."

Julia sighed. "All we did was kiss. I mean, it's not like he asked me to go steady or anything..."

"But he will." Lily said.

"You think so?" Julia asked not bothering to hid a smile.

"I know so."

"But how's Tom going to know if we're dating or just going out like we usually do?" Julia asked.

Lily frowned, "I don't know how you brother finds out every little detail of your personal life but Julia he does. He's not going to miss this."

"Well he'll have to get over it then."

"Better hope he will or Sirius is a dead man." Lily said.

"What did Sirius do now?" Said a voice from behind the girls. They turned around to see the voice belonged to Connor.

"What doesn't he do?" Lily asked quickly kissing Connor.

Connor chuckled, "Good point." He said locking his hand with Lily's. "Hey Julia." He added.

"Morning Connor." Julia replied taking a seat at the Gryffindor house table.

* * *

"You don't know how much it takes me not to go crush him." James said who was staring at Lily and Connor from the other end of the table.

He and the other Marauders had arrived ten minutes after the girls. "Don't watch them then." Remus said glancing over at Lily and Connor. They were mercilessly flirting and as much as James wanted to look away he couldn't. He had a bad feeling about Connor; then again, he had a bad feeling about any guy Lily dated.

"I thought you said you didn't mind when Lily dates other guys because she does it so much." Julia pointed out who had moved her seat next to the boys because she was feeling rather sick after listening to Lily and Connor for a few minutes.

"I-Well I mean I'm used to this feeling of wanting to destroy guys Lily dates."

Julia rolled his eyes, "Then split them up." She suggested.

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, pouring milk into his cereal.

"Because I wouldn't want to hurt Lily." He replied.

"That's too sweet." Sirius jokingly piped in.

"No it really is; Sacrificing your happiness for her's." Julia added earnestly.

James shrugged, "I guess so. But I'm sick of being unhappy."

Sirius sighed. "Then do something already."

James shook his head. "I'm stuck Sirius. There is nothing I can do not to upset her."

Sirius frowned and stuffed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He had had this conversation with James so many times he was getting sick of it. "Then just take a chance."

James shrugged and went back to eating silently trying his best not to look over at Lily.

"He'll be gone in a week." Remus said with a small smile trying to make James feel better.

James looked up from his plate, "Do you think I should do something?" He asked Remus.

Remus frowned, "Yes I do."

James nodded, "How?"

"Can't you just say it?" Sirius interjected.

"Nah, you got to let her know you really mean it." Remus said.

"You can't do that." Sirius replied.

"Why not?" Remus asked, brow furrowed in thought.

"Because Lily means everything to James. And if James was to tell her how much she meant to him, it would creep her out. I mean, 'Hey Lily. I love you more than anything. I want to marry you, have kids and grow old with you'. It would freak her out." He explained.

Remus nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Then what do you suggest?" James asked Sirius.

"Just tell her." Sirius replied. "In a much less...'stalk-ish' kind of way."

"You make it sound easy." James said returning to his toast.

"It is."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's comment. "I don't think it is Sirius." He said.

"But I did it with Julia." Sirius said.

"Yeah but you haven't loved her since first year." Remus pointed out.

Sirius shrugged, "I've known her since then..."

"Still different."

"Well then I don't know." Sirius said. "But I'd at least wait until she breaks up with Connor."

"No kidding." James replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Excuse me!" Lily yelled to Connor standing up from the table.

"What? Lily I was just kidding." He replied wiping a smile from his face.

"Just kidding? Just kidding!" She said enraged. "I don't think you were."

"Relax Lily. You're making a fool out of yourself." Connor replied noticing the stares she was getting from fellow house mates.

"Oh I've bloody already made a fool out of myself by going out with your sorry arse!" She exclaimed.

"Lily I said it was just a joke."

"No Connor, I don't think it was."

"Come on Lils, you know I didn't want to go out with you just to sleep with you." He replied and James eyes widened at this comment. James knew that Lily didn't take that kind of talk from guys.

"_Just_ to sleep with me?" Lily butted in. "But that was a reason."

"Well I mean you are hot..." Connor said in an attempt to flatter her but it only made her more enraged.

"Cow!" She spat, delivering a hard slap across his face.

Connor put his hand over his face realizing that just about the whole school was watching this; watching himself being dumped by a girl.

"How dare you touch me you mudblood!" He spat, standing up now equally enraged.

"He better get running..." Mumbled Sirius worriedly.

Lily's eyes burned with anger. She hated more than anything when people insulted her parents.

Lily kneed him hard in the 'family jewels' causing him to double over in pain. In a fluid motion, she whipped out her wand and pointed it down at him. "Don't you dare ever say that about me again. You hear?" She said pointing the wand at him threateningly.

"What are you going to do about it? Curse me? Hex me?" He asked angrily from the ground.

"Furnunculus!" Lily shouted at Connor. The spell hit him right in face; absorbing into his skin. A few seconds later, reddish purple pimples protruded from his normally smooth face. Another second later and big pus filled boils covered is face as well.

"How childish!" He said angrily feeling his face. "Did you learn that from the Marauders? Seems the only thing they know how to do are stupid little first year pranks." He stabbed.

"Don't you ever insult my friends!" Lily said taking a step towards him.

"I think I just did." He said reaching in his pocket for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily shouted sending Connor backwards into the Hufflepuff table. His breath knocked out of his, he laid there for a second gasping for precious air.

"Take it back." Lily hissed.

"Lily calm down..." Connor wheezed, the impact from his crash into the table weakening him even more.

"I said take it back!"

Connor shook his head and reached towards Lily's feet for his wand. "Engorgio!" Lily pointed the spell at Connor's hand. He tried to dodge it but the spell hit him square in the hands causing them to swell to such a size that it was impossible for him to grip his wand.

He stumbled forward towards his wand, hopelessly trying to pick it up. Lily chuckled sourly, "Having fun Connor?"

"Lily-." James began standing up from the Gryffindor table but was interrupted by Connor.

"Shut up you bloody whor-." Connor stubbornly said.

"He should not have said that..." Julia mumbled.

"He's a goner..." Sirius added and Remus nodded in agreement.

"What did you call me?" Lily hissed her face reddening with anger.

"You heard me. Why don't you go rock the Marauders huh? Probably why you don't want me. Get enough from them aye?" He said even more stubbornly. He was digging himself into a hole; a deep hole.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Detri Revenus!" She shouted sending the Stinging Hex at him. It hit him in the air and he winced in pain as welt swelled up on his arm.

"Densaugeo!" She continued mercilessly. "Flipendo!"

"Lily Evans!" McGonagall called from behind her.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Miss Evans stop this instance!"

"Petrificus Total-." Lily began but was cut off.

"Expelliarmus!" McGonagall said pointing her wand at Lily. A shock hit Lily's hand causing her wand to fly from her hand but she didn't seem to notice. Instead, she jumped full force into Connor making him knock his head hard onto the back of the Hufflepuff Table.

"How dare you! You bloody-." Lily barked pinning him down to the ground. Her short temper was nothing to mess with and Connor clearly stepped over the line. Before she got herself into more trouble or before she hurt Connor anymore, she was yanked off of the 6th year by a set of strong arms.

"Alrigh' now, break it up you two." The deep voice belonging to Hagrid said.

Lily looked down at Connor who was now not only sprouting boils, pimples, welts and two enlarged hands but also large front teeth, bruises and locked legs not to mention the fact he was close to unconsciousness.

"Evans to my office now!" McGonagall snapped pointing a hand to the Great Hall doors.

Lily bent down to pick up her wand. She shot a disgusted look at Connor. "You should have just taken it back.." She said glaring down at the whimpering boy. "Bloody coward..."

Connor swore at Lily but she ignored it and merely turned around, straightened her skirt and continued out of the Great Hall nose held high ready to be punished by the most strict teacher in Hogwarts.

After the red-head left, the Great Hall broke out into murmurs and whispers. "That was brilliant." Sirius said excitedly.

"Yeah I do enjoy watching her kick the crap out of guys older than her." James said returning to his now cold eggs.

"He's going to be in the Hospital Wing for weeks." Remus said watching Hagrid pick Connor up and walk him out of the Hall.

"You know what this means James?" Sirius asked excitedly turning to him.

"Er, no?" James replied.

"Lily is single again." He answered.

James nodded. "And...?"

"You can tell her now." Sirius said.

James didn't want to say anything to Lily because he was afraid of her response but on the other hand, he was sick of waiting. He was sick of waiting for Lily to notice him and say something. He figured he might as well try. Either that or wait for the rest of his life for Lily to realize how much James loved her.

"But I-." James began.

"No you're telling her." Sirius finished.

"Yeah. No offense but you are rather pathetic when it comes to this whole thing." Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Gees thanks Moony." James said sarcastically.

"Really though. You've liked her for five years and have said nothing." Julia said.

"Alright then. I"ll tell her." James said nodding. "I'm going to tell Lily Evans that I love her."

And so it was settled.

A/N-Ha ha! I really wanted to continue this chapter but I decided to stop. Please excuse some of the language in this particularly the W word. I don't like swearing a lot in my writing because sometimes I think there are more powerful ways to express something than just swearing. But I thought it worked here so sorry again!

Thank you to all of my reviewers I really really really appreciate it and I love you all! And sorry this took so long to get out but I've been swamped with things to do. As it is, I haven't done any of my homework tonight just to finish this. :P Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow morning.

Anyways thanks again for reading. Please review!


	9. Do or Die

**Chapter 9**

**Do or Die**

_Disclaimer- Not mine._

"Sit."

Lily obeyed McGonagall's order and took a seat on the other side of her desk. "I am completely outraged! You know that is no way to act towards a classmate."

Lily calmly looked at McGonagall as she continued, "If you have a conflict, you are to come to me or another Professor and we will take care of it, you know that. You're a Prefect you should be setting a good example."

"So are you going to take away my badge?" Lily asked.

"No that would be impossible. The trouble I'd have to go through to get that badge away from you..." She said, mumbling the following part. "Especially with Slughorn around..." Her eyes darted to the round man standing by the doorway. Slughorn had followed the two in here mostly out of curiosity for the fate of his favorite student.

Lily nodded, "Then sorry if this sounds rude Professor but I honestly don't care if what I did was wrong."

McGonagall pursed her lips and looked as though she would snap at her student but Lily continued, "I did what I did and I can't change that. Not to mention, he deserved everything he got so I don't feel any remorse about it. So punish me in whatever way you want, but it's not going to change my mind."

McGonagall frowned. She knew there wasn't changing Lily Evan's mind on anything. She was a very determined young lady. "Very well but you should know, whether you think it is right or not, if you ever do it again there's a greater change of you being expelled..."

Lily rolled her eyes at this comment. If only she could have counted how many times McGonagall said that to her throughout her five years at Hogwarts. This, after all, not being the first time she got into a fight.

"Yes Professor."

"Then I'm forced to give you a weeks worth of detentions and fifty points from Gryffindor."

Lily nodded, "And what about Connor?"

At this, Slughorn let out a loud belly laugh which made both women look over at him questioningly. "Lily, my girl, do you really think he needs more of a punishment than what you gave him?"

Lily smiled at this thought though McGonagall looked displeased. "Horace please."

"Right, sorry." Slughorn said, winking at Lily.

Lily turned back to the Transfiguration teacher. "Professor Sprout will deal with Connor after he visits the hospital wing."

Lily nodded, "Is that all then?"

"Yes, you may go now and Lily please stay out of trouble." McGonagall said though she knew it wouldn't do much good.

"Yes Professor." Lily said walking passed Slughorn towards the door.

She held her breath hoping Slughorn would neither say anything to her or follow her out the door. Unfortunately for her, he did both.

"That was quite a show you put on there Miss Evans." Slughorn said.

Lily wasn't sure what reply he was looking for so she merely nodded and said, "Right, I suppose it was."

"Mighty temper you've got there." He continued. "You would have done well in Slytherin."

"Yes, you've told me that before Professor."

"And I mean it!" The professor continued. "But you'll still need to learn some self control. Don't want you being expelled or anything."

"Well that makes two of us with a self control issue." Lily cheekily stated staring pointedly at Slughorn's stomach wondering how much food he'd have to shove in his mouth to become that large.

Slughorn chuckled getting the hint. "I suppose I probably should control myself and not eat as much as I do. But my weight isn't going to get me kicked out of this school is it?" He said not the least bit insulted by her comment. He admired her far to much to be angry with her.

"I guess..." Lily said reaching the main staircase. She spotted her friends at the first landing and waved up to them.

"Oy, I suppose you'll have to be going then." Slughorn said noticing the other 5th years.

"Yes I've got some homework to finish up." She lied.

"Oh! Before I forget, I'm having a Slug Club party at my office this Friday night. And you can bring a date if you'd like." Slughorn said.

"Splendid..." Lily said less than enthusiastic. Slughorn's party would be fun; there was always music and good food but Slughorn had a tendency to drag Lily around introducing her to people as if she were a trophy.

"'Till next time then." Slughorn said, saluting.

"Bye." Lilyreplied climbing the stairs to join the Marauders and Julia.

James smiled as he saw Lily walking up to them. "I must say Evans, that was perfectly brilliant; what you did to Connor."

"Do you know they had to conjure a stretcher because he couldn't even stand up?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Lily shook her head, trying not to grin. After all, should an injured someone really be something to smile about...? "No I didn't, McGonagall took me away too fast."

"He's never going to live that down." Julia said licking a cherry flavored lollipop.

"Well I'm certainly not going to let him forget it..." Sirius said.

"So how much trouble did you get in?" Remus asked. He was always more concerned about the consequences...

"A weeks detention and 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Ha! Pay up Black!" Julia said extending a hand out to him.

"Damn woman." Sirius said giving her a handful of galleons. "I thought for sure it'd be two weeks."

"Betting again?" Lily asked Sirius and Julia.

"Yup. I sucker him into it every time..." Julia said, putting the money into her pocket.

"Yeah when was the last time you won a bet Padfoot?" James asked him.

"Shove off Potter." He replied jokingly.

"He's never won a bet I don't think." Lily said.

"Sure I have..." Sirius said.

"When?" Julia asked popping the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Er...Oh. I bet you that James could get Erica to go out with him." Sirius said and Julia rolled her eyes.

"I let you win."

"No way." Sirius said not believing her.

"Yes because I would never think that James _couldn't_ get a girl to go out with him."

James exchanged glances with Lily and shrugged. "We're going to have to send both of you to a gambling counselor." Remus piped in with a roll of his eyes.

"Say Sirius," Lily said changing the subject. "Did you hear about Slug Club party on Friday?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah Slughorn told me in the hall yesterday."

"Are you going?" She asked.

"Probably."

"I hate Slug Club..." James said.

"That's just because you're not in it." Lily pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"It's just stupid though. I mean why's Sirius in it and not me?" He asked jokingly.

"Hey..." Sirius said.

"Because of Sirius's parents." Lily replied matter-of-factly.

"Then what about you?" James stubbornly asked her. "Your parents are Muggles."

"Oh drop it James. Slughorn idolizes Lily." Julia said grinning.

"Slughorn practically bows down to Lily when she enters the room, of course she's in Slug Club." Remus said.

"All because she's good at Potions..." James said, shaking his head.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Jealousy is not a positive characteristic." She mocked.

"Scram Evans." He replied, jokingly shoving her.

Lily poked her tongue out at him. "Come on Potter admit it. You want to be in Slug Club."

"Do not." James said stubbornly.

"Yes you do."

"Not." James interrupted.

"Yes huh. You're jealous that I'm in Slug Club and you're not because you always want to be better than me." Lily said which was partly true. James did always want to exceed Lily. It was that ongoing competition the two had.

"I do not want to be in Slug Club. It's for preppy prats." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Hey now." Sirius interjected.

"Preppy prats expect for Sirius." James added.

Lily put her hand over her ears and sang, "James wants to be in Slug Club!" She teased.

James chuckled and poked her in the side. "Keep quiet Evans."

Lily squirmed away from his hands but he continued poking her. "Okay, okay..." She said, taking hold of his hands so he couldn't jab his finger into her side anymore. "Just say it James." She said pouting.

"But I don't."

"Stubborn mull." She replied jokingly.

James raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something but Julia bet him to it. "You might want to listen to her. You saw what she did to Connor because he wouldn't take back what he said."

James chuckled, "Alright Evans, it might be nice to be in Slug Club. Happy?" He asked.

Lily smiled, "Very." She let go of his hands and continued to walk down the corridor.

Sirius chuckled, "James you backed out awfully fast when you remembered that Lily could kick your arse." He joked.

James laughed, "No I backed out when I remembered she could psychotically kick my arse." He replied.

"You are rather crazed Lils." Sirius replied. "I mean you could have just knocked Connor out but you did it the cruel, painful way."

Lily sighed. "I hate you both." She joked with a grin as she mumbled the password to the Fat Lady.

"No you don't Evans." James said throwing an arm around her.

"Mmm..." She said, mocking that she was thinking about that comment. "Yes I do."

"Well that's okay because I don't like you much anyways." James said jokingly, taking his arm off of her and stepping pointedly away from her.

Lily pouted, "Fine I'll go to my dorm all by myself." Lily said walking towards the stairs.

James chuckled knowing she wasn't really hurt by his comment. "Okay bye then."

Lily waved behind her and James walked up to the girls' dorm stairs to attempt to figure out how to get up there.

"Oh Juls can I talk to you for a second?" Sirius asked when she headed over to the couches with Remus and Peter.

"Yeah sure." She replied turning around to face him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go steady with me." Sirius asked making Julia's stomach flip.

"Well there's not beating around the bush with you eh?"

"Nah, I believe in a more direct approach." Sirius replied with a wink.

Julia chuckled, "Yeah I'd like that."

"So you'll go with me to Slughorn's party?"

"Of course."

Sirius grinned, "Score."

"Score?" Julia asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Like, 'Score I got another girl to go out with me'?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, 'Score I got the most beautiful amazing girl in the universe to go out with me." He said with a genuine smile.

Again, Julia's stomach summer-salted. "I'm a sucker for flattery." She said sweetly smiling up at him.

Sirius chuckled, "I know." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

"Lily! LILY!" James yelled up to the girl's dorm from the common room. "You're missing it!"

Lily opened the door to the girls' dorm. "What Potter?" Lily asked looking down the balcony at him.

"They're kissing." Hewhispered pointing to Sirius and Julia both of which had turned their attention to James.

"James you dolt, leave them alone." Lily said though she sat down on the balcony to watch them. "Go ahead. Ignore us." Lily said to Julia and Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and turned back to Julia. "What children." He joked.

Julia grinned, "Should we give them what they want to see?"

Sirius looked at Lily and James; who were giving him the thumbs up. "Yes." He said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her, this time without any interruption.

Sirius's mouth clamped down over Julia's. Sirius had a way of making a aggressive, harsh kiss be the perfect kiss. Julia was utterly lost when Sirius's lips hit hers. She was lost and absorbed in every sensation she felt from Sirius's hand on her lower back making her hair stand on end to the sweet smell of his cologne. She felt her knees go weak and nearly collasped in Sirius's arms.

It didn't last more than a few seconds and they broke apart. "I give that a ten!" Lily said smiling.

"Eh, 7 and a half." James said grinning just as wide.

Remus rolled his eyes at the four of them and took a seat at the table by the fireplace to finish his Transfiguration homework. A girl sitting there turned her attention from James and Lily to Remus. "I bet life doesn't get boring with them around eh?" She asked.

Remus chuckled, "Sure doesn't but sometimes I wish it would." He said in a joking manner.

"How come?" The girl asked, her big blue eyes focusing on Remus.

He shrugged, "Well let's just say it's not easy staying out of trouble with them around." He said with a small smile.

The girl chuckled, "Yeah I heard that Lily beat up Connor this morning."

Remus nodded, "She sure did."

"Hey, but I suppose it's got to be better than sitting around the common room all day doing homework like I have." She said.

Remus shrugged, "Yeah but sometimes it's nice to just relax for a change."

"And homework is relaxing?" She asked.

"Well you know what I mean." Remus replied.

"I'm Oliva Miller by the way." The blonde girl introduced extending a hand over the table to Remus.

"I'm Re-."

"Remus Lupin, I know." Olivia interrupted as they took hands.

"Nice to meet you." Remus said politely.

"Same to you."

"So are you a 6th year?" Remus asked flipping open his Transfiguration book.

"4th."

Remus looked up from his work at her. Even though she was small for her age, she had a face of an a sixteen year old or perhaps even older. "Really?"

"Really really." She replied with a smile.

"You don't look it." Remus said dipping his quill in the ink bottle.

Olivia smile widened. "Thanks."

On the other side of the common room, James stood at the bottom of the girls' dorm stairs looking up at them trying to figure out how he could get up them. Lily had just reentered her common after Sirius and Julia had broke apart.

"Don't you have better things to worry about that how to get up these stairs?" Sirius asked him.

"Like what?" James asked half listening to Sirius.

"Like how you're going to tell Lily you're in love with her." Sirius suggested taking a seat on an armchair.

"Yeah how are you going to do that?" Julia asked.

James shrugged, "Do you think he used a charm to get up there?"

"James focus." Julia said. "How are you going to tell her?"

James sighed, "I don't know yet."

"Well I'd start figuring it out because if you don't get a move on it, another guy will." Sirius said.

"It had to be a charm..." James said squatting down next to the stairs to think.

Julia sat down on the arm of Sirius's chair and sighed. "James why don't you just climb up the balcony or something?" She suggested.

"Tried it."

"Did you try flying up there on a broom?"

"Tried it."

"Well can't you figure it out later? This is important." Julia asked.

James turned to her, "What?"

"Are you going to tell her or what?" Julia asked impatiently.

"I already said I would."

"When?" Julia persisted.

"So...Many...Questions." James said turning back to the stairs.

Sirius chuckled, "Come on James. As your friends, we are not going to let you chicken out on this. We are going to force you to tell her."

"I will. I promise I'll tell her, just give me a chance." James said.

Julia looked over at Sirius, "Do we believe that?"

Sirius frowned, "For now we can believe it."

"Or maybe it was a potion..." James said with a frustrated sigh figuring there were probably very little potions that could make you seem as though you were the opposite sex.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Sirius asked Julia.

Julia nodded, "We're going for a walk James. Try not to burn out your brain." She teased.

"Going for a walk eh?" Lily asked walking down the stairs from her dorm.

"Yes Evans walking." Sirius replied.

"Just walking?" Lily continued.

Sirius grinned mischievously, "Goodbye Lily."

With that, Sirius and Julia left the common room hand in hand.

Lily turned to James and sighed, "You're still at that?"

"Yes and I'm going to figure it out..." James said staring at the stairs hopelessly.

"Well good luck with that." Lily said with a shrug as she slid her hands into her back pockets of her jeans.

James looked up at Lily from the ground where he was sitting. "Can I talk to you?"

"Aren't we talking now?" Lily asked.

James shrugged, "Yeah but I mean seriously talk."

Lily frowned and sat down next to him. "Something wrong?"

"Er, well-." James began. He took a deep breath. So much was riding on what he was about to tell her and he had to do it right. "Not really wrong I'd say."

"Alright then go ahead." Lily said, her green eyes studying him curiously.

James had never froze up in front of a girl in his entire life. Not even a little bit ever. But there was something about the way Lily was looking at him that made his heart flip and him enter a sort of trance. A trance where he was lost in her beauty from her freckle covered nose to her green eyes to her gorgeous red hair.

"I-uh...I..." James stuttered.

Lily frowned and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?" Lily asked. In all the years she had known James, he had never acted like this.

James nodded and blinked his eyes trying to pull himself together. But he didn't want to say it, he didn't want to tell her. What he wanted, though completely impossible, was for Lily to just know and no one having to tell her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just lost my train of thought."

Lily nodded not believing him. "You were saying?"

James ran a hand through his black hair making it a even more of a mess than it already was. "You see for a while now I've sort of well..."

"Well what?" Lily asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I've sort of, had this...thing for you?" He said lamely.

"Thing?" Lily asked. "What kind of thing? Like a present?" She asked oblivious.

"What? No, not like a present. A thing like a crush. You know I like you. But like you like you. Like a huge major crush. In fact, Lily I think love you." He blurted out.

Lily's brow furrowed as her eyes scanned his face; her expression remaining rather blank and unreadable.

James held his breath, waiting for her response; The response that would let him know if he'd just wasted five years of his life thinking he could have a girl he couldn't. Or a response that would make him the happiest man alive.

Lily blinked slightly confused. "Wait you have a crush on _me_?" She asked, the meaning of the words he spoke absorbing into her.

"Yes Lily."

Lily's lips cracked into a smile and she chuckled. "Well get over it lover boy." She said, shoving him playfully in the shoulder.

There were a lot of things James suspected Lily would say or do when he finally told her. He thought she might be angry as heck and pound him into the ground. Or, he thought, she might just deny him any relationship at all. On the other hand, she might have felt the same way as he did and leap into his arms. But this was not a reaction he anticipated.

"Huh?" James asked dumbfounded.

Lily tilted her head to the side and gave him a 'come-on-let's-be-serious' kind of look.

"No really." James said still confused.

Lily sighed and explained, "Come on Potter. This is a school-boy crush it'll pass." She dismissed.

James shook his head, "No Lils, I don't think it is."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Come on remember in third year when I had a crush on..." She sighed deciding whether to bring this topic up again. "A crush on Sirius?"

James nodded and Lily continued, "Well if I had gone out with him, we would have broken up. Then none of us would be friends because chances are that when we broke up, we wouldn't like each other anymore."

"But that's not necessarily true." James pointed out.

"But it's most probable." Lily replied.

"Besides this isn't a school-boy crush."

Lily frowned, "Come on James, yes it is."

James shook his head, "Is not."

Lily sighed, "I'm not going to argue with you."

"Lily do you like me?"

"Yes James, you're my best friend."

"You know what I mean." James said.

"No kidding, I just answered your question." Lily replied. "I like you as a best friend."

"So I'm just a best friend?"

"_Just _a best friend? It takes a lot to be a best friend. I don't think that needs a 'just' before it."

James nodded and looked to the floor, "So you won't go out with me."

"No."

James sighed and felt a crushing feeling in his stomach. He had never been rejected by a girl, much less the girl of his dreams, and wasn't liking a second of it.

"But why couldn't we just go out once?"

"Because James, why would you want to chance what we already have?" She asked.

"Sirius and Julia are."

Lily groaned, "I knew you were going to say that." She said. "It's because...they're just different. I don't know James."

James studied Lily as she ran her finger along the carpet pushing around the fuzz that came up from it. "No they're not..."

Lily eyed James wearyingly. "Yes they are because they both like each other."

James leaned against the banister and sighed, "Please Lily, just one date." He begged.

"No James." Lily said standing up.

"Just one."

"I said no."

"But what's wrong with me?" James asked standing up too. "Why am I not good enough?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"James you're plenty good enough but you're my best friend."

"So what? We could make it more."

"No we can't."

"Lily please."

"No." She said in a final way but James just ignored her.

"We could move slowly so you could get used to the idea." He suggested.

"Not going to happen."

"But-." He began but was cut off.

Lily put a finger over his mouth. "Stop." She said quietly and he obeyed. Lily looked deep into his hazel eyes. "James, I don't mean to be harsh or anything but I-."

"But you are being harsh. Really harsh." James said frowning.

"Shh..." Lily said and again he fell silent. "I don't mean it James but the honest truth is I don't think it would work. And James, I would be so devastated if something happened between us, I really would." She said biting her bottom lip and continuing. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if for some reasons we broke up and I lost you completely."

James wanted to blurt out an argument to everything she had just said but he kept his jaw clenched, forcing himself to listen. "And I know you're going to say that there is no guarantee that things won't work out but it might not."

Lily removed her finger from his lips and waited him to answer. He looked down at Lily and quite frankly felt like dropping to his knees and begging her. "But what if we go to Slughorn's party together. Like as a date."

Lily shook her head. "No James." She backed away feeling light headed, like this wasn't happening. "I'm going to go to my dorm now James."

"Lily wait, don't go." James begged but Lily started up the stairs.

"Talk to you later." She said as cheerfully as she could like nothing had just happened.

James groaned as he watched her ascend the stairs to her dorm. He frowned and plopped down on the black leather armchair across from the staircase.

He was miserable.

But he wasn't going to give up on her.

* * *

A/N - Awwww! Poor James :(. Denied. This chapter is slightly depressing but in the 5th book, that's kind of how they act towards each other.

Anyway thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all still! Also, if you check my Profile, I have my blog link there so I can let you know where I am with the next chapter.

Well I hoped you all liked this chapter...Say who is this Olivia Remus just met eh? Ha ha we'll have to find out ;)

Thanks again

Review please.

Kaitlynn


	10. Just a Friend?

**Chapter 10**

**Just a Friend?**

_Disclaimer-Not mine._

"Is this week ever going to end?" Sirius said, exasperatedly as he plopped down at the Gryffindor House Table.

Julia blinked up from her work and threw him a weak smile. "Probably not."

"It's all because of these bloody O.W.L.s." Sirius said.

"I've finished studying for them already." James piped in looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"That's a lie." Lily piped in with a roll of her eyes.

James looked at Lily and frowned. He still couldn't forget what she had said about not wanting to go out with him. "Whatever..." He mumbled.

"But really how could you finish studying everything you're learned from 1st year until now in what, six, seven classes?" Lily asked.

"I said whatever." James said throwing her a dirty look.

Lily rolled his eyes at him and began to pack her books up. "I'm leaving. See you around." She muttered.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "We just got here."

Lily sighed, "Because I don't want to listen to him mope." She said pointing to James.

"Get over yourself Evans." James replied tartly.

"Excuse me but you're the one with the ego the size of Africa." She snapped heading off towards the Great Hall doors.

James rolled his eyes and looked back down at his magazine. "Why have you two been bickering so much lately?" Sirius asked.

"Because she's so bloody...proud."

Julia raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you've been at each others throats for nearly a week."

"Yeah well..." James said trying to ignore them, it would only make him angrier if he listened to their criticism.

"Say have you decided how you were going to ask her out?" Julia wondered. James choose to ignore this question. He hadn't told them what had happened with Lily. He was too embarrassed and upset about it.

"Well Potter?" She urged but still got no answer.

"What does that mean? You've asked her?" Sirius asked, replying to his silence.

"...No I haven't..." He lied but Remus, who was sitting quietly next to him knew different.

"But I thought you told her in the common room." He piped in. He had been in the Common Room that day talking to Oliva.

James looked from Remus to Sirius's anxious look plastered on his face. "Fine I did ask her. She said no." He stated simply.

Julia's mouth down. "Lily said no to going out with you?"

"Bloody rub it in why don't you." James said sourly.

Julia frowned, "How did you tell her?" She asked.

"Do we have to talk about this?" James said flipping the page of his magazine.

"Yes." Julia replied. "How did you tell her?"

James sighed, "I sort of just blurt it out actually. I said that I've had a crush on her and I love her."

"And..." Sirius urged.

"I believe her exact words were, 'Get over it lover boy'." Explained James still not looking up from his reading.

Julia exchanged a worried glance with Sirius. "So it was definitely a no then?" Sirius continued, still not believing it. He thought Lily and James were a match made in Heaven.

"It was a no Sirius." James said.

"But...I can't believe it." Remus said.

"Why not? You must of heard her eh? You were sitting in the room as well." James said.

"Well I heard you say you wanted to talk to her but then I just blocked you out. Figured you might want some privacy." James and Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus's comment. The truth was that Remus didn't exactly block him out on purpose, he just happened to get distracted by Olivia.

"But why would she say no?" Julia asked.

"Maybe because she doesn't like me?" James said as if it were a very obvious answer.

"Yeah but...You're James Potter."

"Nice spot there Carr." Sirius said sarcastically.

Julia grinned and corrected herself, "What I mean is that no girl has ever said no to James Potter."

"Again, thanks for rubbing it in." James repeated.

"Bloody prat..." Sirius muttered.

"Prat?" Julia asked.

"Yeah Lily is a prat."

"Oh," Julia said. "Well, does she really know how much she means to James? Did you tell her James?"

"I tried." James replied.

"So what now?" Julia asked.

"So now, he finds himself a new girl." Sirius said with a shrug.

James sighed and set the sports magazine down. "I can't just give up on her."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because he loves her." Julia replied.

"You love her enough to spend your whole life chasing after her?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged, "Yes."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "Just get over her Potter. She's not worth it."

James looked down again not wanting to argue about this much less talk about it.

Sirius sighed and continued, "Maybe you could give her a chance to think about it." He said trying to give James some hope. "She might change her mind."

James looked up at Sirius and shrugged, "Yeah right. When has Lily ever changed her mind about anything? She's so bloody stubborn." James replied.

"You never know mate." Sirius said.

James shrugged, "I guess."

Little did the four know that Lily was on the other side of the Great Halls doors, leaning against the wall, listening to every word they said.

It wasn't that Lily was completely oblivious to how much she had hurt James. She knew that it hurt him bad, but she just didn't want to go out with him.

James was like a brother to her. He was always looking out for her; though sometimes she thought he was looking after her too closely.

"Hey Lily." A voice said next to her. It was Tom. He was headed into the Great Hall, towards the Gryffindor House Table, most likely to talk to his sister.

"Hey Tom." Lily replied glancing over at Julia who was sitting close to Sirius, their hands locked under the table. The message was clearly that the two were more then friends.

Lily knew a disaster would follow if Tom learned about Sirius and Julia. He was a very over protected big brother and wouldn't stand for Sirius as anything more than a friend to Julia.

Tom didn't seem to notice yet but Lily knew Julia didn't want Tom to know about them yet. Lily bit her bottom lip and pushed past a group of students in the door way. "Pardon..." She mumbled speeding ahead of Tom.

Lily threw a glance behind her to see Tom was just a short way behind her; too close to verbally warn the pair. "I'm back." Lily said pushing apart Julia and Sirius, sitting down between them.

"Evans what's your problem?" Sirius asked after being shoved down the bench.

"Shh..." Lily said.

"Hello to all of you." Tom said approaching the table.

Julia wheeled around not expecting her brother here now; she thought he had a class this period.

"Hey Tom." She said to her brother.

The other greeted him polietly. "So how have things been going?" Tom asked Julia.

Julia nodded and replied, "Fine."

"Doing well in your classes then?"

"Uh huh." Julia replied.

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Of course."

"Anything I should know about?" Tom asked.

Julia shot Sirius a glance before replying, "Nope. But I did tell someone."

Tom knew she was talking about their parents and lowered his voice, "Who?"

"Black." Julia said nodding towards Sirius.

"And you feel better?"

"I guess."

"Told you so." Tom said.

Julia rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"I just found out today that you were dating Black." Said a slimy voice from behind Julia. She turned to find Severus Snape, smirking like a mad man.

Snape had picked up on the fact that Julia didn't want her brother to know about Sirius. Snape was a very alert student and rather smart, though he didn't get as much credit as he deserved.

"That's ridiculous. Julia and Sirius dating? Please..." Lily said narrowing her eyes at the greasy haired boy.

Tom frowned and turned to Julia. "Are you dating him?"

"No." Julia said trying her best to keep eye contact. She didn't like lying to her brother, but she knew what the consequences would be if she didn't.

"Good because I would have had to hex his-."

"Tom please." Julia said glancing at Sirius to see if he had heard Tom but Sirius was too preoccupied by Snape.

"And if I find out that you are together I'll-."

"Tom we're not dating." Julia interrupted.

Tom nodded and backed away from the table. "You better not be."

"Good bye Tom." Julia said waving him away.

"Bye." He said before turning towards the Ravenclaw Table.

"Snivellus you arse." James said standing up from the bench.

"Yeah do we have to embarrass you in front of the school _again_?" James asked.

"Let it go guys." Julia said knowing this would end bad for all of them.

Sirius looked over at Julia and nodded. He didn't want to upset her so he sat back down. James, however, wasn't in such a hurry to let it go.

"You better watch your back Snape." James warned not taking his eyes off of the Slytherin.

"Why? Because you might pathetically try to heck me with my back turned; seems to be the only way you can get a good hit in." Snape hissed.

Instinctively, James hand went to his pocket and he drew out his wand. Snape flinched but didn't look away. "Get out of here Snape." James warned.

Snape glanced down at the wand in James's hand and knew there wasn't enough time to draw his own. "Whatever. We'll show you in the match on Saturday." Snape said but James just rolled his eyes.

"You're not even on the bloody team Snape." He said but Snape chose to ignore this as he stalked off to his own House Table.

"Bloody prat." Sirius mumbled angrily.

"He's not worth it." Julia said.

Sirius shrugged and decided not to go on about him anymore.

"Thanks by the way Lils." Julia said. "For the heads up, I mean."

Lily shook her head modestly. "Not a problem; You'd do the same for me."

* * *

"Please Lily."

"No James."

"Please."

"No!"

"But I-."

"Leave me alone Potter!" Lily snapped wheeling around at him. "Bloody ask me again and you'll be on the floor with a broken nose!" Lily warned.

James frowned. "You stink Evans."

"Then why are you bothering me?" Lily asked turning the corner of the dungeon. They had just had their last class before the weekend; that class being Potions.

"Because I want to go to Slughorn's party with you..." He said.

"But I told you no."

"You're not going with anyone else though."

"And how do you know that?" Lily challenged.

"Because you would have told me." James replied.

"Or maybe I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." Lily said, her eyes narrowing at the stubborn Gryffindor.

James recoiled a bit. "So you are going with someone?" He asked in a more gentle tone.

Lily debated whether to lie to him or not but decided that lying would be to cruel. "No I'm not."

"Then please Evans!"

Lily's hand gripped her wand tightly as she pulled it out. "I'm warning you Potter. Don't push me." She said holding the wand at his nose.

"Alright, Lils I'll stop." James said eyeing the wand cautiously.

Lily gave James an appraising sort of look trying to decide whether she believed him or not. "Fine." She said putting her wand in her pocket.

They continued down the hall towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "You know," James said after a minute or so of silence. "I'd make a great boyfriend."

Lily sighed frustrated. "James stop."

"No I really would." He continued. "Ask any girl that has dated me. Even if I dumped her, they still like me at least a little."

"Shut up Potter..." Lily warned.

"No but really I do make a good one. I'm kind and-and loving. I even have chivalry! Er...Like I'd open doors for you...And give you my jacket if you were cold."

"James I don't believe that." Lily said.

"But it's true!" He argued and Lily knew he was right. He might have dated girls he never even liked but he treated them relatively nicely, even if he was using them.

"Besides I don't like that kind of stuff." Lily replied.

"Come on every girl likes that stuff." James said with a roll of his eyes.

Lily stopped walking and turned to him. "Oh yeah? Well not this girl."

"Liar." James said childishly.

"Let me clue you in Potter." Lily began. "When was the last time I let a guy pay for my dinner or buy me ice cream? When have I taken a jacket a guy has offered me?"

James frowned, he had forgotten about those things. "But you still like it a little right?"

Now that the aggressiveness was out of James's voice, Lily returned to talking to him like a friend. "Well a little, but I don't want a guy going all out for me. I mean, I'm not incapable of opening a door for myself."

James nodded, "I guess I get that."

"Yeah..." Lily replied.

They walked in silence until they reached the common room and James asked, "Say you want to get something to eat on Saturday after the quidditch game?"

Lily turned to James and frowned, "And who else is coming?" She asked.

"Well I thought it could be just you and me." James said.

"Like as in a date?"

"Er, yeah."

"God Potter would you bloody leave me alone!" Lily said muttering the password to the Fat Lady. "Find yourself another girl. Heaven knows you can have any girl you want!"

"Not you."

"Is that why you want me?" Lily asked. "Because you can't have me?"

"No." James shook his head. "I want you because I love you."

Sirius, Julia and Remus looked up from their homework at the two arguing. "Just say yes Evans..." Sirius mumbled to himself. "Say yes to James."

"Oh please. James, how many girls have you told that to?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"How many girls have you told 'I love you' to?"

"But-that's..."

"Answer the question."

James frowned. He had said that to a lot of girls. "But I never really meant it when I said that to them."

"And why should I believe that you mean it this time?" Lily asked putting a hand on her hip. Every time Lily put her hand on her hip, she wore an expression of being displeased; something that reminded James a lot like his mother.

"I-Because I..." James said frowning, frustrated with her.

"Because he stalks you?" Sirius piped up from the corner.

"He-!" Lily started angrily before she really understood what Sirius had said. "Wait what?"

Sirius stood up from this table. "You better stop talking to James like you are now." He said, his temper taking the better of him.

"Sirius please..." Julia said putting a hand on his arm but Sirius ignored her.

"He hasn't left me the bloody hell alone and you want me to treat him respectfully?" Lily argued.

"I bet I can prove he loves you." Sirius said walking up to her. "How many people keep a box filled with old photo graphs, useless receipts, toothbrushes belonging to just a friend?"

"What?" Lily asked completely thrown off.

"Do you know that James has a stalker box upstairs in his door filled with useless junk he stole from you?"

Lily turned to James. "You've been stealing from me?" She said stupidly.

"Bloody hell Evans!" Sirius said. "He idolizes you even more than Slughorn idolizes you." He said.

"Why don't you mind your own business Black. This doesn't concern you." Lily snapped.

"No, not this time Evans." He said before continuing, "He's liked you since first year."

"No he hasn't." Lily said thinking that to be completely impossible.

"Wanna bet?" James piped in glaring at Lily.

Lily opened her mouth but closed it not knowing what to say. The whole common room had gone silent and all eyes were on the three.

"And if you don't want to go out with him, fine." Sirius continued in a calmer voice. "But don't treat him like horse crap."

Lily frowned as she watched Sirius walk off back to Julia and Remus; both of which had their heads down avoiding eye contact from Lily.

Lily looked at James with a hint of remorse. "Is that true?" She asked him.

James nodded. "Yeah."

"...Sorry." Lily replied before turning her back to head up the stairs, not knowing what else to say.

James watch her retreat and sighed, with a roll of his hazel eyes. He shook his head and sat down next to Remus silently.

The group sat there for an hour or so. Sirius, Julia and Remus finishing up homework and James looking at the staircase to the Girls' dorm trying to decide what to do about Lily.

He wanted her. He knew he had to have her in his life as more than a friend. He felt so close but she was just out of his grasp.

* * *

"Am I a total arse?" Lily asked Julia when she entered her dorm to get ready for the party.

"Not a total one." Julia replied honestly.

"But I am horrid?" Lily asked.

"Not horrid really; maybe harsh but not horrid."

"What should I do Juls?" Lily asked throwing herself onto her bed.

"Is there any part of you that wants to go out with James?" Julia asked her. Lily laid silently thinking over that question.

Was there any part of her that really wouldn't mind dating James? Maybe a small sliver of her wouldn't mind but she knew it was too much of a risk. Besides, things were already complicated now without them going out.

"Not really."

Julia sighed, "Then I don't know what to say."

Lily groaned, "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight."

"You have to come!" Julia replied.

"Why? It'll only make James madder."

"Yeah but I want you to come."

"Why? You'll have Sirius to talk to." Lily said rolling onto her side and looking at the dorm door.

"Lily you're coming." Julia insisted.

"Nah. Besides, I have nothing to wear."

"Please Evans, you have more clothes than you know what to do with. Besides, you could always borrow some of mine."

"You're not going to let me stay here are you?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely not." Julia replied.

Lily groaned and sat up. "Fine. But I might leave it earlier."

"Alright." Julia said with a nod and she went over to the closet to find something for both of them to wear.

* * *

"And now...I wait." Sirius said plopping down on the couch next to James. He had just finished getting changed for the party. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and tan colored slacks. He looked rather put together compared to his usual self.

"Really what's up with women and taking three hours to dress." James said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Who knows."

The dimly lit common room was rather packed seeing as it was a Friday. There wasn't many places to go on a Friday night other than your dorm and common room. Of course, unless you were a Marauder.

"Finally..." Sirius mumbled as Julia and Lily walked out of the dorm and down that stairs.

"Damn..." James muttered as he watched the beautiful girls join them. Julia was dressed in a white halter dress that went just below her knees and accentuated every one of her curves perfectly.

Lily, however, was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that was about the same length as Julia's. Her hair was down and curled, framing her freckled face perfectly.

James and Sirius mouth dropped as their eyes ran over the two girls. Julia blushed aware that they were looking at them.

"Stop drooling you two." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"You look beautiful." Sirius said to Julia, which sent her into a deeper blush.

Lily turned to James and sighed, "Go get dressed."

James brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Do you want to come or not?"

"But I-." He began but Lily interrupted him.

"I don't have someone to go with and neither do you. So if you want to come to the party then get yourself to your dorm and change into something decent." She said..

James flashed her a grin, "Really? I can go with you?" He asked heading towards his dorm.

"But we're just going as friends!" She called to him. "And I mean that!"

James nodded, "Of course." He was slightly disappointed but at least he could go to the party.

Sirius smiled at Lily and said, "That was nice of you."

Lily shrugged, "Yeah, well I didn't want him sitting around here pouting all night."

* * *

**A/N** I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you so so so so much!

hpfreaklk? (), anonymous (), Boarder18, tia ormsby, helen, apotterlover, smokedevil (), xx.just. cosmopolitan, incurablyromantic, AnonymousMarauder, 1mAg1nE

Please Review!

Kait


	11. Slug Club

**Chapter 11**

**Slug Club**

_Disclaimer-Not mine!_

(A/N - I decided to split chapter 10 into two parts because I thought it flowed better. So some of you might have already read this...)

Sirius, Julia and Lily sat down on the couch as they waited for James to get dressed. This gave Lily the unfortunate time to mull over what she had just done.

She didn't mind James coming to the Slug Club party with her, she was just more worried about what James thought it might mean.

Lily let out a soft groan when James descended the stairs ten minutes later. Apparently, wearing something decent to him was a half tucked in white dress shirt, a loosely hanging Gryffindor tie around his neck and uncombed hair.

"Looks like you just got trampled by a stamped of hippogriffs." Lily said to James as he approached the group.

"What?" James said, smiling. He knew Lily didn't like his laid back look.

"At least tuck in your shirt." Lily said.

"It is tucked in." He said looking down at his half tucked in shirt.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever..." She said. The sad truth of the matter was, James could get away with a look like that. He had the sort of laid back attitude, not to mention a face and body that would make an ugly, moth eaten, polka dot dress look like the height of fashion for a 15 year old boy.

"You know you like it Evans." James said winking at her.

Lily smiled feeling like their relationship might be back to what it was, just friends. "I guess so. I mean the outfit is definitely you." She said.

"Look at the bright side." James said. "At least I shaved."

Lily eyed Sirius's partly stumbled face and grinned. "Hey now." Sirius began. "It's not everyone who can grow hair like this."

Julia chuckled, "I like it." She said grinning.

"See, the women like it." Sirius said before clamping his lips over Julia's.

Lily and James looked at each other, grinning. "How about you wait until we're safely out of distance before you start making out?" James joked.

"Say should we start heading down now?" Lily asked them.

The group headed down to the dungeon in the most direct root; down the main staircase just left of the common room.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into wearing heels." Lily said slowly making her way down the staircase, gripping the railing tightly as she went.

The group turned around at her comment and chuckled, "Come on Evans you're going to make us late." Joked Sirius.

"They're not _that_ hard to walk in." Julia said.

Lily let out a squeak as she slipped down a step, the heel catching on the corner of the stair. Sirius let out a laugh and James went up to help her, even though she had managed to stay upright.

"Leave her alone. I wanna see her fall." Sirius teased and was sent a death glare from Lily.

"Here's an idea; Why don't you just take them off?" James asked Lily.

"Yeah for a bright girl, you sure lack some common sense." Sirius said and laughed as Lily made a weak attempt to punch him in the shoulder. He backed up a bit, grinning.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and bent down to take off the shoes. "Just shut up Black."

After Lily had gotten her shoes off, and they were safely hidden in a potted plant, the group headed down to the dungeons reaching it only a few minutes later.

"Nice choice of footwear Evans." A voice said coming from the door into Slughorn's office. A tall blonde haired 7th year came out from the darkness of the room. She looked over the group; a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't start picking fights with me Narcissa." Lily said glaring back at the girl. She was much older than the group; 19 to be exact. She was an intelligent woman and would have graduated years ago but she was too stubborn to do well in classes because she thought none of them would help her once she was a Death Eater. That and Sirius's family wanted someone to keep an eye on him while he was at school.

Narcissa looked over Lily slowly as if trying to intimidate her. But not many things intimidated Lily Evans.

Lily looked back at her, glaring into her eyes. "Why don't you get lost." Sirius said to his cousin.

Narcissa gave a sour smile and stepped away from the doorway. "Go ahead." She said motioning towards the door. "Oh and Sirius, your father says if you don't start answering his letters, you're going to pay the price of it over the summer."

At just the thought of his family, anger started to boil up inside Sirius. "Forget her Sirius." Julia said nudging him towards the door.

Sirius looked down at Julia and nodded, he didn't want to ruin this night by having a row with his cousin. "Right, okay." He said entering the office.

James and Lily followed them in, Lily giving one last glare at Narcissa.

Slughorn's office looked at though it had been magically enlarged. Rich, velvet red curtains hung from the top of the ceiling and draped down towards the floor. The Weird Sisters were playing _Goblins Get the Gold_ in the corner of the room while a long buffet table sat on the other side, a large dance floor in the center.

"Wow..." Julia said looking around. This was her first time attending a Slug Club party and she never imaged anything like this.

"Do you see Slughorn anywhere?" Lily asked ducking behind James. She peered over James shoulders and scanned the room.

"Lily Evans!" Slughorn's voice called form behind her. She let out a loud groan and turned around.

"Hello Professor." She said.

"And you came with Potter I see." He said looking over the two of them.

"Yeah, but we're just friends." Lily said and James frowned.

"Right, right." Slughorn said nodding viciously. "I have someone to introduce you to."

Lily inwardly groaned. This is why she dreaded these parties.

"...That is if Mr. Potter doesn't mind me taking you." He said turning to James.

James looked from Lily to Slughorn knowing Lily didn't want to go with him. "Actually Professor, I've got to talk to Lily about something...important. Maybe later then?"

Slughorn frowned. He gave a nod before walking off towards a group of vampires.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said gratefully.

"Not a problem." James said with a shrug.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

It was absolutely amazing just how much food those boys could stuff into their mouths. It was as if they had a wooden leg, storing all the food they took in it.

"Got enough there Potter?" Lily asked eyeing the mound of food on James plate. The mound being at least five inches high.

"Actually, I kind of want some of whatever this is..." James replied seriously, putting a ladle of thick pasty mashed potato like substance onto his plate.

Lily grimaced, disgusted by whatever he was putting on his plate and led the group over to a couple of open seats in the corner of the room.

The group began to eat in silence, watching the motley group of people attending the party. There were vampires and gypsies as well as several Ministry officers. And the group thought they spotted Erwin Daniels, seeker and captain of the Chudley Cannons.

"Do you want to dance?" A fellow fifth year girl asked James. James wiped his face with his napkin and looked up at her.

"Uh, sorry but I'm here with Lily."

"Oh." The girl said blushing. "Are you dating then?"

"Er, no." James replied.

"Then why can't you dance with me."

James sighed and looked at Lily for help but she merely shrugged.

"Because I promised Lily I wouldn't leave her..." He said lamely.

"So what it'll only be for a few minutes." The girl insisted.

"Oh, well...I guess then..." James said standing up, defeated by the girl's persistency.

"I don't think so Potter." Lily said standing up as well. "Sorry but he's mine for the night." Lily said to the girl.

She frowned and threw Lily as nasty look before stalking off to a group of her friends. "Your's for the night?" James repeated with a smirk.

"Don't give me that look." Lily said. "I was just doing that because you stopped Slughorn from parading me around."

Sirius and James exchanged a glance; both smirking, amused.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lily said catching their looks.

"Your charm might be working on her after all James." Sirius teased.

"My charm is irresistible." James said looking side ways at Lily, his hazel eyes catching hers.

Lily blushed, "Don't start with me Potter."

"She wants me." James said to Sirius.

Julia shook her head as she listened to the three bicker. She just hoped this conversation would remain in a joking manner inside of turning into an argument.

Lily loaded a spoon with mac and cheese and flung it at James. Unfortunately for the small goblin in front of the group, the mac and cheese missed it target and hit the goblin's bald head instead.

James and Sirius broke out in laugher and Julia turned her head to avoid a glare from the goblin. Lily covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh I'm horribly sorry sir." Lily said getting up to help him clean it off. "Really I didn't mean it."

The goblin puffed out his chest and walked away, mumbling angrily about how 'daft red-heads are'.

"You made me do that." Lily said pointing her spoon threateningly at James.

James merely laughed harder. "Nice aiming Evans."

Sirius clutched his stomach tightly not able to talk from laughing so hard.

"If you're angry, no need to take it out on an innocent Goblin." Julia joked.

"I hate all of you." Lily said. Not being able to hold in a smile, she sat down at the table.

Sirius letting out a loud belch, announcing his was done eating.

"What?" He said after Lily gave him a disapproving look. Lily just rolled her eyes and set down her fork, now full.

"Want something to drink?" James asked Lily.

Lily shrugged, "Some punch would be nice."

"Me too." Sirius piped in.

James grinned and said to Sirius, "I have no obligation to get _you_ something to drink. You're not my date."

"Neither am I." Lily reminded him.

James shrugged, "Fine I won't get you punch either."

Lily poked her tongue out at him, "Fine."

James left the group towards the drink table.

"Wanna dance?" Julia asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded and stood up, "Don't be too intimidated by my awesome dance moves." He joked.

Julia chuckled, "I think I might be a little intimidated, after all, you dance rather dangerously." She teased as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"Sorry couldn't catch that." Sirius joked as if he didn't really hear her.

Lily sat, watching the two dance from her seat at the table as she waited for James to come back. "And what is this lovely young lady doing here by herself?"

Lily looked up to see one of the 'Stalkers', or at least that's what her friends called them. They were rude, annoying 7th years who mercilessly hit on Julia and Lily with their pathetic pick up lines.

"Hello Andrew." Lily said recognizing the rather good looking boy.

"Hey Love." He said in an 'attempt to be seductive' voice.

"Don't call me that." Lily said.

"Why not,_ Love_?" He said glancing over at his other jerk friends to see their reaction.

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, deciding to ignore him. "This seat open?" He asked motioning to the chair next to her.

"Yes and this one will be too if you sit down." She replied.

Andrew frowned, "Moody eh?"

"No, I just don't want to deal with your pathetic attempts to seduce me." Lily snapped.

Andrew chuckled a bit sourly, "Funny Love, funny."

"Stop calling me that."

"What's Julia doing with Sirius?" He asked, nodding towards the couple happily dancing.

"It would appear that they are dancing." Lily replied nastily.

Andrew looked at Lily but decided to ignore her edgy voice. "Frank's not going to be happy with Julia."

"Why? It's not like their dating."

"Because Julia is his." He said, taking a drink out of a bottle, no doubt containing alcohol.

"Did you hear me? They're not dating." Lily said. "He has not right to her."

Andrew shrugged, "He's still not going to be happy."

"Don't you have another girl you could annoy?"

"You're the only one Love."

Lily winced as he called her 'Love' again. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Lily asked distinctively remembering him snogging a girl in the corridor last week.

"So?"

"So, don't you think she'd be upset you're talking to me like this?"

"She won't know."

"What if I tell her?" Lily challenged meeting his eyes.

Andrew glared at her, "You like to start trouble don't you Evans."

"I don't think it was me who started this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh yeah." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"Get out of here Andrew." James said taking a seat next to Lily, passing her a cup of punch.

"Potter what do you think you're doing with my girl."

"I'm not your girl." Lily said. She was getting rather sick of this 'game' they had been playing for years.

"Aw, Love, don't play hard to get." Andrew said.

Lily stood up and turned on him, her wand raised at him. "I told you not to call me that." Lily said.

Andrew looked down at her wand, his eyes half mast. "Whatever, I'll come back for you later," He said turning around. "Love." He added just to tick Lily off.

"Acsentio!" Lily muttered, a dim blue light hitting Andrew in the back. Completely oblivious to the spell cast on him, Andrew continued on his way to his friends.

Lily smirked and turned back to James. "What does that do?" James asked.

"Something very...creative." Lily said, her smirk growing wider.

James laughed, "You're not going to tell me what it does than?" He asked.

"Nah, I might want to use it on you one day." Lily joked.

"I'll look it up later." James decided downing the cup of punch.

"Good luck with that." Lily said.

"Why is that?"

"Took me ages and hundreds of books to find that one."

James chuckled, "I could try anyways."

Lily shook her head and took a sip of her punch. The two sat in a rather awkward silence watching the couples dance to_ When You Loose Your Wand_, a popular, upbeat song.

"How long do you think they'll sit there for?" Julia shouted to Sirius just a foot in front of her, the music blaring loudly next to them.

Sirius looked over at Lily and James, still sitting at the table. "For the sake of both of them, hopefully not long..." Sirius said turning back to Julia.

And Sirius's prediction was right. Lily turned to James after a few minutes of silence between them. "So, you want to dance?" Lily asked.

"Just as friends I'm guessing." James said.

"Well, yeah." Lily replied.

James shrugged, "Sure."

"Come let's find Sirius and Juls." Lily said standing on her tip toes, looking for them.

"Alright," James said looking around too. Lily figured it would probably be less awkward between them if she found their other friends. She knew the awkwardness would be there because of the events that had happened between her and James recently.

"Right there." Lily said finding the two.

"I don't see them..." James said.

"Come on," Lily said taking his hand and leading him towards Sirius and Julia, thinking nothing of holding his hand.

"We were just wondering how long you two would sit there looking pathetic." Sirius teased when James and Lily emerged from the crowd around them.

"Funny Black, funny." Lily said.

The group danced for a good hour. Their feet becoming sore and tired. Finally a break came when the loud, upbeat music turned into a slow paced relaxing song.

"May I be honored with a dance, My Lady?" Sirius asked Julia kneeling down and kissing her hand.

Julia smiled, "It would be my pleasure." She said, Sirius pulling her closer to him.

James took the soft music as a cue to leave the dance floor, seeing as he wouldn't have anyone to dance with.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked James when he turned to leave.

"Sit down I guess."

"Oh,"

"Why do you ask?" James said.

Lily shrugged, "I mean if you want to we could...er..." Lily said frowning.

"You want to dance with me?" James finished.

"Well it's better than sitting at that table by ourselves." Lily said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Right. Sure I'll dance with you." James said walking back to her.

"But we're still just friends." Lily said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." James replied placing a hand on her waist and taking her hand.

James drew Lily close to him and she let out a small whimper as her stomach lurched. She closed her eyes and begged her stomach not to do that again.

"Sirius," Julia said in his ear.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked.

"Look." She said nodding towards Lily and James.

Sirius grinned, "You still think they're just friends."

Julia shrugged, "Lily is awfully stubborn..."

"She'll give in." Sirius said confidently.

"I hope so." Julia said resting her head on his shoulder.

"She will." Sirius repeated sliding his arm lower on her waist.

James heart was pounding and he knew Lily could hear it, her head resting on his shoulder. Why was she putting him through this torture? _How could they still be just friends?_ He thought to himself as he tried to figure out what could be going through Lily's mind.

"Your hand is sweaty." Lily said looking up at him with a smile, breaking the thoughts in James head.

"Oh, er, sorry." James said, running his palm down the side of his pants.

"No, it's fine." Lily said taking his hand again.

The song continued, the musicians hands dancing across the piano. "Do you always get this nervous when you dance with a girl." Lily asked grinning at James. She had thought James was very calm and relaxed when it came to girls but she could tell he was tenser than his usual laid back self.

"Nah, I just get nervous with you." He replied.

Lily looked down at her feet then back up at him, "I guess that's because you really like me then?"

James nodded, "Yeah that and because I've waited a long time for this." He said. "And I don't want to mess up."

"But James," Lily said frowning. "This doesn't mean anything. Not for me anyways." Lily said.

James nodded, "Yeah, I figured."

Lily nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "But you'll still always be my best friend."

James should of been happy by her comment. Even if they weren't anything more than best friends, he at least meant a lot to her. But that wasn't good enough for James Potter anymore.

"Couldn't it be more?" James asked, swaying gently to the music.

"No James, it can't." Lily replied, closing her eyes.

James sighed and decided against saying anything to that.

"Stop stepping on my feet." Julia teased looking down at Sirius's and her feet.

Sirius chuckled, "Sorry Juls, I've got two left feet."

Julia grinned, "And I'm going to have two bruised feet by the time this is over."

"Come on I'm not _that _bad." Sirius said.

Julia looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Okay so maybe I am that bad." Corrected Sirius.

"You'll just have to ice them later." Julia joked.

"I could do that." Sirius said leaning his forehead against hers.

Julia smiled and looked into his eyes, "You better."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "It can be arranged."

The song hit it's final note and ended. James and Lily pulled apart. Lily looked down at her feet not sure what to say to James. Luckily, she didn't have to say a thing.

"Lily! Miss Evans!" Slughorn said pushing his way through students to get to her.

Lily frowned and turned to the plump man. "Hello again Professor."

"There is someone I want you to meet." He said. "Come, this way." Slughorn said, dragging Lily off the dance floor.

Lily looked over at James and waved goodbye to him. Once she was out of his sight, "Tell Lily I left if she comes back." James said to Sirius and Julia, who still hadn't pulled apart.

"Why are you leaving?" Julia asked, brow furrowed.

James shrugged, "My feet are killing me. Besides, this looks like it'll end soon anyways." He said.

"Alright, later." Sirius said.

"Bye," James said walking away. As he left, he spotted Andrew in the corner of the room, doubled over and wheezing.

"It must have been a hex..." Said one of the Minister workers who was trying frantically to help the moaning boy.

"You have to tell us what's wrong." A women said to Andrew. He blushed and shook his head, too embarrassed to say.

James grinned, knowing whatever was happening to him, was the fault of Lily Evans.

* * *

**A/N** And that's chapter 11! I hope you guys liked it.

In case you were wondering, I decided to spilt the original chapter 10 into two parts because I didn't like the length of it. I think this way works much better.

I've started chapter 12 but I haven't gotten very far. I was kind of disappointed because 27 of you have this story on alert but only 4 of you review last chapter :(.

I write much faster when I get reviews by the way...;)

Thanks for reading. Please review!

Kait


	12. Prejudice Egotistical Cow

**Chapter 12 **

**Prejudice Egotistical Cow**

_Disclaimer- Not mine._

"How do I look?" Remus said, nervously adjusting his tie. He looked at the image in the full-length mirror and sighed.

"Very handsome." Lily said rolling onto her back, lying on James' bed.

"Don't worry so much. It'll be fine." Julia reassured him.

Sirius sniffled and wiped an invisible tear from his eye, "Our little boy is growing up James."

"It seemed just yesterday he was small enough to hold and now…" James continued in mock sadness. "Now he's going on a date!"

Sirius jokingly let out a wail and covered his face with his hands. "Shove off." Remus replied, throwing a pillow at them.

Julia laughed, "Aye, leave him alone." She said.

"No wonder Remus never told you blokes when he had a date." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

James laughed at Sirius' performance. "Aw, we're just playing." He said, clamping a hand down on Remus' shoulder.

"Whatever," Remus said, rolling his eyes and brushing off his shirt.

"You look stiff." James said.

"Well he's probably nervous." Lily said. She lowered her head over the side of the bed to look under it.

"Nah, he just is…too neat." James replied.

"No he's not." Lily replied, shifting junk under the bed. "He looks nice."

"Just because his shirt isn't half tucked in and his hair a mess, like yours James, doesn't mean a thing." Julia piped in.

James grinned, "He could at least loosen his tie…" He said.

"Leave him be!" Lily said, throwing a pair of dirty pants she found under the bed at James.

"Do you really think I look that bad…?" Remus asked subconscious of his image now.

Sirius laughed and said, "Geez Mooney, stop worrying."

"You're making him a wreak." Julia said with a chuckle as she joined Remus at the mirror. "Don't listen to them, you look fine."

Remus nodded though he didn't look like he believed her. "Hey, what's the girl's name again?" Sirius asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"Olivia." Remus replied, blushing as he did.

"Awww!" James said pinching Remus' cheek.

Lily poked her head up from her search under James' bed. "Do they do this to you every time you go on a date?" Lily asked Remus.

Remus nodded, "Pretty much."

"Pathetic…" Lily muttered, directing her attention back to under the bed.

"S'cuse me Evans?" James asked sitting down on his bed next to her.

"Did you do this whole thing to Sirius when he and Julia started dating?" She asked James.

"Er, no?" James replied.

"Then why are you doing it to Remus?"

James grinned, "Because if I did it to Sirius, he wouldn't care. But Remus cares." He explained.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well I think you've played this game long enough. Why don't you leave him alone now?"

James scratched the back of his head, not really listening to her reprimands. "Say what are you looking for?" James asked, leaning over the bed to look under it as well.

"Stuff." Lily replied.

"Like what?"

"Like something." She answered, pushing away dirty cloths and papers.

"Something eh?" James repeated.

"Let me guess…" Sirius began. "You're looking for something you want…" He said vaguely.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well yeah."

"Something that you don't need…"

"Yeah."

"But it would make you feel a lot better if you had…?" Sirius asked.

"Uh huh." Lily said.

"Something that involves James...?"

"Yes Black." Lily rolled her eyes at him. Sirius was being vague and she knew he didn't know what she was looking for.

"Well why didn't you say something." James said and Lily glanced over at him. "Condoms are in my top dresser draw."

"Potter!" Lily snapped, pushing him off the bed.

James laughed and broke his fall with his hands. The rest of the group laughed with him. "I hate you Potter." Lily said.

James grinned, "Nah you don't." He said looking up at her from the ground.

"No I really do." Lily said.

"If you don't tell me what you're looking for, I'll be forced to assume the condom story…" James said.

"Assume all you want." Lily replied, pulling out a box from under his bed. She sighed when it only contained a pair of new dress shoes.

"If I assume, rumors might start." James said.

Lily smiled and looked down at him, "You wouldn't do that."

"You never know though." Remus said. "He is a desperate man."

Lily chuckled and returned to searching, "You're not going to find it under there." Julia piped in.

Lily sighed and looked over at her, "Do you know where it is?" She asked.

"Where what is?" James interrupted.

"Yeah." Julia said to Lily, ignoring James.

"So it is real?"

"Uh huh."

"But what are you looking for?" James asked again.

"Can you tell me where it is?" Lily asked Julia, smiling sweetly, the way she always did when she wanted something.

Julia chuckled and looked from James back to Lily. "I don't think he'd like it."

"Like what?" James asked.

"So I deserve to see!" Lily argued.

"Hmm…But it was supposed to be a secret." Julia said.

"A secret?" James asked, now talking to himself because clearly neither girl was listening to him.

"Sirius already told me though." Lily said.

Julia sighed, "Can't I just tell you about it? What do you have to see it?" Julia asked.

"But I want to see it." Lily whined. Sirius and James glanced at each other, completely confused.

"Oh…" Remus said out loud, finally getting what they were talking about.

"Oh what?" James asked.

"I'm really lost here." Sirius said frowning.

Lily turned to Remus, "Do you think James' would care if I saw?"

"Probably not." Remus replied, shaking his head.

"Care about what?" James asked frustrated by his lack of knowledge on this subject.

"See he won't care." Lily said to Julia.

"Fine, when he's gone." Julia agreed.

James and Sirius exchanged a glance, "This isn't fair." James said.

"Why? Because you've not the center of this conversation?" Lily asked tartly.

"Well, it kind of seemed like I was the center of that conversation even though I had no idea what you were talking about."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever." She dismissed.

"Can I know?" Sirius asked.

"If you know, then James will hear about it in less than a minute." Remus pointed out.

Lily shrugged, "I suppose they could know." Lily said.

"Then tell us." Sirius said.

Lily frowned, "Do you think James would still let me see if he knew?" She asked Remus

"Yeah." Remus replied.

"What Sirius told her…?" James said, thinking out loud as he pieced together the things he had just heard. "Oh," He said. "You're looking for The Box?" He asked Lily.

"Er, The Box?" She repeated.

"Yeah that's what she wants to see." Remus said.

James grinned mischievously, "No she can't see it."

"Why not!" Lily asked crossing her hands over her chest.

"Because you won't go out with me." James replied.

Lily sighed, annoyed. "Fine. I didn't really care about what's in that box anyway."

"Yes you do." Sirius said with a grin.

"No, I could care less." Lily said, sticking her nose in the air and walking out.

"Do too." James replied as she left the room.

* * *

Remus took a deep breath before descending the stairs to the common room where he was supposed to meet Olivia.

He noticed her sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace; a few of her friends were sitting around her. She shot a nervous glance to the dorm stairs and noticed Remus.

"You look beautiful." He said to Olivia. He let out a silent sigh after he spoke, relieved that he didn't freeze up and start stuttering when he opened his mouth to talk.

Olivia blushed, "Thank you."

Remus threw her a dimpled smile and said, "So are you ready to go?"

She gave a genuine smile and stood up. "Do I get to know where you're taking me?" She asked.

Remus smiled, "You'll know soon enough. But you have to promise to trust me." He said.

Olivia nodded, "I promise."

"Then let's go." Remus said.

The Marauders liked to take their dates on an adventure that only a Marauder could give. They were probably the only people in the castle except for the ghosts that knew almost everywhere to go, making their dates exciting.

"They really do grow up so fast…" Sirius said watching Olivia and Remus leave.

"Would you shut up please?" Lily snapped. She was studying her notes for their upcoming O.W.L.s.

"No need to be nasty Evans." Sirius replied.

"She's just moody because I wouldn't let her see the box." James replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm not moody because of that."

"Then why are you moody?" James challenged.

"Probably because it's her-." Sirius began but was cut off.

"Don't." Lily said knowing Sirius was going to make a rude, boyish comment about her 'Time of the Month'.

James chuckled. "Besides," Lily continued. "I'm not moody."

"Are too." Sirius said.

"Not." Lily said childishly.

"I'm going to find Julia…" Sirius said abruptly, looking around the common room.

"She went to the library." James said, propping his feet up on the table.

"Right, see you around."

"Feet off." Lily said. She pushed James' feet off of her notes.

James frowned and looked around for something to do. "I'm bored." He said.

"You could study." Lily suggested.

"I told you already Evans. I finished studying." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "There is no way you could be done studying."

"Give me something else to do." James asked, tracing Lily's notes with a finger.

"Er," Lily thought, looking around. "Go figure out how to get into my dorm." She suggested, knowing he could do that for hours and stay content.

James glanced over at the stairs and nodded, "Yeah, alright."

Lily sighed and began to study for her Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.

"What was that sigh about?" James asked.

"I sighed because I don't want to study." Lily said.

"Then don't."

"James, I have to."

James shook his head, "No you don't. I bet you know those notes inside and out." He said.

Lily frowned looking down at the notes. "Unlike you James, I don't have a remarkable memory. I don't remember learning all of this." She said.

James shrugged, "Okay."

"But I really don't know it all."

James smiled and said, "I said okay."

Lily sat studying for an hour or so before James spoke again. Lily heard a loud thud, and looked up from her work to see James lying on the ground.

He stood up excitedly and readjusted his askew glasses. "Did you see that Evans!" He asked, grinning.

"I heard it." Lily said, realizing he must have tried to get up the stairs again.

"I got half way up." He said happily.

Lily frowned, "Maybe it was just a one of a time thing." Lily dismissed.

"No, watch." He said and ascended halfway up the stairs, skipping an occasional step.

"You better not get all the way up." Lily said. "I don't think I like the idea of you being able to get into my dorm." She began packing up her books.

Again, she heard another thud as James was sent backwards from the stairs. "I'm going to the library, I'll see you later Potter." She said though it didn't look like James had heard, he was too preoccupied by the stairs in front of him.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed reading a parchment in his hands.

"Shhh!" Snapped Madam Pince. The strict librarian threw Sirius a nasty glare.

"What bloody arses!" Sirius said as he continued to read the letter.

"What is it Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Mr. Black!" Pince said, scurrying over to the boy.

"What is it?" Julia asked leaning over to read the letter.

Sirius quickly moved it out of her view as he continued to read it. Julia frowned and waited for him to finish reading before saying. "What's wrong?"

Sirius' face was red with anger. "It's nothing really." He said folding the letter up quickly.

Julia shook her head, looking hurt. "You can tell me."

Sirius stood up and grabbed his books, "I have to find James." Sirius pulled the Marauders Map from his pocket and quickly scanned it. He couldn't help but smile when he saw a small dot labeled James Potter, wandering the Gryffindor girls' dorm.

"Oh, alright. See you then." Julia said, returning back to her work.

When Sirius reached the Gryffindor Common Room, he found James talking to a seventh year girl in the corner of the room.

"Yup, I'm going to marry her." James said, confidently.

"Marry Lily Evans?" The seventh year asked him. "Are you even dating?" She asked.

James shook his head, "That's beside the point."

Sirius chuckled as he joined the two. "You might be taking this Lily and you thing a little too seriously." He said.

James grinned as she watched the girl leave, "Aye, I needed some excuse not to go out with that one." He said, nodding towards the rather beautiful seventh year.

Sirius, remembering the letter he had just received, handed it over to James. "Read this." Sirius said.

James, brow furrowed, took the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Ungrateful Excuse for a Son,_

_As you are fully aware, your mother and myself have been trying to contact you for weeks now but haven't received a response yet. Therefore, we have had no choice but to ask your dearest cousin, Narcissa, for information on your being._

_I am absolutely appalled to hear the scum you associate yourself with. Lily Evans, I hear to be one of those. I thought we raised you better, not to even look at filthy Mudblood as an equal but there you are acting on friendly terms with _it._ That Mudblood thing should not even be in the near presence of a Black! Mudbloods have scarred the name of wizards all around and I will not allow you to see that_ thing _anymore._

_As of now, you are banned to speaking with _it,_ and I will make sure of that._

_Onto a certain girl you took to a Slug Club party…you are not to see her as well. Do you know her parents were Aurors? They fought against our people! Of course, her parents haven't been heard from in years; at least I know nothing of them. Probably murdered. Serves them right, they deserved to die. And that girl doesn't deserve parents either, not with that tinted auror blood she has._

_I will keep taps on you and make sure that you are following these rules I've given you. If I find that you are not obeying them, you will be in severe trouble. And until you get your act together, I will not have you associated with myself._

_Your Acquaintance,_

_Mr. Black_

"Bloody hell…" James mumbled as he read it.

"Your acquaintance?" Sirius said pacing back and forth. "Is he serious!"

"I can't believe your parents would say this about Lils and Julia." He said.

"Can you believe this is what I've lived with for so long?" Sirius asked angrily. "This is my father." He said, jabbing a finger at this paper. "He's a prejudiced, egotistical cow!"

James didn't know what to say. He was mad too. Julia and Lily were his best friends as well and he didn't like hearing anyone talking like that about them. He didn't want to insult Sirius though by agreeing with him that he's parents were horrid either.

"And what's this about Julia here? She doesn't deserve parents?" Sirius said raising his voice.

"Well she does have parents so he's wasting his breath." James said and Sirius had to stop himself from correcting James. He had forgotten he was the only one who knew the truth about Julia's parents.

Sirius nodded, "This is bull sh-." He swore.

"So what are you going to do?" James asked Sirius.

"Nothing." Sirius replied. "I'm not doing what they tell me just because they say it's right. And I honestly don't care what they do to me because of it."

James frowned, "But your parents, they've…well…they've…" James began but couldn't get it out.

"They've what? Cursed me before? Used Crucio on me before? They've nearly killed me before?" Sirius continued.

"Well, yeah." James said weakly.

"I'd rather die than be under their command." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

James nodded, "Then just forget about it." He suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Sirius said, though he didn't believe he could really ignore this letter.

"Hey I know something that'll cheer you up." James replied.

"Hmmm?" Sirius asked, looking rather down.

James grinned michevously and began telling Sirius his genius idea.

* * *

Lily and Julia trudged up their stairs to their dorm. They had spent the whole evening in the library cramming for their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.

"What's this?" Lily asked, pulling a note out the door.

Julia peered over her shoulder and read the note.

_With my love. Don't worry._

_Kara_

Lily raised and eyebrow at the letter, "Well, we know what that means."

Julia grinned and pushed open their dorm door. The magical lights flicked on automatically when they entered.

"Finally, a well earned night's rest!" Lily said collapsing on her bed.

"For sure we deserve it." Julia replied.

"I wonder how Remus' date went." Lily said, looking through her dresser for pajamas.

"I'm sure it went fine. Olivia seems like a nice girl." Julia said.

"I've never talked to her before." Lily replied, undressing and throwing on her pajamas.

Julia nodded and got changed as well. "Well I'm going to bed." She said, sliding under the covers.

"Night," Lily replied, doing the same.

The lights flicked off again and the room was absorbed with darkness. The only noise to be heard was the soft pitter-patter of rain on the window.

Lily yawned and rolled over on her side. "Do you hear that?" Julia asked Lily.

"Hear what?" Lily asked, listening carefully.

There was a small scratching noise coming from under her bed. "That."

"Sounds like a mouse." Lily replied.

"Eeeerrr…" A low noise came from below Julia's bed this time.

"That's no rat." Julia whispered.

Silence again.

"Think it's gone?" Lily asked nervously.

"AH!" Julia screamed, a rough hand clamping around her mouth.

"Julia?" Lily asked standing up.

A figure was holding Julia tightly against him. He was dressed completely in black, with a black hood shadowing his face making it impossible to see who he was. "Don't move." The deep voice said to Lily.

Lily glanced over to her dresser where her wand was and made a lunge from it, ignoring the wish of the man. But a hand extended from under her bed and grabbed her ankle, making her fall forward onto the ground.

Lily groaned and turned around to see another figure emerge from out of the shadows of her bed. "Who are you?" Lily asked, inching towards her dresser.

"Move another move and I'll kill her!" The man holding Julia said. Julia tried to squirm away until she felt a wand dig into her neck. At which time, she stopped moving abruptly.

Lily looked from Julia to the man holding her. "Who are you?" Lily repeated.

"Shut up." Said the second man in an Irish accent. The man grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her up.

"Who are you?" Lily repeated, glaring at the man gripping her wrist, his face also hidden by a hood.

"I said shut up!" He said more harshly this time.

"Don't push me. I'll do it." Said the man holding Julia.

"Then what do you want with us?" Lily asked, staling for time.

"What do you think?" Asked the Irish one. Lily figured there was pretty much only one reason why two guys would come after two girls, the reason being kind of obvious.

"But-" Lily began, her eyes locking with Julia's. "Let her go, you can have me." Lily said.

Julia shook her head and tried to talk but the hand was still covering her mouth.

"Oh how very noble of you." The Irish one said, his voice dripping with disgust.

"I like the idea of keeping both." The other man said.

"Alright, then both it is." The man closet to Lily said.

"But first," The other said, "Let's show them who we really are."

"But then they'll turn us in…" The Irish one said.

"We could kill them when we're done then."

Julia's eyes widened with horror, was she dreaming?

"Yeah, we could do that."

The man holding Julia let her go and pushed her towards Lily. "You don't make a sound and no one will get hurt." He said walking towards the girls.

"Take off my hood." The one with the Irish accent said to Lily. Lily looked away from him and shook her head, completely terrified.

"Do it." The man repeated.

Lily glared at the man, trying to think of a way out of this. She couldn't see his eyes but knew they were starring back at her. Lily glanced at Julia before reaching forward to take off the man's hood.

Slowly, she pushed the fabric away from his face and looked up at her attacker. Her mouth dropped. "Potter!" She yelled.

The other man laughed and he pushed off his own hood, revealing the face of Sirius Black. "Black!" Lily continued.

Julia let out a relieved sigh and grinned. "You bloody prat!" Lily said punching James in the shoulder. "You arse!"

"You scared me half to death." Julia said, holding a hand over her chest.

The boys laughed, "You should have seen your faces!" Sirius howled.

James ducked Lily's blows, laughing as well. "Priceless."

"And I must give you props, James, on that excellent accent." Sirius said.

James grinned, "Why thank you." He said, taking a dramatic bow.

"You deserved this though." Sirius said, turning back to the girls. He was trying to get his laughing under control with not much avail.

"For what?" Julia asked, frowning. Lily glared at the two and took another blow at James' shoulder.

"You were due for a prank." James said, grabbing Lily's fist to keep her from hitting him again.

"A prank!" Lily said enraged. She was mostly angry because she had been so scared.

"Yeah, we haven't pranked you this good in years." Sirius said.

"And how did you get in here?" Julia asked, trying to change the subject from her and Lily's mistake to something else.

"We opened the door." Sirius answered, as though it was obvious.

"Well duh." Julia replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "But how'd you get up the stairs."

"Magic." Sirius said, lying down on Julia's bed.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at James. "You finally figured them out aye?" She asked.

"Sure did." James replied. "If I want to get up here I have to skip the-."

"Second and ninth step." Lily interrupted.

"Er, yeah." James said frowning. "You knew?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

"And you never told us?" Sirius asked.

"I tried to." Lily said, with a roll of her eyes.

"When?" Brow furrowed, James asked.

"When I told you to read a book."

"What book?"

"A book I told you to read in first year." Lily replied.

"You've told me to read a lot of books." James responded.

"Yeah but I even gave you a copy of this book. It was supposed to be a huge hint to help you figure it out but I guess you never read it." Lily said, grinning a bit.

"Hogwarts, A History." James said, remembering her giving him the book.

Lily nodded, "So next time listen to my advice."

James smiled, now defeated. "Will do."

"Could you let go of my hands?" Lily asked, James still holding them from before.

"Promise not to hit me?"

"Deal."

Lily headed over to her bed and on her way, shoved Sirius. "I said no hitting." James said, laughing as Sirius nearly fell off the bed.

"You said no hitting you. You said nothing about hitting Sirius." Lily said with a smile, sitting on the bed.

James grinned. "Sorry Padfoot."

Sirius chuckled, "She can hit me all she wants but it's not going to make me forget that look on her face when she thought we were going to rape here."

James laughed as Sirius ducked a book flying at his head. "Oh shut up." Lily said.

"Now that you've terrorized us, are you planning on leaving?" Julia asked, eyeing her warm bed Sirius was laying on.

"Nope." Yawned Sirius. He stretched himself across Julia's bed.

"I think we'll crash here tonight." James said, taking over Lily's bed.

"Oh no you don't." Lily said standing up from her seat.

"I'll take Kara's bed then." Julia went over to the empty third bed in the room and lay down.

"Off my bed." Lily said to James.

James shook his head and buried his head in her pillow. "Good night Lils." He said.

"I don't think so." Lily said yanking the pillow out from under his head.

"Sleep on the floor." James suggested.

"How about you do? This is my bed after all."

"Nah, I'm a guest here. I should get the bed."

"You're also the guy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked, cracking an eye open to look at her.

"Guy's are supposed to have chivalry remember?" Lily asked. James smiled remembering the conversation he had with Lily before about whether she liked guys who had chivalry or not.

"You said you didn't like that."

"I said I didn't like it all the time."

"Tough luck then Evans." James said.

"James!" Lily whined, stomping her foot childishly.

"Would you two be quiet? I need my beauty rest." Joked Sirius.

James chuckled, "We could share?" He suggested.

"Uh, no." Lily said.

"Then lay on the floor because I'm not getting off." James said.

Lily sighed; it was these little things that James did to get Lily and him closer that drove her insane. She knew the only reason he wouldn't lay on the ground himself was just to drive Lily mad. And driving her crazy was something he was quiet good at.

"…Fine." Lily said, pushing James to the other side of the bed.

James grinned at Sirius who wiggled his eyebrows at James suggestively. "Oy, you two better keep your hands to yourself…" Sirius joked.

"Shove off Black." Lily said, taking more than her share of blankets from James who didn't seem to mind.

The group was silent for a while before Lily broke it, "James, you're too close to me."

James chuckled, "Relax I'm no where near you." James said.

"You're on the same bed, how can you not be near each other?" Asked Julia.

Lily grinned, "Your foot is touching my leg."

"Well excuse me Miss Evans let me move it for you." James said, grinning but his foot didn't move.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to kick you off if you don't move it."

"You know, I had fun at Slughorn's party." James changed the subject, leaving his foot where it was.

Lily frowned, "Me too."

"Was I a good date?"

"Yes you were."

"So you'll go out with me again?"

"Shut up Potter." Lily said rolling over on her side facing away from him.

"Okay." James said quietly.

Lily frowned and turned back to face him. He was pouting but not in the pathetic trying to make someone feel guilty way; it was the genuine kind of pouting.

"Don't look so sad…" Lily said feeling guilty for being so hard on him.

"But I am this sad."

"You know, this bed kind of smells." Said Julia from two beds down.

Lily and James grinned. "You still don't have to look sad though." Lily said to James.

James shrugged. "I can't help it."

"Well stop smelling the bed then." Sirius suggested to Julia who was still complaining about the smell.

"I can't not smell it. Every time I breathe I can smell."

"Then stop breathing." Sirius joked.

Julia smiled, "Something tells me that that isn't a good idea."

"Why not? It's perfectly healthy to not breath." Sirius said sarcastically.

Julia laughed and closed her eyes. "I think I'd rather smell it than die thanks."

"Good choice." Sirius said. "And you'll be happy to know, your bed smells very nice."

Julia grinned. "What does it smell like?"

"You." Sirius replied, yawning again.

Julia smelled but didn't reply to him. "Good night everyone." Sirius said.

"Night." Julia replied.

Lily looked up at the ceiling, not tired anymore. Her arm braised James' and an almost electric like shock ran through Lily. She let out a small gasp and looked over at James.

"That gave me Goosebumps." James said before Lily could say it first.

"Me too." Lily replied.

"I love you Lily." James said. Lily closed her eyes as her stomach flipped, trying to ignore the feeling.

Lily turned to look at James, who was staring at the ceiling. He knew she was looking at him but didn't look at her. "Goodnight James." Lily replied, closing her eyes

James heart ached as he turned to look at her. He studied her face as she tried to fall asleep. She was so close, but he just couldn't reach her. Ideas flooded his mind of how to get this stubborn girl to change her mind.

"You're starring." Lily said, opening her eyes.

"I can't help it." James replied, not peeling his eyes from her.

Lily turned onto her side to face him and propped her head up with a hand. "Why are you doing this?"

"Staring? Because you're beautiful."

"No, why won't you just accept the fact I won't go out with you and let it go?"

"Because I love you."

Lily sighed, her stomach summer-salting again. "But I'll never go out with you James."

"Yes you will."

"Will not."

"Yes because we're going to get married one day."

Lily frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Goodnight then."

"Night." James replied and shut his eyes.

Lily closed her eyes too, trying to slip into sleep. The warmth of the bed made her feel drowsy and James being next to her made her feel secure.

Soon, the group faded off into a silent sleep.

* * *

A/N Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I thought I was loosing my touch when I only got 4 reviews for the 10th chapter.

Okay, I have the 13th chapter pretty much done; I just have to edit it. I can have that up pretty soon but the only problem is that I'll be going away for a week.

Remember I work much faster if people review, so if you review, I could get the chapter get the chapter out before I leave… 

Please review!

Kait


	13. What a Mess

**Chapter 13**

**What A Mess**

_Disclaimer-Not mine._

"You can't tell me that you've never wanted to do this before." Sirius said, taking Julia's hand and leading her into a broom closet.

"But I really haven't ever wanted to do this." Julia replied upon entering the dusty closet.

"Not even once?"

Julia shook her head and said, "Why would I _want_ to make out in a cramped, filthy broom closet?"

Sirius grinned, "Because it's fun."

Julia smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. "It would be funnier if we had some room to move…" As it was, she was already pinned up against the wall, Sirius' body enclosing her.

"No it wouldn't." Sirius said, planting a hungry kiss on her lips.

Julia's heat fluttered. She was in general a strong person, but when it came to Sirius, she went weak in the knees every time he kissed her.

Sirius smiled and pulled away from her. "Kiss me." He said.

"Well I was before you backed away." Julia said, frowning.

Sirius shook his head, "Kind of but I want _you_ to kiss _me_. You always wait for me to kiss you."

"Huh?"

"It's true though. When I kiss you, you kiss back but you never start the kiss."

Julia, brow furrowed, said, "Oh, okay."

"So do it."

Julia blushed and looked up at him timidly. "Right." She replied and leaned towards him. She hesitated halfway, hoping Sirius would come the rest of the way. When he didn't, she leaned in the rest of the way until there lips locked.

Sirius' hands rested on her waist. His lips wrapped over hers, clamping over her mouth. He kissed her passionately and slowly. He was an aggressive kisser, well just generally an aggressive person. But Julia thought it was the most romantic kind of kiss a guy could give. His kiss showed affection and love, and how much he wanted her as his.

When the kiss slowed, Sirius smiled and pulled back a little. "God I love the way you kiss." Sirius said. "You're so shy."

"Shy?" She asked.

Sirius inclined his head. "Yeah. I mean, you can talk someone's ear off but when it comes to kissing, you're just shy."

"Oh, sorry." Julia blushed.

Sirius shook his head, "I like it."

Julia smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by banging on the closet door.

Sirius frowned as a voice from outside said, "Julia get out here right now!"

Julia groaned, "Tom." She said, knowing only her brother would interrupt them.

The lock wiggled as Tom tried to open the door. "He's pissed." Sirius mumbled.

Julia nodded, "I think he's past pissed."

"Open up!"

"What should I do?" Sirius asked, not sure if he should stay for this or leave, his presence might make things worse.

Julia shrugged, "Unless you want to be hexed unconscious, I'd get out of here as soon as you can." She suggested.

"What is taking you so long? Open up!" Tom said angrily.

"Sorry, I just got to get my bra on." Julia said sarcastically. And with a roll of her eyes, she pushed open the door.

"You have to do what?" He asked, getting increasing irritated.

"It was a joke." Julia said.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Tom asked as if Julia and Sirius were stealing cookies from the jar in the kitchen or something equally childish.

"What does it look like?" Julia asked, calmly.

"You're making out!" Tom nearly shouted.

"Nice spot mate." Sirius said before he could stop himself. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself for speaking again.

Tom glared at Sirius, "Can we make this fast?" Julia asked.

"Why so he can get back to wooing you?" Tom said.

Julia sighed, "Tom, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Overreacting!" Tom shouted. "My little sister is making out with the biggest player in this school."

"Sirius is not playing me." Julia said, her voice still remaining calm.

"He is too!" Tom said.

"No I'm not." Sirius interjected.

"And why should I believe that?" Tom hissed.

Sirius, temper rising, said, "Because Julia believes it. Don't you think she's capable of deciding who she dates?"

"No I don't!" Tom said.

"Why not?" Julia asked.

"Because Sirius is manipulative and he-."

"Thanks." Sirius interrupted.

Tom frowned and continued, "And he's a bloody Marauder."

"What's wrong with the Marauders?" Sirius asked, getting defensive.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom repeated. "You're horrid."

"I have been friends with the Marauders for nearly 5 years. They are not horrid." Julia said.

"They're immature."

"And genius." Julia challenged.

"How on earth could you say that?" Tom asked, clearly frustrated. "They go around making trouble for fun."

Julia sighed, "Well I'm sorry if you don't like Sirius, but it's just too bad."

Tom frowned, "You are **not** dating him and that's final." He said, as if Sirius was not standing next to both of them.

"Woah, wait a minute." Sirius said. "You can't tell her what to do."

"Would you shut up Black!" Tom snapped.

"You're bloody talking about me, why shouldn't I have a say in this?" He asked.

"Because she is not your little sister!" He argued.

"But she is my girlfriend and I-." Sirius began.

"She is not your girlfriend." Tom hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's not your decision!" Sirius said, his face turning red with anger.

"Guys, calm down." Julia tried to get them to relax.

"I won't be calm as long as you're dating him." Julia's brother said.

"Tom, I'm sorry." Julia said. "But I'm going to date Sirius whether you are okay with him or not."

"No you-." Tom began.

"Because I trust him Tom." Julia said over her brother's voice. "He might not be perfect, but I know that this is real. We are real."

"I bet ever other girl he cheated on said that too." Tom muttered.

"Woah, I have not cheated on a girl before." Sirius said.

"You screw around with them though."

Sirius sighed, clearly frustrated. "I don't bloody care what you think but we are going out!" Sirius said.

"I'm old enough to decide what I want to do on my own." Julia said coolly.

"You're only 15."

"You were dating at 15 and I didn't tell you who to date." Julia said.

"But you're different."

"Why?"

"Because you're younger!" Tom said.

"What? Do you think you know more about dating than me?" Julia asked.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." Julia said. "I've been on more dates than you have."

"But Juls, those relationships didn't end well."

"So what?" Sirius barged in.

"I told you to stay out of this Black!" Tom snapped.

"Well I'm not going to!"

Tom glanced from Julia to Sirius, seeing that this was getting nowhere. "If I see you near my sister, I won't hesitate to ruin you." Tom hissed.

"You can't ruin me." Sirius said.

"Wanna bet on that?" Tom barked.

"Guys…" Julia said.

"Why don't you just ruin me now then?" Sirius said.

"Well I'm bloody about to if you don't shut the hell up!"

"I'm not going to shut up!" Sirius shouted. "I'm not backing down! I'm going to date Julia no matter what you say!"

"Well if I see you even touch her again I'll-!" He began. Julia frowned, and put her arm around Sirius in spit of her brother.

"Sorry Tom." Julia said and Sirius put an arm around her waist, his other hand tightly gripping the wand in his pocket.

"Bloody-." Tom said, reaching his peak of anger. His hand went to his wand and he jutted it in Sirius' face. "Petrificus Totalu-."

"Protego!" Sirius shouted, a translucent blue shield surrounding him just long enough to block Tom's spell.

"You're pathetic." Tom shouted. "You're bloody dueling a 7th year. I've got the clear advantage."

Sirius chuckled, "If only you could know the things I've done…" He said, thinking about being an animagus and making the map.

"You're all talk Black. That's all you are." Tom said. Julia took a step between the two boys.

"Stop, both of you." She said.

"Move aside Julia." Tom commanded, his wand still raised.

"Just give it up Tom." Julia said, sick of this arguing. "I promise I'll be careful with Sirius."

"I don't believe you." Tom said.

"Tom, I promise. I don't understand why you don't trust my decision."

"I do trust you." Tom's voice lowered to a much more caring tone.

Julia shook her head, "Then let me date Sirius." With that, she turned and left her brother, Sirius following close behind her.

Tom frowned as the two left him, debating whether to shout something at them but figured it was childish to want the last word in.

* * *

Lily, Remus, Peter and James sat in the library studying. Well at least everyone but James was studying.

"James would you stop starring at me and study. The Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. is on Monday and I haven't seen you pick up a book once." Lily said.

"Lils, I said I know everything."

"No you don't."

"Do too." James argued.

"James, there is no possible way you can do well on this examine." Lily said.

"I bet I'll do better than you." James challenged.

"Please, I'm not betting with you." Lily replied, looking down at her work.

"Cause you're afraid of losing?" James said, egging her on.

Lily sighed not wanting to seem afraid of the bet, "Fine. What are we betting?"

"What do you want if you win?"

"100 galleons." She said, half jokingly.

"Okay, but if I win, I get a date with you." Smirking, James said. "And a real date, not a 'just friends' kind of date."

"Then I'm not betting." Lily replied in a 'that's final' kind of way.

"That's because you know I'll win." James sang.

"You won't do better than me!"

"So bet then." James said, his expression remaining cool, calm and confident.

Lily frowned. She was caught. If she said no, he'd think she was afraid. But if she said yes, she'd be risking her pride. "Alright, fine." Lily concluded, extending a hand to James.

"Deal." James replied, grinning.

Remus looked up at the two of them, "That was cold James."

"Cold?" Lily asked. She knew what James did was cruel but it _was_ a typical James thing.

James chuckled, "Well she fell for it, so it's not really my fault."

Lily frowned, "Wait what?" She asked, sensing there was more to this conversation.

James shook his head, "Nothing Evans, get back to studying." James said.

Lily frowned as she watched James take a book from the table and begin reading it. "What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Studying." James replied.

"But you can't study." Lily said.

"Why not?" James asked. "I've got to study if I want to beat you."

"But you didn't want to study before we made the bet." Lily noted.

"I know." James said, smirking.

Lily frowned, "Oh." She said out loud realizing what James had just suckered her into.

"I'm genius, I know." James said with a wink.

"So you were never not going to study. You just said that so I'd make a bet with you." Lily said.

"See it is genius." James replied, flipping the pages of the book.

She looked to Remus and sighed, "I suppose he told you he was going to do this."

Remus shrugged, "Yeah sorry."

Lily groaned, "How could I be so stupid?" She said to herself.

James grinned and looked up at her, "Don't be too hard on yourself. After all, a date with me will be fun." He said with a wink.

"You're not winning." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Yes I am." James replied, confidently.

"No you aren't because I'm never going out with." Lily said stubbornly.

"We'll just have to see about that…" James concluded.

Lily looked down at her notes and began review them though nothing she was reading was processing. She was too worried about James winning this bet.

He was smart, there was no doubt about that, not to mention extremely determined. So beating him in this bet wasn't going to be a walk in the park. And Lily knew that.

The day went and night soon came, the group of fifth years studied all throughout the night.

"Well I'm going to bed." Sirius announced, standing up from his seat on the common room couch.

"Not a bad idea." Remus agreed.

Peter nodded and joined the boys as they ascended the stairs to their dorm.

"Are you heading up?" Lily asked Julia.

"Yeah. I'm too tired to remember anymore of this stuff, so I guess there's no sense in trying to study now."

"Alright I'll go up too." Lily said before turning to James. "Are you going to bed?" She asked him, yawning as she did.

"Nah, I'm going to stay up a little longer." James replied, not peeling his eyes off of the page in front of him.

Lily sighed knowing he was going to study extra hard because of the bet. "But you might benefit from getting some sleep."

James shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine." He said.

Julia shrugged at Lily, "Alright. Goodnight then." Lily said before heading up the stairs to her own dorm.

"Night." James replied.

* * *

"You won't believe my stupidity." Lily said once Julia and herself had reached their dorm.

"What did you do?" Asked their roommate, Kara.

"I made a bet with James." Lily replied, letting out a sigh as she looked through her dresser for cloths to change into.

Julia chuckled, "You sound like Sirius and me with the betting." She said. "So what did you bet about?"

"I bet that I would do better on the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L." Lily answered.

"What's so stupid about that?" Kara asked, flipping her blond hair into a ponytail.

"It wasn't what I bet on that was stupid. The stupid part is what I bet."

"And what did you bet?" Julia asked, curiously.

"I bet that if I won, he'd give me 100 galleons." Lily said.

"And if he wins?" Julia asked.

Lily sighed again, "If he wins, I have to go out on a date with him."

Kara grinned, "And what's so bad about that."

"It's bad because I don't want to go out with him." Lily said, plopping down on her bed.

"Are we talking about the same James?" Kara asked. "James Potter?"

Lily nodded, "That's the one."

"And going out with James Potter is a bad thing?" Kara continued.

"Yes because I don't want to go out with him." Lily said.

"Pssst." Kara said, dismissing what Lily had just said with a wave of a hand. "There is no girl that doesn't want to go out with Potter."

"I don't." Lily said quietly as Kara walked into the bathroom.

Julia frowned, "And how much did you study for this?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lily said. "Because no matter how much more I study for it, he'll only study more."

Julia nodded, "Well at least it's James you'll be going out."

"That's the problem Juls." Lily said, frustrated.

"Yeah, but really, how bad would a date with James be?" Julia asked.

Lily shrugged, "It's not that I think it would go bad…"

"Because Slug Club was kind of like a date." Julia reminded her.

"Yeah but we were just going as friends then."

"Maybe you should just give him a chance. He might surprise you." Julia suggested but Lily just looked disgusted.

"I said I wouldn't go out with James. I don't _want _to."

Julia shrugged and crawled into bed, "Suit yourself." She replied.

Lily frowned. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, or what to think. She just wanted to get this O.W.L over with and worry about the bet later.

* * *

A/N And that's chapter 13! I'm leaving tomorrow for Florida. I'm just hoping the weather is nicer there than here.

I might be able to get chapter 14 up during the week if I can get to a computer when I'm in Florida. But I can't guarantee anything, though reviews will push me to get it done as soon as possible… : )

I was so happy when I saw all the people that reviewed, I almost cried. Seriously. Thank you soooo much. It means so much to me, it really does.

So please review and until next time.

Kait


	14. Innocent?

**Chapter 14**

**Innocent?**

_Disclaimer- Not mine.

* * *

_

Peter walked into the Great Hall to find his friends sitting around the House Table, studying. Their O.W.L.s started on Monday and it had put most of the 5th years into a panic; Including Peter.

Peter sat down next to Sirius, his hands were shaking as they always did when he was nervous. James seemed to notice this because he said, "Something the matter Pete?"

Peter shook his head no but quickly decided he shouldn't lie and started nodding. "I'm going to fail these O.W.L.s." He said.

"No you won't." Lily assured him. "We studied this morning and you seemed to know everything pretty well."

"Besides you still have another night to study." Julia said.

Peter nodded, and looked down at his empty plate in no mood to eat. "Ready for the match today." A Slytherin said behind James, who was gulping down a tall glass of pumpkin juice that tasted rather sour that day.

James wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned to face the Slytherin, Snape. "What do you want Snivellus?" James asked.

Snape shrugged, "Just seeing if you were ready for the game." He said, a guilty smile crossing his face.

"Well get out of here." Sirius replied.

Snape's smirk only got wider, "Make sure you drink up Potter, we wouldn't want you to be too weak at the game today." Snape said before leaving.

James frowned and turned back to the group. "What was that all about?" He asked.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know but it seemed like he knows something we don't."

James glanced behind him as Snape made his way to his House Table. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking as well."

"We should get going." Julia said to James, standing up from the table. She hadn't eaten a thing, mostly because the match was in an hour or so.

"Yeah, I guess so." James replied, shoving one last slice of toast into his mouth.

* * *

A light, warm rain pattered down on the crowded stands. Despite the horrid weather, almost everyone had come to see the last game of the season; the game that would determine if Slytherin or Gryffindor won the house cup.

Sirius, Lily and Peter sat on the moist, wooden bench watching the teams getting ready below.

"Say where's Remus?" Peter asked, looking around for his friend.

"Right there with Olivia." Lily replied and pointed to the two Gryffindors making their way over to them.

"Oy." Sirius said as the two approached.

"Hello." Remus replied.

"You must introduce us to this lovely lady." Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

Olivia blushed and Remus shot Sirius a death glare. "Everyone, this is Olivia. Olivia this is Sirius, Lily and Peter." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia replied politely.

Lily nodded, "I wish they'd get this game started because I really have to study…" She said.

"They're going to win today. I can feel it." Sirius said

"I sure hope so because I don't want to listen to the Slytherins boast about it all next year." Olivia replied, sitting down on the bench next to Remus.

"Well we've won the past three years so they really have no reason to boast." Remus said with a shrug.

"Look it's starting." Lily noticed, getting to her feet to watch the balls being released.

Others around her stood up as well and loud cheering began. "And they're off!" The Hufflepuff commentator said. "Today, as you all know, will decide who wins the quidditch cup." He began.

"And it's Potter with the quaffle!" He said as James snagged the quaffle after it was tossed up in the air by the ref.

James sped off down the pitch, adrenaline pumping. The light rain was building up on his glasses making it hard to see, but his favorite time to play quidditch was in the rain.

He raced down the pitch, a glimpse of red hair catching his eyes. He turned to see Lily Evans watching him from the stands. He gave her a dimpled smile before throwing the quaffle to Julia.

Lily waved back at him, her cheeks turning a light pink. She frowned as she felt her face, knowing she was blushing. _What is wrong with me? _She thought. She felt like she was turning into a girl in James lover club; one of the girls who swoons when James just glances at them.

Luckily, everyone was too preoccupied with the game to notice Lily was blushing. She distracted herself from the thought of why she was be blushing by cheering for her house.

"Carr with the quaffle, down the pitch she goes. And it's a pass to McGreg and over to Potter and…"

James brought his arm back to pass back to Julia when an almost invisible like force made James throw the ball into the hoop. And it wasn't just a normal shot; the strength behind the throw was probably three times of that of a professional quidditch player. Not to mention he was at least 25 feet from the hoop, which was a nearly impossible shot to make.

James frowned as he watched the quaffle fly into the hoop with ease. Why had it done that?

"Woah and Potter with a magnificent score! Gryffindor 10, Slytherin-Nothing."

"Nice shooting James." Julia said as she whizzed past him after the Slytherin with the quaffle.

James nodded and decided to brush off what he had just felt. "And Slytherin in possession. It's Renold with the quaffle, now Dyna, Renold again and a pass to…And Potter with an excellent block!"

James frowned again, trying to figure out what had caused him to do that. He had been a clear ten feet underneath Renold before he had thrown the quaffle. James was a good quidditch player, but was he that good? Not to mention the fact his broom was getting old and wasn't as fast as it used to be.

James was so preoccupied with this thought; he had let a Slytherin Chaser snag the quaffle away from him.

"Time!" Narcissa, the Slytherin Captain, called to the ref.

James could hear the stands murmuring and wondered what they were saying. James flew over to Julia who was frowning as well.

"Nice stop there James." She said, watching the Slytherins talk.

"Er, thanks I guess."

Julia turned to him, "You guess?"

James nodded, "Something weird is going on with me."

"What? You're an amazing Chaser?" Julia asked.

James merely shrugged as he watched the Slytherin team break out of the huddle. "Potter." The very young, Madame Hooch called to him after speaking quickly to Narcissa.

"Er, yeah?" James asked, landing next to her.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Hooch asked.

James frowned, "Huh?"

"Mr. Potter, Narcissa, the Slytherin team and myself, have concerns that you may have used some game enhancing potions to make you play better."

"What?" James asked, stunned. "I never!" He nearly shouted.

"So you won't mind us doing a simple test?" Hooch asked, pulling out her wand.

"Do whatever you like. I have never taken those potions before." James said confidently.

Hooch nodded, "Alright, it'll only take a second." She muttered a couple of words, frowning the whole time. "May I see your arm?" The blood vessels in James' arm turned a bright orange before fading back to their normal green-blue color.

"Mr. Potter, you are out of the game." Hooch said, grabbing his arm and nearly dragging him off the field.

"But I've never taken anything before!" James said, digging his feet in the ground so Hooch couldn't pull him any farther.

"Obviously you have!" Hooch snapped. "You know I have no tolerance for cheating."

"But I didn't cheat!" James shouted back. He didn't mean to be so rude, but he was frustrated.

"I did the test and it's never wrong." Hooch began, "So lie to me all you want, but either way, you're team is going to have to play with one less chaser today."

James glanced behind him to see the Slytherin team smirking at him. "Madame Hooch, what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked as he joined the two.

"She's taking me out of the game!" James said, infuriated.

"And why is that?" The headmaster asked.

"Because he took a game enhancing potion." Hooch said. "I already did the test."

Dumbledore looked slightly disappointed at James, "Shame too." Hooch continued. "You were such a good chaser…"

"But I haven't ever taken this potion before!" James repeated. "You are not taking me out of this game." James said. "My team needs me."

"You're right," Hooch said. "I'm not just taking you out of this game, you're off the team permanently."

"What!" James said, wrenching his arm out of her grip.

"You heard me." Hooch continued. "You will not play on the House Team anymore."

"But-You…She…" He stuttered. "Professor, you can't let her do this!" James said to Dumbledore.

"But those are the rules James." Dumbledore replied.

James heart dropped, Quidditch was his life and now it was being taken away from him. "I did not take the stupid bloody potion!" He said, but had used much more rude curses.

"Mr. Potter, please calm down." Hooch said.

"I will not bloody calm down!" James said, dropping his broom. "And don't _Mr. Potter _me!" He barked.

"Please James, we can talk this through if you calm down." Dumbledore said.

"Give me a truth potion!" James suggested. "Go ahead do it! I'm not lying!" He said.

"I don't think that is necessary." Dumbledore said.

"I bet Slughorn has some." James said, backing up from where he was, towards the center of the pitch. He squinted up at the teacher's stands looking for his potion's professor.

"James…."

"Slughorn!" James shouted up to the stands. "Professor Slughorn!" He called.

"You know giving you the Truth Potion isn't ethical." Hooch said.

"So? I'll give it to myself." He was more than willingly. He'd do anything to clear his name.

Dumbledore looked at the desperate Gryffindor and nodded. "James, I believe that you didn't take the potion." He said.

Hooch looked over at Dumbledore and said, "But the test."

Dumbledore shook his head, "You know James is not one to cheat." He said and Hooch couldn't argue with that.

A small smile spread across James' face. "Really? Thank you Professor." He said happily.

Dumbledore nodded serenely. "I trust you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. Even though James and his friends had a tendency to cause trouble, Dumbledore knew him well enough to know that he was a good boy and wouldn't do something like that.

Hooch, however, did not share the same views. James was a troublemaker and did a lot of things just for the attention of it. And performing perfectly at a quidditch match would sure give him that attention. "What-." Hooch began but James cut her off.

"So I can play then? Really?" James asked.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said.

"What? But you said-!" James said, frustrated again.

"I'm sorry James, but you still have the potion in you." Dumbledore said. "You're going to have to sit this game out."

"But I-!"

"Please James." Dumbledore said.

James frowned but decided not to argue with him anymore. He was so grateful that he wasn't off the team that he decided not argue with the man that had made that possible.

James nodded, "Alright, fine Professor." James said.

"So that's it?" Hooch asked. "What kind of punishment does he get?"

"I didn't take the potion!" James nearly exploded at the professor. "I shouldn't be punished for something I didn't do."

Dumbledore gave James an upset look but said; "I think not playing in this game is enough of a punishment for him."

James looked over at his team who where watching them talk, trying to catch a part of their conversation. He sighed, knowing he let them down. He turned to Dumbledore, looking at the ground. Hooch made her way over to the Slytherins to tell them what she had just heard.

"Do you have to tell them really why I am out of the game?" He asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned, "I have to give them a reason why."

James nodded, "Oh, right." He said, still looking at Dumbledore's feet.

Dumbledore walked past James and towards the center of the field. He put his wand up to his throat and began to talk, his voice magnified.

"I have an announcement to make." He began. James turned and walked off the field, not wanting to even see the Gryffindors' reaction to their best chaser being kicked out of the game.

He was ashamed to think of how his team must feel about him if they really believed that he had taken the potion.

"Mr. Potter will no longer be able to play in this game."

James realized that no matter what Dumbledore told them, people would still believe that James had taken the potion intentionally.

"It seems that someone has slipped Mr. Potter a potion to make him play differently today; a potion to enhance his performance." The crowd broke out in murmurs and Dumbledore realized the same thing that James had; that people would think less of James.

"To prove his innocence, James has offered to take the Truth Potion tomorrow evening, after the fifth years finish their O.W.L.s." He explained. "If anyone doesn't believe his innocence, you may talk to me about it." He said before walking off the pitch.

Julia's mouth hung open as she looked at the departing James. She didn't know what to believe. What she _did_ know was that James was so good that he really didn't need to take a potion to help him. He was clearly the best chaser on all four house teams.

Lily looked down at the pitch, a hand covering her mouth.

"He took a potion to make him play better?" Peter asked.

"Of course not." Lily said, pushing through the crowd to find James.

"You're not going to stay and watch the rest of this? It is the last game." Sirius asked.

Lily shook her head, "I don't even like this game. I only come to see our friends play." She replied, and continued down the steps of the stands.

Lily reached the last step, out of breath. She looked around to find James standing by the fence of the pitch.

James was debating whether or not to leave. He wanted to see if his team won, but he knew staying at the pitch would only make him angrier.

"James!" Lily called over to him.

"Oh, hey." James said. The rain began to pick up, saturating the ground with water.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

James shook his head, "It was Snape." He said, watching the match.

"What was Snape?" Lily asked.

"Snape gave me the potion." James replied.

Lily frowned, "I don't think so. Why would he give you a potion to make you play better?" She asked.

James went silent for a while, the steady beating of the rain hitting his glasses. "Because he knew this would happen." James answered.

"But James, it just doesn't make sense." Lily said.

"You heard him at breakfast today. He told me to drink up so I wouldn't be tired at the game. Remember?"

Lily nodded. Snape had said that.

"And my pumpkin juice hadn't tasted right."

"James I really don't think-." Lily began but was cut off.

"I'm going to get him back for that."

"James you don't even know he did it."

"He did do it Lily."

"But-."

"I know he did." James said, turning to her. "And he's going to pay for it." He said.

"James, don't you dare do anything to him." Lily said. "You have no proof."

"Yes I do _Evans_." James said, not really caring what Lily thought on this subject. He just wanted revenged for what was done to him.

"No you don't."

"Lily please." James said. "He did do it. He has a reason to. He hates Sirius and me. He also wants to win the Quidditch cup because Slytherin hasn't won it in a couple years. Then this morning…"

Lily shook her head, "James…"

"It all fits Lily!" James replied.

Lily shrugged, knowing she wasn't going to change his mind, though she'd still try, "If you're going to do something to him, you'll have to get past me first." Lily said.

James frowned, "Are you sticking up for him?" James asked.

"Yes I am." Lily snapped.

"What are you in love with the greasy thing?" James snapped back.

"Of course not!" Lily said, her face going pink from anger. "But you don't know he did it." The truth was, Lily had felt bad for Snape. He never fit in, even with Slytherins. He was very smart and witty; he just didn't have a friendly attitude.

"Well I don't care what you say, because I'm going to do what I want." James said, rather childishly.

"Okay but you're still going to have to get me out of the way first."

James rolled his eyes and turned around. "I'm leaving."

"You don't want to see the game?" Lily asked, forgetting about their argument almost instantly.

"Not really." James replied.

"'Kay, bye then."

James turned to her. His dark hair was wet and plastered to his handsome face. "Bye Lily." He said, turning back around and running a hand through his hair.

Lily groaned inwardly as she felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

A lot of students and professor had gone to see James take the Truth Potion the following evening. Most people hoped that James hadn't taken it. Students generally looked up to James. He was, after all, a very likeable person.

Lily had chose to stay behind at the common room. She knew James didn't take it and she didn't need proof of it. Instead, she decided to tidy up the common room; the room being a mess after Gryffindor's victory party after they had won the match yesterday. Besides, at that moment, she wasn't talking to James and she didn't want him to think she was supporting him by going.

"I knew you didn't take that potion." A first year Gryffindor said as he, James and other Gryffindors entered the common room a half an hour later.

"Of course I didn't." James said, entering the common room. He spotted Lily and walked over to her. "You didn't come?"

"I'm not talking to you Potter, so leave me alone." Lily said angrily.

"Why not?" James asked.

Lily frowned and looked up at him. "Why not?' She repeated. "Why not? Maybe because you made a fool out of Snape," She began. "Yourself and me today." Lily snapped, recalling the event after their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. (A/N- That would be the scene from the book)

James frowned, "But Snape called you a…a you know." He said.

"I'm not talking about Snape right now!" Lily said. "I'm mad at you James!"

"Well you shouldn't be." James snapped.

"Why not? I told you that you didn't have enough proof!"

"Do you honestly think I care what you think Evans?" James barked.

Lily recoiled and looked down at the table. James scratched the back of his neck, realizing what he had just said. "Actually, that's not true at all." He said, with a light chuckle.

Lily nodded but still didn't look up at him. For some reasons not clear to Lily, she felt hurt by what he had said even though she knew it wasn't true herself. "Look Lily," James said, realizing that she didn't just shrug off his comment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I also shouldn't have done what I did to Snape, I suppose." He said.

"Woah mark this on the calendars." Sirius said, who had been listening to their conversation. "June, 13th at 8:43, James Potter admits he was wrong." He joked.

Lily chuckled, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have told you what to do." She said.

"Forget it." James said with a shrug.

"Are you two done with this emotion filled moment?" Julia asked. She was sitting on the couch next to them, her chin resting on the arm of the chair.

James grinned, "Yeah Carr, we're done."

"Good." Julia said, sitting up. "So who's excited for summer?" She asked.

Sirius groaned, "Not me." He said.

"Ah, you can come over my house if your parents bug you too much." James offered.

"I can't wait. I could use a break from all of this work." Lily said, collapsing on the couch.

"I second that." Remus added.

"Only two more days." James said, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "Two short days…"

A/N- Et volia! Hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for all of the reviews! I decided to change the D.A.D.A OWL until after the quidditch match so it gave James and Sirius a reason to do what they did to Snape.

A lot of you want Lily and James to get together soon and I promise they will! As you could see in this chapter, Lily just might be changing her mind about James.

Plus their results for OWLs will come over the summer and I wonder who's going to win that bet…

Thanks again to all of my reviewers. Say, if I get a good amount of reviews, I'll be sure to make next chapter super exciting : ).

Please review.

Kait


	15. The Results

**Chapter 15**

**The Results**

_Disclaimer- Not mine._

Summer… 

Sirius dragged his suitcase up three flights of stairs to his bedroom. His parents had 'forgotten' about him and left King's Cross with just his brother and cousins.

He had taken a bus from the station to his house only to find that he didn't have any money to pay the driver. Instead, he had to pay him with his life savings of chocolate frog trading cards and a box of Honeydukes Finest Fudge.

He was fuming as he entered his house. He could hear his family chattering away in the next room over, enjoying roasted hippogriff; the finest quality meat around. Sirius chose to go to his room. He was in no mood to see his family much less talk to them. He pushed open the door to his room, relieved to finally be home from his long journey. But what he saw when he opened the door, was not what he expected.

"Bloody hell…" He mumbled angrily. His room had been turned into a storage area while he was gone, housing old chairs, books, boxes and luggage.

"No bloody way…" He continued to mutter before turning on his heels back out the door. His anger took him right into the dinning room where all of his relatives were. "What did you do to my room?" He asked, his fists clenched with frustration. Everyone in the room turned to look at the angry Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry. Did you hear something?" His father asked his mother, his voice dripped with conceitedness.

"No, I'm afraid I did not." His mother replied. However, the whole family was still looking at Sirius with disgust. There were a few of his aunts, uncles, cousins and his brother at the table with his parents.

"You turned my room into a broom closet!"

"Narcissa, darling," His mother began. "Has Sirius been well behaved at school? Did he stay away from those _things_?"

Narcissa looked from Sirius to her aunt before saying, "No he didn't."

Sirius' father stood up from the table and walked over to his son, hovering a foot taller than him. "Is that true?"

Sirius looked up at him and said, "Of course it's true. Did you really think I would listen to your ridiculous letter? I'd rather be with that 'filthy mudblood' and the one with the 'tainted auror blood' than have to look at your sick ugly face any day of the week!" Sirius spat. Growing up, he had always feared his father. He was always bigger, stronger and smarter than Sirius. But now that Sirius was getting older, he realized that his father wasn't someone worth fearing.

His father had been the source of which Sirius inherited his short temper, so Sirius' comment about the letter had infuriated the man.

"Excuse me?" He barked, pulling out his wand.

Sirius gulped silently, debating what to say. "I said that I rather be with the people you think are scum than with you because you're nothing more than a conceited, rude, filthy, coward." He spat.

Sirius knew what was coming and wasn't surprised when he felt a curse catch him in the stomach and throw him back off his feet. He winced and sat up on his elbows looking at his father.

"Get up to your room and don't come out until I tell you to." His father said, turning back to his diner.

"Did you not hear me?" Sirius asked, standing up. "I said my room was turned into a broom closet. I'm not sleeping in there." He said.

"Well you're going to have to." His mother said. "Because we have no other room to put you in."

"Then take all of that junk out." Sirius insisted.

"I said get to your room!" His father shouted at him.

Sirius frowned and turned to head up to his bedroom, mumbling a strand of curse words as he did.

The first thing he did once he reached his bedroom was to write letters to all of his friends partially in spite of his parents but mostly because he wanted to distract himself from the brewing hatred he had for his family.

Things didn't lighten up for Sirius in the following two weeks. He still hadn't been allowed to leave him room and had only been feed five out of the fourteen days he had been in the room. But what was killing him the most, was that he still hadn't heard from his friends since the last day of school.

He was sick of the control his parents had over him so he decided to do what he did last year, leave.

Sirius opened the door a crack and peered down the hallway to see if any of his family was roaming around at this time of night. He could hear his uncles downstairs talking loudly, most likely drunk.

Sirius knew he couldn't stand this house much longer and figured James' parents wouldn't mind him staying there for a while. After all, they had never seemed to mind Sirius staying over their house before.

He made his way quickly down the hall and into an unused den. Through the darkness, he navigated his way to the tall stone fireplace. After taking out a sac from his pocket and sprinkling a handful of Floo Powder from the bag into the fireplace, he said, "Potter's House!"

A billowing green smoked surrounded Sirius, gripping him tightly as he flew from fireplace to fireplace. As soon as it had started, Sirius was swirling slowly to a stop. He emerged from another fireplace, landing roughly on a kitchen floor.

He groaned, catching himself from falling flat on his face with his hands.

"It's about time." A voice said above him. Sirius looked up to see Julia standing there. He frowned and looked around the room to make sure he was actually at the Potters.

"Er, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, standing up.

"I was invited." Julia said. "You didn't tell him?" Julia asked James, who was sitting on a stool at the counter, helping himself to a container of vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah I told him in the letter."

"What letter?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The one that told you to come here today at five." James replied.

Sirius frowned; he had never got a letter from James. "Right, that letter." He lied. He knew the reason he didn't get the letter had to be his parents.

Remus stood up from looking through the bottom counters for something to eat, "Hey Sirius."

"Hey Mooney." Sirius said, taking a seat on a stool next to James. "Is it just us three?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head, "Nah, Peter is over there." He said nodding to Peter, who was sitting quietly in the corner of the kitchen, his hands folded on his lap.

"Wormtail." Sirius greeted with a nod.

"And Lily is…somewhere." James said and just on cue, Lily entered the kitchen. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"James, I have been looking for your bathroom for the past ten minutes and have gotten lost three times. Can you show me where it is?" She asked.

James laughed, "My house isn't that big…" He said, standing up to help her.

"Potter, this house is a mansion." Lily said. "Oh hey Sirius." She said, noticing he was standing in the room.

James grinned and continued, "You go down this hall right here and take a l-." He began but Lily cut him off.

"Nah, I don't have to go anymore." Lily said, taking the seat James had occupied before he had stood up to help Lily. "Mmm…Ice cream…" She said, helping herself to the ice cream container James had been eating out of.

"Evans, move your lard arse." James said.

Lily's mouth dropped in mid spoonful of vanilla ice cream. "A lard arse? Now you're never getting your ice cream back." She joked.

"Aw Evans." James said with a grin. "I meant, move your very nice, perfect arse."

Lily's eyes widened and her face grew pink causing James to laugh. At the time, he didn't realizing what he was implying. "Give him his ice cream back before he talks himself into any more trouble." Sirius joked.

Lily took one more spoonful of ice cream before sliding it over to him. "Thanks Potter." She said, licking the ice cream off her lips.

"Oh Sirius!" A voice called from the doorway. Sirius turned to see Mrs. Claire Potter standing in the doorway. She was an older woman in her upper fifties. Her hair was gray and she was dressed in a fuzzy pink bathroom. She promptly hugged Sirius upon seeing him.

"Hello Mrs. P." Sirius replied.

"I'm glad you made it here okay. I was worried that something might have happened." Claire's eyes wandered from Sirius over to her son. "James you really shouldn't be eaten that so late at nice."

"Yeah James…" Lily muttered with a grin.

"Er, sorry Mum." He said, closing the lid and throwing Lily a grin.

"You should be getting to bed now. I don't want any cranky teens tomorrow." She joked with a smile.

Lily nodded and stood up, obeying James's mother's wish. She stopped once she reached the doorway. "Actually I have no idea where I'm going." She said.

James grinned and walked passed her. "Alright, night Mum." James said before leading his friends upstairs.

After walking up a flight of stairs and down a spacious hallway: "And this," James said to Lily and Julia, "Is your room." He pushed open a door on his left.

"Thanks Potter." Lily said, walking into the room.

"Sheesh, this is the size of my house…" Julia said, as she surveyed the room.

Lily chuckled, "Yeah, this house is far too big."

Both of their luggage was neatly placed at the foot of the bed, "They must have house elves too…" Lily said.

Julia nodded, "Lucky. So your parents finally let you come here." She said. For the last few years James and Lily had known each other, Lily's parents would never let her go over James' house just because he was a boy.

Lily shook her head, "No. Actually, I told them I was staying with you."

"Really? I told my brother I'd be with you." Julia said, grinning.

Lily chuckled, "Great minds think a like I guess." She answered. "But I thought your parents let you come over here before so why would you have to lie to them?" Lily asked.

Julia bit her bottom lip realizing the trap she had walked herself into, "Well my brother told them about Sirius and me dating."

"So I'm guessing they don't think you should date then?" Lily said.

"Yeah." Julia said, feeling ashamed that she had lied to her best friend.

"That's why my parents don't want me here. Because of James." Lily said. "I mean, in general they don't want me around guys because they're overprotective I guess. But unfortunately they've met James."

Julia chuckled, "He visited you once over the summer right?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, stupid me decided to invite him over." Lily said, taking some cloths out of her bag.

"Was that the time he turned your sister's hair purple?"

Lily nodded, "That was the time."

"How did he do that?" Julia asked. She had never really heard the whole story to this before.

"Well, my sister and me were arguing, as usual. And James told her to shove off and naturally my sister got angry. So she ended up calling me a freak, or something of that nature. A second later, her hair was turning purple."

Julia chuckled, "He's sweet the way he stands up for you."

Lily shrugged, "He would have done it for you too." She said.

Julia shook her head, "Nah, I don't think so."

"Yes he would." Lily repeated.

"Come on. If Snape called me a freak do you think he's turn his hair purple? No, he'd wait until Snape hexed me to do something."

Lily shook her head and Julia continued, "I mean, James is loyal but he wouldn't go through that much trouble to help anyone but you."

Lily frowned, "Well it wasn't that much trouble…" She said, not liking the thought of James willing to sacrifice for her. In fact, Lily didn't like the idea of anyone sacrificing themselves for her.

"He was almost expelled wasn't he?" Julia asked.

"Oh," Lily said, remembering the letter James received almost immediately about performing magic in front of Muggles.

"See." Julia insisted.

Lily shrugged, "I guess so…"

They continued to unpack in silence before Julia asked, "Have you gotten your results yet for the O.W.L.s?"

"No," Lily said. "They should be coming soon though."

"Yeah they said it would only take a couple of weeks."

A bolt of nervousness spread through Lily. Her O.W.L.s decided a lot about the kinds of jobs she'd be able to get in the future.

Not to mention, whether she would be going on a date with James or not.

"Don't worry about it. You probably got top scores on all of them." Julia insisted after noticing the look on Lily's face.

"I hope so."

"What about Defense? How do you think you did on that one?" Julia asked, grinning slightly.

"Good. I think I knew most of everything." She said.

Julia smile faltered, she really wanted James to win the bet because she knew if Lily went on a date with him, she'd change her mind.

"That's good." Julia replied.

Lily frowned as she climbed into bed, just thinking about the O.W.L.s made her feel sick to her stomach.

* * *

"They came!" James said as he ran into the kitchen where his friends were seated around the table, eating their lunch. 

James nearly tripped over an unoccupied chair but he didn't see to notice. He tossed a stack of letters on the table before turning his attention to the letter in front of him.

"What are these?" Julia asked, taking the one addressed to her.

"The results." James replied, ripping his open.

Lily took hers from the pile, cautiously. She flipped it over and broke the seal slowly, not sure if she even wanted to see what was written inside it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" James shouted, holding the letter up at Lily. "Oustanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, grinning.

Lily nodded, as she scanned his results. They were mostly O's with an occasional E. "So what did you get?" James asked, looking at the unopened letter in Lily's hand.

"Right," Lily said, the room had gone quiet and all eyes were on her. Lily took a deep breath before unfolding her letter.

Potions…Oustanding…Transfiguration….Outstanding….Defense Against the Dark Arts…

Lily grinned as she looked at the letter next to Defense Against the Dark Arts;An O+; a nearly unheard of grade. An O+ would mean Lily got every single question on the examine correct.

"Well…" James said, noticing her smile and fearing the worst.

Lily glanced up at him; he was looking at her with excitement and fear. He wanted to win this bet so badly. And Lily knew that.

She looked back down at her letter, now feeling guilty for doing so well. She shoved it in her pocket and turned away from James. "Well?" James asked again.

"Damnit Potter, I bloody hate you." Lily spat.

"Evans, just tell me what you got!" James whined impatiently.

Lily took her spoon and began to mix her cereal around, debating whether she was making the right decision. "A bloody E." She replied.

"YES!" James yelled, jumping up in the air as he did. A smile crossed all of their friends' faces, including Lily's. "Thank you!" He wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her into a hug.

Lily felt her stomach crumble and her heart flip. "Get off of me." Lily said, but didn't have the heart to push him off.

James kissed her on the top of the head and let go of her. "I have to tell my parents…" He said, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Tell his parents?" Lily repeated.

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, he's probably going to tell them your wedding date." He joked.

Remus grinned and said, "You've made him one happy man."

Lily shrugged, looking at the doorway where James had disappeared. "I sure did…"

"Hey Mum, Dad guess what?" The Gryffindors heard James say in the next room over.

"What James?" His father asked.

"I just won a date with Lily Evans!" He said cheerfully.

Lily put her face in her hands as she heard him say this. "Good for you son." His mother replied, in a confused manner.

"What's that in your hand?" His father asked.

"Oh it's just my O.W.L. results." James said before emerging into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table and happily poured himself some orange juice. "It's a good day." James said, throwing a smile at Lily.

"For you." She said, looking down at her cereal.

"You'll have fun." He said confidently. "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

"I can't do this…" Lily said, looking at the door of the room Julia and herself were staying in.

"Sure you can." Julia said. "It won't be bad. It's just James remember?"

Lily shook her head, "Julia I promised myself I would never go on a date with James…" She said, now regretting her decision to go on this date.

"Suck it up, because you half to go." Sirius said, who appeared at the doorway.

Lily shook her head again, "No, no I can't."

"Lily you lost, you have to go on it." Julia said.

_No, I won…_Lily thought, seriously considering telling the truth. Her stomach was in a knot and she felt like she had to throw up.

"Come on Lils. James is a nice guy." Sirius insisted.

"No…no…" Lily mumbled, still shaking her head.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Julia asked her friend.

"There's a lot of worst things that could happen." Lily said.

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"Like it's going to be completely awkward!" Lily replied.

"Is that the worse thing that could happen? It could be awkward?" Sirius insisted.

_No, the worse thing that could happen is that I could actually enjoy this date._

When Lily didn't answer, Julia said, "It'll be fine. I promise."

"I'm not going…" Lily said in a final kind of tone.

"You bloody have to Evans!" Sirius said, frustrated.

James appeared in the doorway with Remus and Peter at his side, completely oblivious to the conversation his friends were having. "Ready to go Lils?" He asked.

Lily looked up at him and her mouth dropped. "You-You…" She stuttered. "You comb your hair." She said, noticing his normally messy hair now lied flat on his head.

James grinned, "And I tucked in my shirt." He said.

Lily looked him over, in a state of shock. He didn't look like James really but he looked nice and very put together.

"Hey Lily, I know it's hard for you not to goggle at James but at least breath." Sirius said.

Lily promptly turned around and punched Sirius in the shoulder, coming to her senses. "Shut up Black." She spat.

"I take her breath away." James joked in a romantic love-y way.

"Clever Potter." Lily mockingly said.

"Thanks Evans." He said, being equally sarcastic.

Lily sighed, "Well let's get this over with…"

James had decided on a simply date. Even though he was keen on impressing her, he knew she wouldn't like it if he took her someplace extravagant or expensive. So he figured a walk around Le Parc des Fleurs, a park about a block away from James' house, would be a good start.

"The Park of Flowers." Lily translated as the passed the entrance sigh of the park.

"Tu parle francais?" James asked in broken French.

"Ah, oui. J'ai etude avec mon grand-pere qui a habite a Paris." Lily replied, with a small smile.

"Er," James said, scratching the back of his head. "Yes you…learned your grandfather whom has a cat named Ria?"

Lily chuckled, "Close. I said, I studied with my grandfather who lived in Paris." She corrected.

"I got the grandfather part right." He said, grinning.

"Yes you're well on your way to becoming a fluent French speaker." She joked.

James chuckled, "I do try." He joked.

The two fell into an awkward silence as they made it passed the first park bench of many on the gravel pathway leading up to an enormous lake.

"You'll probably be mad if I ask this but do-." James began but stopped mid-sentence.

"If you what?" Lily asked.

"Never mind." James said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Lily frowned, "James tell me."

James turned to her, smiling, "I said nevermind."

"Please."

"It was nothing." James repeated.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." Lily said as she stubbornly stopped walking.

James chuckled, "Fine but that'll only make this date longer…"

Lily sighed, "You're impossible."

James grinned, "Why do you care so much?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well you're not going to like it."

"So?"

"Fine." James said, walking back to where she had stopped. "I wanted to know if you ever kissed on a first date."

Lily blushed, "What?" She repeated.

"You heard." James said, grinning. "I know you did because you're blushing."

"Well, no I don't." She said, still frowning.

"Okay." James said, turning to start down the pathway.

"Okay? That's it?" Lily asked, catching up to him.

James chuckled, "What would you like me to say Evans?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know." She said, deciding to drop it.

"James! James Potter!" A voice called from down by the dock of the lake. A boy was standing there, working at the docks. The boy rented out paddleboats to tourists and the people that lived in the town for a small fee.

James turned after hearing his name called to see an old friend. "Derek." James replied, grinning.

Lily and James walked over to the tall, blonde haired boy. "Potter, I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"Alright, did you get my letter over the school year?" James asked.

"Sure did." The boy replied. "Say are you going to introduce me?" The boy asked James.

"This is Lily Evans, Lily this is Derek." He introduced.

Lily politely extended a hand to him, "Nice to meet you." She said.

Derek nodded, "Say do you two want to take a boat out? No charge?" He asked. He was quiet fond of James, after all James had done a lot for him.

"What do you say?" James asked Lily.

"Sure." Lily said. She had never been in a boat before.

The two soon found themselves in the middle of the vast lake after getting instructions, settling in and arguing about who was doing the most paddling,

"It's amazing out here." Lily said. The sunset was melting off the sparkling lake casting beautiful colors across the reflective surface.

"I know, you are amazing." James said, with a cheeky grin.

Lily blushed and turned to him, "That's the oldest one in the book."

James chuckled, "But it works every time."

"No it doesn't." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Yes it does. You were flattered."

"Was not."

"Were too. You blushed."

Lily smiled and put a hand to her cheek, "Damn I blush a lot."

James laughed, "Yeah, you do."

"I've never seen you blush before." Lily said, taking off her sandals and dipping her feet into the water.

"That's because I don't get embarrassed." James replied.

"You must get embarrassed, everyone does."

James shrugged, "Maybe…"

"When have you been most embarrassed?" Lily asked.

James chuckled, "What's with these questions?"

Lily shrugged, smiling, "I don't know. Just answer."

"My most embarrassed moment…" He thought. He really couldn't remember doing anything that embarrassing. He had done stupid things but he never thought of them as worth worrying about. "When you told me you didn't want to date me."

Lily frowned, "Really?"

James nodded, "Really really."

Silence again.

"You know what I think?" James said.

"What?" Lily asked, leaning on his shoulder.

James smiled and said, "You wanted to come on this date with me."

"Not to be mean or anything Potter, but I really didn't. I mean, I don't mind going out with you just not going going out with you." She said.

"Huh?"

"I mean going out with you as a friend is fine but nothing more."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Lily said defensively.

James frowned, "Really you're not lying?"

"Really!" Lily replied. She wasn't sure why she got so defensive when this topic came out, probably because she was afraid.

A few seconds passed before James said, "I don't believe you."

Lily sighed, "Fine don't." She said.

"Okay I won't."

Silence.

"Remember a couple weeks before school ended and the lake incident?" Lily said, breaking the silence. She was one to easily forget a conflict with a friend.

James grinned, "Yeah."

"This kind of reminds me of it. I mean, with the lake and stuff." She said.

James chuckled, "Say didn't I end up in the lake twice? And you only once?"

"Yeah."

"So I should get you back for that then?" He said, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

"No Potter! I will kill you if you do!" Lily said, leaning away from him.

James chuckled, "Nah, I won't."

"Promise?"

"…."

"James!" Lily said.

James laughed again, "Really, I was just joking. Besides, if I threw you in, I'd have no place to run to so I'd end up in the water as well."

Lily grinned, "Good point."

The two stayed out there for a solid hour, letting the slight waves rock the boat back and forth. When the sky grew dark, they paddled into shore.

"Let's get some ice cream." James said, approaching an ice cream booth.

"Ice cream sounds good." Lily followed James over to the booth.

"We'll have a one vanilla and a strawberry…" James ordered, already knowing that strawberry was Lily's favorite.

Lily pulled out some sickles after watching the man at the booth flick his wand to fill up two cones with ice cream.

"That's ten sickles." The man said.

Lily laid out money on the counter, "Let me pay." James said, reaching for money as well.

"Potter, I never let anyone pay for me. What makes you think tonight will be different?" Lily asked.

James gave the man enough for his own ice cream and turned to her. "Come on, let me pay."

"No James."

"Please."

"I said no." Lily said.

"But this is my date. I won it, I should decide what we do."

"James, for the last time, you're not paying for this." Lily said in a 'that's final' tone.

James frowned, "Fine." He said, defeated.

The two reached James' house and soon found themselves standing in front of Lily and Julia's bedroom. "Thanks Lily, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Lily said, wrapping her jacket closer around her, the summer night's air seemed to cool things down dramatically.

"So you'll go out with me again?" James asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Lily replied.

"Worth a shot…"

"Well, good night." Lily said, turning to her door.

"Don't I at least get a hug?"

Lily frowned and turned back to him, "Alright but just a hug." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

James grinned and put his hands on her waist. "Night." He said.

"Goodnight." Lily replied, pulling away from him.

Lily entered the room to find Julia sitting on her bed, writing a letter to her brother. She quickly got up when she saw Lily.

"Well?" Julia asked.

"Well what?"

"Did you have fun?"

Lily shrugged, "Yeah." She said.

"So is there going to be a second date maybe?" Julia asked, biting her bottom lip.

Lily sighed, "No Julia, there won't be a second date." She said.

Lily went into the adjoined bathroom to get ready for bed. She was tired; after all it had been a long but fun night. Even though she was reluctant to admit it, she had had a lot of fun with James, like always. James had a way of making even something ordinary seem extraordinary.

Lily slid off her jacket and heard something click to the floor as she did. Lily frowned and crouched down on the floor to see what have fallen out of her jacket pocket.

She picked up five sickles off the floor and a folded up napkin. Still frowning, she unfolded the napkin.

_Don't think about giving the money back._

_Love,_

_James_

James had done it. He was the first guy that had been willing to do more than what Lily asked for and Lily couldn't help but let a smile cross her face because of it.

A/N Sorry this one took so long to get out. I've been rather busy this week but school's almost out. Thank God.

Please excuse my French in the beginning. I couldn't figure out how to get those little accent things but I will and when I do, I'll edit this.

Well I hoped you enjoyed and thanks again to all that reviewed.

Please Review!

Until next time,

Kait


	16. Eternity

**Chapter 16**

**Eternity**

_Disclaimer- Not mine._**

* * *

**"Wanna get that Lils?" James asked Lily, after hearing the soft twinkle of the doorbell. The group was sitting in the den of James's house.

"No." Lily replied, not moving from where she was standing.

"Come on your closer." James said.

"Just do it yourself." She was watching James and Remus cautiously construct a card castle with steady hands.

He was too preoccupied with leaning a card up against the side of the castle to care who was at the door so he opened his mouth to object but Julia said,

"I'll get it." She stood up from the comfy blue armchair and made her way over to the door.

Again the doorbell rang and then again. "I'm coming!" She hurried across the hall, her bare feet pattering on the parquet floor. She grabbed the brass latch and pulled open the door.

Julia's mouth dropped, recognizing the man standing at the doorway. "Tom?"

"Julia! I was so worried about you." He let out a sigh of relief. "Why did you lie to me about coming here?"

Before Julia could reply, the answer was made apparent. "Who is it?" Sirius asked, peering around the corner of the parlor door. He swore under his breath.

"What is he doing here!" Tom asked, clearly enraged.

"Why can't he be here?" Julia challenged.

Tom frowned, "I can't believe it. We are going home!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Julia insisted.

"Oh yes you are." He said, tugging on her arm and leading her towards the door.

Julia wrenched her arm away from him, "Get out of here Tom. I'm not a baby, I don't need you watching over me all of the time.

"You told me you were going to the Evans'."

"So?"

"So! You lied to me! Do you have any idea how scared I was when I called the Evans and found out you weren't there?"

"Why were you calling the Evans?"

"Seeing if you were doing okay."

Julia sighed, "Tom, you really need to let me grow up."

"Why should you get independence when you can't even tell me the truth?"

"Why should you be the one who decides if I get independence?" Julia's voice was strong and powerful yet calm and even at the same time.

"Because I'm your older brother and I am in charge of you." His face reddened as his glanced past Julia with frustrated brown eyes to see Sirius was still watching them

Julia shook her head, "Did it ever once cross your mind that I might just be a hell of a lot safer here than at our dingy cramped apartment. There are no shady characters walking around outside this house and there are-."

"You're not safer as long as he's here." He said, motioning to Sirius.

Julia turned to Sirius who was watching the two with a concerned expression. "I know this is hard for you, Tom. But please, just trust me."

"I'm sorry Juls but you're leaving. Get Lily too. Here parents want her home as well."

* * *

The summer passed all to short for the friends and soon, the prospect of a new school year rolled around and all Hogwarts students assembled to King's Cross on September 1st.

Lily had been extremely overwhelmed with the events that unfolded at James' house. Julia had confessed that both of her parents had died when she was young. Lily couldn't help but feel pure hatred towards Death Eater. This only kindled her wanting to become an auror.

But what possibly overwhelmed her more was her date with James.

Fear wasn't something Lily let bother her all that often. After all, she was a Gryffindor and knew that you couldn't let fear mess with you. One had to overcome it and move on by finding a solution to overpower that fear.

But Lily had never known the kind of fear she felt towards James.

She had always been skeptical about the idea of finding that one perfect person and spending your entire life with them. It just didn't seem like something she could do. And she was afraid that she wouldn't ever be able to do that, and that is why she didn't want any romantic relationship with James; because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep the love for him for eternity and have to break his heart. She knew she couldn't live with herself if she did that to James.

And it was that fear that kept her in the bathroom of her dorm, sitting on the ledge of the tub, starring at the five sickles in her hand instead of going down to the common room to see James.

Part of her wished that he had never given her the money or that she had never gone on the date. Why'd he think he could change what Lily had done for so many years?

But at the same time, it was the fact that James **did **do something that no guy had ever even _thought_ to do for Lily before that made her become increasingly attracted to him.

"Damn this…" Lily mumbled, deciding to try her best to ignore the raging conflict battling inside her. But naturally, that didn't work. How could it when she carried around at least one of those five sickles everywhere she went; each time she reached into her pocket the cold metal acted as a reminder of what he had done and how she felt for him.

Lily heard the door to her dorm click shut. She frowned and walked out of the bathroom, sliding the sickles into her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked, as she entered her empty dorm. "Anyone in here?"

No one answered her so she took a step farther into the room to search for the source that had shut the door. Her eyes caught something red resting on her nightstand.

"Oh my God." Lily said, her mouth dropping as she saw a glass vase with five roses in it. She made her way over to them in revere of their beauty.

Lily picked up the letter sitting next to them to read whom they were from, though of course, she already knew who sent them…

_**I wanted to get you a rose for every year I'll love you. But of course they don't grow that many flowers, Lily.**_

_**So instead, a rose for every year I've loved you.**_

_**Yours for Eternity,**_

_**James**_

Lily's knees gave way as she sat down on the bed, holding the note with shaky hands. Her breathing grew deep as she read the note over and over again, each time the same word delivering a shock as it did the first time she read it.

_Eternity._

Eternity, forever, as long as they both lived and then even more was how much James loved her. But Lily couldn't comprehend that. She didn't understand the meaning of forever. She didn't know what forever was, or how long forever lasts but then again no one really does.

All she understood and knew, was that she couldn't take much more of this from James. It was making her sick, making her not want to leave her room until the year was over. James made her want to leave Hogwarts and go back to Muggle school just so she wouldn't have to know this fear.

Lily panicked. She just wanted out of this; an easy way to ignore what was going on inside her. But she knew there wasn't such thing as an easy way out of anything. So in her panic, her stubbornness and her fear, she did the only thing she could think of.

Lily grabbed the vase of roses and left her dorm in search of the messy, black haired boy that had given them to her. She immediately found him sitting at a table by the fireplace.

Lily set down the roses in front of him, "I can't take this anymore James." Lily said, choking on her words. "I-." She sighed and looked down at his hurt and confused face. His hazel eyes pouted, because he knew what she was going say. "I'm sorry." Lily said, before turning to leave the common room.

James looked at the roses and turned to face the departing redhead. "What is that suppose to mean? You're sorry?"

Lily stopped and turned her head towards him. "James, honestly, I can't take this anymore. This whole situation makes me sick to my stomach and I just want you to stop." Lily said. "So please, just leave me alone." She quietly spoke before leaving James.

James starred at the closed door, not wanting to look at his friends who were sitting next to him with looks of pity plastered on their worried faces.

James never understood what Lily was thinking. He was generally good at reading between the lines of other people and figuring out the way they really felt but Lily was different.

Like Lily, James wanted this whole thing to be over with too. He knew a part of Lily wanted to be with James and as much as she tried to hide it, she couldn't. And that is what made James continue to chase after her. He was going to give it his all to make that tiny part of Lily that wanted James to turn into a big part of Lily that _needed_ James.

But at the same time, was it worth sacrificing their friendship for it?

_Yes_. He thought. He knew the answer was yes because he knew things would fall into place in the end and everything would work out. It was just getting the things to fall into place that was hard.

"Hey Mate?" Sirius said next to James.

James turned to him and waited for him to continue. Sirius spoke troubled, "Maybe, she's-." He said. "Well I know you're not going to like what I'm going to say but maybe she's just not right for you James."

James looked from Sirius to the roses on the table. "Yes she is." James replied.

"And how do you know?" Sirius continued.

"She just is! Alright?" James said angrily, as he stood up from his table and left the common room to search for Lily.

It didn't take James a long time to spot Lily with her vibrant red hair, not to mention the fact the corridor was nearly deserted.

"Lily wait!" James hurried down the corridor but she started running away from him. "Lily let me talk to you."

Lily refused to speak. Her breath was caught in her throat like a thick knot in a long rope coil.

"Lily!" James said, resting two solid hands on her shoulders. Lily was forced to stop by his gentle force. He carefully turned her around to face him.

"Let go of me." Lily hissed, trying to wring her way out of James' grasp.

"You can't run. We really need to talk." James didn't loosen his hold on her as she continued to push, pull and tug against his force.

"No we don't." Lily's emerald eyes swelled with glassy tears. "I can't do this James!"

"What has gotten into you?" He asked calmly. He gripped her tighter and pulled her towards him to keep her from running again.

"Leave me alone!" James only pulled her closer to himself, planning never to let her go.

"Stop Lils." Lily gave one final attempt to break free but her knees gave way as the crushing reality hit her that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. She felt a year of swelling fear and guilt and love hit her hard as she collapsed into his arms.

_He'll love me for eternity. _She thought before bursting into uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh my God," He mumbled. He wrapped Lily into a hug but was at a complete loss of what to do when she burst out into tears. "Lils," He pulled away from her a little to get her to look at him but she avoided his gaze by burying her face in his shirt. She was too ashamed to look him in the eye.

He gently took her chin and raised her face to look at him but she turned her head, in another silent protest not to look at him.

"Is this because the roses? I'm sorry I didn't realize they would bother you this much. I mean most girls I give them to don't burst out into tears." He teased, in an unsuccessful attempt to lighten the mood.

"James," Lily choked, a steady stream of tears pouring down her freckled face. "You would do anything for me?"

"Of course."

"Then, why won't you leave me alone?" Her bottom lip quivered as she turned to look him in the eyes, getting her courage back.

James sighed, "Because I love you and I'm going to do anything in my power to get you to realize that you love me too."

"Just find a new girl." She insisted.

"Why should I stop trying to get you to realize how much I love?"

Lily pouted and pulled away from James. She plopped down on a stone step of the spiral staircase. Burying her face in her hands, she spoke almost inaudibly. "Because it's working."

"What?" He sat down slowly next to her, wondering if he was hearing things.

"You're begging, pleading, whining and bribery worked James."

"What do you mean worked?"

Lily sighed and turned to stare into his hazel eyes, "I love you James."

It was like James was in a thoughtless state. _What did she just say? She loves whom?_

An overpowering force was responsible for what Lily did next. This force swept through Lily as she felt herself lean forward. If was if there was a hand on her back pushing her towards James and leading her lips to his. There lips collided with perfect precision.

Was it years of yearning that was making James hallucinate? _This can't be real._ He thought. He was in such a state of shock; he almost didn't open his mouth to kiss her back.

Lily didn't know what was happening, she just knew it felt right; she could fell it in every bone of her body. And she loved this feeling of being so confident in something. Lily took James shoulders and leaned deeper into the kiss.

James kept one hand on Lily's waist while his other was propping him up, keeping Lily from pushing him flat on his back. This kiss was different than any other kiss he had every experienced in his life. This was more than just kissing for the fun of it. He knew there was something behind Lily's kiss driving her to do it, like anger would drive someone to hex an enemy.

Tears streamed down Lily's face more than ever. She could taste their salty flavor hydrating the kiss.

"Lily," James whispered, trying to pull out of the kiss. He had no idea how Lily was doing it, but he was completely out of breath; his chest expanding as his body tried to stuck in precious oxygen.

Lily whimpered as their lips parted. She didn't want to stop. Ever. Her yearning to kiss him grew and she chased his lips as he tried to pull away from her.

James grinned. Like a sad dog whose bone was slowly wearing down from chewing on it so much, Lily didn't want this kiss to slow down and end. Just minutes ago, James had been begging her for attention and now he was getting more than he could ever imagine.

Lily felt James' hand on her shoulders, stopping her from moving closer to kiss him. She looked down, mesmerized by his lips. "Lily?" She raised her eyes to meet his.

Breathing deeply, Lily listened to James speak, "I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you changed your mind." He said. In an almost hypnotic state, Lily again leaned towards James to kiss him again.

"Hang on." James stopped her. "Wait a little longer than I'm all yours."

Lily whimpered again. It was official; she had fallen for the charm of James Potter.

James eyes slowly surveyed her facial features, "Why are you crying?" He asked, brushing away the tears on her face with his hand.

Lily didn't answer him for a while. Instead, she searched his eyes almost as if she were looking for the answer in him.

"Because if you're just doing this because you feel bad for me or because of guilt then maybe-."

Lily shook her head and interrupted him, "This isn't guilt."

"Then why are you crying?"

Lily shrugged, she really wasn't sure herself. "Because I'm happy, I guess."

James smiled. He was satisfied with that answer. "We can get back to kissing now."

Lily chuckled and pressed her lips against his; lost in his captivating charm…

* * *

A/N Awww…

Smooth sailing for James and Lily from now on? Don't think so….

I think I'm going to do a couple more chapters of this and then start a sequel. I'm just not sure how far I want to go…Let me know your opinion. I'm either going to stop it when they graduate or before, I just can't decide which.

OMG! I love all of my reviewers! 21 whole reviews for one chapter! Passes out Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Also, if anyone was looking for a fanfic to read, my friend just posted one a couple days ago. It is hilarious! I love it and I wish I could be that good of a writer. Her penname is XxXQueenofHeartsXxX, the story is Go Away Potter. If you need something to do, check it out.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers and I hope you'll review again for this chapter!

Kait


	17. Busted

**Chapter 17**

**Busted**

_Disclaimer-Not mine.

* * *

_

Lily and James made their way to the library that evening after the 'incident on the staircase' as they decided to call it from now on. The 'Incident' being the first time either of them had been truly euphoric in years. They felt complete, whole and loved.

Lily couldn't believe what had happened, what she had done. She began to scold herself for being so stupid; for falling so hard for her best friend. Lily had promised herself years ago that she would never fall in love like this but there she was, James arm draped around her and her knees so weak she could barely walk.

But she immediately stopped scolding herself when she realized how right she felt. She hadn't been this happy or this confident in anything for a long time. And it felt good.

"You're being awful quiet." James said, looking down at her.

"Well excuse me if I'm still trying to catch my breath." She joked about their first kiss.

"You shouldn't be having a problem with breathing. From the rumors I hear, you're supposed to be very good at making out." James said, mischievously smiling.

Lily's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "What?" She said in an embarrassed and shocked tone.

James laughed, "You heard." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"Who'd you hear that from?" Lily asked, blushing a little.

"Everyone." He replied with a shrug.

Lily frowned, she never liked the way some guys talked about girls as if they were just possession. Some guys used girls like they were small children receiving a birthday present. They would enjoy their present for a few days before it went on the shelf with all of their other toys, collecting dust. "I suppose you find hearing about how I kiss amusing?"

"Nah, I got jealous whenever I heard guys talking about you. Though," He continued, "I was particularly amused with the story about the party after Slug Club. The one in the empty classroom…" He said, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

Lily groaned, "He did not tell you about that…" She had been involved in a particularly…exciting truth or dare game.

James laughed, "Sure did. Wish I could have been there." He grinned at her embarrassed face. "Don't be embarrassed. They're nothing wrong with stripping off your cloths for a mere game."

Lily groaned and punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up."

"Don't have regrets about things Lily. It'll just drive you crazy if you do." He said with a wink.

"Promise me you didn't tell anyone." She said, looking up at him hopefully but fearing the worst.

"Er…" James guiltily began.

"Who did you tell!" She demanded. She stopped walking and turned to face him, utterly embarrassed.

He couldn't help but laugh again, "Just Sirius."

Lily's eyes narrowed at him, "And…?"

"Remus."

"Peter too then I guess." Lily replied. God forbid James heard a rumor and didn't share it with all his cronies.

"And Julia."

Lily groaned, "Why not tell the school while you were at it?"

James smiled and pulled her closer to him, "If it makes you feel any better, only Sirius believed me."

"Loads." She replied, sarcastically.

"Aw don't be mad at me." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

She squirmed away from his kiss and stubbornly crossed her arms. "I don't want to kiss you." She said, but of course she was just teasing him. At that point, she didn't think there was anything James could say that would make Lily _not_ want to kiss him.

"Yes you do." He said, wrapping her arms around her waist again.

"No," She said, again trying to squirm out of his grip. He just held her tighter and walked her back into a dark corridor.

"You can't resist me." A glint of effrontery flashed through his eyes.

"James Potter let go of me this instance." She said, losing her strong and demanding tone as their eyes locked and she was captivated in his round hazel orbs.

"I don't think so…" He said, gently pushing her against the dimly lit corridor wall.

"James!" She whined as she twisted in his arms.

"Shhh…" James said, planting a hungry kiss on her lips. Her knees went shaky as she let out a content sigh.

"How come you always get what you want?" She whispered, her lips just millimeters away from his ear.

"I don't think it's just me who wants this…" He replied, moving a hand down to her waist. She shivered under his touch, feeling an electric shock dart through her.

James inwardly smiled as he felt her shiver. It was a clear sigh that she really did like him. Lily opened her mouth to reply but found that she couldn't as his lips met hers. She let out another satisfied sigh, enjoying ever second of the time she spent with James.

Lily's hand ran up the back of James's neck until it found his hair; gently running through it. James asked for entrance to her mouth as they kissed. Actually, he wasn't just asking but begging for it. Lily tried to hold back a smirk as she made him wait, keeping her mouth closed tightly. She needed some way to get him back…

James pleading became more intense and Lily finally gave into it. Partly because she thought he had suffered enough and partly because she wanted it herself. Lily opened her mouth and their tongues danced in perfect rhythm.

"What the…?" James said, pulling away from the kiss. Something hard had just collided with his back, unfortunately interrupted the two. He turned around to see what the disturbance was.

"Whoa, sorry." A voice, James immediately recognized spoke. "Didn't realize anyone was in here. We'll go."

"Sirius?" James asked.

"James?" Sirius returned, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the corridor.

"Julia." Julia piped in, smiling.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to get involved with any other women besides Lily?" Sirius asked, not realizing that is _was_ Lily James was kissing.

"Well actually…" James began but Sirius cut him off.

"Good for you." Sirius said. "She obviously doesn't care about anyone but herself. She's a bloody fuc-."

Lily cleared her throat. "Hello to you too Black." She spat.

"What? Lily?" Sirius asked. He rubbed his eyes and squinted in the darkness at the figure behind James.

"The one and only." Lily replied.

"But you…and you…you're not…wait…" Sirius incoherently babbled.

"Good Sirius. You'll be out of speech therapy in no time." Lily teased. She had anticipated a reaction similar to this from him.

"But-." Julia began. "I thought you vowed never to…get involved with James." She said.

"She changed her mind." James said, sliding an arm around his new girlfriend's waist.

"When?" Sirius asked.

"Just now actually." James replied.

"So…" Sirius began, smirking at Lily. "You finally decided to stop being such a damn stubborn mull?"

"Shove off Black." Lily quarreled.

"I must be dreaming…" Julia said, completely happy from her friends but not believing it was really happening at all. "Someone pinch me…"

Sirius happily complied, pinching her on the bum. "Sirius!" Julia said, chuckling. She swatted him in the shoulder playfully.

"Guess you aren't dreaming." He said, pulling Julia closer to himself.

Lily and James exchanged a grin before James spoke, "If you two plan to continue this, would you mind going a little farther down the corridor so we can get back to what we were doing?"

"I knew you'd change your mind Evans. I knew all along." Sirius said, but after all, it was Sirius who was just telling James a while ago to give up on Lily.

James grinned, "Sure you did Black." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Sirius gave a wave over his shoulder before leading Julia farther down the hall.

Lily smiled and look up at James, "Well they took that better than I thought."

James returned the smiled before leaning down and kissing her again.

* * *

Sirius, Julia, James, Lily, Remus and Olivia were lying in the cool autumn grass looking up at the fading sky. A relaxing breeze swept past them as they all broke out in laughter at Sirius's famous 'The Dragon and the Old Lady' joke.

"That never gets old." James said, still grinning.

Remus shook his head, "Sure doesn't…"

"Well…What now?" Sirius asked after the laughter died.

Lily rolled onto her stomach to look at her friends. "Let's make a list." She suggested.

"A list?" Julia asked, curiously.

Lily nodded, "Yeah of…the top three places to make out." A mischievous smile crossed her face as she glanced in James's direction.

James laughed and shot an equally playful grin back at her, "Alright. Each couple can pick a place."

"You go first." Julia said, nodding to Remus and Olivia. Remus blushed a little making Lily smile. She liked the way he was so caring and seemingly innocent compared to the other Marauders.

Remus looked over at Olivia. "Well," Olivia began, "What about in the rain at night?" She had always thought as that to be the most romantic place to kiss.

Lily squealed, "Yeah like in all of the movies?" She asked, remembering watching countless 'chick flicks' with her Muggles friends before she came to Hogwarts.

Olivia nodded, she being a half blood, knew what Lily was talking about. "Awww…How romantic." James mocked as if he were a love sick ten-year-old making Lily hit him in the shoulder.

"Oh, I got one for us." Sirius said, a devious smile crossing his face.

"Uh oh…" Julia muttered, knowing this was going to be some crazy, unusual yet amusing place by the smile on his face.

"In the mud." He replied.

James laughed and Julia groaned, "In the mud?" Julia repeated.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Sirius said.

"Oh loads." She sarcastically replied. "In the wet dirty mud."

"No, we could find some dry clean mud if you want." Sirius answered jokingly.

Julia stuck her tongue out at him but couldn't think of anything clever to say back so she settled with a "Shut up Black."

"And what about us?" James asked Lily. "I'll let you decide."

Lily remained quiet for a few seconds thinking of a daring place to make out. She didn't want something easy to do because she knew James and Lily could take on a challenge. "How about…" A smirk crossed her mouth as she suggested, "In McGonagall's private office."

James laughed, "Are you mad? She has more security on that study than there is in Azkaban."

"Afraid Potter?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Course not." He dismissed, his mind already reeling on how to get into McGonagall's office.

"So than it's settled?" Olivia said, changing the subject. "We'll have two weeks to do this?"

"No chickening out." Sirius said to all of them, but mostly directing the statement to Lily and James though because he knew they were going to have a hard time getting in and out of McGonagall's office without being caught.

"Speak for yourself." Lily replied, grinning.

James nodded and smiled. These types of things were what he lived for. They were the things that gave him a rush of adrenaline and excitement. And what could be better than breaking the rules, making out and being with Lily all at the same time?

* * *

A/N- Kind of short, I know. Sorry. This is the first chapter of SOH that I've ever had a writer's block on. That's why it took so long to get out…. My apologies.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I love you all!

So any preferences to which pair I should write about first? I figure this is going to be a lot of fun to write…Ha ha… I might combine them into the same chapter depending on how long they end up being.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed about whether I should do a sequel and when if I did write one. I've got a pretty good idea where I'm going with this story and where it will end now.

Thanks again to all of reviewers! I love you so so so so so much!

Please review…

Kait


	18. Marshmellows and Chocolate Pudding

**Chapter 18**

**Marshmallows and Chocolate Pudding**

_Disclaimer- Not mine.

* * *

_

"Guess who?" A male voice asked from behind Olivia. A slender hand covered her electric blue eyes.

"Hmm…I don't know." Olivia sarcastically said, already knowing whom it was. "Could it be…Remus?" She turned around to face the tall scrawny 5th year.

"How'd you know?" Remus asked, gently placing a kiss on Olivia's lips.

"Lucky guess." She replied, smiling.

"I have something for you." Remus said, a mischievous glint showed in his smile.

"A present?" Olivia asked, excitedly.

Remus nodded before pulling a boutique of flowers from behind his back. Pinks, yellows and orange flowers all stood out under the dim light of Honeydukes.

"They're beautiful!" Olivia said, taking the flowers from him.

"As are you." Remus grinned down at her before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thanks." Olivia replied, blushing.

"Aw how sweet." A voice said behind them. They both turned to see Sirius striding their way.

Remus was now blushing too when he said, "Hey Sirius."

Sirius nodded a greeting before asking, "Have either of you seen Julia?"

"No sorry." Remus answered, shaking his head.

"Damn, I lost her in the crowd before." He quickly explained. "Say, what are you two doing in here?" He asked glancing sideways at a window revealing the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Shopping, what else?" Remus answered.

"It's raining you know." Sirius said.

"Really, I didn't notice." Remus joked sarcastically. After spending a few seconds outside, he was already pretty drenched.

Remus obviously wasn't catching Sirius's 'trying to be subtle' hints but he continued with them anyways. "I remember two people that have a certain _thing_ they have to do in the rain."

"Oh," Remus muttered before looking down at Olivia.

"Well go on." Sirius encouraged.

"Right," Remus slid an arm around Olivia before leading her outside. "After you." He opened the door for her before throwing a grin back at Sirius.

In response, Sirius gave him the thumbs up before turning back around in search of his dark haired girl friend.

The rain pattered hard on the heads of the two Gryffindors. Olivia let out a small shiver as the large raindrops were drenching her.

She looked shyly up at Remus, her blond wet hair plastered against the side of her face. Remus hesitated a second before pulling Olivia closer to him.

Unlike Sirius and James, Remus had never been as comfortable with kissing girls. Though he knew what to do and how to do it, he was just shyer about it.

Olivia felt Remus's soft hands on her waist so stood up on her tip toes to reach his lips. Remus was skinny and at least a foot and a half taller than Olivia's petite and curvy frame.

Remus threw her a quick smile before bowing his head. Lips colliding, Olivia ran her hands up Remus's chest until the rested on his shoulders. Remus shivered under her feather like touch feeling sparks of electricity flow through him.

"They're so cute." Lily cooed as she caught sight of the Olivia and Remus from the Joke shop's window.

Julia chuckled upon seeing them, "They're both blushing, how sweet."

"You're making me sick." Sirius dryly replied.

Lily grinned and turned to face the two less than interested Gryffindor boys. "You could learn a thing or two from Remus. Both of you." She stated to Sirius and James.

James raised and eyebrow at her, "Oh yeah?" He asked.

Lily nodded before turning back out the window. "Come on Lily, I could never act all shy and sweet like that." Sirius said, turning over a box of candy to see the contents of it.

"I'm not talking about that." Lily said. "Remus is a gentleman."

Both boys burst out in laughter and Lily let out a sigh. Julia turned and asked Lily, "Could you imagine Sirius opening a door for me? Or giving up his jacket to me?" She said, with a grin.

"Hey, I'd do that." Sirius argued. Both girls turned to him with apprehensive looks plastered on their faces. "What? I would."

Lily rolled her eyes and took a quick glance out the window before saying, "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I'm starving."

Flooded with water, Remus looked down at Olivia. Tiny rain droplets gracefully fell down her small face before splattering down to the ground.

"I must look like a wreck." She said, smiling up at him. "I'm soaking."

Remus returned the smile and kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful."

Olivia blushed and her eyes quickly found the saturated pebble road. Remus took her chin in her hand and lifted her face to look at him. He was deciding if her reaction to his compliment meant she didn't believe it or she was just being modest about it as he looked into her big blue eyes.

Her bottom lip quivered because of the intense stare between the two. She wanted to break it but something in her way drawn to those gray orbs that made her look back at him. Remus smiled at her before kissing her quickly on the lips.

"We should be getting inside." Remus said, tossing his head to the side, spraying little droplets of water onto the ground.

"Right." Olivia said, forcing herself to look away from him.

Remus smiled inwardly as he led her through the wet streets to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"Come on you." Sirius took Julia's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Come on where?" Julia asked. "Another broom closet. You know that would make four today."

Sirius laughed, "As nice as that sounds, I think we have something better to do." He tucked a loose strand of her hair from her ponytail back behind her ear as he spoke.

"And that something would be...?" Julia asked.

Sirius grinned mischievously are his girlfriend, "I think you know."

"If I knew why would I be asking?" Julia returned, smiling.

Sirius sighed as if he was upset that she didn't know what he was talking about but of course, he wasn't. "I'll have to show you then."

Sirius led Julia down the hall towards the Great Hall and out the Entrance doors. The air and ground was still damp from the day before rain shower. "Oh, now I remember." Julia groaned as Sirius brought her over to the green house where the ground was saturated with water.

"Behold, mud." Sirius said, extending a hand down at the muddy ground.

"Sirius, I don't think this is such a good idea." Julia said. She wasn't quiet fond of the idea of rolling around in the mud though the making out with Sirius part she didn't have a problem with.

"Come of Juls, you have to."

"No I don't." She argued, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "And there is nothing you can do to make me." As soon as the words slipped past her lips she regretted saying it. She knew that telling Sirius 'you can never' was the sure way to get him to do something.

"Oh really?" Sirius asked, picking a handful up of mud.

"What are you going to do with that?" Julia nervously backed away from Sirius.

"Give it to you." He replied.

"Sirius don't you dare!" Julia said, trying to sound stern though the air didn't suit her usually carefree attitude.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Sirius questioned as he advanced on her.

"Please Sirius..." She whined which obviously didn't do any good because the handful of mud went hurling at her, hitting her in the side of the face.

Sirius laughed at the stunned expression on her face. "Point for me." He said.

Julia wiped the mud as best as she could off of her face. "You know what this means?"

"That you'll make out with me now?" Sirius questioned, awaiting her next move.

"War." Julia's eyes narrowed at Sirius before she scooped up a handful of dirt. Sirius laughed as she threw the dirt at him but it just barely grazed his shoulder.

"You know, for being a Quidditch player, you sure aren't that good at throwing." He teased. Sirius quickly grabbed two handfuls of dirt before advancing on Julia.

Julia made a run for it but Sirius, having a head start, quickly caught her. Sirius grabbed Julia around the middle, smearing mud on her shirt as he did.

"No!" Julia squirmed out of his grasp and took advantage of the free opportunity when he knelt down to get some more dirt. Julia tackled him to the ground so he was laying on his stomach in the cold wet mud.

"Ha ha. That'll teach you." Julia said triumphantly.

"Hey, I never said I had a problem with the mud..." Sirius said, having no objections to Julia sitting on him.

"No problem with mud huh?" Julia asked, pushing his head down a little with the palm of her hand.. "So you won't object to a face full of mud."

"Well..." Sirius said. "If you did, you'd be in a lot of trouble." A mischievous glint crossed his face.

"Oh and who's going to make trouble for me?" She questioned.

"Me." Was his reply.

"Really?" Julia continued, not at all intimidated by his threats because she knew he was just joking. "Because I'd like to see you try to punish me." She said, before pushing his face into the slimy mud.

The chunky wet dirt caked over Sirius's face as it hit the ground. "Now you've done it." Sirius said, once Julia lifted his face from the ground. He spit some mud out of his mouth and blinked it away from his eyes.

Julia laughed, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." He replied and in a swift motion that Julia completely missed, Sirius flipped them so he was on top.

"No Sirius!" Julia whined as she tried her best to lift herself up of the ground. Naturally, that left the two in an awkward position seeing as Sirius was on top of her and Julia trying to arch her hips to stay out of the mud.

Sirius laughed as he watched her blush. "Oops." Julia said, accepting her fate and lowering herself into the mud.

"What was that about?" Sirius jokingly asked her. "Trying something new there Juls?" He teased.

"I didn't mean it." Julia replied, an embarrassed smile on her face. "You know that." She said, looking up at his mud-covered face.

Even covered head to toe in mud, Sirius was still the most handsome guy Julia had ever laid eyes on. His dark eyes glowing with mischief and daringness made her heart flutter at just a quick glance.

"Yes, of course I know that." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't you dare Black." Julia said, putting a hand on his chest. The idea of a muddy kiss wasn't exactly something she wanted.

Sirius grinned down at her before leaning down again to kiss her. Julia squirmed and turned her head to the side while pushing up against him with her hands. "Go away..." She joked.

"Don't make me do this the hard way..." He said, with a sly grin plastered on his face before trying to kiss her again.

Her arms were keeping Sirius from getting to her lips so he tried his best to pin them down next to her head but she wasn't about to comply without a fight.

Julia laughed, "Sirius I hate you."

"I love you too." Sirius answered before finally, after much more squirming, his lips locked over hers.

Julia figured there was no sense in objecting to him kissing her seeing as she was already covered with mud. So she let him kiss her; explore her mouth with his tongue.

Sirius was the first to break the kiss as he said, "And that's what you get for being such a troublesome-…mmm…" He was cut off as Julia's lips hit his again, begging for more.

Sirius happily complied as he let his hand slid down her side and rest on her waist. Julia's hand found Sirius's hair and she gently ran a hand through it.

"I. Love. You." Sirius muttered in-between little kisses he places on her cheek and down to her chin. He continued planting kisses down her chin and neck causing her to wriggle under him.

Julia laughed, "That tickles."

Sirius grinned slyly, his kissing had obviously had the desired effect, and so he did it again.

"Sirius!" Julia laughed and squirmed under his lips, bending and twisting herself away from him.

Sirius stopped and looked down at her, smiling. Once Julia realized that he was going to stop his attack of kisses, she met his eyes with her own.

"I love you." Sirius repeated for the umpteenth time that day.

Julia searched his eyes and her smile faltered a little. "I have question."

"And I might have an answer." He replied, burying his head in her neck.

"Do you ever think about the future?" She asked.

Sirius caught on to her seriousness and looked back into her eyes. "Yeah."

Julia was silent for a while before cautiously saying, "And where do you see us?"

"Together." He replied confidently and immediately. "Why are you asking?"

Julia bit her bottom lip and thought before saying, "Because I'm so much happier now that we're together. So I always want to be with you." She said, her eyes faltering down before meeting Sirius's eyes again.

A soft smile curled across Sirius's lips. "We'll always be together. And we'll always be best friends so stop worrying that little head of yours."

Julia grinned in response. "Promise?"

"I promise Juls. You and me against the world." He ran his hand down her face and through mud caked hair while answering.

* * *

"Come on, in here." Julia said leading Sirius towards the Quidditch Pitch. They had tried to get back into the castle but Filch wouldn't have two muddy students walking up to the dorms.

"Ruddy Filch." Sirius said.

"You just don't like him because he always rats you out." Julia replied, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Yeah well…" Sirius muttered, knowing she was right. "But you do have to admit that he is creepy."

"That's mean." Julia replied, as she started to unlock the Gryffindor locker room.

"Oh please don't tell me you have a crush on him or something…" Sirius teased, leaning up against the wall as he watched Julia put the combination into the lock.

Julia grinned and threw him a quick glance. "Of course not. I have eyes for only one man." She replied.

"Me?"

"I said a man." Julia cheekily replied, a grin crossing her face as she clicked open the door.

"Oooh. That hurt Carr." Sirius sarcastically said, pinning her up against the wall before she could go inside.

Julia felt her heart jump as he leaned his body up against her before planting an aggressive kiss on her lips.

There lips danced in perfect harmony, both of them knew each other mouths by heart and savored the moments the spend like that. "So who is this man then? Don't you think I should know?" Sirius asked, leaning his forehead against her.

Julia felt his soft breath hit her muddy face as she starred down at his lips, almost entranced by them. "Dumbledore…" She whispered.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius repeated. "So you like the old guys?"

Julia chuckled, "He's not that old."

"Juls, he's like fifty."

"Definitely forty." Julia argued a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"Fine." He said. "Let me guess. You like those wrinkly hands that can move mountains the most?"

"Sirius!" Julia said, punching him in the arm. "You're so perverted!" She pushed him off of her playfully and walked into the locker room.

Sirius laughed at her reaction. "It was a joke. But I bet it will make you think twice of leaving me for Dumbledore." He teased.

Julia nodded in agreement as she walked over to her locker she used during the Quidditch season.

"So what's the point of showering anyway I mean, we're just going to have to put on these filthy cloths again." He pointed out.

"Because we don't have to put those filthy cloths on again." Julia replied, pulling some cloths out of her locker.

"There is no way you're getting me into one of your skirt." He put his arms around her as she searched her locker for cloths to wear.

Julia chuckled, "Dolt. You can borrow some of James's. His locker's the next one over." She said, nodding to her side.

Sirius glanced at the locker before resting his head on her shoulder, taking in a whiff of her sweet smelling shampoo. "I love you." He repeated again.

Julia turned around in his arms so she was facing him. "I love you too." She whispered before kissing him quickly on the lips. She broke away from him and headed over to the showers.

Sirius quickly grabbed the first cloths he found in James locker and followed her.

Julia reached to take off her shirt when she realized Sirius was still standing next to her, watching her with a sly grin on his face. Reading his mind, Julia said, "We're not showering together." A small smile crossed her face at his reaction.

Sirius pouted. "You're no fun." He said, as he moved down the room to another shower.

Julia laughed, "You'll get over it."

"Will not." Sirius argued. Julia merely rolled her eyes at him as she quickly got unchanged and stepped into the rather cold shower.

* * *

A/N I hope this chapter is better than the last one. But how could it not? Last one was pretty bad…

Anyways, next chapter is going to be a good one. I'll do Lily and James at the beginning and I have something else I'm planning. It'll be good.

So I'm planning on going back and revising some of my old chapters and if anyone has seen anything majorly wrong with let me know and I'll fix it.

Remember, reviews make me write faster….

Kait


	19. Heartbroken

**Chapter 19**

**Heartbroken**

_Disclaimer- Not Mine_

"How come you never told me you had this?" Asked Lily. Her and James were ascending the stairs to the third floor. They were waiting for the massive, white stone staircase to change positions.

"Because I just got it." Answered James as he adjusted the cloak so it would fit over both of their feet. It was a rather large cloak and thanks to Remus's help, he was able to charm it so it was even bigger.

"Where'd you find one?" Lily said. "I know you have your connections," She teased. "But these are rare."

"I got it from my father. It's sort of a tradition to pass it down when their child turns 16." He explained.

"So no one can see us? Really?" Lily said, half to herself. She just couldn't get her mind around the idea that an object could make two people disappear.

"No but they can hear us." James replied as a startled first year gave a confused look to the empty yet talking space next to him which was Lily and James.

Lily chuckled softly. "Oh whoops."

"So you're sure that McGonagall won't be in her office know."

"Positive." Lily answered James's question.

"And how come you're so sure?" James questioned.

"There was a copy of her schedule on her desk and I saw it when I went in to ask her a question." Lily said. "Clever huh?"

"I know an easier way." James replied, a smart grin crossing his face.

"Oh yeah?" Lily asked. "And what way is that?"

"I can't tell you. It's sort of a Marauder thing." James replied with a wink.

"Oh please. Julia and I have been your friends just as long as they Marauders and how come they get to know everything?" Lily questioned.

"Because you're just not one." James replied lamely.

"Well I should be one!"

"You're not a guy." James smiled a bit at how childish that came sounded.

"Are we in first year? Come on James." Lily said.

"Well sorry." James shrugged.

"You want me to know or else you wouldn't have said anything." Lily said as she went through ways that James could know McGonagall's schedule in her mind.

"That's not necessarily true."

"But it is. You want me to be a Marauder." Lily said confidently.

"Woah I never said..." He began but Lily cut him off.

"Fine don't admit it." Lily said. "But don't deny it either. It won't do any good." Lily said with a gentle smile.

They both stopped in front of the door to their Transfiguration teacher's office. A sign posted on the door read:

_I'm teaching a class now. Please do not enter until I get back_

_M.M._

"You ready?" Lily asked James.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied with a cheeky wink.

Lily gently turned the knob of the door before pushing it open to reveal a perfectly neat office. Sickeningly neat.

Lily slid out from underneath the cloak and circled the desk in the center of the room. "I wonder if she has any of our upcoming tests in there." James said with a mischievous grin.

"We can't do that!" Lily said, blocking his way to the desk.

"Come on Evans, we're here already."

Lily frowned, "You don't even need to see the test. You ace all of them anyway." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah but I know some students that would pay good money for a copy of one." James said.

"James." Lily replied, sounding a lot like his mother.

"Okay okay fine. Don't be fun." James said, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

James slid his hand down her hair and towards her shoulder were he was planning on resting his hand. However, he paused as his hand grazed her neck. "Your pulse is crazy."

Lily pushed his hand away from her neck and he continued, "Are you really nervous about being here?" He asked.

"No, I suggested it remember." Lily said.

"So then it's me?" James questioned, a devious smile crossed his face as he watched her blush.

"I'm just not good with these planned make out things." Lily explained. "They get me all worked up. That's why I'm more of an impulse person."

James nodded before pulling her closer to him. Lily let out a small gasp as she felt their bodies collide. James spoke, "It's just me though." He said.

"Just you?" Lily questioned, getting her blushing under control.

James nodded, "Why, am I different than any other guy you've made out with?"

"Yes." Lily said immediately. "You're a million times better." She whispered.

_A million times better_...James thought. He smiled blissfully as he set his lips over hers. Lily let out a small whimper as he did. Why was it every time she was this close to James she turned into mush? She felt like collapsing in his arms but she forced herself to keep her knees from giving way. She had never felt so vulnerable to a man before. Normally she was in control of the situation. It was her that was the strong one but not in this case. James stole her like no other guy had ever done before.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. Like an innocent spring morning. To James, it felt like the first kiss he ever experienced. You know, when you can remember everything at that very moment in time. The smell, the taste and every other minuscule detail. He could decipher a sugary taste on her lips, the taste most likely being her gloss. The soft fragrance of vanilla perfume took over his nose. But the vanilla smell wasn't the kind that smelled sour or overpowering. It smelt like the soft air of cookie dough. The vanilla smell was there but it was perfectly delicious.

They were both lost. Lost in another world that neither of them could seem to get out of. It was like their souls were turned off momentarily and the only thing that was working was their senses as they attempted to remember everything about that very kiss.

So naturally, as the door swung open neither of them noticed. And even though there was a buzzing voice talking to them, neither of them knew. They both had their eyes closed absorbed in each other.

"Lily! James!" McGonagall said for the third time. She spoke louder than she had any other time in an attempt to pull them out of their trance.

James eyes opened and they found the strict looking professor standing there. _Damn... _He thought. It was too good to end. James glanced at Lily, who still didn't seem to notice McGonagall standing there. So why stop a good thing? James thought as he put up a finger to McGonagall to tell her to wait a second.

McGonagall face lit up pink with anger as the two finished the most amazing kiss either of them had ever experienced.

James was the one to break the kiss. He slowly peeled his lips off of hers. Lily let out a whimper as he did and attempted to kiss him again but James spoke before she could, "We have a visitor." James said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Lily frowned and turned to face McGonagall. Her mouth dropped a little. "Uh, we should be going." She said with a quick nod before heading towards the door. The faster she could get out of there the better she figured.

"Not so fast." McGonagall said.

James ran a hand through his hair. "It was just innocent fun..." He said, trying to ease what they had just been caught doing.

"Innocent fun?" McGonagall said in a less than amused way. "Innocent fun is playing Exploding Snap. Making out in my office certainly isn't."

Lily glanced at James as she tried not to smile. She didn't know why she was smiling. Getting in trouble certainly wasn't funny. But maybe she was just happy from the previous event.

"Sorry Professor." James said, bowing his head in mock shame.

"You very well should be." McGonagall said. She paused a moment as if she were debating whether to say what she was about to next. "I didn't know you were going out." She said.

James and Lily both looked up at her startled by her choice of subject. "Uh, yeah." Lily said.

Their professor nodded her head in approval. "I always thought you two might..." She said but stopped herself. "Well that's beside the point."

When neither of her students said anything she continued, "And what do you suppose should be your punishment?" She asked.

Lily and James exchanged a glance and James nodded for Lily to speak. "I guess a detention and points off." She said.

McGonagall nodded, "Sounds fair to me." She said. "Be here on Saturday at noon." She said. "And twenty points off of your house."

"Alright Professor." James said, inching towards the door. He didn't care what she had to say. He just wished she would hurry up so Lily and himself could continue.

"And don't think of skipping to go to Quidditch James." McGonagall warned. "I mean it."

"I wouldn't leave Lily to a detention by herself. Don't worry I'll be here." James said, before grabbing his cloak and slipping out the door.

"Goodbye Professor." Lily mumbled before also leaving.

* * *

Lily and James sat in the Great Hall with Julia after they had talked to McGonagall. They had planned to finish what they had started later in the day because both of them had promised they'd meet the gang at lunch.

Julia was the only one there at the moment and didn't look all that well. She was frowning at her bowl of soup and stirring it absent-mindedly.

"Julia are you feeling alright?" James asked, noting her lack of appetite.

"What? Yeah sure…whatever." She mumbled, sliding the rest of her soup over to him. She hadn't been listening, she had too much on her mind, so she just assumed it he was asking for her leftovers.

James looked over at Lily and frowned. Lily clearly has noticed her friend's odd behavior. "Uh, Julia is there something you what to talk about?"

"Huh?" Julia said, looking up from the table. "Oh maybe later." She mumbled as she watched the form of Sirius Black sit next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay…" Lily said. She figured it was probably a girl thing that she didn't want to talk about in front of the guys. It seemed like a reasonable explanation.

"I'm starved." Sirius said, helping himself to some chicken.

"Yeah you were working up quiet an appetite before." Julia mumbled. But it wasn't her normal mumble. It was more of a hiss or a snap.

Sirius looked over at her and smiled gently. "Are you okay?"

"Oh bloody brilliant." She said in a sarcastic tone, pushing the arm that Sirius had put around her waist off it. "Don't touch me." She snapped.

Sirius frowned and looked up at her. "Juls, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about something?" He asked, completely confused to why she would be acting like this.

"Oh no." Julia shook her head. "You know damn well why I'm upset you filthy cow!" She spat before turning on her heel to the Great Hall door.

Sirius was in a such a state of shock that he almost let her leave like that. "Wait Juls." Sirius said, putting a hand on her arm. "Tell me what's wrong." He said, as gently as he could.

Julia wrenched her arm away from him, "I said you know!" She nearly yelled, her temper rising faster. How could he be so stupid?

Sirius, brow furrowed, continued, "No I don't. Now would you calm down and explain to me…"

"Do not tell me to calm down!" She demanded, her face growing red with frustration.

"Well I don't know what the bloody hell you're going on about so you might as well shut up if you're not going to tell me!" Sirius spat before he could stop himself.

Julia scowled, "I was leaving before you stopped me."

"Wait Juls," Sirius chased her down the aisle between the tables. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did."

"Julia please!" He said. He stood in front of her blocking her from leaving the Great Hall.

"Get out of my damn way!" She pushed him, though it didn't do any good.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He tried again.

"Fine! I don't like being made a fool of! Now get out of my way."

"Who made a fool out of you? I'll teach them to mess with my girlfriend." He said, in an attempt to cheer her up.

Julia frowned, "Sirius, we're over." She chocked out before recoiling and looking past him.

The breath caught in Sirius's throat and his heart sank, "I must have heard you wrong, I thought you said _we're over_."

"That's what I said." Julia said, looking into his eyes. "And let me tell you something." She continued. She could feel her heart beating faster and her hands shaking in rage. "You are the foulest excuse for a boyfriend ever!" She snapped, before leaving a stunned, heart broken Gryffindor in the door way to the Great Hall.

Sirius returned to the Gryffindor table like a wounded dog, trying to dodge the onlookers whispers. He sat down at the table, not believe anything. _She must be mistaken_…He kept thinking over and over again. He thought she liked him. Loved him even. He thought himself and Julia were a match made in Heaven. They fit together so well so why this sudden breakup?

"What did you do?" Snapped Lily as soon as he sat down. She turned to him in disgust and when he didn't answer she grabbed his shirt and turned him to face him. "What did you do?" She repeated.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know…" He said in nothing above a whisper.

"Well you obviously did something." Lily said with an annoyed tone. "I've never seen her madder in my life. In fact, I've _never_ seen her mad. You did something."

Sirius pushed Lily's hands off of his shirt. "I said I don't know." He snapped.

"You better not have done anything stupid…" Lily said, standing up from the table in search of Julia.

Sirius looked down at his plate no longer hungry. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, I thought you were happy." James said, equally shocked.

"We were. Or at least I thought so." Sirius answered.

"Was there anytime she mentioned breaking up or…"

"No." Sirius confidently answered. He remembered just the other day, in the mud, he had promised her they'd be together forever and now they were nothing.

"Did you do anything that might have ticked her off?" James perused.

"No."

"It's not your anniversary?"

"That's next month. Or would have been I guess." He said, burying his face in his hands as he mulled over anything that he might have said.

"Is it her birthday?"

"No."

"Is it Valentine's Day?" James said, in a bit of a panic voice.

"No." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"Phew…" James mumbled.

"And even if it was one of those do you really think she'd get that mad at me for forgetting one?" Sirius asked. "She's so…easygoing."

James shrugged, "Is there anything you might have done that was stupid?" He asked. "Like you didn't buy a hooker or anything." He asked, half jokingly.

Sirius would have grinned at his comment if he wasn't so confused. "No…"

"Well then I haven't a clue." James said with a mere shrug also not feeling hungry anymore.

Sirius entered the common room feeling completely drained. He had spent his day searching for anyone who might know why Julia was mad at him. He tried to talk to her umpteen times but she locked her dorm door tight and wasn't answering for anyone. The only one he could think of that knew what might be going on was Lily. Who was also inconveniently locked in the sixth year girls' dorm as well.

Sirius sat at one of the table and buried his face in his hands. James looked over at his friend and frowned. He didn't know what to do to help him. "What me to go talk to them?" James asked. "They might open the door for me."

Sirius looked over at him and simply nodded, "Thanks." He mumbled.

James took to the stairs, making sure to skip the triggered ones. Cautiously, he rapped on the door. "Hey it's me, James." He said.

The door swung upon immediately. "Is Sirius there too?" Lily asked, looking around James.

"No he's in the common room." James answered. He glanced back at the dark haired boy sitting on a black leather couch.

"Do you want him in?" Lily asked over her shoulder to Julia.

"Yeah sure..." Julia mumbled in response.

James looked at Julia as he stepped into the dormitory. Her eyes were puffy red though she wasn't crying as she laid on her bed starring up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" James questioned. He wasn't sure what else to ask.

Julia shook her head. She wasn't sure that she could really explain what _had_ happened. She hadn't even gotten the courage to tell Lily yet. She was too embarrassed. Too heart broken. "I've never been this mad or hurt before in my life." Julia said and her friends stayed quiet as she spoke. "This is even worse than when my parents died."

James looked over at Lily and frowned, "It can't be that bad."

Julia remained quiet as she mulled over his comment. He was wrong. "No." Julia finally said. "Because my parents didn't mean to die. But Sirius meant what he did."

"I swear to God if he did something to you I will bury him alive." Lily hissed but Julia shook her head.

"Well he did something." Julia said, burying her face in her pillow. James frowned before sitting down at the bottom of her bed.

"I was talking to him and whatever he did, he doesn't know he did." James said.

"Pst." Julia said. "He probably just doesn't know that I know."

Lily and James exchanged a worried glance. Whatever happened had to be serious enough for an easygoing girl like Julia to break up with Sirius.

_A/N And I'm back. Sorry this took so long to get out. My computers been messed up the last few days so I had to re-write it all._

_So what do you think? I wonder why Julia's mad a Sirius..._

_The more people that review the quicker I can get the next chapter out. It should be easy to write so as long as I get reviews I can have it out before next week._

_Pretty please review?_

_Kaitlynn._


	20. She Strikes Again

**Chapter 20**

**She Strikes Again...**

_Disclaimer- Not Mine._

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_**Can you tell me what's wrong?" He tried again.**_

"_**Fine! I don't like being made a fool of! Now get out of my way."**_

"_**Who made a fool out of you? I'll teach them to mess with my girlfriend." He said, in an attempt to cheer her up.**_

_**Julia frowned, "Sirius, we're over." She chocked out before recoiling and looking past him.**_

_**The breath caught in Sirius's throat and his heart sank, "I must have heard you wrong, I thought you said we're over."**_

"_**That's what I said." Julia said, looking into his eyes. "And let me tell you something." She continued. She could feel her heart beating faster and her hands shaking in rage. "You are the foulest excuse for a boyfriend ever!" She snapped, before leaving a stunned, heart broken Gryffindor in the door way to the Great Hall.

* * *

**_

"_**I swear to God if Sirius did something to you I will bury him alive." Lily hissed but Julia shook her head.**_

"_**Well he did something." Julia said, burying her face in her pillow. James frowned before sitting down at the bottom of her bed.**_

"_**I was talking to him and whatever he did, he doesn't know he did." James said.**_

"_**Pst." Julia said. "He probably just doesn't know that I know."**_

_**Lily and James exchanged a worried glance. Whatever happened had to be serious enough for an easygoing girl like Julia to break up with Sirius.

* * *

**_

Lily's mouth dropped. _This must be a joke. _She thought. James seemed to be thinking the same thing when he asked, "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I were." Answered Julia as she pulled her pillow closer to her.

"That son of a-." Lily mumbled before leaving for the dorm.

Lily stormed down the steps until she was in front of the black haired Gryffindor. "Did you get her to tell you? Why is she mad at me?" Sirius asked, standing up from his seat on the couch.

"You are the lowliest piece of crap that ever walked this earth." Lily said before swiftly slapping him across the face, leaving his face a dark pink.

"What the hell Evans?" Sirius asked. He put his hand up to his face much in the dark about what was going on.

"You filthy bastard." Lily hissed, laying her hand across his other cheek.

"Damnit Evans! What are you on about!" Lily raised her hand to hit him again but James hand locked over her wrist.

"Lily." He said in a soft tone.

"Let go of me!" Lily yelled before wrenching her arm from him. Her green eyes could be very intimidating, especially now as she bore them into Sirius's hazel ones.

James obeyed her order but immediately regretted it as she drove her fist into Sirius's stomach.

Sirius doubled over and wheezed angrily, "Damn Evans do it again and I'll do it back."

"I'd like to see you try that actually." Lily said before swinging her leg out to kick him in the groin but fortunately for Sirius, James pulled Lily back away from him.

"Let go of me James!" She said as she wriggled in his arms.

"Calm down." James whispered to her as he felt eyes of onlookers starring at them.

"Just let go of me!" Lily said, straining against James's grip on her with as much force as she could muster.

"Uh Remus, a little help here..." James said to the curiously watching Gryffindor.

Remus's arms held on to one of Lily's. Both boys managed to keep Lily from lunging at Sirius again.

"Now do you want to tell me what that was about?" Sirius asked Lily, his temper already at it's peak. "Cause there has to be a better way of letting me know I did something wrong then attacking me."

"You have _got_ to know what you did wrong! Stop acting like a six year old!" Lily shouted back at him.

"I'm the one acting immature? Would you look at yourself?" Sirius snapped.

"Oh you lousy-" Lily muttered as she again tried to pull herself away from the boys holding her but both of them kept a tight grip on her.

"Yeah like that's not immature!" Sirius took a cautionary step back away from the fiery red head.

"Maybe you and Julia should talk things over." James suggested. "You know, alone..." He said, figuring a distraction like Lily would get them no where.

"That's what I've been saying all day but she won't talk to me." Sirius said.

"Oh don't act like you're the hurt one. All wounded because your ex won't talk to you." Lily sneered.

"Would you shut your mouth!" Sirius snapped at her.

"Let go of me!" Lily demanded to James and Remus. "Now!"

"Sorry Lils, but we don't need any wars erupting in here." Remus said.

"Oh come on! I won't hurt him I promise." Lily said. James glanced over at Remus who merely shrugged. "I think he's already been embarrassed enough by a girl half his size." She sneered.

Sirius glared at her and Remus and James let go over of Lily. "Thank you." She said indignantly as she smoothed her skirt and blouse.

"Let's see if we can get Julia to talk to you. Maybe you can work his out." Remus suggested.

"Oh no. Julia's not changing her mind. She will never go out with this scum again and I certainly wouldn't let her is she wanted to." Lily interrupted.

"You're much more attractive when you keep your mouth shut!" Snapped Sirius. Lily's eyes narrowed at her as she pulled out her 10 ¼ inch wand.

"Hey come on." James said to Sirius before he saw that Lily had her wand raised.

"Retriscorp-" She started angrily.

"Proterimus!" Sirius was quick. He had fast reflexes and could think even faster, which made him a very good dueler.

The spell hit Lily in the stomach and threw her against the back of the couch. Lily winced, her wand still raised at him. "You might get away with attacking your boyfriends but don't think you can do the same to me Lily."

"And why the hell not?" She asked as Sirius advanced on her, his wand raised.

"Because I'm smarter than I look." Sirius ignored Lily's sour laughter and continued, "I made that spell up right there. It's a combination of the Shielding spell and the Disarming spell."

"Well you might want to work out the kinks in it genius because guess who still has their wand in her hand." Lily barked back waving her wand at him.

Sirius frowned, "It's better than you could do Evans."

Lily's eyes narrowed at him, he was pushing her farther than she had patience for. "Come on Evans, let's see you do something impressive." Sirius egged.

"Ah Sirius," James tried to warn his friend but Sirius just ignored him.

"Go on." Sirius continued, "Let's see what you got." Sirius took a step back from Lily keeping his wand raised at her.

An evil grin crossed Lily's face. "Alright, but I'm warning you Black, you're not going to like this."

"The spell isn't even going to hit me." Sirius said, confident in his ability to block spells.

"Whatever you say." Lily slowly stood up and as she did she concentrated on the same spell over and over. _Acsentio! Acsentio!_

"Are you going-" Sirius started but a blue light flew out of Lily's wand as she was standing up.

Lily's grin only got wider as the spell hit Sirius in the lower stomach. "And that Mr. Black," Lily began. "Is what we call a non verbal spell."

The spell hit Sirius but nothing appeared to happen. "You obviously didn't do it right though cause I feel nothing."

Lily smirked. "Just give it a chance to set in."

Sirius frowned and James let out a soft groan. "Lily please tell me that wasn't the spell you used on Andrew at Slughorn's party."

Lily innocently shrugged, "He'll have to see in a few minutes."

"What did she do?" Sirius asked James.

"Oh, Sirius, if I were you, I'd get a head start to the hospital wing because chances are you won't be able to walk in a few minutes." Lily cooed.

"Bloody hell Evans, what did I do!" Sirius asked angrily.

Lily shook her head as she slid her wand back into her pocket, knowing Sirius was no longer a threat. She had scared him enough, especially with the thought that something was going to happen but not knowing exactly what. "Just shut up and stop trying to act all innocent because you know." Lily hissed before climbing the stairs to see Julia standing on the balcony.

And Lily didn't miss the small smile that crossed Julia's face as Sirius keeled over,wheezing. "Oh God," He hissed.

"Come on let's get him to the hospital wing." Remus said, helping Sirius up. He knew what Lily was capable of, he had seen it first hand just like pretty much everyone else in the school, so he had no doubt that whatever hex she had just preformed on Sirius was far from minor.

James looked at the balcony and watched the two girls disappear into their dorms with a sigh. "Alright." James said, also helping Sirius up. Sirius winced in pain as the three of them left the common room.

* * *

Lily slammed the door behind her as she walked into McGonagall's office. She plopped down at the empty chair next to James, not even mumbling a greeting.

"Alright now that you're both here, I'll just go over what I want you two to do and then leave you to do it." Their transfiguration teacher said, sensing the tension in the air, she decided it would be best to get them working as soon as possible.

She quickly went over that they had to make a log of all the books in her private library and fill out a form for each of them. Lily sighed as she watched McGonagall leave the room but she didn't say anything to James.

James looked over at her, still not having picked up a book or quill. "It's kind of funny how we ended up with a detention in the very place we made out. We might as well not done a day's worth of homework and gotten a detention. Then we kind of would have won twice." He said, with a small smile as he attempted to lighten the mood.

"James," Lily said, setting the book she had in her hand back on the shelf. "You know how before we got together I was afraid we would break up and not be friends anymore." She quietly spoke.

James nodded, having a vague sense of where this was going. "But after we got together I didn't fell like that because I knew that we would...Well-" She paused, realizing if she said what was really on her mind that might be too much for the pair of them to handle. "What I mean to say is that now that what I feared happened to my best friend and my...ex best friend, I'm afraid again." She said, avoiding his gaze. She knew she shouldn't say this; that she didn't have confidence in them as a couple.

James looked down at his hands and thought a moment before saying, "You know I was just thinking the same thing." He said. "Even though I know we'll never break up, I still worry."

Lily looked over at him and tilted her head a little, "But James, how could you possible know that we'll never break up?"

James shook his head, still avoiding her eyes. "I just..." He paused and sighed, "I just know."

"So are you saying that you think we'll..." Lily stopped and seemed to chicken out of what she was going to say. "Anyway, I sure hope so. I mean that we won't break up not that I don't want us to get..." Her voice trailed off but seemed to find itself soon enough. "Not that that would be bad but I mean, it's...we've only been..." She sighed and James looked up at her with that same cheeky smile on his face. "I should just stop now." She returned the smile and leaned back against the book shelf.

James nodded, "It's okay, I know what you meant." He said as his eyes again returned to his hands.

"Some thing's still bothering you." Lily said as a statement, not a question.

James shook his head, "Just this whole thing is bothering me. To think that one wrong step ruined them, for awhile I mean."

"So you think there is a chance of them getting back together?" Lily questioned.

James shrugged, "Maybe. Sirius probably won't give up on her and well Julia's just so forgiving."

"I don't want them to get back together." Lily said before she could stop herself. James looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "I mean not that I don't want them to be happy. I just think Julia deserves better." She explained.

"Come on Lils, Sirius is my best mate and he was yours too. You know he's not that bad." James said.

"Did you not hear what Julia saw?" Lily asked, her anger rising just thinking about it.

James shrugged, "He just screwed up."

Lily frowned, deciding that arguing wasn't going to get them any where. "Maybe." She decided to answer.

"But let's not think about that now." James said, standing up and advancing on Lily.

The old feeling of the weak knees swept over Lily as James got closer to her. "I've been looking forward to ending what we started in here. I mean if you're up from it." James said. He didn't wait for her to answer before gently placing his lips over hers.

* * *

Julia peered around the door of the hospital wing in search of Madame Pomprey. She knew that chances were that the nurse wouldn't let her see Sirius so she figured it would be best if she just let herself in.

She quickly spotted Sirius laying in the bed three down from the door. She walked over to him and sat down silently on the stool next to him. Sirius watched her before saying, "If you see Lily, could you tell her that she is the cruelest, grossest, most evil person I know." He said, a small smile crossing his face.

Julia forced herself not to smile back at him, but she said, "Was it really that bad?"

"I'll say. It was like being repetitively kicked in the...well you know." He said. "What sucks more is that Pomprey didn't know how to stop it. Apparently that rat of a red head made the spell herself." Sirius shook her head. "Disgusting..." He muttered.

Julia nodded, she knew he was talking but she wasn't listening. She couldn't get past the picture cemented in her brain. Over and over, like a broken record, it played over and over again. And no matter how hard she tried to push it away, it kept coming back.

"Huh?" Sirius repeated. Julia looked over at him, not having heard what he said.

"What sorry?" She asked.

"Why are you here?" He repeated.

Julia thought the question over in her head. She didn't know exactly why her legs carried her down to the hospital wing but she had a vague idea. "I guess because I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I would have been down here sooner but Lily wouldn't let me."

A flicker of hope flashed through Sirius face that Julia immediately recognized so she added, "Not sorry for breaking up. Just sorry for yelling at you."

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh, "Are you here to finally tell me what I did wrong or are you just going to bet around the bush? Because if you are you might as well leave."

"Sirius you know." Julia said calmly.

Sirius frowned, "You saw me kissing Jacky Anderson?" He said slowly.

Julia nodded, the knot in her throat choking anything she tried to say. "But Juls did you see the whole thing? Do you know why I kissed her?" He asked.

"It-" Julia began but the knot made her stop. She shook her head and looked down at the floor. "It doesn't matter. You still kissed her."

"But Juls, it didn't mean anything. I love you more than anything and I never would do anything to hurt you."

"Too late." Julia spat. She stood up and looked out the window next to his bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Please let me explain exactly what happened." Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius there is no excuse for what you did. So explaining isn't going to do a thing." Julia said just above a whisper.

"Please?" He said, confident that what he had to say would change the way Julia thought of him.

"Fine."

"Okay, so I was waiting to talk to Slughorn in the hallway..." Sirius began.

**----Flashback----**

_Sirius was leaning against the wall of the cold corridor. He looked up at the grandfather clock across the hall and let out a sigh. Slughorn was late as usual, no doubt talking to some student whose parents were very influential._

_A crowd of students came down the hall, they had been let out of a class early. A couple of them stopped in front of Slughorn's office, like Sirius had been._

_"Is he in there?" A boy Sirius recognized as Tom Carr._

_Sirius shook his head, "Course not." He said, wondering why Tom hadn't snapped him for dating his little sister yet. But he was expecting a comment like that to come, so he took a deep breath to ready himself._

_"Hey Sirius," A high pitched voice cooed from beside him. He inwardly groaned as he realized the girl was Jacky Anderson, one of the most annoying girls he had ever met. She was very demanding and rather spoiled seeing as she was determined to get what she wanted._

_"Hello Jacky." Sirius said in a less than enthusiastic voice._

_"I've missed you." She said, slipping her arm around Sirius's. Sirius tried to pull his arm away from her but she just held on tighter._

_"What do you want?" Sirius rudely asked but Jacky didn't catch the rudeness in his tone._

_"Just wanted to see you." She said, leaning her head on Sirius's shoulder and glancing quickly at Tom._

_"You know I have a girlfriend." Sirius said, and even though he knew Tom wouldn't like it, he added, "That I love very much."_

_Tom grunted his disapproval but Jacky just turned herself so she was facing Sirius, nearly pinning him against the wall. "But not as much as you love me right?" She asked, running her hand though this hair._

_"I don't love you." Sirius said, gently pushing her off of him. She pouted at him with her big blue eyes._

_"Don't play games with me Sirius." She said, again taking a quick glance at Tom. "You know you want to snog me."_

_Sirius scrunched his face in disgust. "I rather snog Slughorn."_

_Jacky let out a shrill laughter. "That's adorable. You're such a kidder." She said, leaning in closer to him. Sirius could feel her breath on his face, he caught a whiff of her lavender perfume and pushed her off of him again._

_"Stop it." Sirius said._

_"Why are you falling for temptation?" Jacky continued, again pushing herself up against him. "I can tell when a guys into me Sirius." She said._

_"If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to hex you." He said in a even tone as he tried not to lose his temper on her._

_"I'd like to see you try." She whispered huskily in his ear. "Because I love it when you act like a bad boy."_

_"Oh please." Sirius said, shoving her off of him yet again, this time with a little more force than he attended._

_"Kiss me Sirius." She said, clearly not getting the hint as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Sirius shook his head, "Why the hell would I want to kiss you're ugly face." He snapped, frustrated by her determination. Jacky knew she wasn't ugly, so did Sirius, so his comment didn't affect her whatsoever._

_"Come on Sirius, just like you did when we were going out." Sirius groaned at the mention of the two weeks he had put up with her as a girlfriend._

_"But we're not going out anymore and I have a girlfriend." He repeated._

_"It doesn't matter. She's not here right now. She won't know." She said, her lips moving closer to his._

_"I don't care whether she's here or not. I don't want to kiss you." Sirius said. "I'm not going to do anything to cheat on Julia."_

_"But I'm so much better than her." Jacky whispered. "And you know it."_

_"No you're not." He said defiantly. "She's a million times smarter, funnier and more beautiful than you could ever be."_

_"I know you don't mean that." Jacky wrapped her arms around Sirius as he again shoved them off. "Just kiss me."_

_"I said no!" Sirius's temper was rising faster than he could control it._

_"Just do it."_

_"Stop." Sirius spat at her and again took her arms off of him._

_"I know you want to. I can see it in here eyes."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes and Tom spoke up, "God damn it just kiss her so she shuts up." He said, clearly annoyed by Sirius._

_"I'm not doing that to Julia." Sirius said, surprised that Tom would suggest something like that._

_"Please Sirius..." Jacky pouted as she twisted his tie around her hand._

_Sirius looked over at Tom who looked completely annoyed by the pair of them. "I can't."_

_"Sirius she could already be gone by now if you just bloody kissed her." Tom said._

_Sirius looked from Tom to Jacky and sighed, "Will you leave me alone then? Forever?" Sirius asked Jacky._

_Jacky nodded and leaned closer towards Sirius but he spoke again. "And I mean that because if you don't I swear it's not going to be pretty."_

_"I promise..." Slipped Jacky's lips._

_The kiss was not at all pleasant, at least for Sirius. Jacky's breath smelt and she was a horrid kisser. Sirius choose to imagine Jacky as Julia just so he wouldn't concentrate on how horrible the kiss really was and how bad he felt for doing it. Julia was so much better than this girl. So much better than any girl he dated in any and every way. He smiled a little at the thought. The thought that he had the best girlfriend in the world._

* * *

"So that's what happened." Sirius said, solemnly. "And you're right. There is no excuse for what I did. I shouldn't have done it. But please Julia, don't let my stupidity ruin us." He said, his hazel eyes taking in her figure. Her facial expression was unreadable as she thought through what she had just heard.

* * *

_A/N Does she forgive him? What do you guys think? Do you think Sirius had reason to do what he did? I already know what's going to happen but I'd like to hear what you think._

_I can't thank you enough for all of the reviews I got. I seriously couldn't believe it. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Times a million!_

_I've been working on this pretty much non-stop except for sleeping, eating and seeing Pirates of the Caribbean which I highly re command. It's brilliant! The ending kind of stinks though. I thought there would be more questions answered but nope. Oh and I take a break from writing every time Somebody Like You by Keith Urban is on the radio, at said time I dance. Ha ha...It's going to be hard going back to work after these past few days._

_If you guys review like that again, I'll get this chapter out as quick as this one. So please review!_

_Kaitlynn_


	21. A Hidden Letter

**Chapter 21**

**A Hidden Letter**

_Disclaimer- Not Mine._

**Last Chapter...**

_**Sirius rolled his eyes and Tom spoke up, "God damn it just kiss her so she shuts up." He said, clearly annoyed by Sirius.**_

_**"I'm not doing that to Julia." Sirius said, surprised that Tom would suggest something like that.**_

_**"Please Sirius..." Jacky pouted as she twisted his tie around her hand.**_

_**Sirius looked over at Tom who looked completely annoyed by the pair of them. "I can't."**_

_**"Sirius she could already be gone by now if you just bloody kissed her." Tom said.**_

_**Sirius looked from Tom to Jacky and sighed, "Will you leave me alone then? Forever?" Sirius asked Jacky.**_

_**Jacky nodded and leaned closer towards Sirius but he spoke again. "And I mean that because if you don't I swear it's not going to be pretty."**_

_**"I promise..." Slipped Jacky's lips.**_

_**The kiss was not at all pleasant, at least for Sirius. Jacky's breath smelt and she was a horrid kisser. Sirius choose to imagine Jacky as Julia just so he wouldn't concentrate on how horrible the kiss really was and how bad he felt for doing it. Julia was so much better than this girl. So much better than any girl he dated in any and every way. He smiled a little at the thought. The thought that he had the best girlfriend in the world.**_

**

* * *

**

**"So that's what happened." Sirius said, solemnly. "And you're right. There is no excuse for what I did. I shouldn't have done it. But please Julia, don't let my stupidity ruin us." He said, his hazel eyes taking in her figure. Her facial expression was unreadable as she thought through what she had just heard.**

* * *

"Sirius..." Julia said, shaking her head.

"I didn't even want to kiss her. I just wanted her away from me." Sirius told her again. "Julia, you're the only girl for me."

"If I'm the only girl for you than you shouldn't have kissed her." Julia snapped unintentionally.

"But your brother was there! He can tell you how annoying she was." Sirius suggested.

Julia locked eyes with him. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe me brother wasn't there by accident?"

Brow furrowed, Sirius asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because Sirius it was a test!" Julia said with a sigh as she sat down on the end of his bed,

"What?" Sirius asked. "You didn't trust me so you had me tested?" A hint of anger showed in his voice.

"No, no. My brother wanted to test you because he doesn't like you or trust you. He told me about it though and he wanted me to watch." Julia began, "But I wasn't even planning on coming because I was so confident that you wouldn't do it."

"But I did." Sirius said, looking away from her.

"It was chance for you to get my brother to like you." Julia said. "That's why I didn't stop it. I just really thought you wouldn't do it."

"I feel like such an ass." Sirius gloomily looked up at her.

Julia shrugged, "You kind of are one." She paused but corrected herself. "Actually you defiantly are one."

Sirius buried his face in his hands. "No wonder you were so mad at me." Julia nodded softly and continued, "But it didn't seem wrong at the time. I mean kissing her did but it wasn't because I wanted it." He said, fighting to keep himself for blurting what was on his mind out. But he knew he couldn't say that. It would get her too worried.

"Yeah well it was wrong."

"But your brother and Jacky, they were so convincing..." He thought out loud. "Do you really think no one else in a serious relationship would do that? I mean if they were really in love with their girlfriend."

Julia shook her head, "I could never imagine James doing that to Lily. Or Remus. Or if Jacky was a guy, I would never even consider doing it to you."

"Will you forgive me?" He asked her quietly.

Julia sighed, "Not today. Not tomorrow. But some day, yes. I can't hold grudges that well." She said looking over at him.

A small smile crossed Sirius's face. "Good because I don't think I could live without you."

"No Sirius." Julia shook her head. "We're never going to be a couple again. I can't take you back." She stood up slowly. Being here was only making her more upset and she knew she had to leave soon.

"But-" He began but Julia cut him off.

"I trusted you with all my heart. I was completely confident that you weren't going to kiss her. Then you just ripped my heart out. Do you honestly think I can date someone who's done that to me?"

Sirius looked directly into his eyes. He was trying to understand what she meant. Well he knew what she meant, he just didn't believe she was saying it. Him and Julia had been inseparable for the past few months and now this. "But, I didn't mean it."

Julia shook her head, "Sirius you promised me." She said, backing away from him. "You promised me that it was always going to be us two. That we would last forever."

"Just forgive me." Sirius said, also standing up from the bed.

Julia let out a small sigh before turning towards the door. Sirius winced as he hobbled after her. "Wait."

"Mr Black!" Madame Pomprey called to him. "Lay back down this instant!" She demanded.

Sirius ignored her, waving a hand at her to leave him alone. "Please Julia!"

Julia wheeled around to face him. She opened her mouth to speak but when nothing came out, she shut it. Shaking her head, she turned and left Sirius standing in the Hospital Wing.

"No Julia, you can't leave." Sirius followed her out of the room ignoring Pomprey who was following after him, waving her arms widely and motioning to the bed he just got up from.

Julia turned to him, waiting for him to speak. But he didn't, instead he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and planting his lips over hers. He tried as hard as he could to make that kiss perfect. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he was sure that no one would find out that they kissed, which is what he was afraid of most.

Julia didn't object to the kiss nor did she kiss back. She just stood there, with her hands by her side as Sirius kissed her. Truth be told, she was torn. Torn between her mind and her heart. Her mind was cursing her for letting him go near her. But her heart was yelling at her to kiss him back. Not knowing which once to listen to, she neither abide by what one was saying nor ignored it.

Sirius, regrettably, pulled his lips slowly away from her. "Julia you're the only women I'll ever love."

"So are you saying you're going to turn to men now?" A small smiled crossed Sirius face at what Julia said.

"Really witty." He said making the sides of Julia's lips curl up. Julia caught herself falling for temptation and immediately stepped away from him.

"I-I can't." Julia whispered, shaking her head. "I've got to go..." She paused, taking one last look at his sad face before turning down the corridor.

"I'll wait for you Juls..." Sirius whispered. He wanted to be able to wait for her but he was afraid of what might happen if they did in fact get together. He was afraid of the situation he would be putting Tom and Julia in. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud shrieking voice that made him wince.

"Mr. Black! Get back into the hospital wing this instant and I mean it!" Pomprey yelled, pointing a finger to the hospital wing.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sirius mumbled, obeying her orders.

Julia walked into the Great Hall by herself that Saturday morning. She hadn't got much sleep the previous evening. The thoughts swirling around in her head made sure of that. She sighed as she looked over at the Gryffindor table to see the Marauders. Lily was still sound asleep in their dorm so Julia was not about to sit at the table with them by herself.

She scanned the room to see if anyone else she was friends with were there this early. Her eyes landed on her dark haired brother. And even though she knew that she would hear nothing but reprimands when she sat down at the Ravenclaw Table, she'd prefer that to what she'd get if she sat with the Marauders.

Julia let out another sigh as her brother and his friends looked up at her as she sat down. "Do you mind?" Julia asked, pulling a plate towards her. She didn't bother to listen to their answers because no matter whether they wanted her there or not, she was staying.

"Looks Juls, I'm sorry about what happened." Tom said to his sister, noticing the obvious signs of distress she wore.

"Forget it." Julia answered, helping herself to a bagel, though she knew she'd never eat it.

"No, I really feel guilty." Tom said, lowering his head.

"You damn well should." Julia answered. "When I agreed that we could do this, you never told me you were going to egg him on."

Tom raised an eye brow at her, "Egg him on?"

Julia nodded, "Yeah, Sirius says you told him to kiss Jacky so she'd shut up and leave."

Tom shook his head, "I never said that."

Julia frowned and studied his facial expression. He looked sincere... "Don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie to you? What did he tell you happened?" Tom asked.

Julia sighed and quickly recounted what Sirius had said to her. "What a bastard." Tom mumbled. "That's not what happened at all."

Julia continued to frown, a confused expression plastered on her face. "Excuse me?"

Tom shook his head and set down his fork. "You didn't hear any of the conversation from where we you watching." When Julia shook her head, Tom continued, "Alright this is what really happened."

"Sirius was standing with his brother, Regulus, in the corridor when Jacky and me walked over. Jacky started flirting with Sirius and told him to kiss her. But then he just kissed her." Tom explained.

Julia shook her head, "That didn't happen." She wouldn't believe that.

"Julia, I would never lie like this to hurt you. That was what happen. Regulus made some stupid comment like, 'Go ahead Sirius, you know it's the right thing. Besides she's hot.' and then they kissed."

Julia frowned and shook her head again. She didn't know what to believe anymore. This couldn't be true. Why would Sirius lie to her like that? She had put so much faith in her since the first day they dated and now she was regretting their relationship had ever started. If what Tom was saying was true, she was going to be devastated. She was barely holding on now.

Julia looked down at the food in front of her before she got an idea. She scanned the Great Hall quickly, her eyes landed on a head of brown hair. Without saying anything to her brother, she stood up and made her way towards the Slytherin table.

"I should have just told her." Sirius said, putting his head in his hands as he watched Julia walk over to the Slytherin table.

Remus opened his mouth to question what Sirius was talking about but was stopped by James, who shook his head. Remus frowned. He knew James was telling him to wait to ask, but he didn't know what Sirius could possible be talking about and was curious to know.

Regulus and his friends were laughing as she sat down at the table with them. They all looked up at her, expressing different looks of hatred and disgust.

"Well well. Look what the cat dragged in." Cooed a burly Slytherin. "Were you not good in bed? Is that why Sirius dropped you like a rock." A bunch of the Slytherins burst out in laughter except for Regulus who was simply smirking at Julia.

Julia ignored the boy's comment. He was just trying to pick a fight and Julia wasn't going to give him one. "I want you to tell me what happened." Julia told Regulus.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at her and he said, "Sirius kissed Jacky. He cheated on you." He stated plainly.

The same burly Slytherin burst out in laughter again. "Now, I didn't hear this part...I don't blame him really. You're not as...full as we guys like." Snickering followed his comment but Julia rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk alone of a second?" Julia asked Sirius's brother.

"No." Regulus replied, smirking like a mad man.

Julia groaned, "Fine." She said before continuing, "Did my brother egg Sirius on to kiss Jacky?"

Regulus answered, "I thought he set up the whole thing to test Sirius."

"Yeah but before the kiss did my brother tell Sirius that he should kiss Jacky." Julia asked and Regulus frowned.

"No he didn't." He said, giving her a curious look. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason." Julia said before abruptly standing up. She didn't know if it was wise to trust a Slytherin but she knew that if his account of events matched up with her brothers, who she did trust, then it must be true. Right?

Sirius reread the letter in one hand as he ran his other hand through his hair. He was angry as anyone could ever imagine. And Sirius was only ever going to get this angry twice in his life.

But the difference in this severe anger he was going to experience to the way he was feeling now is that now he was able to hide it. Hide it to everyone but James. He had already told James everything last night after not being able to hold it in.

He wanted to tell it to Julia, he longed to but he knew he couldn't. What he knew would change Julia's mind in an instant. He knew that if he told Julia, she would take him back in a second.

But he wasn't sure if he wanted her back.

_This is your final warning..._

Sirius reread the last line of the letter for the millionth time before tossing it into the dieing embers of the fireplace. It caught on fire and being to twist and swirl in the boiling red flames. He let out a long breath to try to calm himself.

'Did he make the right decision?' was his biggest question. He tried to reason his actions but every second he thought about it, he just got angrier.

He loved Julia more than anything in the world and now she was being torn away from him and he really didn't have a choice._ It was for her own good_...He thought, hoping it would make him feel better. But it didn't.

How could they do this to him; do this to her? He clenched his fist and slammed one on the coffee table in front of him.

Julia gasped at the sudden bang in the silent common room. It was empty except for Sirius and herself. She had come down here to be alone for awhile but noticed Sirius sitting on the couch so decided she would just sit on the steps.

Her cheeks were wet with tears as she looked through those wooden bars to the imagine of Sirius sitting on the couch. She didn't need to see Sirius up close because ever in the dark, meters away she knew he was crying. And knowing that was the only reason she let the tears fall from her own eyes.

The door to the boys' dorm cracked open, leaking in a faint light from the room. Sirius ran a hand down his face as he listened to James descend the stairs. Julia watched from her seat and tried to catch as much as the conversation the boys were having.

"It's hard but you did the right thing." James said, sitting down across from Sirius.

Julia frowned, she must have heard that wrong...Sirius spoke next in a voice that sounded like a series of mumbles to Julia. "Julia...annoying...hideous...clingy..."

Julia shook her head and stood up. So that was it. Their whole relationship had just been a lie. And she had been used just like any other girl that goggled over Sirius. She was nothing to him. A sickening feeling in Julia's stomach rose as she silently slipped back into her dorm.

James nodded and Sirius continued. "I really do wish she were one of those. If she were, I would have a reason to hate her. A reason to be glad that she's gone." Sirius shook his head, "But she's not. And I don't know how I'm going to live with myself for this."

"Sirius, she might not know it but you really did what was best. If you hadn't..." He paused, fighting the gripping reality of what could have happened.

"But it just kills me that I can't tell her." Sirius said. "I guess that's what hurts the most." Sirius said, looking down at his hands, completely miserable.

_A/N- So so so. What did you think? Not as simple as last chapter huh?_

_Sorry this one isn't that long but I wanted to leave it at this instead of starting something else in this chapter._

_Please review!_

_Kait_


	22. Can We Stay Friends?

**Chapter 22**

**Can We Stay Friends?**

_Disclaimer- Not mine.

* * *

_

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_**Look Juls, I'm sorry about what happened." Tom said to his sister, noticing the obvious signs of distress she wore.**_

"_**Forget it." Julia answered, helping herself to a bagel, though she knew she'd never eat it.**_

"_**No, I really feel guilty." Tom said, lowering his head.**_

"_**You damn well should." Julia answered. "When I agreed that we could do this, you never told me you were going to egg him on."**_

_**Tom raised an eye brow at her, "Egg him on?"**_

_**Julia nodded, "Yeah, Sirius says you told him to kiss Jacky so she'd shut up and leave."**_

_**Tom shook his head, "I never said that."**_

_**Julia frowned and studied his facial expression. He looked sincere... "Don't lie to me."**_

"_**Why would I lie to you? What did he tell you happened?" Tom asked.**_

_**Julia sighed and quickly recounted what Sirius had said to her. "What a bastard." Tom mumbled. "That's not what happened at all."

* * *

**_

"_**It's hard but you did the right thing." James said, sitting down across from Sirius.**_

_**Julia frowned, she must have heard that wrong...Sirius spoke next in a voice that sounded like a series of mumbles to Julia. "Julia...annoying...hideous...clingy..."**_

_**Julia shook her head and stood up. So that was it. Their whole relationship had just been a lie. And she had been used just like any other girl that goggled over Sirius. She was nothing to him. A sickening feeling in Julia's stomach rose as she silently slipped back into her dorm.**_

_**James nodded and Sirius continued. "I really do wish she were one of those. If she were, I would have a reason to hate her. A reason to be glad that she's gone." Sirius shook his head, "But she's not. And I don't know how I'm going to live with myself for this."**_

"_**Sirius, she might not know it but you really did what was best. If you hadn't..." He paused, fighting the gripping reality of what could have happened.**_

"_**But it just kills me that I can't tell her." Sirius said. "I guess that's what hurts the most." Sirius said, looking down at his hands, completely miserable.

* * *

**_

Julia laid in her bed. She had been there since seven the night before until then; ten o'clock in the morning. She could feel her heart being torn into a million pieces and her eyes were sore from her rubbing away the tears. Her stomach let out a loud grumble in protest to the lack of food she had eaten all day but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at that point. She just wanted to be happy again.

She continued to lay in bed counting the ceiling tiles. Over and over again she counted, getting a different number each time. She had been starring at them so long they started to blend and mix with each other.

Julia groaned and flipped onto her side, her eyes wandering to her night stand. On it sat a full box of chocolates Lily had gotten for her. She hadn't eaten a single one yet, but she was getting awfully hungry. Besides, maybe chocolate could cure her...

She ran her hand over the gold wrapping of the chocolate debating whether she really wanted to eat one or not. Meanwhile, Sirius stood outside the girls' dorm, his hand grazing the wooden door as he paced back in forth in front of it.

Should he go in? He didn't know. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. He let out a slow even sigh and stopped pacing in front of the door. This wasn't fair. None of this was. To either of them or even their friends. It was cruel, evil and harsh. Which Sirius supposed, was the whole point of it.

Julia was still debating whether she could stomach any food at this point when she saw the door knob to the dorm turn slowly. She quickly flipped onto her side, pulling the blankets up to her nose.

Sirius took a step in the door and sighed. She was asleep. He looked over her sleeping form, deciding whether or not to wake her. But he chose the latter, figuring if she had gotten as much sleep as he did last night, that she might need an undisturbed nap.

He turned to leave but stopped again. Picking up a quill and some parchment he found on a bureau, he jotted down a few words. Silently, he left the letter on Julia's night stand on top of the uneaten box of chocolates. Then he left.

Julia opened her eyes just in time to see a figure with black hair leave her room. _Sirius_. She thought. _What was he doing here? You'd think he'd leave me alone already..._Julia looked on the nightstand to find the letter he left. She brought it closer to herself and gave a sour laugh after reading it.

_Can we stay friends?_

_Sirius_

This had to be some joke. Did Sirius really think that after he tore up Julia's heart they could still remain friends? Julia rolled her eyes and ripped the letter down the middle before sliding it into the top drawer of her nightstand.

* * *

The five friends stood in the Great Hall waiting for their class to being. "James!" A voice called out from the crowed. James turned to the voice to see Sirius pushing through a group of girls, who giggled mercilessly as Sirius brushed by them.

"Morning." Sirius greeted and Lily immediately turned away from him, though she still kept a tight grip on James's hand. It was clear that she wanted nothing to do with Sirius and wasn't about to forgive him easily. Or maybe not at all. _If only you knew Lily..._Thought Sirius.

James shrugged apologetically at his girlfriend's reaction towards Sirius. "Aye. So are you ready for our first apparition class?" He replied.

Remus watched Julia's eyes roam towards Sirius, a look of malice and angry written across her normally tranquil face. The more she thought about the letter he had left her, the angry she got. The nerve of him to think that this was all worth forgetting about...

Julia felt a hand on her shoulder and her brown eyes followed the arm to Remus. Julia tried to force a smile, she knew he was just trying to comfort her, but she couldn't.

She found smiling harder each day. She remembered when she'd smile at everyone; her friends, acquaintances, people she didn't know and even the Slytherins. But at this point, it was like she never knew how to. Julia knew she'd just have to relearn it once she was over a certain black haired boy that shall remain nameless.

"Students, students!" A ministry worker introduced himself as Sir Henry which got a general snort out of the audience of sixth years. He cleared his throat before continuing, in an ever so monotonous voice. "I want you all to get in a straight line. No, no. Horizontally."

A few professors shifted throughout the students, putting them in rows. "Yes Peter, you go there." Professor Sprout said, pointing to a spot adjacent to Peter as she bubbly moved throughout the group. "Then you James. Lily come along, Remus. Now Sirius you're next to Remus." Julia let out a soft groan as she felt Professor Sprout move her up next to Sirius.

The class took off and Julia tried to ignore the fact that Sirius's arm kept grazing hers every time he turned to say something to James. Which he did quite often.

"Alright, now I want all of you to concentrate on the hoop in front of you and remember the three D's. You need to visualize standing there. You need to imagine yourself moving into that hoop." The man said, not appearing to change his facial expression in the least bit.

James snorted and he whispered over Lily, "Hey Remus." Remus looked over at him and James nodded towards Lily, her face distorted into a look of deep concentration. Her brow was furrowed creating deep creases between her eyes and her nose was scrunched up tightly. She appeared to be mumbling to herself as well...

Remus chuckled and Lily cracked open one of her eyes, her concentration now broken. "Are you laughing at me?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Course not." Remus replied, putting on a look of mock shock. "Why would you think I'd laugh at you?" He said in a sarcastic tone, at which point James added his own quiet chuckle.

"Laugh all you want at me boys." Lily said smugly. "But when I'm the first one to apparate correctly, I'm not going to let you forget it."

"Like you'd let us forget it even if we weren't laughing at you." Remus said, grinning.

Having no clever comeback to that, Lily punched Remus in the arm and replied sarcastically, "Ha ha, very funny."

Sirius laughed at them and turned to Julia, "Hey Juls, I bet you ten galleons that I can apparate before y-." Sirius stopped immediately. He had forgotten. After six years of friendship, he was having trouble remembering it was over. He quickly faced forward again. _Stupid, stupid..._Sirius repeated over in his head. "Uh never mind." He whispered as he tried to get his mind off what he had just said by listening to Sir...what's-his-face.

Julia's eyes darted to him and though she didn't turn her head, she examined him carefully.

And that's when it seemed to his both of them, right in the pit of their stomachs. There would be no more joking around between them. No more of their petty bets or playing exploding snap. There would be no more trips to the kitchen, no more days spent in Hogsmeade in each others company and no more nights spent talking in the common room. There would be no more sneaking into a broom closet to avoid Tom or skipping classes to be with each other. But what seemed to hurt them the most was there would never be another time when all of the Gryffindor sixth years would hang out together again; with Sirius and Julia broken up, not to mention the fact that Lily hated Sirius and even the fact Sirius was only being honest with one of the Marauders, or at least honest to only one until he got the courage to tell Peter and Remus. As of that point, the group was a mess.

Julia turned to Sirius and opened her mouth to say something. Sirius, aware that she was looking at him, also turned.

"What-Why-?" Julia began but shook her head. She didn't know how to say it, or even what she wanted to say. She was so lost.

"Julia I really have to tell you something." He said, about to explain everything to her. Julia nodded, though she didn't want to hear another one of his excuses.

"Well you see the-." Sirius was on the verge of spilling out everything; Everything that happened and the real reason why he had done what he did. The reason that had drove him to put their relationship on the line.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-." But telling her would be risking everything. And what he was risking seemed more serious and more important than their relationship. Sirius groaned, "Never mind."

Julia let out an annoyed sigh, "Just say it." She said.

Sirius shook his head, "I can't. Sorry."

"Please Sirius."

"Fine." Sirius said, defeated by her determination. "You look nice today, alright?" He made up.

Julia frowned and turned back to the front of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. She had been hoping he might confess that he lied to her about what happened. That Tom didn't egg him on but he had done it on his own. That he had really_ wanted _to kiss Jacky. But apparently she was wrong.

* * *

"Lily would you hurry up." James said to Lily who was taking her sweet time getting down the stairs obviously in no rush to go to another Slug Club party.

Lily pouted. "But I don't want to go..." She whined as she took James's hand.

"Then why are we going?" He asked her with a smile. She was the one who had asked him to go in the first place and there seemed no reason to go if Lily didn't want to.

Lily frowned, "Because I promised Slughorn I would go." She confessed.

"Ah," James said. He was silent for a moment before he gasped. "Oh Lily, you look pale." He put a hand up to her forehead and mocked, "You're running a fever." A mischievous smile crossed his face.

Lily grinned, "You're right James, I feel sick." She fake coughed. "Too sick to go to Slug Club..."

James laughed, "I guess we got dressed up for nothing." He said, noting that she was wearing a slimming black dress that enhanced her beautiful figure. And even he had tucked in his shirt.

Lily grinned and replied, "No. We obviously got dressed up because we have a date tonight." She lopped her arm through his as the walked down the hall.

The two decided to sneak out of the castle because there wasn't much to do for a date inside it. This caused another one of their 'Marauder' conversations to start up again. "But how did you know about this passageway?"

"Lils, it's a Marauder's secret remember?" James said.

Lily pouted, "James I want to know."

James shook his head, with a small smile. "You hate Sirius now so there's no way you can be a Marauder. You'd have to lighten up on him if you wanted to be in it."

Lily frowned a bit taken aback, "Do you really think I could forgive him after what he's done to Julia?" She asked him.

James sighed. He wished he could tell Lily what he knew. But he promised Sirius he wouldn't. He didn't know how to answer her because no matter what he said would start some kind of an argument. "Lils please." He whispered, taking Lily's hand as she hopped out of the passageway. "Can't we just forget about that for tonight?" He asked as they maneuvered their way out of the bushes surrounding the passageway outside of the castle.

Lily frowned, "Alright." She agreed, though she was keen against it.

They made their way out of the castle and towards the lake that looked even more enormous in the light of the moon. Hand in hand, James and Lily sat down on the grass silently.

James slipped his arm around Lily's waist and said quietly, "It's easier to forget things around you. I've been trying all day but I just couldn't."

"Julia and Sirius?" She questioned, though she already knew the answer.

James replied with a nod. They were silent again. But not the awkward silence. More of the 'enjoying each others company' silence. James, absentmindedly took Lily's purse and fished through it. He slowly pulled out five sickles.

Before Lily realized what he had done he said, "Why do you have money with you?" He asked, seeing no reason to bring money to Slug Club.

Lily made a small 'O' with her mouth before reaching to take them back. "Just in case." She said, fighting back a blush.

"In case of what?"

"In case something happened." Lily said, not meeting his eyes.

"Five sickles isn't going to buy you much." He argued making Lily sigh.

"I know."

"So why carry it around?" James questioned. There wasn't much, or anything James could think of that one might need money in Hogwarts...

"Will you drop it?" Lily asked, her annoyance showing in her voice. She was digging a hole in her bottom lip with her teeth to keep herself from turning a light shade of red.

"No." Was his simple answer.

Lily groaned. "It was probably left there from our last trip to Hogsmeade." She said, realizing that that was a more plausible solution than having 'Just-In-Case' money.

"So now you're changing your story?" He perused. Lily frowned and let out a louder groan.

"Why do you have to be so persistent?"

"Because I want to know." He answered, running a hand through his hair.

Lily paused a moment before saying, "When is your next quidditch practice?" James opened his mouth to answer but closed it, a sneaky smile crossing his face.

"Clever but not going to work. What is the money for?"

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Lily questioned.

"Because you won't tell me the truth. And if it was worth dropping then you wouldn't act like it was."

Lily raised her eyebrows as she digested what he had said. "You know what they are don't you?" She said slowly, studying his smile. It was his cocky smile. The smile he used when he knew something...

"Yeah but I want you to say it." His smile only grew.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Just say it."

Lily looked down at the coins. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she juggled whether to tell him or not. Why shouldn't she tell them? After all, wasn't it James who kept a box filled with her stuff before they started dating. This wasn't nearly as bad...She took a deep breath said quietly, "It's... the money you gave me for the ice cream on our first date." She whispered, silently refusing to look at him.

James looked over her profile. He was barely able to make out the prominent freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks but her emerald eyes shone in the moonlight. He could have sworn she was blushing. Lily turned to his smirking self and said, "Get that stupid look of your face."

"What look?" He asked.

"The look that you're amused by all of this."

"Well I am amused. I knew you liked me but I didn't know you were obsessed." He teased.

Lily frowned and turned her head forward to hide the color rising in her cheeks again. James laughed and continued, "I guess that means we're both obsessed with each other." He joked, pulling out a folded letter from his pocket. He held it out to her and brow furrowed, she took it.

"What is it?" She asked, unfolding the cream colored parchment.

James smiled as he watched her blush deeper at the contents of the letter. She mumbled a shocked exclamation and James explained, "The day you and Julia left my house, I guess you had been in such a rush to pack your things, you left this on the dresser."

Lily couldn't believe it as she stared down at the O+ written on last years report card. He had known. All along. "I don't know what to say..." She whispered. She could feel her heart thudding against her rib cage. All along...

"You don't have to say anything." James replied, pulling her closer to himself. "It speaks for itself."

* * *

_A/N Sorry that took so long to get out but I've been away for the past week and haven't had much time for writing._

_Anyway, thanks again to all my reviewers. Originally, I didn't really like this chapter, but I think it's starting to grow on me._

_Please review._

_Kait_


	23. An Act

**Chapter 23**

**An Act**

_Disclaimer- Not Mine._

_**Previous Chapter...**_

_**Sirius took a step in the door and sighed. She was asleep. He looked over her sleeping form, deciding whether or not to wake her. But he chose the latter, figuring if she had gotten as much sleep as he did last night, that she might need an undisturbed nap.**_

_**He turned to leave but stopped again. Picking up a quill and some parchment he found on a bureau, he jotted down a few words. Silently, he left the letter on Julia's night stand on top of the uneaten box of chocolates. Then he left.**_

_**Julia opened her eyes just in time to see a figure with black hair leave her room. **_**Sirius****_. She thought. _What was he doing here? You'd think he'd leave me alone already..._Julia looked on the nightstand to find the letter he left. She brought it closer to herself and gave a sour laugh after reading it._**

**Can we stay friends?**

**Sirius**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**Sirius laughed at them and turned to Julia, "Hey Juls, I bet you ten galleons that I can apparate before y-." Sirius stopped immediately. He had forgotten. After six years of friendship, he was having trouble remembering it was over. He quickly faced forward again. Stupid, stupid...Sirius repeated over in his head. "Uh never mind." He whispered as he tried to get his mind off what he had just said by listening to Sir...what's-his-face.**_

_**Julia's eyes darted to him and though she didn't turn her head, she examined him carefully.**_

_**And that's when it seemed to his both of them, right in the pit of their stomachs. There would be no more joking around between them. No more of their petty bets or playing exploding snap. There would be no more trips to the kitchen, no more days spent in Hogsmeade in each others company and no more nights spent talking in the common room. There would be no more sneaking into a broom closet to avoid Tom or skipping classes to be with each other. But what seemed to hurt them the most was there would never be another time when all of the Gryffindor sixth years would hang out together again; with Sirius and Julia broken up, not to mention the fact that Lily hated Sirius and even the fact Sirius was only being honest with one of the Marauders, or at least honest to only one until he got the courage to tell Peter and Remus. As of that point, the group was a mess.**_

_--------------------------------------------_

"_**What is it?" She asked, unfolding the cream colored parchment.**_

_**James smiled as he watched her blush deeper at the contents of the letter. She mumbled a shocked exclamation and James explained, "The day you and Julia left my house, I guess you had been in such a rush to pack your things, you left this on the dresser."**_

_**Lily couldn't believe it as she stared down at the O+ written on last years report card. He had known. All along. "I don't know what to say..." She whispered. She could feel her heart thudding against her rib cage. All along...**_

"**_You don't have to say anything." James replied, pulling her closer to himself. "It speaks for itself."_**

_--------------------------------------------_

Julia stepped into the greenhouse and frowned when she noticed Lily wasn't in class yet. Neither was James for that matter. You see, the problem with being in such a tight group of friends was when something happened, you didn't know that many other people to turn to besides them. Julia sighed at her lack of choices of people to sit with. Seeing as the class was made up of mostly Slytherins and a few Hufflepuffs she didn't know that well, she didn't have much of a choice _but_ to sit with Remus, Peter, Kara and_ him_. Groaning quietly, she sat down between Kara and Peter.

"Settle down class!" Professor Sprout called out over the crowd of chattering sixth years. "Today, we will be collecting the sap of a Hillplant." She went over what a Hillplant was, what it looked like, what it ate...

Sirius starred at his hands as Sprout talked. He was wondering what was taking Lily and James so long to get there. He knew Lily rarely skipped classes because she wanted to make Head Girl. Boredly, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Julia.

Julia saw him out of the corner of her eyes and dropped her head so she couldn't see him anymore. Frowning, Sirius took a quill and quickly wrote her a short note. When Sprout wasn't looking, he inconspicuously slid it to her.

Julia knew his note was in front of her she was debating reading it or not. She didn't want it to say anything that made her more angry at Sirius. But her curiosity got the best of her:

_Did you get my note?_

Julia took a slow, deep breath. She picked up her quill and tapped it on the table. If she answered no, she would only be prolonging the time in which she would have to answer the question that he left on her nightstand. _No, I don't want to be your friend anymore. _And for some reason, even though she hated Sirius, she still felt bad about never wanting anything to do with Sirius for the rest of her life.

_Ya._

She scribbled under his question before sliding it back to him. Just as Sirius was about to ask Julia what her reply to the note was, Sprout said, "Now I want you to partner up." Julia's eyes widened as and darted around the room in a desperate search for a partner other than Sirius. She quickly turned to Remus and Peter but Remus shrugged and gave her an apologetic look as he nodded towards Peter.

"Kara?" Julia said, turning to her other side. Kara slowly blew up a bubble with her gum before popping it in Julia's face. "Sorry. Kevin and me are together." With that, she drooped her arm around the Hufflepuff and buried her face into his chest. Julia rolled her eyes and searched the room again.

"Julia?" Sirius asked. Julia bit her bottom lip and climbed under the high table to the other side of the room. She emerged near a group of Hufflepuff guys.

"Anyone here need a partner?" She almost pleaded.

All of the boys smiled in unison, almost a sly smile, and turned to another one of their Hufflepuff friends; Amos Diggory. Amos smiled kindly at her, "I'm sorry I was going to work with Kyle but-"

"But," One of his friends, Julia figured was Kyle, interrupted. "I've decided I don't want to be his partner. So you can." He gave Amos a manly pat on the back and whispered "Good luck, mate."

But Julia didn't hear him whisper anything because she turned back around to look at Sirius. Their eyes locked and Sirius frowned. Julia gave him a guilty look before turning back to Amos.

Amos noticed Julia looking over at her ex and said, "I heard what happened with you and Sirius. And, I'm sorry." He said, kindly.

Julia broke her eye contact with Sirius and turned to Amos. "Oh, it's um...fine." Julia forced a smile. "Really it is."

Amos smiled back at her before turning to the Hillplant in front of them. "So, uh, any chance you were listening to what Sprout was saying?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "All I heard was we are suppose to get the sap out of it..." She said.

Julia bravery took the stem of the Hillplant in her hand and squeezed it gently amusing the sap would come out through the big pores on it's leaves. But the sap wasn't like gooey maple but more like watery black ink. The sap went shooting out of the leaves, spraying Amos's face.

Julia's mouth formed an 'O' as she apologized. "I'm so sorry Amos." She said, walking over to a shelf where Sprout kept cleaning supplies. She grabbed a rag off of it and turned back to him.

Amos laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Julia smiled in return and said, "Well the sap does suit you..." She joked.

Amos jokingly narrowed her eyes at her. He rubbed some of the sap onto his hand before smearing it on her face. "Suits you too."

Julia grinned and reached for a handful of sap...

A few seats down, one of the Hufflepuffs said to Kyle. "Look at that." He nodded towards Julia and Amos who were smearing sap on each other. "Looks like they're having a right good time eh?"

Kyle grinned, "He better thank us for that. If he had told her that he was already my partner he would have never gotten a chance to talk to her."

His friend added, "She's all he has talked about for months..."

"And now that Sirius and her aren't together..."

Their conversation was cut short as their plant started smoking a greenish blue color. "What does that mean?" One of them asked.

"No idea..."

On the other side of the greenhouse, Remus was working diligently to extract the correct amount of sap from the plant while Peter was a fair three feet away from the plant, just watching. Sirius, however, didn't even bother to appear like he was working. Instead, his eyes were glued onto Julia and Amos. He watched their every move and could feel jealousy and rage bubbling in his blood. "What a bloody prat..."

Behind him, a lower panel of glass on the greenhouse removed itself magically. "Shh...Come on before Sprout gets over here." Slowly, James and Lily slipped in through the hole in the greenhouse, through the garden that was thickly inhabited by various plants and out into the class room.

"I'm so much better than him...I deserve her..." Sirius mumbled as he watched Julia, in agony.

"If you deserve her so much then why don't you still have her." Lily said sourly as she sat down a seat away from Sirius.

Sirius scowled at her but kept his mouth shut. He clenched his fists under the table to let out some of his rage. "Well she doesn't waste any time." James said as his eyes caught Amos holding Julia close to him, attempting to write something with the sap across her forehead.

Lily smiled at the two. Julia and her eyes caught for a brief second at which time, Lily gave her the thumbs up. "They shouldn't be together..." Sirius muttered again.

"Well actually," Lily began. "Amos is nice, funny and handsome. And I think they make a great couple." She hissed.

James could feel the tension growing between the two and he was stuck in the middle. In an attempt to distract Lily from lashing at Sirius again, he said, "More handsome than me?" He asked with a grin.

Lily shook her head, "No one's as handsome as you." She replied.

Sirius groaned, "Could you save that talk for a broom closet."

Lily's eyes darted towards him, "Don't be sour because you're lonely. I hear Snape's single and I know how much you fancy him." She spat.

Sirius scowled and Lily continued, "Some might think that when you're making fun of him it's because you hate him. But I'm not as daft as those people. I know you're really trying to flirt with him."

Sirius slammed his hands on the table and stood up. A couple of Slytherins listening to their conversation snickered at Lily's comment. "Shut your mouth Evans."

Lily stood up too and looked up directly into his eyes. "No."

"Uh, Mr. Black, Miss Evans please take your seats." Sprout said. Lily and Sirius were known for their tempers and she wasn't about to have any fights start in her class.

Sirius sat down soon followed by Lily who glared at any Slytherins daring enough to look at her.

"You think you know everything Evans..." Sirius whispered when Sprout's back was turned. "But you have no clue what really happened."

"I know damn well-!" Lily began, her voice raising.

"No you don't." Sirius said, his voice staying at a whisper. "You just think you know."

James hung his head as Lily and Sirius talked over him. He just wished Lily could know why Sirius really did what he did. Same thing with Julia. If it was out in the open, he knew all this tension would be gone. He wanted to tell them but he had promised Sirius he wouldn't even mention it. Besides, he was afraid if what really happened slipped out, there could be even more trouble. Trouble that was way over their heads.

"Why do you act like you're still attached to her? It was _you_ who cheated on_ her_..." Lily whispered back.

Sirius turned to her and leaned towards the table to look around James, "Like I said Evans, you don't know everything."

"What? Did you kiss Jacky then later on that night you-?" She began.

"Shut up!" Sirius said, finding himself standing again. He looked down at Lily, his voice now raised. "I didn't want any of this to happen! I didn't do what I did because I wanted to break her heart! I want us to still be together more than anything." He shouted, the eyes of his fellow classmates finding him. "I love her and I would give anything to have her back. I'd die to spend one more day with her."

Lily opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. She was speechless. "That's right Evans. You have nothing clever to say to that because you know it's true." His voice quivered but he quickly found it again. "I've never felt the way I feel with her with any other girl in my life. It was the first time I loved anyone. The first time that I would give anything to spend my life with someone. Yes, I was willing to devote my entire life to her...I love her Lily." He looked away noticing everyone was looking at him. He shook his head and said, in a lower voice, "Now why would I throw that all away?"

Sirius looked down in embarrassment and in anger. And without even acknowledging anyone in the room, he turned to leave the greenhouse. Sprout didn't even bother telling him to stay because he looked that upset. Besides, even if she had asked him to stay, she knew he wouldn't.

"B-back to your work class." Sprout shakily said in the 'you-could-drop-a-pin-and-hear-it' quiet room.

Julia looked down at the table in front of her, her mind reeling so fast she almost didn't hear Amos say, "You alright?" He caringly draped and arm around Julia.

_No..._She thought but didn't reply to his question. Instead, she stood up and whispered, "I have to go."

"Ah, Miss Carr?" Julia heard Sprout say behind her as she reached the greenhouse door.

"Yes Professor?" Julia asked, facing her.

Sprout thought about asking her to stay but changed her mind at the last minute and said, "You know you'll have to make up the class..."

"Er, yes ma'am." Julia replied and Sprout gave a nod in response.

Once out of the greenhouse, Julia immediately saw Sirius heading for the castle. "Sirius!" She called to him.

Sirius heard Julia call him but didn't stop, his legs wouldn't let him. "Sirius!" She called again, louder this time. Sirius stopped walking and turned to face her. Julia started running through the damp muddy grass. Wet slosh kicked up as she did. "Sirius." She breathed once she reached him.

Sirius looked at her and let out a slow breath that both of them could see in the frigid air.

"It's getting cold out huh?" Julia lamely said as she crossed her arms over her chest for warmth.

Sirius resisted the urge to put an arm around her as she shivered. _She's not yours anymore..._Sirius reminded himself.

Instead of answering her, Sirius studied the writing on her forehead from the sap. "I love A.D." He read out loud.

Julia's lips curled into a small smile which disappeared completely when she realized that Sirius would not find that as amusing as she did. So, she ran a hand over her forehead smearing most of it off. "Did you really love me like that Sirius?" She blurted out.

Sirius was quiet. Slowly, his mouth formed an answer, "I still do."

Julia looked taken aback by his reply. She sat down on the stone steps, unable to hold her weight any longer. Sirius joined her on them shortly but chose to look out across the lawn instead of at Julia.

"Then-Then why did you do it Sirius? If you love me enough to..._die _for me?"

"But that's why I did it Juls. That's why I cheated on you; because I love you." He said truthfully.

Julia frowned in confusion, "So you cheated on me because you love me? That doesn't make any sense."

"There's more to it." He said, locking his eyes with hers.

Julia searched his gray eyes for the truth but wasn't sure where to look, "So tell me."

"I-I can't." Sirius said frustrated. He stood up and started walking towards the lake. Julia let out a sigh and followed him.

"Then how do you expect me to believe you?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm to stop his from walking any farther.

"Trust me." He said, a hint of anger showing in his voice. "Why can't you just do that?"

"Because you cheated on me! You broke all the trust I had in you when I saw you do that." She said, trying her best to remain calm. "And let me tell you something, I had a hell of a lot of trust in you."

_Just tell her..._Sirius told himself. But he knew he couldn't.

When Sirius remained silent, Julia sighed before saying, "About the letter you left me..." Sirius looked up at her hopefully, his big gray eyes searching her face. "To be honest with you, I don't want anything to do with you. Ever."

Even though Sirius had thought through how she might respond and knew that she was probably going to say something similar to what she just said, he was still shocked at how harsh she sounded. "But," Julia continued. "We're tearing James and Lily apart. Lily hates you and James sticks up for you." She sighed. "Even Remus doesn't act like himself anymore. It's like they're all walking pins and needles."

"If Lily wasn't such a bloody-"

"Sirius." Julia interrupted. "You have the same temper as her and I know if you ever saw Lily cheating on James you would be just as mad."

Sirius frowned, knowing she was right. "And that's why I think we should at least act like we don't hate each other." Said Julia.

"I don't hate you." Sirius said, looking her deep in the eyes.

Julia didn't feel like arguing with him so she concluded, "I just wanted you to know why I will be acting like we're still on speaking terms. Because, even though I'm going to _act_ like I enjoy your company, I'm not going to change my opinion about you."

Sirius hung his head. _She didn't want anything to do with him._ She just wanted to keep their friends together. "Okay." He said quietly.

Julia frowned at the sad expression on his face. "Come on let's get back to class." She said, holding her hand out to him.

Sirius looked at the hand she was holding out to her. _It's not real..._.He reminded himself. _It's just an act. _The temptation got to him and he took her hand. Her skin against his felt so different from the last time he held her hand. It was like that innocence of being in love for the first time; like he was holding it for the first time.

A/N- Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been pretty lazy lately.

Aw poor Sirius! She should tell him right?

Next chapter will have more comic relief (because this is starting to be a depressing story and fast) so long as I get reviews...

Review please...

l

l

l

l

V


	24. The Marauders Part One

**Chapter 24**

**The Marauders Part One**

_Disclaimer- Not Mine._

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_**You think you know everything Evans..." Sirius whispered when Sprout's back was turned. "But you have no clue what really happened."**_

"_**I know damn well-!" Lily began, her voice raising.**_

"_**No you don't." Sirius said, his voice staying at a whisper. "You just think you know."**_

_**James hung his head as Lily and Sirius talked over him. He just wished Lily could know why Sirius really did what he did. Same thing with Julia. If it was out in the open, he knew all this tension would be gone. He wanted to tell them but he had promised Sirius he wouldn't even mention it. Besides, he was afraid if what really happened slipped out, there could be even more trouble. Trouble that was way over their heads.**_

"_**Why do you act like you're still attached to her? It was you who cheated on her..." Lily whispered back.**_

_**Sirius turned to her and leaned towards the table to look around James, "Like I said Evans, you don't know everything."**_

"_**What? Did you kiss Jacky then later on that night you-?" She began.**_

"_**Shut up!" Sirius said, finding himself standing again. He looked down at Lily, his voice now raised. "I didn't want any of this to happen! I didn't do what I did because I wanted to break her heart! I want us to still be together more than anything." He shouted, the eyes of his fellow classmates finding him. "I love her and I would give anything to have her back. I'd die to spend one more day with her."**_

_**Lily opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. She was speechless. "That's right Evans. You have nothing clever to say to that because you know it's true." His voice quivered but he quickly found it again. "I've never felt the way I feel with her with any other girl in my life. It was the first time I loved anyone. The first time that I would give anything to spend my life with someone. Yes, I was willing to devote my entire life to her...I love her Lily." He looked away noticing everyone was looking at him. He shook his head and said, in a lower voice, "Now why would I throw that all away?"**_

"_**Then-Then why did you do it Sirius? If you love me enough to...die for me?"**_

"_**But that's why I did it Juls. That's why I cheated on you; because I love you." He said truthfully.**_

_**Julia frowned in confusion, "So you cheated on me because you love me? That doesn't make any sense."**_

"_**There's more to it." He said, locking his eyes with hers.**_

_**Julia searched his gray eyes for the truth but wasn't sure where to look, "So tell me."**_

"_**I-I can't." Sirius said frustrated. He stood up and started walking towards the lake. Julia let out a sigh and followed him.**_

"_**Then how do you expect me to believe you?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm to stop his from walking any farther.**_

"_**Trust me." He said, a hint of anger showing in his voice. "Why can't you just do that?"**_

"_**Because you cheated on me! You broke all the trust I had in you when I saw you do that." She said, trying her best to remain calm. "And let me tell you something, I had a hell of a lot of trust in you."**_

_**Just tell her...Sirius told himself. But he knew he couldn't.**_

_**When Sirius remained silent, Julia sighed before saying, "About the letter you left me..." Sirius looked up at her hopefully, his big gray eyes searching her face. "To be honest with you, I don't want anything to do with you. Ever."**_

_**Even though Sirius had thought through how she might respond and knew that she was probably going to say something similar to what she just said, he was still shocked at how harsh she sounded. "But," Julia continued. "We're tearing James and Lily apart. Lily hates you and James sticks up for you." She sighed. "Even Remus doesn't act like himself anymore. It's like they're all walking pins and needles."**_

"_**If Lily wasn't such a bloody-"**_

"_**Sirius." Julia interrupted. "You have the same temper as her and I know if you ever saw Lily cheating on James you would be just as mad."**_

_**Sirius frowned, knowing she was right. "And that's why I think we should at least act like we don't hate each other." Said Julia.**_

"_**I don't hate you." Sirius said, looking her deep in the eyes.**_

_**Julia didn't feel like arguing with him so she concluded, "I just wanted you to know why I will be acting like we're still on speaking terms. Because, even though I'm going to act like I enjoy your company, I'm not going to change my opinion about you."**_

_**Sirius hung his head. She didn't want anything to do with him. She just wanted to keep their friends together. "Okay." He said quietly.**_

_**Julia frowned at the sad expression on his face. "Come on let's get back to class." She said, holding her hand out to him.**_

_**Sirius looked at the hand she was holding out to her. It's not real...He reminded himself. It's just an act. The temptation got to him and he took her hand. Her skin against his felt so different from the last time he held her hand. It was like that innocence of being in love for the first time; like he was holding it for the first time.**_

_**James laid on his unmade four poster bed, holding a Transfiguration book in his hands. He had been laying there for most of that Saturday afternoon reading it over but primarily, just looking at the pictures. He let out a long sigh, his chest collapsing as the carbon dioxide rushed out of him. Sirius mirrored the position James was in but without the book. He was just staring at the ceiling, thinking. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately and it wasn't something he liked or even something he was good at. He liked doing whatever came to mind instead of having to analyze every little thing; it was much easier that way.**_

**_

* * *

_**

A light tapping noise was coming from the window. Sirius sighed knowing it was some owl delivering a message. "Why can't it just go to the bloody Great Hall and give it to us there?" Sirius rhetorically asked as he watched the tan owl peck at the window.

"You going to let him in?" James asked after Sirius had made no move towards the window, James's eyes still scanning the page at the same rate.

"It's _your_ bloody owl." Sirius replied.

James moved the book out of his way and looked at the window. Sure enough, it was his family's owl perched outside the window. James stood up and made his way to the window through the clutter of the room. He opened the window letting a cold gust of the winter's air in. The owl flew in the window spraying the room with melted snow.

James untied the letter from the foot of the owl and broke the seal. After unfolding the letter he began to read it.

Sirius watched James read the letter. Normally, he would have teased James about his mother and how her letters are always sad and motherly like- "Oh Jamie, I miss you and I do hope that you're combing that rat nest on your head. I'm going to cut that mop over the summer whether you like it or not..." - but he was in no mood. Sirius opened his mouth to ask about the letter, "It's from my dad." James said, as he read on, almost reading Sirius's mind.

James's face broke out into a grin. "He got the potion." He excitedly said.

Sirius smiled and sat up. He turned to Remus, who was snoring loudly a bed over. "Oi, Moony wake up." He said, throwing a pillow at him.

"What the-." Remus muttered, throwing the pillow back at him.

"Get up." Sirius replied. He walked over to James and read the letter over his shoulder. "I can't believe it..." Sirius muttered.

"What is it?" Remus asked while yawning.

"My parents got the potion. Well, the directions for the potion." At this, Remus's mouth dropped.

"No way..." Remus joined the two Gryffindors to read the letter.

"But it's complicated as hell." Sirius said as he read over the directions. "Half of this I haven't even heard of..."

"Well that's not saying much." James joked.

Sirius grinned. "Maybe not...But it is complicated."

"Very complicated." Remus said, scratching his head. "I don't think we'd be able to this..."

"Come on. We're the Marauders." Sirius encouraged.

"Remus is right." James agreed. "I don't think we'll be able to do this..." A small smirk played on his face; the kind of smirk he always had when he had an idea. "But we all know someone who can..."

Lily stuck her head out of the bathroom when she heard knocking on the door of her dorm. "Yeah?" She responded.

"Open up." Sirius said through the oak door.

Lily let out a loud groan. "Get the hell away Black." She snapped.

Sirius glared at the closed door. "Bloody wench..." He muttered.

"Good thinking Sirius. Let's insult her before we ask her to do something for us." Remus joked.

"Uh Lily, it's James." James said. "Can we come in?"

Lily set down her brush and walked out of the bathroom. She threw the door open to reveal the three boys. "Since when do you knock?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed at the three of them. "What do you want?"

"Nothing..." Sirius's voice _seriously_ lacked conviction.

"Just tell me." Lily said, pointedly at Remus and Sirius, ignoring Sirius as best she could.

"We need your help." James said, handing her the piece of parchment. "With this."

Lily frowned and took the parchment. She read it over slowly, her brow furrowing deeper as she did. "What is this? Don't tell me you made it up." She said in a slightly frustrated tone.. "Cause potions like this are-."

"The Ministry made it." James replied.

"But there is no such thing as a potion that will help a-a werewolf lose some of his characteristics on the full moon." Lily said, handing the potion back. She knew many wizards had devoted their lives to figuring out some type of potion. Lily would know. The night she found out Remus was a werewolf, she spent the entire night in the library trying to figure out something that might have helped him.

"It's just been invented." Remus said, following her to the bathroom door as she went back to brushing her hair.

"If it's just been invented, it's probably not accurate. Loads of wizards have tried to make potions like this and none of them have worked." Lily replied, slowing combing her fiery red hair.

"Could you try?" James asked. Sirius looked hopefully at her but he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to risk her helping Remus by opening his mouth, even if it meant swallowing his pride.

"Try what?" Lily asked. "This potion? Are you mad?" She said, her voice louder than it was before at the very idea of the question.

"Look, we know you could brew this potion better than anyone at this school, teachers included." James urged.

"A-and we really need your help." Remus said. "_I_ need your help."

Lily frowned, "But this potion is not meant for a sixth year to brew. Heck, it's not meant for anyone to brew_ except _the Ministry." She really wanted to help but she knew his potion was not going to be easy to make, if she could even make it at all. On top of it, she couldn't even be sure this potion would work, if brewed correctly.

"Just try." Remus said.

Lily shook her head and opened her mouth to talk but Sirius interjected, "Lily even though I hate everything about you, I know you can brew this potion."

Lily raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "Of course I could brew the bloody potion Black. And no one asked you anyway..." She interrupted sourly, forgetting that she previously said she probably couldn't make the potion.

"I'm talking." Sirius said sourly. They both exchanged glares and Sirius continued, "The three of us became Animagi when we were thirteen years old. And if you say you can brew this potion, then why the hell won't you?"

"I already bloody told you! It's a new potion. New potions don't always work." Lily snapped.

"But that doesn't-" Sirius began.

"I'm talking." Lily mocked in a high pitched whine. Remus and James exchanged a glance but neither of them said anything. After all, Sirius was on to something... "No matter how perfectly I was to brew this potion, it doesn't mean it will work. It takes years to get a potion perfected and a million tests. For all I know, I could brew this potion and Remus could grow a third ear on his arse." She near shouted.

"That's all we're asking!" Sirius countered. "It doesn't matter if Remus grows a third ear. He just wants you to try. No one's going to blame you if you get it wrong."

Lily pursed her lips and starred him down. When she didn't say anything, Sirius continued, "Are you that bloody stubborn to not brew a potion because you and I are in a fight?"

"That is not why I won't brew this potion!" Lily yelled truthfully. She glanced at Remus, who had taking a cautionary step backwards.

"It certainly seems like that." Sirius said calmly. He knew it wasn't really the reason, but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Remus that is not why!" Lily told him before turning back to Sirius. "Why the bloody hell did you even come in here anyways? To start something again?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. Just swallow your pride and make the damn potion!" He said frustrated.

"I am not proud!" She snapped.

"So make it then."

Lily looked him over for a few seconds before snatching the potion from James's hands. "Fine."

A grins spread over Remus's face. "But I'm not guaranteeing anything." She said quickly, when she noticed how happy Remus was.

"Thanks Lily." Remus said excitedly. "I'll find some way to repay you. I promise." He turned to leave, in search of Peter, to tell him the news.

Sirius nodded at Lily and gave her a manly pat on the arm. She squirmed away from him as he said, "Thanks Evans."

Once the two boys were out of the room, James turned to Lily and said, "It means a lot of Remus that you're doing this. I can't tell you how much he wants this."

Lily shrugged and looked up at him modestly. "But I don't want to disappoint him if I can't do it."

James smiled and took her hands, "You'll be able to do it. I know you will."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about if the potion doesn't work." Lily said.

James nodded, "He already knows it might not work."

Lily shrugged, "But still..."

Lily sat down on her bed, hanging her head down as she trained her eyes to a blotch on ink on the stone floor. James sat down next to her and put an arm around her. They sat their in silence for a while. James didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He understood that she was worried about disappointing Remus but at the same time, it would still make Remus feel better if she tried. He just didn't know how to word what he wanted to say. So instead, he changed the subject. "Happy anniversary." He said quietly.

A smile broke out on Lily's face as she turned to face him. "You remembered."

"How could I forget?" He returned the smile.

"A month." Lily said. "It seems shorter."

"It seems longer." They both said at the same time. James smiled, they were starting to think alike too, well kind of alike. "Why shorter?" He asked.

"Because...I don't know. School seems to go by quicker now that we're together." She said with a light shrug. "Why longer?"

"We've been friends for years. And it seems like we've been together since the beginning even though we weren't really together." James replied.

Lily smiled and kissed him gently. "You are so adorable." She whispered.

The door to the dorm swung open and both James and Lily turned their attention to the girl standing in the doorway.

"Woah, sorry." Julia said, it was clear to her that she was interrupting something. "I-I'll just go then." She said with a nod before she started back out the door.

"No wait." James said, not wanting to kick Julia out of her own dorm. "It's fine. I was just leaving anyway." He stood up from the bed. "Meet me in the common room tonight at seven." He gave Lily a quick kiss before leaving the door.

"Bye." Lily said, with a small smile.

James entered the boys' dorm a few minutes later after finishing a conversation with a fellow chaser in the common room. He walked in the dorm to find Sirius, Remus and Peter all scattered around, looking deathly bored.

"I was thinking..." James began, as he shut the door to the dorm. "Now I know Sirius especially isn't going to like this at first but let me explain." James lowered his voice in talked in a whisper. Even though, he was in the safety of their dorm, he always found it better to be safe and remain quiet, than go blurting out any Marauder business loud enough so a boy passing their dorm could hear in. "What do you say about making the girls Marauders?"

"No way!" Sirius yelled at his idea. "Over my dead body will you ever do that!"

"But what if Julia was apart too. Than-." James began, trying to tell Sirius his plan.

"I don't want your whore of your girlfriend to-." Sirius blurted.

"Sirius, please." James said as calm as he could.

Sirius shook his head. "It's not going to happen."

Peter, clearly, did not want to be apart of this argument and truthfully, he didn't care either way. Remus however, sat down silently thinking over what James had said. "Why not Sirius?" James asked. "I know you hate Lily but think about it for a second. If Julia's one, she'll be forced to see you. And it's not like she would say no to being a Marauder. I know she wants in just as much as Lily."

Remus nodded. "He has a good point, Padfoot."

"The more time Julia spends around you, the more she's going to start to forgive you." James encouraged.

"You don't know that." Sirius snapped.

"Yes I do. Because she's going to get used to the way things were before. Trust me Sirius, she will." James assured.

Sirius shook his head, "But I don't want Lily anywhere near me if I can help it."

James sighed and shook his head. "Look Lily is doing us a big favor by brewing that potion and not to make her a Marauder but Julia, would be stupid." James said. "If Julia's one than so is Lily."

"Come on Sirius." Remus spoke up. "It makes perfect sense. Besides, they both have been wanting to be one since first year. And in first year the only reason we didn't let them in was because they were girls." He truthfully recounted.

Sirius sighed. It was two against one. "Fine but if Lily says one damn thing about me and Julia I swear on my life that I'll..." His voice trailed off.

So it was settled.

_A/N- Not my best but at least it was a little happier than the last ones. I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this out and I won't begin to tell you all the things that have happened since I last posted a chapter but I really am sorry._

_Next chapter will have more action, I promise. I just needed this one to sort of lay down the ground work for the next one._

_I'm going to be starting a Live Journal or a blog or something so next time, I'll be able to tell you if I can't update for awhile so if you want the link to it, e-mail me at review it will only take a second, I promise. I write faster with reviews..._

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_V_


	25. Visitor

**Chapter 25**

**Visitor**

_Disclaimer- Not Mine._

_**Previous Chapter...**_

"_**Open up." Sirius said through the oak door.**_

_**Lily let out a loud groan. "Get the hell away Black." She snapped.**_

_**Sirius glared at the closed door. "Bloody wench..." He muttered.**_

"_**Good thinking Sirius. Let's insult her before we ask her to do something for us." Remus joked.**_

"_**Uh Lily, it's James." James said. "Can we come in?"**_

_**Lily set down her brush and walked out of the bathroom. She threw the door open to reveal the three boys. "Since when do you knock?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed at the three of them. "What do you want?"**_

"_**Nothing..." Sirius's voice seriously lacked conviction.**_

"_**Just tell me." Lily said, pointedly at Remus and Sirius, ignoring Sirius as best she could.**_

"_**We need your help." James said, handing her the piece of parchment. "With this."**_

_**Lily frowned and took the parchment. She read it over slowly, her brow furrowing deeper as she did. "What is this? Don't tell me you made it up." She said in a slightly frustrated tone.. "Cause potions like this are-."**_

"_**The Ministry made it." James replied.**_

"_**But there is no such thing as a potion that will help a-a werewolf lose some of his characteristics on the full moon." Lily said, handing the potion back. She knew many wizards had devoted their lives to figuring out some type of potion. Lily would know. The night she found out Remus was a werewolf, she spent the entire night in the library trying to figure out something that might have helped him.**_

"_**It's just been invented." Remus said, following her to the bathroom door as she went back to brushing her hair.**_

"_**If it's just been invented, it's probably not accurate. Loads of wizards have tried to make potions like this and none of them have worked." Lily replied, slowing combing her fiery red hair.**_

"_**Could you try?" James asked. Sirius looked hopefully at her but he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to risk her helping Remus by opening his mouth, even if it meant swallowing his pride.**_

"_**Try what?" Lily asked. "This potion? Are you mad?" She said, her voice louder than it was before at the very idea of the question.**_

"_**Look, we know you could brew this potion better than anyone at this school, teachers included." James urged.**_

"_**A-and we really need your help." Remus said. "I need your help."**_

"_**I was thinking..." James began, as he shut the door to the dorm. "Now I know Sirius especially isn't going to like this at first but let me explain." James lowered his voice in talked in a whisper. Even though, he was in the safety of their dorm, he always found it better to be safe and remain quiet, than go blurting out any Marauder business loud enough so a boy passing their dorm could hear in. "What do you say about making the girls Marauders?"**_

"_**No way!" Sirius yelled at his idea. "Over my dead body will you ever do that!"**_

"_**But what if Julia was apart too. Than-." James began, trying to tell Sirius his plan.**_

"_**I don't want your whore of your girlfriend to-." Sirius blurted.**_

"_**Sirius, please." James said as calm as he could.**_

_**Sirius shook his head. "It's not going to happen."**_

_**Peter, clearly, did not want to be apart of this argument and truthfully, he didn't care either way. Remus however, sat down silently thinking over what James had said. "Why not Sirius?" James asked. "I know you hate Lily but think about it for a second. If Julia's one, she'll be forced to see you. And it's not like she would say no to being a Marauder. I know she wants in just as much as Lily."**_

_**Remus nodded. "He has a good point, Padfoot."**_

"_**The more time Julia spends around you, the more she's going to start to forgive you." James encouraged.**_

"_**You don't know that." Sirius snapped.**_

"_**Yes I do. Because she's going to get used to the way things were before. Trust me Sirius, she will." James assured.**_

_**Sirius shook his head, "But I don't want Lily anywhere near me if I can help it."**_

_**James sighed and shook his head. "Look Lily is doing us a big favor by brewing that potion and not to make her a Marauder but Julia, would be stupid." James said. "If Julia's one than so is Lily."**_

"_**Come on Sirius." Remus spoke up. "It makes perfect sense. Besides, they both have been wanting to be one since first year. And in first year the only reason we didn't let them in was because they were girls." He truthfully recounted.**_

_**Sirius sighed. It was two against one. "Fine but if Lily says one damn thing about me and Julia I swear on my life that I'll..." His voice trailed off.**_

_**So it was settled.

* * *

**_

Sirius let out a loud groan as he threw the letter he was reading down on his desk. "Excuse me Mr. Black. Is my class boring you or something?" McGonagall asked the boy after his disruption.

"Oh," Sirius said, looking around at all the eyes on him. "No. That's not why I was groaning."

McGonagall raised a thin light brown eyebrow at him. "Do I even want to know _what _you were doing?"

Sirius shrugged, "Probably not." He said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

James grinned and shot a side-way glance at Sirius. "Please do share with the class?" She persisted.

Sirius looked back at James with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Teachers were always badgering him for something or other. "It was nothing Professor."

McGonagall nodded. She hadn't really expected an answer from him. "I would suggest you listen in this class Mr. Black seeing as your grade could use some serious improvement."

Sirius rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat, taking the letter in his hand. "Now where was I..." McGonagall continued.

Sirius's eyes scanned the parchment once more:

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I do hope you have learned your lesson with associating yourself with the _other_ kind. I must insist that you write back confirming that you have learned this before I can let the matter drop. Please send the letter as soon as possible._

_Mr. Black._

Sirius grabbed a piece of blank parchment and quickly scribbled.

_You'll be happy to know that every single person you hated me 'associating myself' with are now out of my life. They all hate me. And I have learned a lesson. That I should have ignored your pathetic letters because you're all talk and nothing else. You miserably bastard._

_Stick it_

_S.B._

It did release a lot of his anger, though it might not have been the right way to do it. After watching the ink dry as McGonagall droned on, he folded the letter neatly and stuck it in his pocket with all intent on mailing it later.

* * *

Lily plopped down on one of the royal red sofa's stationed in the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked around at the packed room while she waited for James to get down. Some people, particularly the first years, gave her funny looks, wondering why she was wearing a dress on a Saturday night when there was no place to go in Hogwarts except where she was now. Other people, of course, remembered James was her boyfriend and only God knew how many tricks he had up his sleeve. 

"Hey Lils." A voice said from behind her and she turned around to see James. She smiled and stood up.

"Hey to you too." The two linked their arms together and managed to slide through the door way still arm in arm. "Where to?" Lily asked.

"I thought we might get something to eat." James replied as they headed down the stairs, keeping a look out for any teachers along the way. He knew any professor wouldn't be so forgiving as to let two students roam around the castle hours without a punishment.

Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "The kitchens?" She asked.

James shook his head. "Nah, I was thinking Madame Puddifoots."

"And how are we going to do that without anyone noticing us walk out the front doors?" Lily asked. "I don't think that cloak of your's is going to allow a huge door to be unlocked, opened than shut again unnoticed."

James grinned mischievously. "Don't underestimate me."

James led Lily down a corridor opposite the front gate. They kept walking until the corridor ended, leaving the two of them facing a stone wall. Lily looked around for a sign of a secret passageway but saw none.

To keep the suspense, he shot Lily a sly smile before pulling out a stone brick on the left wall. Behind the hollow stone was a small lever. After pulling it, he stepped back and watched a stone door slide open in front of him.

Lily shook her head, "I wish you wouldn't keep all this a secret. I mean you know every secret corridor in this school."

"I'm not keeping it a secret if I'm showing it to you now." He rebutted.

Lily frowned, not wanting to press the matter any further. This, after all, was their anniversary and there was no sense in arguing.

James shrugged, "After you." He gestured his hand to the dark passageway in front of him.

Lily nodded and stepped into the passageway. "Lumos." She muttered before moving on down the tunnel. "So where exactly does this lead out to?" She asked.

"Right next to the front gates of Hogwarts." He explained. "But don't worry. I've got us a ride from there to Hogsmeade."

"A ride?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

James nodded, "Uh huh."

"What kind of a ride?" She questioned.

He shrugged lightly. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

Lily frowned, "I hate secrets."

"It's more of a surprise."

Lily mockingly glared at him. "It's the same thing. Both of them keep-." Her voice couldn't be heard as she disappeared into a side corridor.

"Lily?" James asked after the light in her wand went out. He squinted in the darkness as he reached for his own wand.

"Experlliarmus!" A deep voice shouted, sending James's wand out of his hand. "Don't move or you'll never see her again."

James's mouth dropped. "Lily?" He questioned.

Lily let out a muffled scream behind the hand that was holding her mouth tightly shut. "Back out of the corridor." The voice yelled at James but he just shook his head. "Get out boy!"

James didn't make a move. He stayed where he was, his hands up by his head as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could make out an outline of a tall man holding Lily close to his chest. He wasn't sure who the man was though.

Lily felt a curse hit her in the side of her throat. Nothing hurt her but she screamed. It was like she had no control over her vocal cords. It finally hit James then that whoever this was, wasn't playing games. His breathing began to get rapid as he stepped back towards the entrance of the passageway.

"I said get out!" The voice shouted again.

"Don't worry Lily. It's going to be fine." He assured her. But it was James who needed more assurance than Lily.

Lily let out another, this time intentional scream as she attempted to pull herself from the man's grip. The man held onto her even tighter as she squirmed away from him.

"Don't tell a damn soul." The black-masked man said.

James nodded. "Yeah okay." He whispered as he put a hand behind him to guide his way to the door.

But for the man, James was walking too slow and he was far from being patient man. "I said go!" The man yelled, cutting James off. James stumbled back stunned, still looking at the him. The man let out a frustrated sigh before bellowing, "Crucio!" The spell hit Lily with horrifying perfection.

Lily screamed in pain and the man let her fall to the ground, knowing she wasn't going to go anywhere. James took a step towards Lily instinctively. "Are you thick? I said leave!" The man shouted. Lily let out a groan as every part of her body ached with the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her life. She didn't know what it felt like to die, all she knew was that it couldn't be worse than this. No matter what way you went.

Lily's eyes locked with James for a quick second as she whispered through the pain, "Go."

James had no choice.

* * *

"Hey." Remus said, taking a seat in the adjacent library chair next to a black haired girl. "Everything okay?" 

Julia looked up from her book, which she really wasn't reading. "I'm fine. I'm just finishing this reading for potions..." She said before flipping the page of the book.

Remus nodded even though he knew she was lying. That was the first time she had flipped a page in the hour and a half they had been there. "Let's take a break." He suggested. "We can get something to eat in the kitchens if you want."

Julia nodded slowly before getting up and packing her books up. "Yeah, we've been working for a while but if you wouldn't mind," She began. "Can we go somewhere else? I just-the kitchens...They just-" _Remind me of Sirius. _She thought but didn't dare say.

Remus didn't need to hear the rest of her sentence to know what she wanted to say. "Alright sure. How about the prefect lounge?" He suggested.

Julia smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I've never been in there."

"Okay." He said, watching Julia's eyes fall to the ground again. He frowned and let out a soft sigh. He just didn't understand why Sirius had done it. If Sirius loved her so much, then why had he treated her like crap? Remus put an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. "Hey, don't look so sad."

Julia shook her head. "I'm not sad." She unconvincingly said.

Remus gave her a soft smile. "I don't believe that." Digging into her bottom lip, she shrugged "Come on, it's this way." Remus said, leading her down a side corridor.

Julia, determined to break the silence, said, "So how is Olivia?"

Remus chuckled, "You know, you're the first one to ask about her. I mean out of us Gryffindors."

Julia frowned at that thought. She hadn't realize how long it was since her and Remus really talked. "Oh, well I'm-."

Remus shook his head. "Don't it's fine." He said. He took a deep breath before explaining, "Well, we broke up."

Julia's mouth dropped as she turned to his. "You what?"

"Broke up." He repeated, not meeting eyes with her.

"But-why?"

Remus shrugged, "It was hard, her being in a grade younger than me." He shook his head before continuing, "I guess it was mostly because I missed hanging out with you guys. I mean, I couldn't really do that with her. It wouldn't be the same."

"I miss hanging out with everyone too." Julia said before she could stop herself. She knew she was mostly the cause for the split in their friendships and she never stopped feeling guilty about it.

"Things will work out." Remus said with conviction, though he didn't feel any.

"I hope so."

A look of shock crossed Remus's face. Julia frowned and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Remus called, "Julia look out!" But he was too late.

A swirling red and yellow spell hit her in the back of her head. Julia let out a deep breath as she felt her legs turn into jello. Her head was spinning as san arm close around her waist. She was aware of everything going on around her, but she couldn't make sense of any of it. It was like she was dreaming or hypnotized. "Remus?" She said, as she watched him being pulled back towards the library. She didn't know who was pulling him.

That smell. That smell was the only thing she could make sense of. It swirled around her nose at the same time the arm around her waist did. It was a smell she could always recognize. It was the smell that only belonged to one person.

She wearily turned her head around, like in slow motion, a swirl of images blurring together. Her eyes landed on a man in a black-mask. Even with the mask on, she knew exactly who it was. "What are-" She slurred before collapsing into the man's chest.

And that was all she would remembered.

* * *

_A/N- I'm so happy that I'm not stuck on this story anymore!! Yay! I finally know which direction I want to go it. So you can be expecting more updates sooner._

_On the 16th this story will have been up for 8 months. I can't believe that. I can still remember the first day I started it. Sniff Sniff._

_Anyway, you can probably guess what's going on here so I won't say anything about the chapter..._

_**Please review...**_

_Kait_


	26. Shut Up

**Chapter 26**

**Shut Up**

_Disclaimer-Not mine._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previous Chapter..._**

_**"Lily?" James asked after the light in her wand went out. He squinted in the darkness as he reached for his own wand.**_

_**"Experlliarmus!" A deep voice shouted, sending James's wand out of his hand. "Don't move or you'll never see her again."**_

_**James's mouth dropped. "Lily?" He questioned.**_

_**Lily let out a muffled scream behind the hand that was holding her mouth tightly shut. "Back out of the corridor." The voice yelled at James but he just shook his head. "Get out boy!"**_

_**James didn't make a move. He stayed where he was, his hands up by his head as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could make out an outline of a tall man holding Lily close to his chest. He wasn't sure who the man was though.**_

_**Lily felt a curse hit her in the side of her throat. Nothing hurt her but she screamed. It was like she had no control over her vocal cords. It finally hit James then that whoever this was, wasn't playing games. His breathing began to get rapid as he stepped back towards the entrance of the passageway.**_

_**"I said get out!" The voice shouted again.**_

_**"Don't worry Lily. It's going to be fine." He assured her. But it was James who needed more assurance than Lily.**_

_**Lily let out another, this time intentional scream as she attempted to pull herself from the man's grip. The man held onto her even tighter as she squirmed away from him.**_

_**"Don't tell a damn soul." The black-masked man said.**_

_**James nodded. "Yeah okay." He whispered as he put a hand behind him to guide his way to the door.**_

**_But for the man, James was walking too slow and he was far from being patient man. "I said go!" The man yelled, cutting James off. James stumbled back stunned, still looking at the him. The man let out a frustrated sigh before bellowing, "Crucio!" The spell hit Lily with horrifying perfection._  
**

_**Lily screamed in pain and the man let her fall to the ground, knowing she wasn't going to go anywhere. James took a step towards Lily instinctively. "Are you thick? I said leave!" The man shouted. Lily let out a groan as every part of her body ached with the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her life. She didn't know what it felt like to die, all she knew was that it couldn't be worse than this. No matter what way you went.**_

**_Lily's eyes locked with James for a quick second as she whispered through the pain, "Go."_  
**

_**James had no choice.**_

_**

* * *

A look of shock crossed Remus's face. Julia frowned and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Remus called, "Julia look out!" But he was too late.** _

_**A swirling red and yellow spell hit her in the back of her head. Julia let out a deep breath as she felt her legs turn into jello. Her head was spinning as san arm close around her waist. She was aware of everything going on around her, but she couldn't make sense of any of it. It was like she was dreaming or hypnotized. "Remus?" She said, as she watched him being pulled back towards the library. She didn't know who was pulling him.**_

**  
**

_**That smell. That smell was the only thing she could make sense of. It swirled around her nose at the same time the arm around her waist did. It was a smell she could always recognize. It was the smell that only belonged to one person.**_

**  
**

_**She wearily turned her head around, like in slow motion, a swirl of images blurring together. Her eyes landed on a man in a black-mask. Even with the mask on, she knew exactly who it was. "What are-" She slurred before collapsing into the man's chest.**_

**  
**

_**And that was all she would remembered.****

* * *

**_

"Let go of me!" Lily said as she kicked the man dragging her down the hall. She grabbed hold of the hand pulling her and attempted to yank it off to no avail.

"Just shut up. You're coming whether you want to or not." The man hissed.

Lily continued to struggle against the arm holding her. The man slowly brought her farther down the passageway, keeping an eye out for anyone else that might be in it. "You're going to regret it if you don't let go of me." Lily hissed back.

The man couldn't contain a laugh. "Do you really think that your 4 foot 8 self is going to stop me?"

"No." Lily said, as she brought her elbow up and behind her, hitting the man square in the nose. He groaned and his hand instinctively went to his now bleeding nose. Given this opportunity, Lily turned around and kneed him in the groin. "Try my 5 foot 2 self."

With that, she turned and ran as fast as she could back towards the entrance of the passageway. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage and her adrenaline was flowing faster than it ever had. She could hear her pulse beating in her ears as she carried herself closer and closer to freedom.

"Inmobulocorpus!" Lily heard the man shout at her. An invisible rope-like spell wrapped around her middle and dragged her back towards the man. Lily tried desperately to fight against the spell, concentrating on breaking it.

A second rope-like spell shot out of the wand. This time, the rope tied around Lily's ankles. The man jerked his wand back, sending Lily down on the floor, face flat against the cold stone ground. Her chin and knees scrapped the rough stone as the man jerked his wand, one last time. She barely felt a thing due to the adrenaline rushing in her though. Lily flipped onto her back in time to see the man hovering over her.

"The problem is," The man began as he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her upright. A light groan escaped Lily's lips as he slammed her against the wall. "I have a wand and you don't." Lily fought against his hands as they pinned both of her arms against the wall.

Lily said nothing but concentrated on how to get him off of her. "So here's the deal." The man said, taking his wand out from his jacket pocket. "You listen to everything I say or else, I'll kill you." He dug the point of the wand into her neck.

Lily's breathing was rapid so she tried to steady her voice before hissing through gritted teeth, "I'd rather die."

He laughed shallowly, "What a Gryffndor." He said. "But I know you don't want to die and you wouldn't choose death."

Lily looked him directly in the eye and said, "What makes you think that?"

"James Potter."

Lily frowned and shook her head, "He doesn't have anything-." She began but he interrupted her.

"Because if you let me kill you, James will never be able to forgive himself. It's his fault you're down here."

"It's not his fault." Lily spat at the man as she, again, tried to wiggle her way from him.

"Maybe not. But he's going to think that." The man slowly ran a hand down her face sending goosebumps down Lily's spine. "Now why would you ever do something like that to him?" He cooed. Lily looked away from him and bit the inside of her lip. "Besides, in a couple minutes I'll have even more of a reason to make you listen to me."

Lily returned her puzzled gaze to him. The man nodded, a grin crossing over his face. "I'll have two more reasons actually."

The color drained out of her face as she realized what he was saying, "Who?" She whispered.

The man's smile only got bigger. "Tell me who!" Lily shouted, realizing that this man and herself were not going to be the only people down there. "Answer me!" She struggled against him, his sickening smile still in place.

"You're pretty smart for a Gryffindor. I thought I was going to have to tell you that we'll have some other guests arriving."

"Let go of me you bastard." She said, his grin making her sick. She pulled her head back and spit on the man's face before trying to get him to release his hands from her.

He slowly wiped away the spit before slamming her against the wall again, knocking the breath out of her lungs. He raised his wand to her again she spat, "Crucio!"

Lily let out a yelp of unbearable pain. Every inch of her ached like she was being slowly cut down the middle. She tried to be strong and hide it, but it wasn't doing much good. She tried to ignore her pain; to think of anything else but how much she wanted it to end, even if it meant dieing.

The man laughed again, "Stupid girl." He backed away from her, his wand still raised at her.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind them. The man turned and his eyes landed on two figures standing in the dark of the passageway.

"Teaching her a lesson." The man said. Lily glanced in the direction of the new voice, but as soon as she did, she felt a searing pain in her side. She curled up and let out another scream.

"Stop it!" The second male voice said. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"I said I wouldn't kill her." The man lowered his wand and as he did, the curse was broken. Lily took a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. Even though the curse was no longer on her, every part of her body was sore; sore in muscles she didn't know existed.

"So you actually brought the girl." The man said, grabbing hold on Lily and dragging her up again. Lily winced in pain but didn't have the energy to fight back.

Lily squinted into the darkness as the two figures in the shadow. One of them was leaning against the other one with the appearance of being unconscious. "Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it's me Lily." Sirius returned, quietly.

"You take this one." The man said, pushing Lily towards Sirius. "And I'll take this one." The man said, grabbing the girl in Sirius's arms towards himself.

"Don't hurt her." Sirius said, as the girl was ripped from his arms.

"Julia?" Lily whispered as she caught the face of the girl. "But-What's going on?" Lily asked.

The man laughed and turned away from the two of them. "We're leaving now. And Sirius, don't bother trying anything. Remember, I've got your girl right here."

Sirius glared at the back of his head as he started down the passage. "Just be quiet Lily, I don't want you to get hurt." Sirius said.

"Why did you bring Julia here?" She asked.

"I had no choice." Sirius replied.

"Shut up now!" The man called behind his shoulder.

Sirius lowered his head, "Come on." He said, following the man down the hall. Lily didn't understand. Not even one time could Lily remember Sirius's backing down. But he just did it...It was so...unlike him.

Lily shook her head but followed him anyway. She thought about running to get help, or at least get her wand that had been knocked out of her hands before, but she wasn't going to risk anything happening to Julia.

"What are you-?" Lily began. The man turned to her and as he did, a bolt of yellowish-orange light escaped his wand. The spell hit Lily even before she could realize what was happening. The curse sent her back a few feet into the wall of the passageway. She let out a groan as her knees gave out and she slid to the ground.

"I said shut up." The man said, before turning back down the corridor. "Go get her Sirius."

Sirius obeyed and turned back to Lily. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "For once in your life Evans, please be quiet." He begged.

"Sirius, who is he?" Lily asked, her head pounding like a thousand tiny hammers tinkering away at her skull.

"He's name is Paul Fairley." He quickly explained. "He's a Death Eater."

Lily frowned. _What would a Death Eater want with the three of them? _"Why is he here?" She asked.

"Sirius, your father is not going to be happy with you if you don't hurry up." Fairley called over his shoulder, as he stopped to wake Julia up.

The man turned to Julia and shook her shoulder, "Wake up girl." He said. Julia slowly came to it, blinking her eyes slowly awake. But being in the state she was in now and being asleep weren't much different. She was still out of it, the spell that was put on her before, had had a strong effect on her.

A gray cloud clogged her head, making everything hazy. She didn't know where she was now, but she didn't really care either. It was like she was in a dream, or hypnotized. Julia stumbled forward as Fairley pulled her arm.

Lily slowly stood up, her vision filling with white dots from standing. She recalled what Fairley had just said. _Your father is not going to be happy..._Why would Sirius's father have anything to do with this?

Sirius offered her his hand to help her up. She took it, gratefully, and they started down the hall.

Lily's mind was reeling with a way to outsmart Fairley and get them out of there. The only problem was, she really had no idea what was going on.. All she knew was that this was bad. Lily didn't have a wand and-_Wait...Julia's wand._

Lily turned to Sirius and mouthed, "Julia's wand?"

"What?" He lipped back.

Lily pointed to Julia and Sirius nodded. She thought for a moment before pointing her index finger and swishing it, like you would to perform a spell. "Her wand?" Sirius mouthed.

Lily nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Where?"

"In her..." Sirius pointed to his own pocket. Lily nodded.

"Where's yours?"

Hope was now installed in Sirius as he pulled his wand slowly out of his pocket. "Get hers." Lily whispered inaudibly.

Sirius read her lips and shook his head. He slid his wand into Lily's hand, making sure Fairley wasn't looking.

"How are you two doing back there? I didn't expect you to be this quiet." He turned his head to look at them and as he did, Lily stuck the wand up the back of her shawl. Of course the time something like this happens, she had to be wearing a dress. As soon as she thought of this, she remembered the date her and James were supposed to be having now..."I guess you learned your lesson huh?" Fairley addressed to Lily.

Lily glared at him as he turned back ahead. They made their way to the end of the passageway and Lily contemplated when to use the wand. She didn't want to do it too early, she figured Fairley would be expecting something.

"Alright out this door. You two first." Sirius and Lily both exited through the small hole leading to the night air. A large bush was blocking the entrance which the two navigated easily around. Fairley and Julia soon came out as well.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.

"Hogsmeade." Fairley replied.

"Where is Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

Fairley looked at her sourly, "I thought I told you to be quiet."

Lily glared at him and slowly, he turned around leading the two of them towards Hogsmeade.

Lily took a deep breath and pointed Sirius's wand at Julia, she thought over and over "Accio wand." Slowly, Julia's wand rose from her pocket. Lily jerked Sirius's wand and the wand went flying into her hand. Lily stuffed Sirius's wand into his hand.

The two watched Fairley carefully, to make sure he didn't know what was going on. "Muffliato!" Lily whispered. A buzzing sound soon filled Fairley's ears, making it impossible for him to hear. "How do you get the Whomping Willow to stop moving?" She asked hurriedly.

"Press the big knot next to the trap door." Sirius replied.

"You get Julia, I'll stop the tree." Lily looked around to see if there happened to be anyone who could help them around. Of course, there wasn't, for what professor would be out of the school at this time of night?

"But-." Sirius began to ask but it was too late.

Fairley rubbed his ears, trying to get rid of the sound, assuming it was a bug. After swatting for a few seconds, he realized it wasn't one. There were no mosquitoes out in the winter. He whipped around to see a blueish spell coming at him. "Experillarmus!" Lily had shouted, aiming her spell dead straight at Fairley.

The spell hit him square and he flew back a few feet, his wand knocked out of his hand. "Lily, you have to crawl on your stomach or the tree will hit you." Sirius said as both of them sprinted off: Sirius to Julia and Lily to the Whomping Willow.

"Come on Juls." Sirius said, putting his arm around her back. He slowly lifted her up to her feet. "Can you walk?" He asked her.

She looked behind her before her eyes focused on Sirius's face. "It's dark out." She said.

Sirius sighed, "Please Julia try to walk quickly." He told her.

She didn't seem to understand what he said because she made no move forward. Sirius groaned as he helped her across the lawn to the tree.

Fairley swore loudly as he landed on his back. He stood up to see Lily running towards the Whomping Willow. He got on his hands and knees and desperately searched the ground for his wand. If he couldn't find it, he had no choice but to chase the students without it, which he knew, wouldn't be wise seeing as, somehow, Lily had found her wand. Or so he thought.

Lily's feet pounded the ground as she sprinted towards the tree. She reached the tree very shortly, at which time, she hit on the ground on her stomach and began to crawl, military style to where she thought she could find the knot. She had only been through the Whomping Willow once, so she wasn't exactly sure where she would find it.

A branch of the willow came swooping towards the ground, she rolled over onto her side and ducked her face into her body to protect herself. The branch landed on the ground where she had been, leaving a shallow imprint in the grass. After the branch retreated, she immediately got back on her elbows and crawled.

"Come on Julia." Sirius begged. He glanced behind him to see that Fairley was still looking for his wand. "Please." He whispered to her. She seemed to register something, because she began to support more of her own weight. "We're almost there." He told her. "Just a little bit longer."

"Sirius?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

She shook her head lazily and slurred, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Sirius took a deep breath. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he have done something, anything to stop it? "I'm sorry." He said.

Julia looked up at the stars. "Okay." She said, tripping over her own feet. She looked ahead of her, unable to focus on anything around her.

Lily made it to the trunk of the tree and she looked around for a particularly large knot. She pushed a couple of them so far, but none of them worked. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a branch coming at her from the side. She pulled herself forward, but the branch caught the back of her leg. She winced in pain at the sting but urged herself to keep moving.

"On your left Evans!" Sirius called, as him and Julia reached the willow tree. They were close enough to be able to reach the door quickly but back far enough to avoid the branches.

Lily heard Sirius and looked to her left, a foot away was a large, rounded knot. She slammed her fist on it and the knot sunk into the tree. The branches of the Whomping Willow froze where they were.

Sirius urged Julia to move towards the hole in the ground on the side of the tree. She stumbled with him towards it as fast as she could without losing her balance completely. She might not have know what was going on, but she did understand what Sirius said about going as fast as she could.

Fairley let out an angry yell as he crawled around looking for his wand. He looked up at the students and saw that they had all made it to the Whomping Willow. He figured there must have been some kind of passageway there. Where? He didn't know. Fairley ran his hands across the grass, blindly looking for his wand in the dark of the night. His hand rolled over something long and rounded. He picked it up and brought it closer to himself. "Lumos." He mumbled. Sure enough, the tip of it light. It was his wand.

Lily dropped down into the hole and landed on the muddy ground softly. Sirius turned to Julia, "Can you jump down there?" He asked her. She didn't even look at him much less respond to him. He sighed and grabbed her around the middle. Both of them sat on the edge, dangling their feet into the whole. "Watch out Lils." Sirius said, as he pulled both himself and Julia down.

They both teetered over into the wall behind them, but landed without a scratch. "Hurry." Sirius said, as he stood up. He turned back to the wall he had just fell into and opened another door.

"I didn't know that was there." Lily said, recounting the first and only time she had ever been in there.

"We just put it in." Sirius said, pulling Julia into the closet-like room.

Lily followed and shut the door behind her. "Where does this lead?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't go anywhere." Sirius replied.

Lily frowned, "Then what are-"

"Shh..." Sirius whispered as he heard someone land inside the passageway just outside the door.

"Come out where ever you are." They heard Fairley say. "You can't run from me. Especially with that drugged girl you have with you."

Fairley's footsteps could be heard going up the stairs into the Shrieking Shack. "She's drugged?" Lily asked Sirius.

Sirius shook her head, "It's a curse."

Lily frowned, "What curse?" She asked him.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. The incantation is Deterorpus." He explained. "But I don't know exactly what it-."

Lily's mouth dropped, "Who put that spell on her?" She demanded, after recognizing the spell.

Sirius looked away, ashamed. "I did." He said softly.

Her eyes widened as she probed, "Why the hell did you do that?" She asked.

"Because if I didn't do exactly what they said, they were going to kill you." He hissed. Lily recoiled. It was going to be hard to stay mad at him after this; after all he has done, she resolved. That is if they even made it out of there alive.

"W-What exactly does it do?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, for one thing, she's not going to remember any of this." Lily began. "The curse effects the mind but as long as she gets treated soon, she _should_ be fine."

Sirius didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. "Come on." He said, as he cautiously pushed the door to the closet open. "We have to get back to the castle."

Julia, with help from her two friends, and themselves, slipped out of the closet. Lily jumped up and grabbed a hold of the hole's side they had just come down. She slowly pulled herself up onto her stomach, then up out of the hole. "Hurry before Fairley realizes we're not in the house." Lily whispered down to Sirius.

Sirius picked up Julia and with all his strength, held her up to the edge of the hole. Lily grabbed both of her arms and heaved, dragging Julia out of the hole. Shortly following her, was Sirius.

Sirius took a deep breath after he got out, gaining his strength to help Julia back into the castle. He slowly looked up from the ground. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Crap..." He mumbled.

Lily frowned and turned around, figuring he was just swearing at his exhaustion when she bumped into a tall, strongly built man with dark black hair and the same gray eyes as Sirius.

"Well well. What do we have here?" He asked, grabbing a hold of Lily's arm to keep her from leaving.

Lily looked from Sirius to the man and saw a striking resemblance. Besides their almost identical eyes, they had much of the same facial structure; the jaw, the chin...Lily frowned and jerked her arm away from him.

"What do you want?" Lily asked him.

The man calmly took hold of Lily's arm again. "I'm here to teach my son a lesson."

"Your son?" Lily blurted out, looking from Sirius to his father. Sirius hung his head in shame.

"But I did what you told me to." Sirius hissed.

"Get down." He said, referencing to the hole where the three had just gotten out of.

"But I-."

"Sirius." His father said sternly. He looked from Julia to Lily before turning and sliding down the passageway.

Julia followed him, with help from his father. "Come on down and don't try anything." Sirius's father called up to Lily.

Lily weighed her options. Risk her and her friends for help or risk her and her friends by listening to this man. "O-Okay." Lily said as she raised the wand behind her back and thought _Ecrivouous_. A soft mist appeared at her wand and silently floated up to the stars. Her face didn't change expression as she slipped down the hole, her wand tucked under her shawl.

A cold hand gripped Lily around her neck. "Move." Sirius's father hissed into her ear.

Lily hid a shudder as his sickly breath hit the back of her neck, making the hairs stand straight up. Lily reluctantly obeyed.

_A/N- Gasp Well? What do you think? I was going to finish this scene but 1) is would be way too long if I did and I didn't want it to get boring. 2) the mood changes after this and I think another chapter would be more fitting._

_SOOoooo...I got this out pretty quickly huh? For a change. And I promise it will be more like this from now on. I just thought I hit a dead end with this story, but I guess not._

_Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing._

_Kait_


	27. A Lesson in the Dark Arts

**Chapter 27**

**A Lesson in the Dark Arts**

_Disclaimer-Not Mine._

The hand holding the back of Lily's neck tightened as he pulled the wand out of her shawl. "You won't be needed this." He said, stuffing it into his own pocket. He pushed Lily farther down the hall until they reached the door to the Shrieking Shack. After kicking the door open he carelessly pushed Lily in.

He turned to his son and hissed, "Let's hurry up before someone notices you're gone."

Sirius lowered his head as he helped Julia into the Shrieking Shack as well. "Fairley!" Orion Black called up the stairs for his partner.

Fairley came clobbering down the stairs as fast as he could, "Yes sir?" He asked, as his eyes landed on the kids. "Good you found them. They are-."

"Silence!" Sirius's father yelled as he raised his wand. Lily noticed Fairley gulped, which scared her even more than she already was; to see a grown death-eater afraid of this man. "I thought I told you not to let them out of your sight!" He said, clearly very angry.

"I know, sir. But they just-." Fairley stuttered. Sirius took a step towards Lily and took her hand in his own to get her attention. Her palm was sweaty and shaking but the look on her face showed no fear.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered, trying to assure her. She nodded that she had heard them, but the truth was, she was starting to doubt that. Sirius's father obviously wanted Lily and Julia there for whatever reason, and he was putting up quite a fight to keep them there.

"They what? They outsmarted you?" Orion advanced on Fairley, his wand still raised at him. "They are sixteen years old!" Fairley could feel the cold stench of Orion's breath on his face. Orion's face grew redder and a blood vessel throbbed in his temple.

"N-no..." He mumbled, his voice losing the authority it had had when he was talking to the Gryffindors.

"So you let them go?!" Sirius's father hissed, furious.

Fairley shook his head as he took a step back from Orion Black. Sirius's father continued, "I thought you realized what was at stake here..."

"I-I do." Fairley said. "It won't happen again." He assured him.

Orion Black glared at him as he whispered, "You bet it won't." Orion slowly took a step back before yelling, "_Avada Kevarda._"

Lily's hand went straight to her mouth as she watched Fairley fall to the ground; dead before he even hit it. She felt every ache in her body now more than ever. Her knees went weak and Sirius quickly put his arm around her to support her. Her hands were shaking as she watched the Death Eater slowly turn to the three Gryffindors.

"Well look at this." He snarled, looking at Sirius comforting Lily. "Don't bother giving her false hope. It won't do any good."

Sirius took a step in front of Lily and Julia, "Don't touch them." He had faced his father in many arguments before. He could remember how scared he was of this man when he was younger, but now was different. Not only was he not the little boy he used to be, but more was on the line than just himself; two of his friends were, and he wasn't about to let anything happen to either one of them because of his own father.

"How noble." Orion said, with a nasty chuckle. "But I'm not going to do anything to them." He paused, before hissing through yellow teeth, "That'll be your job."

Sirius frowned as he attempted to understand what he was saying. When Orion realized he didn't get it, he continued, "I gave you a chance to get rid of both of these filthy things but you didn't take it."

"I did take it!" Sirius countered. "Julia and I aren't going out anymore and this is the first time Lily and I have really talked in weeks!"

Lily's mouth dropped as she figured out the mistake she had made. _Sirius's father didn't want Julia and Sirius together. _Her eyes roamed over to the dead man on the ground, and she shuddered. Sirius's father obviously got what he wanted...

Orion shook his head and took a step closer to the group. "The only reason you did it was to protect them. Not for the real reason."

There was clearly more to the conversation than Lily was understanding. Lily tried to pull her attention towards father and son so she could figure out what was going on, but her mind kept wandering to Fairley.

"Real reason?" Sirius asked back.

"One of them is a mudblood and one has auror blood running through _its_ veins." He near yelled. "Do you have any idea what trouble those aurors have caused the Dark Lord? Do you?"

"They deserved anything those aurors gave them!" Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. Even though Julia had no idea what was going on, she still heard what they were saying, just not comprehending it. She registered the words 'aurors' and 'Dark Lord', both of them sending shivers down her spin as she recalled the night her parents died and left her and her brother alone in the world.

Orion angrily advanced towards the group. He reached passed Sirius and took a hold of Julia's arm. "It's about time you started acting like a Black." He pointed his wand at Julia . "Take out your wand." He commanded, though he didn't have to because Sirius already had his wand pointed at his father.

"Don't point that damn thing at me or I'll kill her." He threatened. Sirius glared at him as he slowly lowered his wand. "That's a good boy." He condescendingly cooed.

Sirius wanted to say something, but his mouth stopped working. Instead, he looked at Lily, who was finally showing how scared she really was. Her eyes were still glued onto Fairley's lifeless body.

"Your first lesson: _Crucio_." Both Sirius and Lily turned to Orion at the same time.

"W-what?" Sirius asked.

"The torture spell." Orion said. "Do it on that Mudblood." He commanded.

Lily's mouth dropped and her breath caught up in her throat. What did he say? She asked herself. Surely not what she thought...

"Are you bloody mad? There's no way in hell I'm doing that to Lily." Sirius stuttered out. "And stop calling her that!" He said, finding more volume in his voice.

Orion chuckled evilly again. "I'll call her whatever I want." His voice became less amused when he realized his son was not listening to him. "I said put the curse on her!"

"No!" Sirius yelled back as he glanced at Lily from the corner of his eye. She was watching the two, and as hard as she was trying, she couldn't hide her fear. She had just seen someone being murdered, and realized that both her life, Julia's and maybe even Sirius's was at stake. She didn't want to mutter a word because she was afraid that she might offend him. It was the first and only time in her life, she would be too scared to stand up for what and who she loved.

His father pursed his lips and his nostrils flared as he growled, "I hoped it wouldn't come down to this." He jabbed his wand at Julia's throat and muttered, "Paseaero!" Julia's hands went instinctively to her neck as her throat began to close up.

Sirius panicked and lunged for his father, "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

Orion casually flicked his wand, stopping Sirius from moving any closer to him. "You have about a minute to torture the Mudblood before the spell kills this one. Her throat will close up and then herlungs with begin to deteriorate." He said, with no trace of emotion. "Now, do you really want her dead?"

Julia tried to cough, but no air could get in or out. She still didn't know what was going on, the only thing she was aware of was that she couldn't breath.

"You filthy bastard!" Sirius yelled. "Lift the curse!"

"Not until you use Crucio!" He yelled back, showing he had an identical temper as Sirius.

Sirius turned to Lily, who was looking at the scene completely stunned. "I won't do it...I can't."

"Sirius!" Lily replied, "You have to!"

"See, even the Mudblood knows her place." Orion muttered.

"But Lily." Sirius said, looking from Julia to her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"She's going to die if you don't!" Lily yelled. Her eyes landed on Julia, who was still struggling to breath.

Sirius looked one last time at Julia before turning to Lily, "I'm sorry Lily." He muttered. "C-crucio!"

Nothing happened. Not even a spark came out of his wand. "You need emotion Sirius." His father instructed. "Work up the hatred at the Mudblood. You have to _want_ her in pain. You have to _want_ her dead."

"B-But I don't..." Sirius whispered.

Julia's face was turning a light purple as she continued to gasp for precious oxygen. Her legs soon gave way and she landed on her knees with a light thud. Sirius turned when he heard her dropping to the floor.

"Sirius try again!" Lily said, panic taking over her body. She was about ready to take his wand from him and do the spell on herself, though she knew it wouldn't do much good.

"Crucio!" Sirius said, this time with a little more power in his voice. Power that he got from being so panic-stricken. Again, nothing happened.

"You're running out of time." Orion almost teased him as he watched the girl at his knees gasping for air. "About thirty seconds left until this one kicks the bucket." He commentated sadistically.

"I'm the reason she hates you so much!" Lily yelled, she needed to do something to help Sirius. "She wanted to forgive you, you know. But I told her that you were scum not worthy of even looking at!" She blurted out.

Sirius looked at her and frowned, "You what?" He muttered, wondering why she would bring something like this up now.

"I told her that I saw you making out with that girl later that day." She lied. "And she believed me."

Sirius frowned, "You wouldn't do that..." He barely whispered.

"Oh I would Sirius and I was happy about doing it too." Lily tried to assure him as she looked at Julia. "She was going to forgive you after you left the hospital wing that night. She said you kissed her and it reminded her of how much she loved you. But I told her, that she was just another pawn in your _disgusting_ player game." A lump filled Lily's throat as she watched Julia struggle to breath.

Sirius was starting to catch on that she was doing this to get him angry enough to perform the spell, but he didn't think of that. Instead, he concentrated on every word that came out of her mouth. "She loved you Sirius and everything would have been back the way it was supposed to be if it wasn't for me."

"Crucio!" Sirius shouted. This time, a yellow-green bolt shot out of his wand, stopping short of Lily by a foot.

"I took it all away from you!" Lily shouted, realizing that tears were pouring out of her eyes at the sight of her best friend dieing. "You love her but you can never have her Sirius!" Her voice echoed through the abandoned shack. This time, her words stung Sirius because he knew it was true. Nothing was going to be the same. He was sure his father wouldn't let him go back to Hogwarts, now that he had been involved in this. Orion surely would have been smart enough to know that Sirius was going to tell the headmaster about this.

"Crucio!" Sirius yelled one last time.

The spell hit Lily directly in the chest and she fell to the ground in pain. A burning sensation filled her ears and she could barely make out Orion saying, "Good job son."

Sirius lowered his wand, completely disgusted with himself. "Now take the curse off of Julia." As Sirius lowered his wand, the curse was lifted off of Lily. Sirius was sure to make it only last a few seconds, not that he had enough hatred for Lily in him to keep the curse on her for much longer anyway.

Orion laughed again; that same happy evil chuckle. Like his sick and twisted mind was actually glad that he had killed a man and was suffocating a sixteen year old girl. "No." He said, firmly. "Not until we are done with out lesson." He finished.

"But you said you would take it off of her as soon as I did the curse!" Sirius yelled as he raised the wand to his father.

"I wouldn't suggest sending a single spell at me unless you know the counter-curse to the one that's on this filth." He said, glaring as Julia, who was now close to passing out.

Sirius knew he couldn't do anything. He had no idea what spell was on Julia or how to counter it. He looked over his shoulder at Lily, who had now lifted herself onto her elbows, tears pouring down her freckled face, not bothering to hide her pain anymore.

"You sick bastard." Lily breathed.

"What was that Mudblood?" Orion hissed as he walked over to Lily. Lily just stopped herself from whimpering at the tall man standing above her weak body.

"I-I called you a-."

"Lift the curse!" Sirius interrupted, in pure panic, as Julia passed out onto the dusty wooden floor. "Take it off of her!" His heart was pounding rapidly against his rib cage. _Thump, thump, thump._

"Calm down." Orion hissed. "You have one more lesson." He said, talking purposefully slow and emphasizing every word. "One more spell."

"Spit it out already!" Sirius blurted out.

"I want this Mudblood dead."

Sirius's and Lily's mouth both dropped at the same time. "W-what?" Sirius whispered.

"You are going to kill the Mudblood." Sirius shook his head but Orion continued, "It's about time someone starts to get rid of these filthy creatures. The minister isn't doing anything about it, so that job falls on us."

"She's my best friend." Sirius said to his father. "I won't kill her."

Lily sat on the cold floor, her whole body was shivering now. She couldn't figure out why someone like Sirius's father could get to be so sick in the head. What kind of disgusting maniac could think of torturing his son like this? Of torturing muggle-born like this?

"The Mudblood is going to die anyways. I'm going to kill her regardless." Orion said. "It just depends whether you want this one to live." He said, lighting kicking Julia. Lily felt like her chest was being stabbed repeatability as fear gripped every part of her body. _Lily was going to die._

Sirius shook his head, his mind had went numb. There was no way he would ever do anything to hurt Lily, more than he already had. He didn't have it in him. He wasn't born a dark wizard like his family had been.

A loud clank echoed from the outside the Shack. Orion eyes immediately darted to his son. "What was that?" He whispered.

Sirius shook his head and looked down at Lily. "How should I know?" He mumbled.

The group stayed quiet for a few seconds before Orion said, "Who did you tell Sirius?"

"I didn't tell anyone." Sirius truthfully answered.

Orion wrapped his fingers around his sons' neck. "Who did you tell?"

"It was me." Lily said, slowly standing up, her eyes still gushing with tears. If she was going to die, she figured she better do it because of something she was willing to die for.

"Don't be stupid girl. When could you have told anyone?" He questioned before turning back to his son.

"Look at the sky and see for yourself." Lily said, pointing to the open window. Orion let go of his son. As soon as he did, Sirius ran over to Julia and muttered every counter-curse he could think of to try and lift the curse off of her.

Orion craned his head out the window and looked at the dark night sky. Stretched across it in flaming orange letters read:

**Help! Shrieking Shack.**

Sirius's let his wand fall to the ground, completely unaware what was happening behind him. His hands found Julia's wrist as he desperately searched for a pulse.

"You little-." Orion grabbed Lily by the arm and rammed her against the wall. The breath was knocked out of Lily momentarily but Lily didn't remove her eyes from his gray ones. "You thought you'd get out of this alive didn't you? That someone would come and rescue you?" He hissed, moving his face closer to her. "But you're not going to live to see anyone else. How sad." He mocked.

"You're not going to get away with this..." Lily whispered but Orion continued.

"Just think, the next time your friends and family will see you, you'll be in a cold coffin waiting to be lowered into the ground." He whispered into her ear, his slimy breath on her face.

"S-shut up." She stuttered out.

"Your sister will be there. I know you don't get along but she's going to regret that. She'll live her entire life wishing she wasn't so mean to you." He continued, ignoring her. "What about your parents? They tried so hard to protect you but I guess it wasn't good enough." He evilly grinned as he watched her face distort into complete terror and regret. "And James too."

"Shut up!" Lily screamed this time but he just laughed.

Sirius turned his head after hearing Lily. He dropped Julia's cold hand before turning to them, his eyes brimming with tears. _Julia is dead...and it's my fault._

Orion looked over his shoulder at his son. "Now I want you to watch carefully Sirius because you'll need to learn this."

Sirius slowly raised his wand at his father, his hand shaking. He didn't say anything but looked down at Julia. A lump caught in his throat and his eyes continued to swell with tears. "You always ask your victims if they have any last words..." Orion continued.

Lily looked past Orion's wand and at Sirius, "Sirius," She spoke slowly, "If you ever see James, could you-could you tell him that I love him." The tears poured down her face, consistently flowing. She was too young to go. There was so much she hadn't experienced in life but now, it didn't matter. She would have no chance to do any of that.

"Very well..._Avada_-."

"Crucio!" Sirius yelled, a strong yellow-green light emerged from Sirius's wand. It hit Orion in the back, absorbing into him. The spell was three times as strong as when he had put it on Lily. "Are you glad you taught me this spell?" Sirius yelled at his father. "How does it feel?" He asked, showing no mercy to his father who was screaming in pain. Sirius's whole body felt numb and shaky. A single tear fell down his face, "This is what you deserve you fucking murderer!"

Lily ran over to Julia and knelled down by her side. There had to be something she could do. She ran through every spell she knew in her head. _It has to be something that can help her breath. Anything that can make her breath better..._She could think of about a dozen potions that could help with this but she didn't know a single spell. _What about swimming..._She thought._ Something that can enable someone to breath under water. An air bubble? ...But you still need your throat. Gillyweed? ...No...I don't have any. Gillyweed? A weed? Plants! Plants breath through there skin..._She remembered a spell that could allow a plant to breath through their skin more efficiently. Maybe it would work on a human too. It was Porous-...something. Lily muttered any combination of any a spell with 'porous' in it, desperately trying to find the right one.

Sirius continued to let out a string of curse words, not hearing the banging at the front of the house. The front door to the Shrieking Shack burst open at that moment. Three aurors and the Headmaster came running into the living room where the four were located. Sirius's eyes went straight to them but he didn't lift the spell, instead, he continued to swear at his father for every moment of Sirius's life that he had made miserable.

One of the aurors' mouth had dropped. He hadn't known of anyone, under the age of eighteen who could preform a dark curse like that. He quickly recovered and ran over to Sirius's side. "Lower your wand." He told Sirius.

The other two Aurors ran over to Julia and Lily. "She can't breath." Lily blurted out. "There's a curse on her."

An auror flicked her wand at Julia but nothing happened. She turned gravely to her partner and said, "She needs to be taken to Saint Mungo's."

"I'll take this one too." The other said, nodding towards Lily, who appeared to be tittering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Mr. Black." The Headmaster began.

"Don't call me that!" Sirius shouted at him. He immediately thought of his father when he heard that name.

"Sirius, please, lower your wand." He finished.

Sirius finally seemed to realize the scale of what he was doing. He was preforming a Unforgivable Curse in front of his headmaster and a couple of Aurors. He slowly lowered his wand down by his side. "I-I just-."

"It's fine." The auror said, taking his by the shoulder. "Follow those two over there." He said, nodding to the other aurors. "And we'll take care of this man."

* * *

Sirius stepped into the Hospital Wing, not looking up from the ground. Julia and Lily had been taken to Saint Mungo's but seeing as Sirius was in a far better condition than them, the Headmaster thought it best if he just went to the school nurse.

"Sirius!" James said, jumping up from his seat. Remus looked up too and watched the raven haired boy enter the room. They had been sitting there since they both witnessed one of the two girls being taken away. The Headmaster had told them to wait in this wing until they could find the girls and Sirius.

James's excitement of seeing his friend was alright quickly faded, "What's wrong?" He asked, quietly, as he noticed his tear stained face.

"Where are Julia and Lily?" Remus questioned.

Sirius shook his head slowly. "They-." He started but lost his voice. He took a deep breath and tried again, "They're at St. Mungo's."

_A/N- A heavy chapter. I know._

_So what's going to happen with Julia? Is she okay?_

_If you review, I'll write faster. And the sooner I write, the sooner you get to know what happens next..._

_Kait_


	28. St Mungo's

**Chapter 28**

**St. Mungo's**

_Disclaimer-Not Mine._

In the starch-white room 221 of Saint Mungo's Hospital lay Julia. She had been placed on one of the two beds in the room, the other one occupied by Lily. Lily was propped up on her elbow, her eyes falling on the girl laying in the next bed over.

Sirius held Julia's hand in his own as he bowed his head. The room was deadly quiet. So quiet that even just hearing a pin drop would seem loud as a potion exploding in Transfiguration class. Without even thinking, Sirius started praying. He didn't know who he was talking to or if it was going to do any good, he just wanted some hope.

Hope that Julia would be okay.

He couldn't stand being in the Hospital Wing at school when he knew Julia was...well when she was at Saint Mungo's. So he left with Remus and James as soon as Pomfrey took her eyes off of him.

A doctor pushed open the door as she flipped through a packet on her clipboard. She rushed into the room, two nurses following her lead. They both made their way over to Julia, seeing as she was in a much more critical condition than Lily.

The doctor flicked her wand over Julia's body and small patches of her skin turned a dark blue, mostly around her hands, arms and toes. The stethoscope around her neck magically lifted off and landed on Julia, giving the doctors a more perfect reading than any of them could have gotten.

One of the nurses turned to Lily and began speaking, "I need you to tell me everything you know about what curses she was put under." He let go of his pen and it stood up by itself, scratching down the question he had just asked.

"Uh, there was one that made her stop breathing. It was..." Lily thought for a moment before saying, "Pasaero, I believe."

The nurse nodded so she continued, "There was also another one as well..." She looked over his shoulder and called to Sirius. "Sirius what was the other spell that was put on her?"

Sirius looked grimly up from Julia and muttered, "Deterorpus."

The staff of doctors all looked at him, the same surprised look on all of their faces. Lily had expected this reaction because she knew how popular this spell was becoming. The Death Eaters had been using it on others to gain support. Once a person joined them, they took the spell off of them, and said person still remained loyal to the Dark Lord.

The head doctor nodded, "I need some Deterisic potion, stat!" She said to one of the nurses, who flicked her wand. "I want these kids out of here." She added.

The man nodded and began to usher the kids out of the hospital room. Sirius looked frantically around the man's shoulders to look at Julia.

"What's Deterisic potion do?" James asked Lily, figuring she knew a hell of a lot about potions.

"It's an anti-depressant." She replied.

Sirius turned around to her, "A what?" He asked.

"The spell that was put on her, that made her seem so out of it, has a side effect of depression if the spell is on the person for too long." She quickly explained as the nurse slammed the glass door shut.

"What?" Was all Sirius could get out.

Lily shook her head, "It's not a big deal Sirius. The curse has a cure." She said partially because it was Sirius who put the spell on her and she figured he didn't need anymore guilt now.

"We need an O.R. right now." The doctor told one of her nurses. One responded immediately by flicking her wand. The entire room turned into a cold dark room. The floors turned a dark gray color and the walls, a metallic color. The doctor dragged a large light over where Julia was laying.

Sirius pressed his face up against the glass, so every time he breathed, a light mist covered a portion of it. The doctor motioned to the window with her wand and curtains shot across both sides of the window making it impossible for anyone to see inside the room.

"They can't just do this." Sirius said frantically as he searched for a break in the curtains.

Lily plopped into a waiting chair in the hallway. She put her hands over her face and let out a long, slow sigh. Remus, noticing this, sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder. "She's going to be fine." He assured her.

Sirius began to pace back and forth over and over again. James watched him silently for a while before saying, "This is all my fault." He said quietly.

All of his friends looked at him, frowning. "Your fault? No, this is mine." Lily said. "If I hadn't-."

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius interrupted. "This is my fault. He's my father!"

Remus shook his head, "It's none of our faults. We could do this all night but the truth is, it was out of our hands." He wisely stated.

Lily nodded her head slowly and opened her mouth to say something, but a dark haired boy appeared next to them, panting heavily. "Where...Is...She?" Julia's brother asked them.

The group remained silent until Remus spoke up, "She's in there, Tom." He said, nodding to the room in front of them.

"Is she okay?" He painfully asked. He was so afraid of an answer. Julia was the only family he had, and frankly, she was his best friend. He couldn't imagine ever living without her, and the way the Headmaster had explained, she wasn't doing too well.

Again, the group remained silent. "It's just-." Lily began. "Yes." She said unconvincingly.

Instead of getting sadder, Tom only got more angry. He turned to Sirius and yelled, "What did you do to her?"

Sirius lowered his head and said nothing. It was his fault, and he would be perfectly glad if Tom were to beat him up, as he figured he deserved it.

"It wasn't him." Lily spoke up.

Tom turned to her and asked, "What happened to her?" When Lily didn't say anything he turned to Sirius and snarled, "Tell me!"

"Okay." He said softly. And he did. He started by explaining how he had taken Julia up until the Aurors and the Headmaster entered the Shrieking Shack. He didn't leave anything out. He was tired of hiding what his father had been doing to him and why he had to break up with Julia.

Remus was partially relieved to hear that Sirius hadn't done what he did to Julia just on impulse, but that he actually had had a good reason. He never really understood why he would have done something so stupid to break himself up with her, but now that he knew it made perfect sense.

"I'm so sorry Sirius for anything I ever said to you." Lily said quietly. She wasn't much for apologizes but she knew she really messed up, and Sirius deserved it.

Sirius shrugged, "I would have done the same thing if our positions were switched."

Lily nodded, glad that he accepted her apology. "I can't believe it." Tom murmured. "I have to be the stupidest man alive."

"What?" Sirius asked. "I don't hold anything against you either-." He began but Tom cut him off.

"No I shouldn't have listened to that Slytherin. Regulus or whatever his name is..." Tom replied.

"Regulus?" Sirius asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

Tom didn't speak for a few seconds. He shook his head and slowly explained, "It was kind of his idea to test you, and see if you really would cheat on Julia if you had the opportunity." Tom lowered his head before continuing, "I mean, not directly."

The door to the make-shift O.R. opened and the doctor stepped out. All eyes fell on her.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"I'm going to need to speak with her parents. Are they on their way?" The doctor asked them.

Tom nodded, "I'm her guardian."

"How old are you?" The doctor questioned but Tom was used to this. Anytime he took Julia to the doctors or the dentist even, no one ever believed he was her guardian. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out several forms.

"There's all my information there." He explained. "Now please tell me what is going on?"

The doctor nodded and she said to the group of students, "Could you give us a minute?"

"They're fine." Tom answered for them. "Now how is she?"

She looked down at the forms one last time before looking up at Tom. She had been doing this job for ten years but it never got any easier to tell people the news. "Well Mr. Carr, she's still in critical condition but things are looking better."

A wave of relief flooded over the group, "There are still a few more procedures we want to do to insure that she will have no long-term damages from this."

Tom nodded, "Whatever you think is best."

"What did you just do to her?" Sirius piped in.

Doctor Cameron looked at Tom, as if to ask him if it was alright if she shared this information with him. Tom nodded in response so the doctor spoke, "The curse Deterocorpus flows through the bodies lymphatic system, which is like the bodies cleaning system." She pushed her glasses higher up her nose and continued, "The curse travels through this system and eventually gets trapped in the lymph nodes under the arm. If the curse is left there, it will grow stronger. If it becomes too strong, it will permanently cause depression to the victim. What we did just then, was we applied a counter-potion to the lymph nodes, which will reduce, then get rid of the spell within a few hours."

Tom understood what she was saying, "And what about the other curse put on her? How did you get rid of it?"

"There's a simple counter-spell to get rid of it." Cameron answered. "But what we want to do next, is make sure that her lungs and trachea are in good condition."

"How do you do that?" Tom asked.

"It's a simple procedure. There's a spell that will access the damages on any part of the body, which is what we'll start with. Damage done to either one of these can be cured." She assured him.

"So she'll be okay?" Sirius interrupted.

"As long as she stays in a stable condition, she should be able to go back to school in a week or so." Sirius let out a long sigh of relief at this, as did the rest of the students in the hallway. "Do you have any questions for me?" The doctor asked. Tom shook his head and Dr. Cameron handed him some consent forms to fill out.

Sirius let a small smile spread over his face but only for a second. He had just gone from his all-time low. He had thought she was going to die. But now he was happy again, which was something he didn't think could be possible for him.

"Oh my God." Lily muttered, a thought finally registering with her. "Sirius," She began excitedly. "This means you can get back together!" She sat up in her chair and clapped her hands together. "You can tell her that you didn't really mean to cheat on her."

A smile cracked across James's face. He wouldn't have to be stuck in the middle of this anymore either, "I didn't think of that." James said.

"I did." Sirius said, rather solemnly.

"Why don't you sound happy about it?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged, "I am going to tell her everything that happened." His eyes landed on the brown curtains covering the window. "I just, want. To. Wait." He slowly said.

Lily's dark red eyebrows rose, "What? Why? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

Sirius shook his head, "Maybe. But I just want to make sure everything settles down first."

Remus nodded in agreement. "I think you should definitely wait until after your father's trial and he's convicted, which he will be." He assured Sirius.

"And after your own." James blurted out.

"My own?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"Oh, I just mean that," James began. "You were caught doing an Unforgivable Curse. Don't you think you're going to go to court for it?" He asked him.

"B-But he'll be found innocent right?" Lily asked.

"Of course he will be." Tom spoke up. "He did it to protect you two. Besides, once the judge hears about what he put you three through, I don't think they _could_ find you guilty."

The group fell silent for a few seconds before Sirius spoke up again, "Can all of you promise me not to tell her about this? Not just yet anyway? I just want to make sure she's safe before I-."

"Aw that's so sweet." Lily said, pinching his cheek. Sirius pushed her hand away and James chuckled.

"Yeah I promise." James said. Remus and Tom nodded in agreement but Lily frowned.

"But I really think she should know." She said.

"Please Lily, not yet."

"Then what are we going to tell her?" Lily asked him.

Sirius shrugged, "Leave that to me."

"But Sirius-." Lily whined.

"Please." Sirius interrupted.

"Fine." Lily agreed, less than enthusiastically.

"Miss Evans is it?" The doctor began, "Yes well, could you come into this room, we want to bandage you up before we let you leave."

* * *

_A Week Later..._

Lily sat next to Julia, who was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. The doctors had released her from Saint Mungo's only this morning, however Madame Pomprey had thought it best that she rested for a few days before resuming classes.

"Julia, I really think you should give Sirius a second chance." Lily spoke out of the blue as she flipped the page of her potion's text book.

Julia, brow furrowed, looked up at her from her spot on the hospital wing bed. For a few seconds, she remained speechless. Lily Evans loathed Sirius Black with every ounce of her body only a few days before, but now she had forgiven him. "What?" Julia asked, perplexed.

Lily looked up from her work too, "I just mean..." She paused a moment before continuing, "I just think what he did for you the other night should make up for the way he cheated on you." She spoke slowly, as to be sure she wasn't going to let anything slip about what really happened the night of the 'Shrieking Shack Incident'.

Julia frowned. She didn't understand what had made what Sirius did so heroic about that night. Sirius had explained to her that a death eater had mistaken them for other students. Students whose parents were aurors. The death eaters had planned on using them to get information about how the Ministry was going to react to the recent deaths caused by a Dark Lord. "But what did he-?" She began but Lily interrupted.

"Look. Sirius left some stuff about what happened out." Lily said with a sigh. She knew she couldn't tell her, though it was really hard for her not to. But couldn't she embellish the story a little? "He did a lot for you that night. I just don't think he wants you to know because he thinks you'll reject him again. Like you did that day after Herbology." She explained.

Julia bit her bottom lip and looked down at her lap, "I guess that makes sense."

A soft chiming could be heard coming from the clock in the corner of the hospital wing. "I gotta go to Defense now." Lily said, picking up her things. "I'll talk to you later."

Julia let out a sigh. She hated being in the Hospital Wing. There was nothing there to do, no one to talk to, and the food stunk. She leaned her head back against her pillow and closed her eyes. Sleep was the only thing she could think to do, though it didn't come easier for her at the present moment. She couldn't seem to forget what Lily had said to her. Maybe she was wrong about Sirius, maybe he wasn't as bad as she previously thought.

But he cheated on her and she saw it. He ruined all the trust she had in him, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. She immediately cursed herself for admitting that Sirius was on her mind pretty much constantly.

Julia reached over to her nightstand and pulled a piece of parchment off of it and a quill. On the top of the parchment, she wrote on the left hand side, _Friends_ _with_ _Sirius_. And on the other, _Not_.

Under the_ Not _column, she started writing:

_Cheater_

_Untrustworthy_

_Slacker_

_Troublesome_

_Works on impulse_

_Short Temper_

Under the _Friends with Sirius_, she wrote:

_Slacker_

_Troublesome_

_Works on impulse_

_Short temper_

_Friendly_

_Funny_

_Lily trusts him_

_James trusts him_

_Cute_

She starred at the last word in the column and scribbled it out. She couldn't get attached to him again. She let out a long sigh as she read over the list. The truth with, she loved almost everything she hated about him, if that makes any sense. She loved his stupid quirks. After shredding the list, she tossed it into the bin on the side of her bed. This wasn't helping her.

Sirius made his way across the room before plopping down next to Julia. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing better today." He said, with a small smile.

"I am, thanks." Julia replied, not looking him in the eye. Instead, her eyes landed on the things in his hands. "What is all that stuff?" She inquired.

"Oh this?" Sirius said, as though he had forgotten he was holding anything. "It's for you." He gently lay the items onto her bed. "There's all the Charms homework you missed."

Julia groaned as she read through the list of the homework she would have to make up. "But on a better note," He said with a sly grin. "There's some quidditch magazines there and Lily said you'd like that girl magazine." He nodded to the magazine with a picture of Ian Grugger on the front cover, under him was written _Quidditch Beater Voted Number One Hottie of this Year._

"Sirius, be honest," Julia said, picking up the magazine. "Lily didn't tell you to get this magazine, you just wanted a better look at the number one hottie." She teased.

Sirius grinned, "Very funny." He sarcastically replied. "Oh and," He looked over his shoulder to make sure Pomprey wasn't around. "I got you some real food." He winked as he pulled a box of chocolate out of his pocket.

"Thanks Black." She happily replied, as she took the chocolate. She looked down at it, slightly confused. Why was he still trying to be her friend even after what she had said to him? She didn't want to be his friend. She was too hurt by what he had done to her. But then her thoughts went to Lily. She couldn't believe that she would change her opinion about Sirius. Lily, the most stubborn person Julia had ever met, actually admitted she was wrong.

"Well I should get going. McGonagall will have my head if I'm late to class again." He stood up to leave but Julia put her hand on his arm. Sirius froze and looked down at her hand. She immediately removed it and lowered her head.

"Look, I don't exactly what happened the other day at the Shrieking Shack." She began.

"But I told you everything."

Julia shook her head, "According to Lily, you didn't."

Sirius could feel his temper rising. Why would Lily tell Julia now? Couldn't she keep her mouth shut for a few weeks? "What did she tell you?" He asked.

"Not really anything, just that I should forgive you." She explained. Sirius remained silent so she continued, "And I think for Lily to say that she was wrong about you, and that you deserve a second chance, that's really something."

"So you forgive me?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

Julia shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know..." She paused. "Remember what I told you about how I never wanted to be your friend again?"

"How could I forget?" Sirius whispered, as he sat down on the end of her bed.

"Well, maybe I was wrong about that." She looked up at him, a war going on inside her. She never wanted to forgive him, he had hurt him too much. But Lily changed her mind about, and she knew Lily doesn't do that easily. "I mean, we can't be a couple again but maybe I owe it to you to at least be friends again."

Sirius let a smile across his face before happily hugging her. "I won't mess up again." He promised.

"You better not." Julia half-teased. The other half of her truly meant it.

Another soft chime came from the clock in the corner of the room. "Shoot I'm late." He stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later, Julia."

"Bye." Julia replied quietly.

_A/N And another chapter..._

_Please review! I think you guys should really like the next chapter..._

_Kait_


	29. A Locket

**Chapter 29**

**A Locket**

_Disclaimer-Not mine. _

* * *

Julia sat on a royal red couch in the common room, her legs crossed and a Transfiguration text book in her lap. She flipped the page, skimming it. Feeling the cushion next to her sink she looked up from the book, realizing Sirius had planted himself down next to her. 

"Hey you." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She replied before returning to her book.

"Why are you doing homework now? We don't have classes for almost two weeks." He asked.

"Well," She began. "We may have winter break now, but a few days after we get back to class midterms start."

Sirius eased the book from her hand and snapped it shut, taking it away from her. "School can wait."

"Yeah? Do you want me to fail my exams?" Julia asked as she tried to grab the book back.

"You're going to fail them all anyway, so why bother study?" He teased, holding the book behind him so she couldn't reach it.

Julia narrowed her eyes at him. "You can forget about getting any Christmas present for that comment."

Sirius smiled, "You're getting me a present."

"Got you a present." Julia shook her head after accidentally letting that slip. She grinned and corrected herself. "I mean I was _going_ to get you a present."

"If you already bought it, then it would be a waste not to give it to me."

"Nah. I could give it to James, or Remus or Tom even. Or I could return it." Julia said with a shrug.

Sirius chuckled and reached over Julia, placing her book on the small table next to the couch. Julia caught a whiff of his cologne and let out a deep breath as it brought back memories. She quickly shook any thoughts of what Sirius and her used to be out of her mind. _He cheated on you..._She reminded herself.

"You love me too much to do that." He said, not realizing what it implied. He had just meant it as a purely 'friend' comment and he really didn't think of it as otherwise.

James plopped down on the armchair across from the couch, saving Julia from having to say anything to that. "Hey." James greeted, as he leaned his head back on the chair and closed his eyes.

"Hello." Julia replied.

James peeked an eye open at the two before asking, "Sirius, are you coming over my house for the holiday?" He asked, figuring he would after what happened between him and his father. Sirius knew his family was furious with him.

"You don't mind?" Sirius asked, he had spent so many weeks at the Potters', he didn't want to be a burden.

"Course not." James replied.

Julia grabbed the Transfiguration book from the table and pretended to read it. She frowned as she did. She was hoping Sirius might stay at Hogwarts for the break. It would have given her someone to talk to, seeing as she would be just about the only Gryffindor staying there.

"What about you?" James said, interrupted Julia's thoughts.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Do you want to stay at my house for the holiday?" James asked making a smile cross Julia's face.

"I'd love to." She replied, happily. She paused a moment before frowning again. "Actually, I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Well I-." Julia began. "I don't want Tom to be here by himself."

"He can come too." James replied without hesitation.

"But I don't want to-." Julia started but James interrupted her.

"It's fine. My parents could care less." He said with a small smile.

The smile returned to Julia's face. "Okay, yeah. I'll talk to Tom about it."

Sirius smiled at her response and asked, "Tom's gonna let you stay at James's house, while I'm there?" He pulled out a bag of Bertie Botts Jelly Beans and tossed a handful into his mouth.

Julia nodded slowly, "Yeah, it was weird but he said he actual likes you now." She shrugged lightly. "It's bad timing seeing as we're not..." Her voice trailed off inaudibly.

"Dating." Sirius finished, looking at his hands.

"Yeah." She softly said.

"Did he tell you why?" Sirius asked, curiously. He was wondering if he had let on to anything that had happened the other night.

"No. That's why it was weird."

Sirius looked up at James, frowning. James shrugged in response. The three stayed awkwardly quiet for a few seconds before James broke the silence by saying, "Lily's coming too."

Julia grinned at his attempt to start conversation, "I figured she would."

"So is her family." He added.

Sirius nearly chocked on the jelly bean he was eating. After a few coughs, the jelly bean dislodged itself from his throat. Sirius chewed it and swallowed, much to the disgust of Julia, and replied, "No way."

James nodded, "Yeah they are."

"Why?" Sirius asked bluntly.

James shrugged, "My parents invited them." He replied.

"You must be nervous." Julia said, imagining what that situation might be like.

"Have you ever meet them before?" Sirius questioned.

James nodded, "Once. And I set Lily's sister's hair on fire."

"Way to make a good first impression." Julia joked.

"Yeah really." Sirius added.

James looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Oh and you're excellent at first impressions."

Sirius smiled in return, because he knew he was bad at them, his best example being Julia's brother. "I know." He joked.

"But why do your parents want to meet hers?"

"You're not getting married are you?" Sirius asked, half-jokingly.

James chuckled, "No we're not."

"Aw," Julia joked with a frown. "You're never going to get married?"

"Well I-." James began, a small smile creeping across his face. "Not now."

"So then you are getting married?" Sirius asked as he watched a red-head approach the group.

James shook his head, "I don't know." He replied.

"So you're having regrets about going out with Lily?" Sirius asked.

Lily heard him as she took a seat next to James, "What?" She asked, turning to James.

James laughed and explained, "No Sirius, of course I don't." He said, gently kissing Lily.

"Ewwwww..." Julia teased as she covered her eyes with her hands. "Cooties."

Sirius laughed and said, "Please no snogging in public. None of us want to watch that."

"That wasn't a snog." Lily replied. "This is snogging..." She leaned in towards James and both their lips collided perfectly.

Sirius made a face and stood up. "Come on." Sirius took Julia's hand and led her across the common room.

Julia tried hard to ignore the fact that they were holding hands and walking across the common room together. _It doesn't mean anything.._.

A small mischievous smile crossed Sirius's face as he squeezed Julia's hand. _Things are going to change..._He thought confidently.

* * *

A loud knock could be heard echoing through the entrance way of the Potters' house. James set down the book, Quidditch in the 18th Century, and headed towards the door. 

"I got it." He told his father, who was also heading for the door. James unlatched the locks and opened the door. He smiled at the two twin-like brother and sister standing in the doorway. Their dark hair and coats were speckled with pure white snow.

"Julia. Tom." He greeted as he stepped aside to let them in.

Tom entered the house, carrying a worn brown trunk, shortly followed by Julia. "Are you sure you don't mind us staying here?" Julia asked for the ump-teenth million time.

"Of course we don't mind." James assured her.

The warmth of the house stung the sibling's cold pink cheeks. "You're house is amazing." Tom said as he looked around the extravagant entrance way.

"Uh thanks." James said, scratching the back of his neck. It was weird, to James, to have someone compliment his house, especially when the complimenter lived in a small apartment in downtown London.

Julia, noticing James was uncomfortable, changed the subject. "I thought Sirius left school with you. Is he here?"

James nodded, "He's in my room wrapping presents."

"Presents?" She said, a smile crossing her face. "Did he get me anything?"

"Julia." Tom said sternly, fulfilling his roll as a 'parent'.

James grinned in return and answered, "Of course he did."

"Any idea what he got me?"

"I have more than an idea." James replied.

"And?" Julia persisted

"_And_ you'll have to wait until Christmas to open it." James replied, turning around to lead the two to their rooms.

"Julia." Tom hissed under his breath.

Julia chuckled at Tom for thinking that James and Julia's conversation was anything more than them just joking around. "Sorry." She muttered, all the same.

James looked over his shoulder and shot Julia a smile as he started up a spiral staircase off the the left of the doorway.

"Do you remember where you stayed last time?" James asked Julia.

Julia nodded, "Kind of. I have no idea how to get there though."

James smiled and replied, "Well you're staying there this time too. And Tom, you can have the room right next to hers."

James took the siblings to the second floor and showed them each their rooms. Julia entered hers and dropped her trunk at the foot of the bed. She hadn't brought much with her. Just a few outfits and her friends' presents really. James apologized when his mother called for him from the room down the hall. "I'll be right back..." He told Julia as Tom entered his own room to unpack.

She unlatched the trunk and began to put her already folded cloths into the bureau on the other side of the room. As she was, she heard the door squeak open. She looked up to see a black haired boy standing in the doorway, holding a small box wrapped in gold paper.

"Hey you." Sirius said as he entered the room.

"Hey to you too." She replied, sliding the drawer of the bureau shut.

Sirius smiled, lost in her dark brown eyes. They were so dark that you could barely see the pupils. Sirius tilted his head slightly. Julia took a step towards him. Now, he could just barely make out the pupils and only because of the light entering through the window next to her hit her eyes just right.

"Sirius?" Julia asked after he didn't respond to her question.

Sirius shook his head, "Uh sorry?"

"Who's the present for?" She repeated as she nodded to the gift in his hands.

Sirius looked down at it and stretched his arm to her. "You."

Julia took the gift from him. "But I thought we were waiting for Christmas to exchange gifts."

"We are. I just thought you might not want to open this present in front of people..."

Julia frowned, "Please tell me you didn't get my underwear or something..."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. You'll know what I mean when I open it."

Julia looked at him suspiciously and shook the box gently. She heard a light sound of something hitting the box. "Underwear doesn't make that noise." Sirius said as he plopped down on her bed.

Julia looked down at the gift in her hands and slowly tore off the paper. Sirius sat watching her, twisting his hands nervously. He hoped she liked it, yes. But he hoped even more that she wouldn't be mad at him for getting her it.

Julia dropped the wrapping paper on her bed and sat down next to Sirius, who had made himself comfortable on the edge of it. She pulled off the top of the black box and nearly dropped the whole thing as she saw what was inside.

"Oh my God..." She mumbled as she shakily took the locket from the box. It was a worn gold heart engraved with swirls on both sides. She flipped the locket over and ran her finger over the engraved year 1912. It was a locket. _Her_ locket. _Her _locket before she had even met Sirius.

She held the box in one hand as her other hand went to her mouth. "Where did you find this?" She mumbled through her hand. She had recalled the night it was first given to her with clarity...

"_I have something for you Julie." A soft feminine voice had said to her as she ascended the stairs in her pink foot pajamas covered with broomsticks and snitches. Julia turned around and bolted down the stairs._

"_A present?" She asked, hoping up on the couch next to her mother._

"_Yes, like a present." She replied, pulling her daughter closer to her._

"_I want a present!" Whinnied a voice from the top of the stairs._

_Julia looked up at her brother and stuck out her tongue. "You can't have one."_

"_How come she gets one and not me?" He stomped his foot and crossed his hands over his chest. Their mother shot her husband a look and her husband nodded._

"_Come on Tom, I have something for you upstairs..." Tom jumped up and down excitedly as his father led him into his bedroom._

_Julia turned to her mother and asked excitedly, "What's the present?" _

"_Calm down Julie." She chuckled and pulled a box off the coffee table. "I didn't wrap it but-." She started but Julia had the box open before she could finish._

"_A necklace!" She squealed as she took it out of the box._

"_This used to be my necklace." Her mother explained as she took the necklace from her daughter and gently put it on her daughter's neck. "My mother gave it to me when I turned seventeen."_

_Julia pouted at the thought of her grandmother. "I miss Grammy." _

_Her mother quietly said, "Me too." After clipping the necklace on, her mother said, "Grammy's mother gave it to her when she was seventeen too. And so did her mother."_

"_When they were seventeen?" Julia asked as she looked down at the necklace she was wearing. "But I'm not seventeen." Julia looked up at her mother and covered the necklace with her hand. "Don't take it back though!"_

_Her mother chuckled and shook her head, "No I want you to have it now, in case-." She stopped her sentence abruptly._

"_In case what?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side._

_Her mother shook her head, "Nothing." She looked down at her hands, a single tear falling from her eye._

_  
"Mommy are you crying?" Julia asked, lifting her mother's chin up with her small hand. "Why are you sad? Because you have to give your necklace away?" Julia reached behind her own neck to unclip the necklace. "You can have it back if you want."_

_Her mother shook her head, "No. no. That's not why I'm crying."_

"_Then why?" Julia asked. Her mother debated what to tell her. Not the truth, certainly. Not that this could possible be the last time she ever talked to her daughter. Ever saw her daughter._

"_It's a happy tear." She lied. "I'm just so happy that you like the necklace."_

_Julia smiled, relieved that her mother wasn't sad. She threw her arms around her mother and said, "I love you Mum."_

Julia closed her eyes, trying to breath slowly. She opened them. "Where did you find this?" Julia repeated.

Sirius looked away from her, thinking she was mad at him. "The night you told me about your parents, you mentioned a necklace. But I'd never seen you wear it so I asked your brother and he said you had to sell it." He paused before blurting out. "I'm so sorry I should have never-."

Julia shook her head and removed her hand from her mouth, her eyes glistening. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me."

Sirius looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers. "Really?"

Julia closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. _Crying is stupid..._She told herself. She opened her eyes and nodded. "I haven't seen this in four years. I thought I was never going to see it again."

Sirius, now lost in her eyes again, said quietly. "Your brother told me you had to sell it." He paused before continuing, "He also told me how much you loved it but you offered to give it up anyway because you knew he needed the money."

Julia nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek. She flipped the locket over and looked at the worn engravings on the back. She remembering rubbing the back of the locket whenever she wanted to talk to her mother and couldn't. Her thumb found it's old place and she gently started rubbing it again.

"Did you-" Julia's breath got caught up in her throat so she tried again, "Did you buy it back from the woman?" She looked up at him, unable to control her tears. She remembered the night she gave it to Tom to sell. She had dropped it on the kitchen table, pretending like she didn't care about it. Tom left that night to try and sell it and all Julia could remember was that she spent the entire night wishing she still had it. It had been the only thing she had had left of her mother's.

Sirius nodded, looking over her tear stained, freckle covered cheeks. "Yeah." The woman sold it back to me.". The woman had been quite a pack rat which was good for Sirius or else she might not have still had the old necklace.

"Can you-?" Julia chocked out as passed him the necklace and turned around, holding her hair away from her neck.

Sirius took the necklace and gently placed it on her, clipping it shut in the back. Julia's hand went up to the necklace. She still couldn't believe she had her necklace back. After so many years without it, thinking she would never see it again, she had it back again.

The initial shock slowly wore away as she looked down at the necklace and another shock took over her. _Sirius_ had gotten her necklace back. _Sirius_. He had given her possibly the most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

She was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. She just couldn't believe it. So Julia leaned forward but stopped as she realized what she was doing. She would have kissed him. A full fledged passionate kiss too. But that little voice inside her reminded her, _he cheated on you_. Sirius studied her eyes as she stopped. He was so close.

Julia shook her head lightly before settling for a kiss on the cheek. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much." She mumbled, sniffling.

"Anything for you." He whispered back, resting his hands on her back.

Julia was the first to break the hug. She met his eyes and repeated, "Thank you."

Sirius nodded slightly, his eyes now landing on her lips. Julia seemed to realize this as she dropped her face and looked at her hands in her lap. Sirius leaned towards her, his eyes focused on her pink lips. Julia knew what would come next and she didn't know what to think about it. There was a war going on in herself. Part of her wanted it, the other part wanted Sirius to rot in hell. Julia turned her head ever so slightly away from him. Sirius didn't miss this. As soon as she did it, he stopped.

"Um." Sirius said, backing away from her. He stood up from his seat on the bed and said, "Well I should be...uh going." He hurried out of the room and as soon as he did, his hand went up to his cheek where Julia had kissed him.

Julia covered her face with her hands and laid back on her bed. Why was it that only Sirius could make her cry? She didn't know what to think about him. He cheated on her. But why did everyone, all of the sudden, like him? Lily had told her he had done something the night she ended up at Saint Mungo's. But Julia never found out exactly what it was. _Maybe it had nothing to do with that.._.Thought Julia. Maybe it had to do with the necklace. Tom would have known about it because Sirius asked him where to find it. And Lily could have heard it from James. Could the necklace be why everyone was forgiving him?

Julia sighed, but that didn't fit quite right. But if there really was a reason to forgive Sirius for what he had done, she really wished someone would tell her. Because, even though she would never admit it to anyone but herself;

"I still love him." Julia whispered.

* * *

_A/N Thanks everyone that reviewed! I also noticed that I accidentally posted the wrong document for chapter 28. I uploaded the document before I had saved the changes I made to it. I'll have the right one up soon._

_Please review!_

_Kait_


	30. Dinner Party at the Potters'

**Chapter 30**

**Dinner Party at the Potters'**

_Disclaimer-Not mine.

* * *

_

Julia was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling above her as she opened and closed the locket that hung loosely around her neck. She was thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Each thought that cam to her mind was pushed away by another idea too quickly for her to even realize she had thought it.

She jumped into a sitting position when she heard the door to her room swing open. She smiled as she saw the figure in the doorway, "Lily!" She exclaimed happily, getting up from the bed to greet her.

Lily threw her arms around Julia. "Surprised to see me so early?" She asked, after all the party wasn't supposed to start for a few more hours. Julia, Tom and Sirius would, of course, being attending the Potters' dinner party along with Lily, her family, the Lupins and James had even mentioned something about the Minister of Magic stopping by.

"Yeah I thought you weren't going to be here until six." Julia replied.

"Well there's World War 3 going on at my house." She started, walking around the room and plopping herself on the bed. "Petunia doesn't want to come her tonight and I, quite frankly, would br happy if she stayed home too. But my parents want this to be a 'family thing'..." She looked up at Julia and shrugged, "So I got dressed and took a cab here."

Lily paused for a moment and studied Julia's face, she didn't look like her normal self. "Is everything alright?" She asked her.

Julia nodded, not meeting Lily's eyes. "Yeah...I mean...I guess no...Well, I don't know." She sighed and took a seat next to Lily on the bed. "It's just that Sirius was in here before." Julia told Lily everything about what Sirius had just done.

Lily listened intently as Julia spoke. She had known Sirius was going to get Julia a Christmas present but she had no idea what is was going to be. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as Julia explained what Sirius had given her.

"I just don't know what to do." Julia finished with a defeated sigh.

Lily, absorbing the story Julia had just told her, remained quiet for a few moments. She opened her mouth and began, "I think you should just-."

The door to the bedroom swung open a second time. This time, Sirius entered. "Julia you have got to see this." He began, a smile plastered on his face. His eyes landed on Lily, "Hey, I didn't know you were here."

"I just got here." Lily explained.

"Well you both have to see this."

They two girls got up from their seats on the bed. "See what?" Julia asked as Sirius led them out of the room and down the hallway. At the end of it, there was a door on the right that was slightly ajar. Julia could vaguely hear voices coming from inside.

"Mom this shirt is ridiculous. Do you really want me to wear this?" James said as he looked over the shirt he was wearing in the full length mirror.

Sirius, Lily and Julia peeked around the door, cautiously looking at the scene before them. Lily crouched down low to look around the door while Sirius and Julia stood over her.

Lily took one look at the scene before her and nearly burst out laughing. Instead, she managed to stifle what sounded like a cough/snort. Sirius gently kicked her and she looked up at him, grinning widely. He put a finger over his lips, motioning her to stay quiet.

"Yes I do want you to wear this when you meet the Evans'. I think it makes you look charming." Mrs. Potter said, smoothing the wrinkles on James's shirt with her hands. Julia put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. The shirt James was wearing, in fact, the entire outfit James was wearing made him look as far from charming as possible. The shirt was a solid burnt orange color, stripped up and down with purple squiggle-like stripes. He was wearing black slacks that must have been five inches too short for him with shinny white shows that made his feet look three sizes bigger than they really were.

"Charming?" James asked, as he turned to look at himself from the side in the full length mirror. "I look like I mugged a clown..." He thought out loud.

"Nonsense!" She said, picking up a towel from the ground and placing it in the hamper. "You're going to wear it. You look dashing in it."

"Uh...sure Mum..." James said with a light shrug as he watched her head towards the door.

His mother let out a loud gasp as her eyes landed on the three students, who were scrambling away from the door. "Well, hello." She said cheerfully. "I didn't know you were here Lily." She said and threw her arms around Lily, pulling her into a rib crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for having me. My family will be here in a few hours." Lily breathed.

"Nonsense!" She said, letting go of Lily. Lily gasped for precious oxygen as subtly as she could. "We love having you here." She continued, still sounded as cheerful as ever. "You keep these two boys in line eh?" She said, pointing to Sirius and James (who was taking the globs of gel out of his hair that his mother had put in it to keep his hair from sticking up). "Both of you keep them in line." She said to Julia and Lily. "You just wouldn't believe what I found them doing one night! Ah! _I_ wouldn't believe it."

She seemed to paused a moment before shaking her head, "No. No, I couldn't tell you." When neither of the girls said anything, Mrs. Potter stopped shaking her head and looked up at them. She nodded this time and continued, "Alright, I'll tell you then." She dropped her voice to a whisper, even though Sirius and James could still hear her perfectly. "I found these two watching this, uh, this..." She drew a square in the air with her hands over and over again as she tried to think of the word. "That...that thing...with the pictures...that muggle contraption..."

"A television?" James offered as he glanced at Sirius, knowing exactly where this story was going.

"Yes, it was one of them." Mrs. Potter said. "They charmed the darn thing so it didn't need that...uh...that stuff...that makes it work...in the wall...you know?"

"You mean, electricity?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that stuff." She leaned in closer to Lily and Julia and opened her mouth to whisper something but than closed it again. "No, no. I can't tell you what they were watching...Your innocent minds...no, no." She shook her head again and her eyes fell to the ground.

"Oh well," Julia started but fell silent because Mrs. Potter started talking again.

"Alight, okay. I'll tell you." She leaned in closer again and whispered, "They were watching people...having..._sex_." She said the last word as if it was the dirtiest one in the dictionary.

"Mum!" James said and Sirius just laughed. "Don't you have to cook or something?" He asked, desperate to get her out of there.

"Oh right!' She said, resuming her cheerfulness again. "The roast!" She scurried down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Lily raised an eyebrow and looked at the two boys. "You were watching porn?" She asked.

"You naughty boys." Julia sang, smirking a little.

"It wasn't porn." Sirius said, as he sat down on the couch parallel to the bed.

"Uh huh." Julia said, skeptically.

"It really wasn't." James said, un-tucking his shirt.

"What movie was it then?" Lily asked, sitting on James's bed. Lily knew of a lot of muggle movies, being muggle-born and all.

"I forget." Sirius said. "Sappy movie. Something you would have balled you eyes out watching."

Lily frowned and opened her mouth to rebut but James spoke out, "There was a scene in it with an old couple lying in bed sleeping. I guess my mum thought something happened in the bed before that scene."

"And nothing did." Sirius said with a shrug, as he patted the seat next to him, motioning for Julia to sit down next to him. She hesitated a moment before joining him on the couch.

"So you were watching old people porn?" Lily jokingly questioned.

James laughed. "There was no porn-watching."

"Whatever." Julia muttered.

"You don't believe us?" Sirius asked Julia.

"I said whatever." She answered with a smirk, as she watched James kick off the shoes his mother had just told him to put on.

James smiled at the situation, "Well you two might have had to result to porn but Sirius and me..."

Lily threw a pillow at James, "Very funny." She dryly stated.

"You want to know what else is funny?" Sirius asked.

"James's new look." Julia piped in.

Sirius laughed, "Now that_ is_ funny." He said, studying James's orange shirt. "Why did you let her dress you in that anyway?"

James shrugged, "I didn't realize it would look this bad."

"Well it does." Lily joked as she dodged the pillow James sent back at her.

Sirius chuckled and asked, "You are going to change, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it." James said, seriously, with a shrug.

"Uh, why not?" Sirius returned.

James, again, shrugged and sat next to Lily on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I don't know. She'd probably get all disappointed that I changed."

"Disappointed?" Julia questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know. She was telling me yesterday how she misses the days that I actually wanted to hang out with her and dad." He removed his eyes from the quidditch poster on the wall and looked at his friends. "I didn't want to make her upset again, you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Lily said, thinking about her own parents. "Parents just don't want to let go..."

Sirius nodded as they spoke but he didn't understand it. His parents hadn't really cared much about him, except for the fact he didn't get into Slytherin.

Julia looked up from her hands and at James and Lily. It was kind of like an invisible barrier was splitting James and Lily from Sirius and herself. Not like a solid brick barrier, but more like a glass barrier. A barrier that you could see through and witness what was going on on the other side but you couldn't cross the barrier; experience what was going on on the other side.

The room was silently for only a second, but it seemed like that second dragged on. "Yup, one second she's watching Jamie-poo playing with blocks and the minutes she finds out he hexed a television so he can watch porn..." She joked, breaking the seriousness of the conversation.

"You know Carr, you're asking for it." Sirius said, nodding his head matter-of-fact like.

Julia pouted. "For what?" She said innocently, a smile cracking across her lips.

"You'll find out if you don't cut the porn jokes." Sirius teased back.

Julia stuck out her tongue at him and said to the group, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get dressed for tonight." She mockingly narrowed her eyes at Sirius and James. "I probably shouldn't have told you that seeing as your both horny-." She had to cut her sentence short seeing as she couldn't finish it and duck an oncoming History of Magic book at the same time.

"Goodbye Carr." Sirius said as she walked out the door towards her own room.

James glanced over at Sirius, "She's not going to let us forget that."

"Not a chance..." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"I don't think she really believes it." Piped in Lily as she studied the tips of her hair.

"Do you believe it?" James asked her.

Lily chuckled and shook her head, "No."

"Good." Sirius said, resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"So you gave her a locket." Lily conversationally stated.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah." He said, quietly.

"When are you going to tell her?" Lily blurted out. She didn't exactly like the idea of keeping this from Julia.

"I told you already." He said, getting up from his seat and walking across the room to the window. "When the trial's over."

"Why not now?" Lily asked. She had asked almost the same question at least ten times before.

Sirius sighed, slightly frustrated but James answered for him. "Because if he ends up going to Azkaban or getting expelled, Julia won't feel as bad about it." James said. Sirius had told him this before. He didn't exactly agree with how Sirius was handling it but he was his best friend. So he respected his decision.

"But if you get expelled or go to Azkaban she will eventually find out what happened." Lily began. "And than she feel even more guilty because you kept it a secret from her while she continued to be mad at you."

"Lily," Sirius said, turning to her. "Just don't tell her okay?"

"I already said I wouldn't." Sourly, she replied.

* * *

Sirius, Lily and James all sat in the living room waiting for guests to arrive. Sirius let out a loud sigh, breaking the silence. "I wonder what's taking Julia so long." He voiced. "Do you think she got lost in your house?" Sirius joked.

James smiled, "Maybe. It wouldn't be the worst thing." He joked.

As if on cue, the three heard a voice travel from the top of the stairs. "Tom do you want to come down with me?" Sirius turned his head to see Julia poking her head into a room at the end of the hall at the top of the stairs. She emerged a few seconds later, her brother at her side.

The siblings were both dressed appropriately for the diner party. Tom was wearing black slacks with a white button down shirt and a dark green tie. But Sirius barely even noticed Tom. His eyes landed on Julia and were glued to her.

She was wearing a dark green dress that ended just below her knees. The dress was a halter top but she was wearing a gray shrug over it. The color was perfect against her dark skin. _She is perfect._..Sirius thought as she reached the bottom step.

The three both got up to greet the two. "Well don't you two look nice." James said, smiling.

"Uh...so do you." Tom said, eying the orange shirt he was wearing.

James just grinned at what Tom had said and turned to Sirius, who was still staring a Julia, his mouth forming a small 'o' . Julia watched James give Sirius a 'manly' pat on the back and subtly whisper something in his ear that she couldn't quite catch. Sirius blinked and closed his mouth. He nodded and said, "Yeah James is right. You look good Juls." He shook his head realizing his mistake. "And Tom." He added quickly. "You both look good."

Lily elbowed James lightly in the side and gave him a small, knowing smile as Sirius continued, "I meant that in the first place. That you both look-."

Sirius was saved from his pointless babbling when the echo of a door bell rang throughout the house. "I'll get that." James said, as he headed for the door.

Sirius looked up front the ground and rubbed he back of his neck. He looked, almost shyly, up at Julia, a small smile on his face. Julia's heart did some sort of back flip in her chest when he looked at her. She immediately cursed herself for that. _I'm just being nice to him for Lily and James...And because he gave me the locket..._She sighed. _And because Tom trusts him now. _She told herself. "Don't give me that look." She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What look?" Sirius asked, completely unaware that he had given her any sort of look.

Julia shook her head and decided to change the subject. "Is Peter coming tonight?" She asked as she watched James open the front door.

"No, his parents and him are in Ireland visiting family." Sirius answered as the rest of the Evans family entered the house.

Julia turned her attention to the doorway when she heard Lily groan loudly. Her parents had entered the room and they were already fawning over James. "Oh James! Look how handsome he is. Lily told us you were handsome but...oh! Just look at him Mark!" Mrs. Evans said, giving James a light hug.

"Oh, well..." James muttered, glancing at Lily who had her hand on her forehead and was shaking her head.

"Yes I can see him." Mr. Evans answered, clearly bored.

"Petunia don't you think he's handsome..." Mrs. Evans continued as she turned around. "Petunia, where'd you go?" She asked, looking behind her.

James glanced behind Mr. and Mrs. Evans to see Petunia headed back towards the car. Mrs. Evans sighed and ran after her. "Petunia you get over here this instant!" She grabbed Petunia arm and proceeded to drag her into the house.

"Mum! This isn't _my_ boyfriend's house!" Petunia almost pleaded.

"Oh my God..." Lily muttered which only made James laugh. The others were watching all looking equally amused with the scene before them.

"Mark!" Mrs. Evans yelled. "Help me here, will you!"

Mr. Evans rolled his eyes. "Excuse me..." He muttered before taking his wife's position in persuading Petunia into the house.

Mrs. Evans straightened her skirt before marching up to the house. She entered it and pleasantly looked at the students standing in the doorway. She let out a small gasp as her eyes landed on Sirius, "Sirius Black!" She walked over to the shocked looking boy and pulled him into a hug. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for Lily."

Sirius guiltily looked at Julia as he was released from the hug. "It was nothing."

"Nothing!" Mrs. Evans replied. "I think not! Not every sixteen year old can take on a dea-."

"Mum!" Lily said, harshly. She hadn't meant to say that as loud as she did. Lily cleared her throat and nodded towards the door as her father and sister entered the house. "Um...Don't you think I should introduce everyone?" She said.

Julia looked curiously at Sirius and then at Lily. She obviously knew something was going on. But she had no idea what...

"Right. Good thinking..." Mrs. Evans muttered.

"Uh, this is my mum and dad and Petunia." She quickly said. "And Julia and her brother Tom, Sirius and James."

"_That's_ your boyfriend?" Petunia rudely stated as she looked over James in his 'new' outfit.

"Yes Petunia. _That_ is my boyfriend." She snapped through gritted teeth.

James looked from Petunia to Lily and back again, concluding that they looked nothing alike. Compared to Lily's short curvy figure, Petunia was tall and skinny as a stick. Her skin was pale but lacked the freckles that covered Lily. Her face was almost horse like and her long neck made her appear even tall. While Lily's hair was thick and a flashy red, Petunia's was a dull light brown, stringy and thin.

Petunia opened her mouth to snap back at her sister when Mrs and Mr Potter entered the room. "Welcome!" Mrs Potter said cheerfully.

Greetings where exchanged and soon after, Mr. Potter had offered to give everyone a tour of the house. James whispered something to Lily and soon after, Sirius watched them sneak up stairs. Lily looked back down the stairs and waved to Sirius who smiled back at her. Lily put a finger to her lips, motioning him not to say anything about them, not that he was planning on it.

Julia watched Tom as he started talking to Mr. Evans about something. Lily and James were gone too. She noted. Figuring now was the best time, she took Sirius's hand and pulled him into the living room as the rest of the group continued down the hall.

Julia stayed quiet as she sat down on the couch and stared at her hands. Sirius slowly followed her lead and sat down on the couch next to her. Awfully close to her, Julia noted. "So what's it going to take for you to cut the porn jokes." He said, breaking the silence. He knew she wanted to talk about something or else she wouldn't have brought him in here. He was also pretty sure he knew what she wanted to talk about it, but he didn't want to. That's why he spoke first.

A small smile crossed her face as she looked up at him. "Come on. You guys are always teasing me about something and this is the first time I really have something on you." She replied.

"Maybe but the way you talk about it...sounds like you might be suggesting something." He joked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You wish I was suggesting something." She replied, turning more to face him.

Sirius looked down at his hands before he said anything. When he looked up, he did two things. First, he gently rested his hand on hers. Then he answered, "Maybe I do." A small, mischievous smile crossed his face.

Julia's smile slowly faded, not like she was mad. She just sort of looked like she went blank. _Why is he holding my hand? _She thought, desperately begging herself to move her hand. The thought faded and she blurted out, "What's going on Sirius? I know something had to have happened to make everyone love you now." She shook her head. "And what was Mrs. Evans talking about. There's something you're not telling me and I want to know." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

Sirius paused and thought about what to say. He really did want to tell her everything but the thought of him getting expelled, or worse being sent to Azkaban forced him to keep him mouth shut. He rather serve his punishment with Julia still thinking poorly of him than with her forgiveness. It would hurt her a lot less.

"I really want to talk about this Juls." Julia didn't say anything when he paused, she just waited for him to continue. "I've been waiting for the right time and that's why I haven't told you yet but-." He looked up at her. "Just not here, not now."

Her blank expression turned into concern. "Is everything okay?" She asked, noting the fear in his eyes.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. You'll probably find the news to be..." _Good._ He wanted to say, but he knew that would only make her want to hear it now. "Well, yes. Every thing's fine."

"You're sure?" Julia said, leaning back on the couch.

"Positive." Sirius said, nonchalantly stretching his arms over his head and proceeding to rest it on the couch behind Julia.

Julia, not missing this move, looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

* * *

_A/N- Only two things I have to say._

_1) Sorry this took so long to get out. I had written the entire thing awhile ago but my computer wouldn't connect to the Internet. My computer sucks..._

_2) You're probably going to like next chapter (or maybe I'll make it the chapter after)...a lot._

_Kait_


	31. Strike Two

**Chapter 31**

_**Strike Two**_

_Disclaimer- Not Mine._

Sirius drew Julia closer to him, his arm still draped around her as they sat on the couch. Julia uncomfortably twisted her hands in her lap. She felt stiff and awkward as Sirius gently rubbed her bare shoulder. When a guy puts an arm around a girl, it's just natural that the girl rests her head on his shoulder. It's like imprinted in female DNA. But she didn't want to do that. Though Sirius was gaining more and more of her trust, she couldn't help but think about seeing her kiss that other girl...

The silence crept on longer and longer until it was finally interrupted by footsteps hurrying down the stairs. Julia heard a laugh echo through the room and immediately recognized the voice as Lily's.

As Lily and James reached the bottom step, their eyes went to Julia and Sirius sitting on the couch together. Lily smiled and squeezed James's hand. She didn't have to open her mouth for James to know that she thought the sight of the two was cute.

"Hey good thing you two left the group too." Said James as he and Lily entered the sitting room.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked.

"Now that I think of it, it would have looked pretty suspicious if they noticed Lily and me wandering off by ourselves."

"Aw, would you be embarrassed if Mommy knew you were kissing a girl?" Julia teased as she unconsciously leaned into Sirius.

James chuckled, "Nah, I wouldn't care..."

"Would she be mad if she found out?" Lily asked as she glanced at Sirius and Julia's interlocking hands.

Julia, noticing Lily looking at their hands, realized how stupid she was being, let go of Sirius's hand. She pretended to be fixing her hair, which not only gave her a good excuse to let go of his hand but also to get away from the arm that was draped around her.

"I'm not sure if she would care." James thought out loud. "But I'm not really sure. I mean she's never even see me around any other girl but you let alone kissing one..."

Julia raised an eyebrow at him and a small smile crossed her face. "Oh yeah? And what exactly am I?" She asked.

James, realizing his mistake, grinned and shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. Your like a sister Julia."

Julia nodded, she had figured that was what he meant. She opened her mouth to answer when the door bell rang once again.

James turned on the spot and walked over to open it. A cold gust of December air rolled in the room, mixing with the warm, cinnamon smelling air of the Potters' house.

"Remus!" James greeted as he ushered the Lupins into the house.

There was more clattering of footsteps and the rest of the group, that had gone on the tour, rejoined the others. While everyone was exchanging greetings, Petunia slithered her way through the group to get to Lily.

"Thank God your boyfriend at least has a cute friend." She said, eying Remus hungrily. "Is he single?" She said, removing her eyes from the tall Remus standing by the door to her sister.

Lily, sort of shocked, just gaped at her, a disgusted expression written on her face. Sirius, unable to control himself, let out a loud snort.

Petunia's eyes darted to him. She looked at him like he was the scum of all scum. Sirius, on the verge of bursting out laughing, tried to smile politely at her. "Sorry." He said. "Got a cold." He winked at her but her expression did not falter.

Petunia's eyes, after looking Sirius up and down disgustedly, moved back to Lily. "Well?" She pursued.

"Forget it." Lily snapped. "Remus is a nice guy and he'd want nothing to do with you."

Petunia rolled her eyes at her and turned back to Sirius. "Is he single?" She repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

Sirius, unable to hold it in, grinned widely. "He is single and looking for a lady." He dramatically pointed to Remus. "He's all yours." He finished.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him while Julia jabbed him in the side. "What?" Sirius said with a light shrug. "Just helping my mate find a girl. Is that such a crime?" He said, knowing what he did was not for the good of his mate, mostly just his own amusement.

"It's a crime when the girl is my sister!" Lily blurted out. "Do you realize how disgusted she is with the idea of magic? All she'll do is end up hurting him!" She inquired.

Sirius shrugged casually. "Maybe she'll learn to except magic when she falls in love with Remus." He joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily just rolled her eyes, "Please, that's disgusting."

A thought occurred to Sirius and he spoke, in mock excitement. "Then, when they get married, you and Remus will be brother and sister. Oh how cute." He joked turning to Julia. "Don't you think that's cute."

Julia couldn't help but smile as she shook her head.

Sirius let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine. I bet James will find this as amusing as I do..." And with that, he left to go tell James about what he had just heard.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Remus, hoping to save him from her sister but she came a second too late. She watched Petunia push through the crowd to get to Remus.

"Hello, I'm Petunia Evans." She said sweetly, which disgusted Lily. Petunia was as sweet as a lemon.

"Oh, Lily's sister." Remus said, extending a hand towards her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin." He said, smiling. "I've heard so much about you from Lily." Thinking back on it, he couldn't remember Lily ever saying anything nice about her sister...

Petunia forced a smile, and anyone looking at her could tell the smile was fake. She hated the idea that her sister could have ever interacted with such a cute boy. "Oh can I take your coat?" She asked.

"Uh-." But before he could reply, Petunia was already stripping the coat off of him. As she did, her hand brushed against his forearm. Petunia gasped, in a bad acting sort of way, and put a hand over his forearm. "Wow what a muscle." She exclaimed. "Do you work out?" She asked but then fell into a fit of giggles. "Well of course you do, how else would you have a muscle like that?" She finished, throwing his coat at Lily. "Put that away will you?" She snapped at her sister, her voice dripping with sourness.

Sirius couldn't help but let out another laugh as he watched with James feet away. No offense to Remus, but he wasn't exactly the muscular type. He was tall and skinny. But Sirius, like all of Remus's friends, knew he had the mind to make up for not being physically strong. Though he would never get into a fight, if he ever did, he would surely be able to get out of it with his knowledge of spells, curses and hexes.

Lily scowled as her sister shoved the coat into her arms. "All the coats are hanging in the closet right there." She said, handing her sister back the coat. "Surely you can do it yourself."

Remus, still bright red from what Petunia had said, looked from sister to sister before saying. "It's no problem. I can do it myself." He said, reaching for the coat.

Petunia immediately lunged for the coat. "No let me." She said with a smile. As soon as her back was turned, however, the smile was replaced by a scowl at her hatred for her sister.

Lily's apology to Remus was interrupted as James and Sirius reached Lily, Remus and Julia. "Oh he's so cute!" James cooed putting a hand to his forehead and batting his eye lashes.

Sirius gasped loudly. "Oh and the muscles! Look at the muscles!" He said nudging James and pointed at Remus. He spoke in a high squeaky voice as he tried to impersonate Petunia.

James gasped too at which time, Remus had managed to turn a whole darker shade of pink. "Oh he's looking at us!" He mock squealed excitedly, like he had been a lovestruck girl staring at her crush. "Act pretty Sirius!" At which time, both boys struck a pose; Sirius leaning to the side, tilting his head to the right and batting his eyelashes while James turned to the side, smiling widely and looking up at the ceiling.

Julia was trying extremely hard not to laugh, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her smile hidden. However, when she looked over at Lily and watched her crack the smallest smile, it sent her into a full blown laugh.

The smile disappeared off of Lily as she turned to see Remus, bright red, awkwardly looking where Petunia disappeared. "Shhh...she might hear you!" He said, not wanting to offend Petunia.

Lily glared at James and Sirius, "Would you leave him alone!" She snapped.

"But he's just so cute!" Sirius said, making Remus scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh put a cork in it Black." She said, eying Julia who was trying very hard to suppress her laughter. "You're just jealous because she thought Remus was cuter then the pair of you." She said, trying to make Remus feel better.

This however, sent the three of them into a louder laugh. Remus shook his head. "Don't worry about it Lily." He said. "I get this from them all the time."

"But you still get red every time." James said, jokingly pinching his cheek.

Remus moved his head away and smiled sheepishly. "No worries though Mooney." Sirius began, gaining his composure. "I'm sure Petunia thinks it's adorable that you blush." He said, winking at Remus.

Lily glared at Sirius. Remus opened his mouth but was at a loss of what to say. "Well- I-." He began but closed his mouth.

"Now he's stuttering!" Sirius said, moving to the side of Remus and giving him a 'manly' pat on the back. "They just don't get cuter than this!"

"Shh...She's coming!" Remus whispered as Petunia joined the group again.

"Uh thanks for that." Remus said to Petunia. As soon as he opened his mouth, his face had resumed its bright pink color.

Petunia giggled softly. "Oh you're so sweet. It was no problem at all!" She said, purposely placing her fingertips on his arm as she spoke.

"Er...well..." He muttered, not sure what to say. He knew James, Sirius and probably Julia were all trying hard not to laugh right now but he didn't want to look for confirmation. Instead, he just found a spot on the floor and looked at it.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Potter called out over the conversations going on in the entrance hall. Remus looked up thankfully at her. He was saved from the awkwardness...at least for now.

"So Remus." James began, speaking very seriously. "Why don't you tell us about your work-out plan. We'd all like to know how you stay so fit."

Remus gave James a look, as though begging James to be quiet. "Yeah Mooney. We'd really like to know!" Sirius encouraged.

"Mooney?" Petunia piped in. "What is that a nick name or something?" She asked.

"Well duh." Lily snapped at her sister. She didn't like the idea of her sister hanging around her friends. Her sister had always acted viciously towards herself and the whole magically world so her acting friendly towards people involved in that world seemed so hypocritical; so fake.

Petunia, ignoring her sister, continued. "Where did it come from?"

They all looked at each other silently. "Well I-it means..." Remus began but didn't know what to say. Obviously he wasn't going to tell her the truth but he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh don't be so modest." James said, grinning. "Remus won Hogwarts Moon Competition three years in a row. So people just call him Mooney know." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And what exactly is a Moon Competition?" Remus whispered to James.

James merely grinned as Petunia asked the same question Remus had just muttered. "Oh right. It's a dance competition." He said.

Remus appeared to be permanently red as he elbowed James in the stomach. Julia let out a snort of laughter but quickly tried to cover it up as a cough.

Petunia nodded her head approvingly. "Well you'll just have to show me some dance moves later now won't you?" She said as the group slowed down to enter the dinning room.

"No, I couldn't possibly..." Remus shook his head as he followed the group into the dinning room. He glared at James from the corner of his eyes.

"Wow you really are modest." Petunia said, moving closer to Remus. "Not many guys are like that." She looked up at him and smiled softly. "I like it."

With that, Petunia stuck her nose in the air and strutted into the dinning room, taking a seat on the far side of the room.

"Oh so modest..." Sirius cooed.

"That's sexy..." James said, grinning at Remus. "I like it."

Julia shook her head,, still trying to quiet her laughter. Lily gave James and Sirius both a look that told them 'You better shut it right now'.

Remus, his redness remaining at a constant, let out a soft groan as he closed his eyes slowly.

Sirius laughed and gave him a 'manly' pat on the shoulder. "Aw we're just playing Remus."

"Yeah we really don't think your modesty is sexy. No offense of course." He joked before walking into the dinning room.

"Speak for yourself!" Sirius joked along before following James's lead into the dinning room.

Remus soon followed the group after taking a deep breath outside the door. He could feel his face and ears were hot and bright red and he begged them to loose some of their color as he entered the room.

Remus looked around for a seat and saw an open one next to Lily. As he made his way over there, he heard a voice call, "Oh Remus!" He tried to ignore the voice but he heard it once more in the same sing-song tone.

Remus looked over to see Petunia patting the seat next to her and batting her eye lashes at him. "I saved a seat just for you." She said.

"Well-I was going to sit next to Lily..." He said, softly. He didn't want to be rude, but he really had no interest in her.

"Please." Petunia said, making a hideous puppy-dog pout.

"Uh, well..." He looked over at Sirius who was making a sickening kissy-face at him; his lips puckered and his eyes closed. "Er, okay. I guess." He said, making his way around the table to sit next to her.

Petunia looked significantly happier as Remus gloomily sat down next to her.

Soon after they had all settled down in their seats, trays and trays of delicious food was being brought in by rather clean house elves.

Lily, after lecturing James to leave Remus alone, sighed, defeated, before asking, "Can you pass me the mashed potatoes?"

James complied, handing them to her. "No problem." His gaze lingered on her small freckled covered face, for what Lily thought, was a little long.

"What?" She asked, her hand moving to the side of her face, thinking there was something on her face.

"Hey, I can't stare at my beautiful girlfriend once and a while?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Lily smiled, the color rising in her face. "Well, I never said that I had a problem with it..." She said, a smile stretching across her face too.

James reached under the table and pulled Lily's chair closer to him, the soft scraping noise of the chair on the floor barely heard from the loud chattering inside the room. He looked out of the corner of his eyes, his smile still not faltering as he reached for hand.

Lily grinned as she felt the chair jerk underneath her. She looked over at him and smiled before turning back to the meal in front of her.

James, grabbed hold of her elbow as she began to eat her mashed potatoes. Lily lifted the fork up then to her mouth. As she was opening her mouth to slide the potatoes in, James jerked her elbow, smearing mashed potatoes across her lips.

"James!" She said, smiling, as she pulled her elbow away from him.

Sirius laughed as he watched the scene unfold. He knew James was behind what he had just seen but joked anyways, "Jeez Lily, this is supposed to be a_ proper_ dinner. You know, like one where you're supposed to have _manners_." He teased.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Lils." James said with a wink. "I couldn't resist...Won't happen again." He said, loudly.

Lily, smartening up, picked up the fork in her opposite and began to eat with it. After a few bites and nothing more from James, she figured he had stopped for good and stopped looking down at his hand so often to see if he would strike again.

But as soon as she let her guard down, James slide his hand under the arm of her chair and poked her in the side. Lily, not expecting this, gasped, hitting her opposite hip on the other arm of the chair. "James!" She said, turning to look a him, a mock expression of anger written across it.

"Whoops again." He said with a light shrug. "Hey!" He said, as though an idea had just popped into his mind. "Maybe if my hand had another hand to hold, it wouldn't keep doing that." He said, grinning mischievously.

"Well lucky for you James, you have two hands." She said, returning the grin. "So you can just hold your own."

James chuckled. "But please Lily." He jokingly pleaded as he stuck out his hand for her to take.

Lily laughed, "James I'm trying to eat.." She said, in a light manner.

"So? You don't need two hands to eat." He replied.

"What if I want to cut something?" She asked.

"I'll cut it for you."

Lily chuckled. "But you'll only have one hand free too."

"That's just another one of my hidden abilities. I can cut stuff with only one hand." Lily raised an eyebrow at this, obviously doubtfully. "What? It is!" He jokingly pressed.

Lily, giving a false defeated sigh, placed her hand over James's. "Happy now?" She asked.

James nodded, "Very."

"Well," Sirius spoke up, after listening to Lily and James's entire conversation. "You two better be just holding hands...That better not be some code name for something else..." He said, pointing his fork at the pair.

Lily scrunched her nose and James just laughed. Sirius looked next from him to Julia, who was quietly eating her meal. "Too bad I didn't have someone to hold my hand..." He hinted out loud.

Julia pretending not to hear this, however, gave herself away as her cheeks turned a light pink Still feeling Sirius's eyes on her, she turned to look at him. Sirius gave her a soft smile before leaning towards her and whispering softly in her ear, "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you blush?"

The color rose even more in her cheeks. As Sirius noticed this, his smile only grew bigger. Julia opened her mouth to reply, closed it and opened it once more before her lips just feel in an almost apologetically smile. She shook her head before looking down at her food.

How could she still be mad at him? Not after what he did for her. _He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get that locket..._She thought.

"Hey Julia!" A voice called out to her, forcing herself to give up on her thoughts. She looked up to her brother's voice and he continued. "You have to tell the Potters about that quidditch game you won against Hufflepuff. It was absolutely brilliant!" He said, excitedly.

Julia smiled remembering that day quite well before starting the story. "Well the score was tied..."

After they had all stuffed their faces until their stomachs couldn't hold anymore, they began to make their way into the entrance hall to say their good-byes. Remus, noticing Petunia waiting at the doorway for him (which inconveniently enough for him, had a sprig of mistletoe hovering above the it), decided to take an alternative route to the entrance hall.

Meeting up with his friends, he opened his mouth to say good-bye to them only to be interrupted by Mrs. Potter. "Oh Remus dear you must stay over night. Julia, Tom and Sirius already are and we'd be delighted if you would stay too." She said, smiling up at him. "And Lily, you too of course!" She said happily. "I won't take no for an answer!" She cheerfully demanded.

Petunia frowned and turned to her mother. "I want to stay too! Tell her I'm staying too!" She whispered sharply.

Mrs. Evans frowned and she was about to tell her daughter that she wasn't invited when Mrs. Potter's eyes landed on Petunia. "Oh silly me!" She said, running over to Petunia and taking her arm. "You are welcome to stay as well. You seem to get along with everyone very well. You must stay!" She demanded again. "Yes you must!" She said, nodding in a final sort of way.

Lily let out an almost inaudible groan. She looked at Remus and muttered an apology. He merely shrugged in reply. He didn't mind Petunia so much as Sirius and James's constant teasing.

"Oh won't this be fun." Sirius whispered to Remus in a mock-girlish sort of giggle.

Remus looked over at Petunia who was looking directly at him smiling in a 'trying-to-be-seductive-but-miserably-failing' sort of way.

Sirius, whistling loudly, entered the dark room, not bothering to turn on the light. He was headed towards the windows, which were covered by a heavy dark curtain. The whole room was submersed in darkness but Sirius hadn't bothered to turn on the light. He had been in this room hundreds of times and knew exactly where he needed to go.

After James had shown all his guests into their rooms (though they usually ended up all sleeping in the same room; or a least one room for the girls and one for the boys) , the boys had decided to hang out in James's room. After talking and making fun of Remus shamelessly, they decided that they were all up for some Wizards Chess. And after losing rock-paper-scissor, Sirius was chosen to be the one to get the board.

Sirius reached the window, under which, was a large trunk filled with several games that James rarely ever played, sitting on top was the Wizards Chess.

"Guess who!" A voice shouted from behind him, making him drop the chess pieces onto the floor. He turned sharply, instinctively pulling out his wand. The shadow gasped and hid her head behind her arms.

Sirius, knowing none of his friends would react to a drawn wand like that, said, "Er, sorry Petunia, you just scared me." He said, bending down to pick up the pieces.

"Oh it's no problem." She said, with a giggle, as she bent down to help him with the pieces.

Petunia looked over at the dark figure squatting across from her. She couldn't see his face and it looked as though he was trying to avoid her gaze...

Sirius, not entirely sure why Petunia was staring at him the way she was, tried to break the silence. "Er so what are you doing in here anyway?" He asked.

"Well," Petunia began, placing the pieces she had just picked on the floor next to her. "I was actually hoping I would get to be with you...alone." She whispered the last word in another pathetic attempt to be seductive. She, being already very close to him, leaned forwards towards him. "I really like you Remus."

Sirius immediately leaned back away from her. He lost his balancing, his elbows were the only thing keeping him from laying on the floor completely. "Woah." He said, rather shocked at what she was doing. "I'm definitely not Re-." He began as she moved closer to him, practically laying on top of him.

As he was speaking, a third voice piped in. "Sirius? Why are you in the dark all by your-." The lights flicked on.

Julia's face remained expressionless as she saw Petunia laying on the floor on top of Sirius. "-self." She finished quietly.

Sirius jumped up, pushing Petunia to the floor. "I-I-uh that wasn't what you thought." He tried to explain.

Petunia hopped up, glaring at Sirius as she brushed off her dress. Then she seemed to realize her mistake; that the boy wasn't Remus. Her mouth curled into a small smile as she covered her mouth with a single hand. "Whoops." She muttered letting out a giggle.

"Get out of here!" Sirius snarled at her. He had to explain what really happened and he didn't need her acting all flirt-y while he did.

Petunia let out one more giggle before she walked out of the room in search of the real Remus.

Julia looked at Sirius, shook her head than turned to leave the now brightly lit room. "Wait!" Sirius said, running past her to block the door. "Please Julia. She thought I was Remus. That's-"

"And it sure in hell looked like you were doing _a lot _to let her know that you weren't Remus." Julia said quietly, as she tried to bypass Sirius.

"Julia please listen to me." Sirius said, putting his hands on her shoulder to stop her from going anywhere.

"Let me go Sirius." She said calmly. "I want to leave."

What had she really expected? Did she really think that Sirius was going to change? Obviously he couldn't. He had been a player when she met him and apparently was going to keep being one until the day he died. She thought that he had actually felt guilty about what he had done. But clearly, he didn't care.

"No not until I know you believe me!" He said back, as he pushed her gently back towards the bed in the center of the room.

Julia tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Sirius just let me go! I want to leave!" She repeated.

"No." Sirius said, boldly as he pushed her shoulders down, forcing her to sit on the bed.

Julia complied, figuring she wasn't going to get out of this until Sirius finished his little story.

"Are you listening now?"

"Yes just spit it out so I can leave." Julia replied. Though her words were harsh, her tone was still soft and gentle as always.

"Julia, look at me." He said to her as he watched her glance past him at a portrait on the wall. She didn't move her head.

"Julia please!" He repeated. "Juls come on." There was a pleading note in his voice and Julia couldn't help but look at him.

"I love you okay." He said, his voice remaining strong and dominate, like it usually was. "I love you-." He began, letting out a loud sigh. "I love you more than anything. You mean so much to me." He lowered himself next to the bed so he was no longer hovering over her.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" He asked, rhetorically. "I know this is probably going to sound really stupid...But a kiss never meet so much to me." He looked down at the ground before finding her face again, her eyes were gazing past him again even though her head was facing him. "It felt like I finally found someone who actually understood me. And the best part about it was, not only did you get me, but you wanted to love me." He voice seemed to falter but he continued to speak.

"I know what you saw looked bad and I'm sorry for that. I really am. I love you and I don't want to hurt you anymore." He said, his voice finally losing it's volume.

Julia, really meeting his eyes for the first time, stood up, Sirius following suit. Julia's eyes bore straight into his as they stood there, merely inches away from each other. Sirius looked at her hopefully as her lips parted...

"We're not a couple Sirius." Julia said, breaking anything Sirius had thought was there. "You don't have to apologize. You can make out with as many girls as you want for all I care."

Sirius remained silently, his head hung. He looked down at Julia's bare feet soaking in what she just said but before he could get his mind really around it, Julia spoke up. "Can I go now?" She asked meekly.

Sirius looked up at her and didn't know what else to tell her. So he merely nodded and stepped to the side so Julia could get passed him.

Julia glanced at him as she was hurrying past him, a mixture of pain and anger written across it. Sirius almost winced; it felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest. "I love you Julia..." He blurted out as her figure entered the hallway.

Julia entered the girls' room quietly and collapsed onto the bed, letting out a small sigh.

Lily closed the book and looked over at Julia. "What's wrong?"

Julia shook her head and rolled onto her stomach. "Nothing." She muttered and buried her face in her pillow.

Lily, sensing something really was wrong, walked over to her bed and sat down next to Julia. "Come on Julia you can tell me."

Julia let out a loud sigh before speaking, figuring Lily could help her sort out what she had just seen, "Sirius was making out with your sister."

Lily let out a small chuckle. "No. Come on. Really you can tell me."

Julia looked up from the pillow as Lily, strands of her hair sticking to her tear stained face. "How is that funny?"

Lily's smile vanished off her face. Julia was crying...The thought seemed to settle into her mind. She had never seen her cry before.

Julia put her head back into the pillow and spoke, her voice barely audible through the pillow. "He told me Petunia thought he was Remus and that's why Petunia was laying on top of him on the floor."

Lily closed her eyes and wondered why Sirius was so stupid. She knew Sirius wouldn't do anything like that, at least she knew after finding out the truth about why he had done it the first time. But how could he get himself into such a situation?

"I think he's telling the truth." Lily said, confidently.

Julia looked up from the pillow. "What?" She said quietly. "Why do you think he's telling the truth now? You didn't think he was telling the truth the first time."

Lily shook her head and looked down at the bed. "Julia he loves you and he really wants you back. He's so happy that you guys are friends now. He wouldn't do anything to ruin that." She said, avoiding Julia's question.

"Well he ruined it the first time." Julia said a little harshly. She couldn't believe that Lily was actually buying his story.

"Er, I know." Lily replied. "But I know he regretted it. He wouldn't mess up twice."

The girls were quiet for a moment. Julia was trying to figure out how the first time this happened, Lily had thought Sirius was the scum of the earth but now she was just shrugging it off as a misconception.

Lily broke the silence by saying, "I really think you should forgive him."

Julia sat up in bed, avoiding Lily's gaze. "Do you have any idea how much I wish I could? That I could just forget anything ever happened?" She shook her head. "Or at least forget about him. But I can't." She turned to Lily, meeting her eyes. "All I ever do is think about that stupid boy. I can't even look at another guy and think he's cute because I can't get my mind off Sirius.

"Sometimes I really do think I should just take him back." Julia spoke quieter, looking down at her hands. 'But than I remember how much I trusted him...He wasn't just my boyfriend. He was my best friend. I felt like I could tell him anything." Tears were now streaming out of her eyes and she thought of Sirius and herself sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Can I kiss you?" He had asked. She remembered being so happy at that point. She felt completely vulnerable at that point but at the same time, completely safe. Safe because it was Sirius she had fallen in love with and she trusted him so much.

The memory faded out of her mind as she blinked away tears. "I love him." She blurted out, turning to Lily. "I love him so much. I just wish there was a way I could forget about what he did." She sniffed quietly. "And I was on my way to forgetting about it...But then it happened all over again."

Lily, not sure what to say, remained quiet. It was so hard for her not to tell Julia what Sirius had done for her. Lily was an extremely loyal person and she always stood by her friends. The problem was, that she had two loyalties battling each other. She wanted to keep Sirius's secret, but at the same time, she didn't want Julia to suffer.

"I really thought he was sorry for what he did." Julia continued. "I also really thought he still liked me too...I mean he was always flirting with me...and the locket..." Her hand went unconsciously to the necklace draped around her neck. "But I guess I was wrong..."

Lily finally spoke up. "Julia I know he loves you. He loves you so much."

"How? How do you know?" Julia asked, almost desperate for a reason to love him back.

Lily let out a slow breath as she tried to wrap her mind around what she was going to do. She decided at the last millisecond that maybe she should just let Sirius do this on his own time, but at that point, it was too late. Her mouth was already forming the words...

_A/N- __Yay__! I finally updated!! And if you want to thank anyone for this chapter thank my sister because this chapter probably wouldn't be up for another 5 months if she wasn't bothering me to update every single chance she got._

_Soooo__ what could Lily POSSIBLY be telling Julia??_

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! I should be updated a little more frequently now that I'm back in the writing zone!_

_Please review!_

_Kait_


	32. Pathetically

**Chapter 32**

_**Pathetically**_

_Disclaimer- Not mine._

The door to James' room swung open to reveal Sirius laying miserably on the bed while James and Remus sat on the floor finishing up their Wizards Chess game.

"If you're here to yell at me Lily, you can just go away." Sirius said, catching only a glimpse of red hair before stuffing a pillow over his head. He was secretly wishing he could suffocate himself right then so he would forget about what he had just put Julia through…again.

"Come on Sirius, don't beat yourself up over it." James said, moving his king to the left to keep from losing. "You didn't mean it and besides nothing happened." James looked up from the game and his eyes landed on his girlfriend who was standing in the doorway. He made to bring his attention back to the chess game, but quickly looked back up at Lily. "Lily, what's wrong?" He asked.

Remus looked over at her too. Her face was pale, looking at James almost desperately. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. She already knew what she had to tell them and she wasn't going to back down.

"Sirius, do you promise not to flip out at me?" She asked, closing her eyes for a split second before looking over at the bed where Sirius was laying.

Sirius removed the pillow from his head and immediately sat up on the bed. "What did you do?" He asked her, throwing the pillow aside.

Lily looked away, taking a deep breath. Sirius stood up as she did. "Lily, what did you do?!" He asked. Lily never acted like this. She was always so confident that whatever she had done was right, and didn't care about what anyone else thought about it. But clearly, she cared now. And there was only one thing he could think of that would make Lily actually consider someone else's opinion besides her own…

Lily remained quiet. She turned her head once again towards Sirius but still refused to look him in the eyes.

"Lily!" Sirius nearly roared. "What did you tell her?!"

Lily furrowed her brow in frustration before blurting out. "I couldn't help it Sirius! I had to tell her! Do you have any idea how upset she's been?"

Remus looked from Sirius to Lily. "What do you mean, you told her?" Remus asked.

Lily let out a sigh. "Everything. I told her everything."

James's mouth dropped. Never in a million years would he ever think Lily would tell Julia what had really happened, especially after she had promised Sirius she wouldn't. He had known she had always wanted to tell Julia, but he never thought she actually would.

A fit of rage boiled up inside Sirius, "You stupid-." He let out a strand of the worst curse words, some of which, Lily had ever heard before.

"I'm sorry Sirius!" Lily said as desperately as she could. She didn't want him to get _this_ mad at her.

"Oh you're sorry?" Sirius said, advancing on her. "What the hell is sorry going to do for me, huh?" He was standing so close to Lily she almost could feel his chest heaving in anger. "I can't believe you would stoop so low, Lily Evans!" He yelled.

Lily looked up at Sirius and for the first time in her life realized how scary Sirius was when he was angry. He stood a foot taller that her, his grayish eyes glaring down at her like they could see right through her. She had never noticed this before probably because she had always been equally angry at him. But now, as he stood only inches away from her, she realized how helpless she felt as he towered over her.

Lily's second of fear passed and was replaced with indignation, "You have no right to yell at me! Do you have any idea how the crap you have been putting her through has affected her? She's not herself anymore. I did you a favor!" She snapped back, quickly regaining herself.

"A favor!" Sirius bellowed. He let out a loud, exaggerated sigh as his hands went down to his pockets. "Where did I put it?" He mumbled angrily as he searched his back pockets. He stomped his way over to the bed stand.

"Sirius!" Lily called as he walked away. She knew he was looking for his wand. She also knew that she would be completely helpless if he found it, not having hers. "Okay, I shouldn't have said that!" _Don't get him too mad_…She thought.

"Whoa, whoa." James said, hopping up from his seat on the floor. He pushed his way in front of Sirius so he couldn't reach his wand that was lying on the bed stand.

"Get out of my way James!" Sirius spat.

"Sirius you have no idea!" Lily said from behind the boys. "Just let me explain everything."

"No you stupid-_swear-._ I don't-_swear_- owe you-_swear_-anything. I don't-_swear_-need to listen to some-_swear_-excuse. You went against your word. And I-_swear_-thought you were my -_swear_- friend. But obviously, all you care about it your-_swear_-self!" He shouted.

James looked nervously from Lily back up to Sirius. James had seen Sirius mad a heck of a lot of times. In fact, there was rarely a time when Sirius wasn't mad about something. However, out of all the times James had seen Sirius angry, he had never seen him this upset. To tell the truth, he was really worried Sirius would do something he would regret.

"Sirius," James said, trying to calm him down. "I really think we should let her explain." He said. "Because honestly, I can't seen why she would open her mouth about this either." He finished, truthfully.

Lily was slightly taken aback that James had sided with Sirius so quickly. Deciding that that didn't matter after all, she had bigger things to worry about right now; like whether Sirius would let her live to see the next day.

Sirius looked at James before turning around to look at Lily. "Fine." He growled. "But she better make this fast. I don't think I'll be able to take it if I can't hex her -_swear_-."

Lily scowled at him. "If you think for one second you could ever get a hex past me you-." She defensively said before she could stop herself.

"Lily." Remus interrupted softly as he lifted himself off the ground. "Maybe you should just explain…" He said, his eyes wandering to Sirius, whose face was reddening with rage.

The scowl on Lily's face disappeared and it was replaced by a sad, melancholy face. "Okay fine." She said, sighing. "Sirius do you have any idea how upset she's been lately?" She asked Sirius, trying to remain calm.

"Bloody hell she's been upset! But how does that give you the right to say anything to her?" He snapped.

"Because!" Lily nearly whined. "You don't understand!"

"I suggest you make me understand or I'll throw you out of this _–swear-_ house." Sirius barked back.

"This is not your house to throw me out of!" Lily snapped, growing more defensive with each word he spoke.

"It's more of my house than it is yours." Sirius threw back.

"That makes no sense Sirius. So why don't you just shut up so I can finish!"

"It bloody well does make sense!" Sirius argued, his voice gaining volume.

"Guys!" James said, silencing the two. "Lily, please just explain and Sirius," He said, turning to his best mate. "Just let her talk."

Sirius glared at Lily but fell silent. His heart was pounding furiously against his rib cage sending his blood speeding through his veins.

Lily took another deep breath before continuing. "Please Sirius. She was so depressed. You didn't see half of it. She used to have so much energy but now, when she's in our dorm she doesn't say a word." Sirius, bit hard down on his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. "She missed you so much and I don't think it was fair to her that all her friends were keeping something like this away from her. Every single one of us knew what had happened. Heck, even Peter knew." She said, looking away from the harsh glare Sirius was giving her to Remus's more sympathetic expression. "It wasn't fair." She finished, looking down at the floor.

"Life isn't fair Lily. Nothing that has happened between us has been fair. It wasn't fair what my father did to me. And I'm sorry that it wasn't fair to her either. But that's the way it was." Sirius said, lowering the volume of his voice.

"I know but now it's more fair…" Lily said, quietly.

"Lily," James spoke up, calmly. "You do realize that Sirius was only doing this for her. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He was trying to help her. We weren't trying to keep her in the dark, we were trying to keep her from getting hurt again."

"How is lying keeping her from being hurt?" She asked, her voice gaining volume. "You don't think that she would be hurt to hear that all of her friends were lying to her?"

"To help her Lily!" James replied, his voice remaining calm. "Sirius was trying to help her! You should have respected that."

"Shut up James!" Lily said, her frustration boiling up inside her. James had never argued with her in her life. He had always been the one to listen to what she had to say. To James, Lily had never done wrong. "She was crying James! Julia was crying!" She said, forcing a tear out of her eye. "Have you ever seen her cry before?"

James went silent. Now that he thought of it, he had never seen Julia cry. He hadn't even seen her eyes water.

"People cry Lily!" Sirius said, clearly beyond frustration.

"Not Julia!" Lily snapped back.

James sighed and ran his hair through his dark black, already messy hair. "You probably should have comforted her then. Not given her more to think of."

"I agree completely James." Sirius said scowling at Lily. Lily looked from James to Sirius and back again.

Lily, knowing she was losing this battle, plopped down on the edge of James's bed and put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry okay!" She snapped.

Remus, noticing the unfair advantage the two boys had over Lily, piped in, "Guys, give her a break. She did this for the same reason you guys didn't want to tell her. She was trying to help her too."

"But it wasn't her decision to make!" Sirius barked in. "It was mine! This didn't happen to her. It happened to me!"

"You're not the only one that cares about her, Sirius." Lily yelled, a tear streaming down her now pink face. "She's my best friend and it killed me to see her so upset." She sniffed. "How did you expect me to keep this from her?"

"I thought you were a loyal friend!" Sirius roared at her. "I thought I could trust you."

"Well guess what Sirius!" Lily said back. "Julia thinks that same exact thing! She trusts me too. And how is it right for me to go against her trust for the sake of your stupid plan!"

"Stupid plan!" Sirius said, taking a step towards Lily. "How was it a stupid plan? What if I'm found guilty? What if they take away my wand? Then what's she going to do then? I rather she be with some other guy then have to spend her time thinking about my screw up while I waste away in Azkaban!"

"Your screw up saved our lives Sirius!" Lily shouted.

"How would that matter? Did you ever stop to consider how guilty she would feel if she found out what I did wasn't wrong? Especially after all those things she said to me."

"Sirius, she would have found out if you went to Azkaban anyway. At least now she has time to forgive herself if you end up going there." Lily let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands in the air. "What the hell am I saying?" She thought out loud. "Sirius you idiot, you're not going to Azkaban! Every professor in our school knows that you have a good heart! Do you really think for a second any one of them would let anything like that happen to you?"

"Fighting about this is not going to change what happened." Remus said his voice, though not loud, held a certain strength that silenced the two. "No matter how much you yell at her Sirius, it's not going to change what she did."

Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands knowing Remus was right. "Lily you have to be the most irritating person I've ever met in my entire life." He said, in a defeated sort of way.

"You'll get over it." Lily said her voice a lot softer now. She looked up from the ground as Sirius removed his hands from his face. He had lost that look in his eyes. The look that said_, 'Lily Evans, you are the lowest scum on earth.'_ though his gray eyes were still piercing through her.

Sirius shook his head. He looked down at Lily whose watery eyes were fixed onto the floor. She wiped the tears away from her face as Sirius said, "I guess I should go talk to her now."

"Yeah I'm thinking that would be a good idea." Lily said, dryly.

* * *

Sirius barged into the room where Lily and Julia were staying. "Julia I-" He stopped, looking from empty bed to empty bed. "Julia?" He called out as he walked towards the bathroom door. "Julia?" He asked one more time before pushing the door open to reveal nothing but a shower, toilet and sink. 

Sirius quickly left the room in search of the Gryffindor elsewhere. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He was furious at Lily; the most furious he had ever been at her. But at that moment, he was more worried about Julia's reaction than Lily's betrayal.

* * *

Lily watched the door to the boys' room shut after Sirius had left. The room was deadly quiet and the air was thick with, what Lily knew was, total disbelief. Lily turned around slowly to look at James. "Are you mad at me?" She asked him. 

"What do you think?" James replied, rather calmly as he plopped down on Sirius' bed.

"I figured…" She whispered, hoping that after all of this was over, he wouldn't still be mad at her.

"Lily?" Remus asked softly."What?" She replied, looking up from the ground to him."Now that Sirius is gone, what did you really tell Julia?" He asked, calmly. Remus wasn't one to act on emotion, like Sirius, and he wasn't one to always trust what others said, like James. He was fairly good at seeing through people, something that all of his friends had always admired about him. He knew Lily had been up to something right from the start. It seemed to out of character for Lily to say anything to Julia.Lily frowned and shook her head in disbelief.

"But-How did you-?" She began but was only interrupted by Remus.

"Since when do you apologize to Sirius?" He replied.

* * *

Sirius eventually found his way into the family room. He had looked all over the place for Julia but he couldn't find her anywhere. He knew that she hadn't left the house because the doors were still locked tight. _Unless she had a key…_Sirius thought as he looked out the window. A layer of snow had blanketed the area outside. _No footprints…_

Sirius sighed figuring he should just go back upstairs. Julia would find him if she wanted to talk to him. If not, then maybe it was better that he give her some time to think everything over.

He put his foot on the first step that led up to the floor James' room was on and stopped. He looked up the dark corridor before removing his foot off the step. He didn't want to have to go up there and talk to Lily again. Sirius knew that arguing with her was futile. They were both too stubborn to see the other side of the conflict.

Sirius, instead, chose to walk down a particularly long hallway to the Potters' family room. The only source of light in the isolated, dimly light room was coming from the dying embers of the large fireplace.

Upon entering, Sirius let out a tired sigh before plopping down on the big comfy sofa right across from the fireplace. He ran his hands over his face up to his dark black hair and tugged at the ends of it. "I can't believe she told her. She's such a-." He spoke to himself before removing his hands and leaning back on the couch.

"Who?" A voice came from the other side of the family room. Sirius jumped up, his hand instinctively going to his pocket for his wand, which at that time, he remembered was upstairs.

"Julia?" He asked, squinting through the darkness, vaguely recognizing the figure.

Julia lifted up her head to look at Sirius, "Yeah, the one and only…" She quietly spoke. Julia was sitting on an armchair off on the other side of the room. Both of her legs were bent on the chair, her chin resting on the top of her knees. She found it in herself to throw Sirius a soft smile before looking at the wall past him.

"Julia I am so sorry." Sirius started as he walked over to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out in this was."

Sirius had been trying so hard to keep Julia close to him even though he knew they couldn't be together. Having Lily tell Julia was like ripping away all that he had worked for. He had imagined telling her in so many different ways…He imagined her being so happy to hear all about it…Not like this at all.

Julia looked up at him, her brow furrowed, completely confused. "Sirius, I thought you told me it was just an accident." She said, thinking he was talking about Petunia.

"Well, it kind of was. I mean, I didn't want to kiss her, I just had to." Sirius thought back to the day he had received the letter from his father. He had been torn thinking about it on the entire day. Was he going to break Julia's heart or risk her life? It was a decision he had never wanted to make.

"Had too?" She asked, her brow furrowing even more. _He had to kiss Petunia_? She thought. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Her voice showed that she was more frustrated than angry. "How on earth do you figure that you _had_ to kiss Petunia?" Julia slid her feet off of the chair and onto the wood floor. "And I thought you told me nothing happened with you and her!" Julia felt a pain sting her in the chest_. So he really did kiss Petunia…_She thought to herself. _Why did I ever believe him…?_

"No, no!" Sirius said. "Nothing _did_ happen between Petunia and me." He quickly stated. "I was talking about the other girl. I had to kiss the other girl. You know, because of my dad and everything."

"Oh Sirius you're full of it." Julia said, her voice remaining quiet as she shook her head. "You're telling me that your father made you kiss that other girl?" She arched an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm thick or something?

"What?!" Sirius asked, his voice rising at an alarming rate. "After everything Lily told you about what my father put me through, you still are going to blame me for all of this!" He quickly reached a climax of anger. _How could she be so ungrateful_? Sure, he had imagined her to be a little angry because her friends had been keeping this secret from her. However, it never crossed his mind that Julia would think he should have never done it.

"What? Sirius I have no idea what you're talking about. Lily has never talked about your father to me before." Julia said, her voice now much more quiet. She looked up at him from her position on the chair and watched as his whole body relaxed as he released out anger.

Sirius brow furrowed as he looked over Julia's face, the crackling light from the fireplace catching in her eyes. With her forehead wrinkled and her big black eyes starring up at him, she looked just as confused as she was. _Damn she's __so cute_. He thought, before quickly remembering that he was having a rather important conversation with her. _Stupid, focus_…He reprimanded himself before saying, "Lily must have done a bloody crummy job telling you than…It was my father that wrote me that letter. Lily must have told you about the letter right? Maybe she just left out that the letter was from my father…" He thought out loud, wondering why Lily would leave out such an important detail.

"Sirius, Lily has never talked to me before about your father or any letters before!" Julia said, shaking her head.

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. "You know how Lily told you that I was forced to break up with you? Well my dad was the one who sent me the letter telling me to."

Julia was quiet for a little while as she searched Sirius face; searching for a sign that he was lying. When she found nothing, she said, almost inaudibly, "Sirius what's going on? What are you talking about?" It almost felt like she was going numb. Lily hadn't said anything to her about whatever Sirius was talking about. In fact, Julia had barely talked to Lily at all. Of course, Julia told her what she had seen between Sirius and Petunia. However, Lily had only suggested that Julia talk to Sirius about it. To be more accurate, she didn't 'suggest' she insisted that they talk by telling Julia to wait downstairs while she got Sirius.

"Oh she's a bloody p-." Sirius growled as he plopped onto the couch, running his hands over his face. "I – hate her." He swore now realizing exactly what Lily had done. How could he really have thought Lily would go against her word? Instead, she had just set him up to tell Julia himself…

"Who?" Julia asked, now completely confused.

"Lily." Sirius grumbled as he slowly sank on the couch across from where Julia was seated.

"What did she do?" Julia asked. Sirius was quiet for awhile as he debated what to do. There was still that conflict running through him about the trial but he wanted to forget about all of that. He wanted to tell her so bad. But part of him still wanted to keep her in the dark… "Go on…" She pursued.

"Okay, well. Here it goes." Sirius said, making up his mind. "I never really meant to cheat on you. I really had no-."

"Sirius." Julia interrupted as she made her way over to the couch he was seated on. She slowly sank down next to him as she said, "Promise me that whatever you are going to say isn't going to be a lie."

Sirius took Julia's hand in his own. "No more lies. I promise." Julia looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, clinging onto every word he said. _Could he really be telling me the truth?_ She thought, hopefully.

Julia nodded and Sirius continued, "My father sent me a letter a few weeks ago saying he didn't want me going out with you because-." He paused, knowing this was probably a touchy subject. "Because your parents were Aurors…" He said. "You see, my dad was and still is a Death Eater. He hated your parents and said some pretty nasty things about them…" Sirius almost cringed at the thought of what his father had said about Julia not deserving parents. "And some nasty things about you too…because you were their daughter."

Julia looked at him, her brow furrowed and her forehead wrinkled in confusion but she remained quiet. "He told me, that if I didn't stop dating you, he would find you and who knows what he would have done with you. I wanted my dad to be sure that we had really broken up and that you weren't in on it too. So I kind of staged that whole thing you saw. I made sure that my brother was there because I knew he would tell my dad that we weren't together anymore."

"Wait." Julia said quietly. She looked down at her lap and than up at him. "So you're saying that you had to break up with me because your father wanted you to?"

"I'm so sorry Julia!" Sirius said, grasping her hand even tighter in his own. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I honestly was just afraid of what my father would do. You-well, he…" Sirius paused. Julia, not knowing what to say, remained quiet long enough for Sirius to put his words together into an understandable sentence. "He just…I just knew what he's capable of doing and I didn't want him to hurt you."

Julia shook her head. "But I thought-." She stuttered, having no idea what to believe. "But-." Her eyes widened they met Sirius', a thought crossing her mind. "Is that why Lily wasn't mad at you anymore; because she found out what you really did?"

Sirius nodded. "Uh yeah." He said, now lost in Julia eyes.

"So you never cheated on me?" Julia asked for confirmation.

Sirius shook his head. "Well, I suppose technically I did. But it wasn't because I didn't love you. I really was trying to protect you and I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I was just confused and scared and I didn't know what else to do." He tried to look away from her eyes, but he couldn't. "I just did the first thing that came to my head."

Before Julia could stop herself, she felt herself lean into Sirius, their lips locking for one momentous second. Sirius slightly surprised, though mostly grateful, lifted his free hand and placed it gently on the side of her face.

Unfortunately, the kiss didn't last much longer than a few seconds. "Oh my God. " She spoke, as she pulled away from the kiss. "I'm such an arse." Julia completely turned away from Sirius and stared at the ground. "A complete arse…"

"An arse?" Sirius asked, upset that that kiss had to end so abruptly. "No you're not. Why would you say that?" Sirius shook his head before scooting closer to her. "Actually, you don't even have to answer that. We can just get back to that kiss… " He said, putting his hand under her chin, trying to get her to look at him again.

"Oh wow…" Julia thought out loud. "Wow." Julia said, standing up, completely oblivious to anything Sirius had just said. "I'm such a moron…I'm so bloody stupid….I'm a bloody stupid moron…" She spoke as she began to pace in front of the fireplace. "How could I have ever thought…After all you had done for me…After everything…How could I have really thought you cheated on me?" She looked at Sirius as if she expected an answer. "You cheat on me?" She let out a small chuckle. "What was I thinking? You were pathetically in love with me!"

"Hey, hey." Sirius said defensively. He stood up and walked over to Julia. "I was in love with you…I wasn't pathetic about it though."

Julia softly laughed, not in a mean way but more in an amused way. "Yeah you were." She replied.

A small grin curled across Sirius's face. "Ah shut up you." He said, pulling her closer to him. "You have no idea what you're talking about. It was so long ago that you must have forgotten it was _you_ who was the pathetic one."

"Oh my God." Julia said, pulling away from him again. "You're right it was a long time ago." She began her pacing again. "I can't believe I thought you had cheated on me for so long."

Sirius gave a light chuckle as he, again, walked over to Julia. "I _wanted_ you to believe. You can't blame that on yourself…"

Julia looked at him and nodded her head. "Yeah…yeah…I guess you're right." She said, trying to convince herself even though a huge part of her felt completely guilty.

Sirius simply nodded at her as she looked up at him. He remained quiet, waiting for her to say something else. "So, uh." Julia said, trying to break the awkward silence that she knew Sirius was intentionally creating. "Do you forgive me?" Instead of tilting her head up to look at him, she only raised her eyes. Sirius looked down at her, a small smile crossing over his face again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He sincerely said.

"Yeah but I didn't trust you." She replied. "That's something I should be sorry for."

Sirius chuckled. "Well then, if it makes you feel better you are forgiven."

"Okay…okay good." Julia nodded. She glanced down at the ground for a split second before finding Sirius's face again and asking, "Does this mean we can be together again?"

Sirius couldn't help it, he let a full blown laugh out before wrapping his arm around Julia's waist and pulling her into a tight grasp, his lips quickly finding hers. Sirius fell into her kiss, forgetting about everything that had happened between them. It was like they were starting over again, sitting on the Gryffindor Common Room couch, kissing for the first time. At least, it had felt like that for a little while…

"Wait!" Julia said for the second time pulling away from him, a frightening thought entering her mind.

"No, no-." Sirius said, trying to chase her lips but to no avail, seeing as Julia had turned her head away from him. "I was enjoying that."

Ignoring him, she asked, "Please tell me your father has nothing to do with the death eaters that came after Lily and us." Julia looked at him hopefully. _Please say no…_She thought desperately to herself. She didn't want to have caused all that trouble. Surely, those death eaters that came to the school wouldn't go through all that trouble over something as petty as warning Sirius who to date.

Sirius smiled sheepishly, "Of course not…" He clearly lied. "Now can be please get back to-." He said, leaning towards her again, only to be rejected as she started pacing. "Oh would you stop with the bloody pacing!" He half joked.

"Sirius! Why didn't you tell me this part?" Julia said her hand going up to her forehead. "What did they want? And why did they take Lily too?" She shook her head, her mind frantically spinning. "Did your father still think we were dating?"

"I tell you what." Sirius said, walking over to the spot she had stopped her rather annoying pacing. "You keep your pie hole shut so we can make out. Then, I'll tell you everything." Sirius paused, thought for moment before saying, "Actually, on second thought, you can keep your mouth open. You just can't talk."

A sly grin crossed over his face as Julia gave him that '_I can't believe you just said that'_ look. He hadn't seen that look in so long… "Please? And then after you and I can go find Lily and we can talk about what happened with the Death Eaters. But I'm begging you." He said, smirking as he thought about what he was going to say. "I have been fantasizing making out with you for weeks now! Please!" He begged. "I need this!" He said, winking at her.

Julia let a smile cross over her face. "Oh?" She began, taking a step away from him. "And I thought you said you weren't pathetically in love with me?"

"Oh would you shut up." Sirius said, knowing she was right as he pulled her closer, planting his lips over hers.

_A/N __Ahhh__, don't be mad at me!! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I didn't know how hard senior year really was going to be!!!!_

_But thank you to everyone who reviewed and I am really sorry I couldn't get this out sooner!! I really am.__ And I PROMISE I will never abandon this story! I might not write for awhile but I promise I will eventually finish it!_

_I hoped you enjoyed__ this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought!_

_Kait_

_PS!!!! _

_My sister, cousin and I made some videos on __Youtube__ about __Albus__ Severus Potter and how we thought he __might turn out__. If any of you want to watch them and see us make f__ools out of our self if you go to __youtube__ and search __DirtyScone__, you'll find out profile. __See if you can guess which one __is__ me!! __Haha_


	33. A Secret Love?

**Chapter 33**

_**A Secret Love?**_

_Disclaimer-Not mine._

* * *

Lily and Julia had left the boys' room to get changed out of their dress cloths and into their pajamas.

The group had had a long talk about what happened at the Shrieking Shack all those weeks ago. It didn't take long to explain what had happened, it just took a long time to convince Julia that none of it was her fault. In fact, she continued to think it was her fault despite the reassurance she had gotten from each one of her friends. She had tried to say that she knew it wasn't her fault but did a very unconvincing job of it.

"Sirius, are you okay with what Lily did?" James asked Sirius as he threw some of the decorative pillows on the wood floor just after the girls had left

Sirius nodded, "I wasn't at first, but I think in the end it'll work out." He said with a shrug. "Are _you_ okay with it?" He asked.

"Not really." James replied. "It was kind of a low thing to do..." He was quiet for a moment before saying, "But I don't want to make it a big deal. As long as you're okay with it." He had originally been pretty mad at Lily for what she did even after finding out that she hadn't told Julia anything. Siding with Sirius, he had thought it would be best that Sirius told Julia when he thought the time was ready. By Lily making up that story, she had been the one to decide when Julia got to know. Which he didn't think was fair to Sirius. On the other hand though, if Sirius was okay with what she did, there should be no reason for James not to be okay with it.

"I am." Sirius replied.

* * *

The two girls had reentered the room. Julia had plopped down on the floor, pulling out the threads to her pajama bottoms and making a pile of them on the floor.

Sirius knew that she still felt guilty for everything that had happened. He had tried to make her understand that the only person at fault was his father. It wasn't her fault that he didn't like her parents, so why should she blame this on herself?

Sirius tried to think of something he could say to make her feel better as he listened Lily, Remus and James' conversation (more so an argument) about whether the Molecular Theory of Potions was proven true by Eugene Graham's experiment of hydrolyzing acidic potions or by Ernest Wilkin's, a squib, observations of the way a Goberfish, a rare fish found only in puddles made from the sweat of a dragon, digested it's food.

"No way." James said, shaking her head. "Graham's experiment in no way relates to the Molecular Theory of Potions. His experiments simply proved that hydrolyzing was the foundation to creating properly functioning acidic potions."

"True but without that knowledge, what would have led to the discovery of the molecules that created the acidic nature of the solution?" Lily questioned.

"Ernest Wilkin's observations." James replied, like it had been obvious all along.

"Muggles were also pretty close to discovering hydrolysis of acidic salts which is essentially the same thing…." Remus stated with a shrug.

"Oh right Remus." Sirius interjected with a nod. "Those Muggles and there acidic salts…" He said, with a chuckle.

…Like he knew what they were talking about.

After everyone ignored his attempt to participate in the conversation, he turned his attention back to Julia who was still sitting on the ground, picking at the fray on her pajama bottoms.

"Cheer up you." He said, bending down to whisper in her ear. She looked up at him, an unconvincing smile on her face. "Come on. You shouldn't be sad, you have me back." He kissed the top of her head.

Julia looked down for a moment, deciding that he was right. What had happened, happened. It wasn't any of their fault and there was really nothing any of them could have done. What if she had known all along that this was just a cover? When Sirius' father came to Hogwarts, he would have been ten times angrier than if he had just known they were friends.

"I'm sleeping on this bed!" Julia announced as she threw herself onto James' bed, deciding that she was going to try to be her old self to make up for the lost time.

The conversation of potions and experiments was cute short as James looked over at Julia. "Hey now, that's my bed." James replied; glad to see that Julia looked more cheerful. "Take Sirius' instead."

Julia looked from James' bed to Sirius', seeing no difference in them, she quickly hopped over to the other one and sprawled herself out on it. "Fine. I call this one." She said, stuffing the pillow under her head.

"Uh, no you don't." Sirius said, standing up from his seat on the floor to reclaim his bed. "This is my bed." He wrapped his arms around Julia's waist and easily lifted her off his bed. Not so carefully, he put her down on the floor so she was half-laying half-sitting, one leg tucked awkwardly under the other.

"You're not supposed to treat women like that." James said, as he lay back on his bed, propping his head up with a pillow. "You're supposed to let them get everything they want."

"Get off the bed then." Lily said at the side of James' bed. "I want to lie down."

"Huh?" James said, playing dumb. "I thought I heard something…I guess not." He grinned mischievously before winking at Lily.

Lily put her hand on her hip. She opened her mouth to retort but Julia spoke first, "How about we put the beds together. Then we can all fit." She suggested.

"Brilliant idea Carr." Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "We'll let you get right on that."

"I can't do it with your fat arse on it." She replied, nudging him in the side.

"Fine." He said, rolling off the bed and onto his feet. "There you have it." He backed out of her way.

Julia managed to push the bottom of the bed about an inch before giving up. The bed was made of dense wood complete with a wooden head board and a thick wooden canopy. Lily shook her head, "Why don't you help her?" She asked Sirius.

"I could say the same thing to you." Was Sirius's reply.

"But that's a man's job." She said, knowing she very well couldn't push the twin sized bed over to James' bed even with Julia's help.

"And it's a woman's job to cook and clean and slave over her man but I haven't been seeing you doing much of that lately." Sirius retorted, a smirk written across his face.

Lily's mouth dropped at Sirius and her hand resumed her position on her waist. "You did not just say that."

"I'll do it Lily." James said, jumping up from his bed and walking over to Sirius'. "You see, I'm more of a man than him anyway…" He placed his hands in the middle of the bed frame and easily pushed it until it smacked into the other bed.

"He just has to do stuff like that; you know, show off like he's manly or something." Sirius joked, with a roll of his eyes. "But between you and me, he's really making up for something else if you know what I mean." He finished, winking at Lily.

"Oh and you would know Sirius?" Lily asked as she threw herself in the middle of the beds.

The other three piled on as well, all eager to claim some spot of the bed. "Are you going to join the fun Remus?" Julia asked as she poked her head around the corner of the footboard to look at him.

"I've been dying to." He joked before sprawling himself across an assortment of legs and arms.

Lily removed Sirius's arm from her face and said, "Hey what about Remus? Where does he usually sleep?"

"On the floor." Sirius said matter-of-fact like.

"He's likes it there." James replied, as he tried to blow Lily's hair out of his face.

"Yeah, he likes getting in touch with his beasty side." Sirius said which received a snort from Julia.

"You make him sleep on the floor!" Lily said. "Aw, poor Remus. I wonder why he hangs out with you guys. You're such jerks to him."

"Good idea Lily. Let's talk about him like he's not here…" Sirius said, making James laugh.

"Yeah the poor guy." James said, playing along. "He doesn't even have a girlfriend." Lily gapped at him before smacking what she thought was his arm.

"Ow." Remus said. "Who just slapped me?" He asked.

James and Sirius both laughed making the bed shake. "Nice one Lils." James said.

"Oh sorry Remus."

"Uh…Who's touching my bum?" Julia asked as she tried to squirm away from whatever body part was pushing itself against her.

"Sorry." James replied, jokingly. "I couldn't resist."

After much squirming and pushing and falling off the bed, Lily said with a sigh, "This is not going to be easy to sleep here with two girls, two fully grown men and a little boy."

"Now don't talk about Remus like that. I think you keep forgetting that he's still in the room." Sirius said in a mock whisper.

"I was talking about you Sirius."

The group was quiet for a second before Sirius spoke up again. "Lily actually, that was a really weird comment. You imagine me as a little boy sleeping in the same bed as you….That's a little sick."

"And you being the sick person that you are actually came up with it." Julia said with a laugh.

"Oh!" Sirius said, loud and exaggeratedly. "I see what Lily was _really_ trying to say!" He continued, "When I was actually a little boy Lily used to have a crush on me… Remember in first year? So that means that she has a crush on me again because she thinks I'm a little boy!"

"Strangely enough, I actually understood that." Julia said in disbelief.

Lily scrunched up her nose, "I never had a crush on you." This got a laugh out of everyone, including Remus who usually didn't participate in this making fun game they always played. "What! I didn't!" Lily futilely tried to defend herself.

"Lily why didn't you tell me you liked him again?" James asked, acting like he was in shock.

"Don't feel bad mate." Sirius directed at James. "She really can't help it. I mean, just look at me! I'm gorgeous."

"I'll try not to." James responded, jokingly.

Sirius continued, "But she has to realize I'm out of her league right? She's not nearly as good looking as me…"

Lily grabbed the pillow that was under her head and smacked Sirius in the face with it, hitting both James and Julia in the process. Julia was able to get her hand in-between Lily's arm and her face in time but James, unluckily, was hit in the nose. Though he didn't seem to notice.

"I remember when Lily first told me that she liked me." Sirius mused.

"Oh God." Lily breathed.

"Story time!" Sirius announced, getting a kick out of the 'if looks could kill' expression on Lily's face.

"Do tell. I'm sure we'll all get a good laugh out of this one." Remus piped in. He didn't mean to make it seem like he was ganging up on her, he honestly had thought it was going to be a good story.

"Please don't." Lily groaned, knowing exactly what was coming. But no one acknowledged that she had said anything, Sirius had already started this story.

"Alright so it was our first year and Lily and I had been spending a lot of time together. Me being the naïve little eleven year old, had no idea that she liked me…"

_"Sirius!"__Eleven-year-old __Lily called across the open ground to the tall (well, tall for his age) Sirius Black. He turned around, pushing his long hair out of his eyes as he did. _

_God, how Lily had loved that hair._

_Both Sirius and James had decided that they were going to grow there hair and see whose could get the longest. They decided that whoever had the longest by the end of the year would be the winner. The other one wo__uld have to shave his head bald before summer vacation._

_Unfortunately for James, his mother made him cut it when he returned for Christmas break. So he started the summer out as a baldy._

_"__Oi__ Lily!" He called back, stopping his walk back towards the castle. Lily and __he__ had been at the Quidditch pitch with Julia and James. Julia and James had both intended to make the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in their second year. To them, this entitled going to every single practice, game and meeting the team had.__ They were obsessed.__ Occasionally Lily and Sirius tagged along but while James and Julia were deeply engrossed in the game, the other too were bored. They tended to leave the game/practice/meeting or whatever it was in search of something more fun to do._

_Lily sprinted towards Sirius who was waiting patiently for her by the stone steps to Hogwarts Castle. She was within five feet of him when her foot caught a rock in the ground sending her flying forwards towards the ground, letting out a yelp as she did._

_"Careful there __Lils__. Wouldn't want you scar__r__ing up that pretty face of yours." Sirius said with the same joking tone that he__ still used__. He__ had__ managed to catch her before she face planted into the ground, stumbling back as he did._

_"Thanks." Lily breathed in a love-sick sort of way, her face turning pink. _He said I was pretty…_She thought, completely ignoring the fact that she had almost taken both herself and him down._

_"__Er__…Maybe you should…" Sirius began, he was still the only thing keeping her from falling._

_"Oh…right." She answered. Her face turning even redder as she soon found her balance __again_

_"So you finally got bored of the Quidditch?" Sirius asked as he turned to head back up to the castle._

_"Yeah."__ Lily said. She quickly scampered ahead of Sirius. Stopping facing him, she opened her mouth to form the words but nothing came out._

_"Uh yeah?"__ He asked, raising his eyebrows curiously at her. "Is there a reason you're in my way?" He jokingly asked._

_Lily nodded. "I wanted to tell you something." She answered._

_"Oh?" Sirius asked, waiting for her to reply._

_Lily looked down at the floor before finding his gray eyes again. "Uh,__" She__ stammered before finding her voice again. __"Never mind."__ She chickened out._

_Lily let out a sigh as she looked helplessly at Sirius. His chiseled face was a little more round when he was kid but he had __grown__ out of it within the year.__ But what really got her were his eyes. She had never seen anyone with gray eyes before. Not this gray anyway…_

_Sirius chuckled as he side stepped around Lily and continued into the castle. "So where are you headed?" He asked, after stopping again in the main entrance._

_"The library."__ Lily answered pointing to a corridor to her left where she thought the library was, it wasn't though. Fortunately for her, Sirius had no idea where it was either._

_"Oh,__" He__ said. "Well I'm going to get some food. I'll catch you later than." He turned and headed down towards the Great Hall in the opposite direction, whistling as he did._

_Lily let out a sigh as she watched Sirius leave. She had had such a crush on him for at least two weeks and she hadn't said anything to him. And two weeks in a long time for an eleven year old._

Just tell him…_She encouraged herself_. Do it and get it over with…Come on! You're a Gryffindor!

_"Sirius __wait__!" Lily called, Sirius already about halfway down the corridor._

_Sirius had faintly heard his name being called again. __"You again."__ He said, grinning as she came running to him again. "Please don't trip again!" Sirius joked._

_Lily returned the smile. "So how can I help you this time?" Sirius asked, and he certainly got his answer._

_Lily placed both of her hands on the side of his face, pulling __it __closer__ to hers before planting her lips somewhere half on-half off his lips. She let out a loud "__muah__!" before letting him go, blushing as she did._

_Sirius opened his mouth to say something but he was still in a state of shock, "Uh, I-."__ He stuttered._

_Lily gave him a shy smile before saying, "That was my first__ kiss." She announced, proudly rocking back on her heels._

_"Uh-…Mi__ne too." Sirius managed to say as he rubbed the spot where she had just kissed him._

_An awkward silence settled over the two. __"Uh well.__ I think I should go." Lily said before sprinting off in the opposite direction again._

_"Girls…" Sirius muttered to himself, shaking his head as he did._

"And that's how she confessed her undying love to me." Sirius concluded, which received a mix response of clapping, laughing and groaning.

"You promised me you would take that to the grave!" Lily said, covering her now pink face a pillow.

"I still am. You see, I'm just telling _you_ the story over again. So it's different." Trying to find a way around his promise. "Just like you didn't really tell Julia what had really happened."

Removing the pillow from her face, she opened her mouth to say something but she didn't know how to respond. "Look I make her speechless!" Sirius said. "That's cute." He joked, winking at her.

"Oh be quiet!" She said, her face turning even redder.

"Aw look she's turned red!" Sirius said, happily.

"I had no idea Sirius was your first kiss." James said, shaking his head. "Man and all this time I just thought you two were friends."

"Wow that's really awkward." Julia thought out loud.

"Tell me about it…" Lily said, resuming hiding under the pillow.

"Yeah..." She said nodded. "That means you've kissed him and so have I..." She shivered. "That's kind of weird.."

"Oh Lily," Sirius started. "Don't be ashamed that I was your first true love."

"Yeah, he's a very respectable first love." James mused.

"Hey, I was your first love too." Lily retorted to Sirius.

"No, you were my first kiss. Way different…" Sirius said. "And I'm glad you admit that I was your first love."

"I wish I could forget…" Lily said, with a groan.

"But you can never forget your first." Sirius said, winking at Lily.

All four of his friends threw Sirius a mixture of looks from amusement (James) to sheer, outright disgust (Lily). "What?" Sirius asked, trying to act innocent. "I was talking about your first kiss!"

Sirius stretched his arms over his head. Seeing as everyone had no idea what to reply to his previous comment, he continued, "You know what's actually kind of funny."

"Please, do tell." Julia said, rolling her eyes.

"I actually did like Lily by the end of first year."

Lily grinned, "Ha! See I knew it."

"Hang on. I didn't get to the funny part yet." Sirius said. "But at the same time, I totally had the hots for Juls."

"You liked me since first year?" Julia asked. She didn't believe it. There was no way Sirius could have liked her since first year and not said anything to her.

Sirius let out a laugh. "No way. I'm not pathetic like James." He said, jokingly winking at James.

"Hey!" James piped in. "But I got her in the end." He said smiling sweetly as Lily.

Sirius cleared his throat, ignoring James, before continuing, "Actually I liked both you and Lily for about a week and then figured that you were both stupid girls. Then I decided I wasn't going to like any girls in the same year as me, only older."

"Raising the bar eh?" James said.

"Well I had to." Sirius said in a very convincing earnest way. "I had so many girls after me I had to find some way to pick which ones to like…" Everyone in the group was fully aware that this was a joke. He was only eleven years old...

"If it makes you feel any better Lily," Julia began. "I had a huge crush on Remus for the longest time." Both James and Sirius burst out laughing. "I really did." Julia continued.

"And so the love triangle becomes a square!" Sirius announced.

"And then, I think in third year, I had an even bigger crush on James." Julia continued, thinking out loud.

This shut Sirius up.

"Aw well isn't that cute." James said, smirking at Sirius.

"You never liked me when you were little than?" Sirius asked in a pouty way.

"No not really." Julia answered. "But I like you now," She said, twisting her arm around to pitch his cheek.

"Five guesses who James liked." Remus said, grinning at his friend.

"Gee that's a toughie…" Sirius said, pretending like he was thinking really hard.

"Lily!" Julia guessed, sticking her tongue out at him as she did.

James laughed, "How did you know?" He joked.

"What about Remus?" Lily asked, craning her head over James to see him. "Did you ever have a crush on Julia or me?"

"Remus doesn't have a girlfriend. He doesn't like girls." Sirius said, a smirk crossing over his face.

"Be quiet!" Julia said, covering Sirius's mouth with her hand. "Go ahead Remus."

Remus thought for a moment, "I don't know. I never really saw you as anything more than friends." He admitted.

"You never _really_ which means you kind of did." James said. "So go on. Don't be shy."

Remus sighed, "Well I did like Julia for awhile. In third year I think…or fourth." He answered.

"Aw that's cute!" Lily said, looking over at Julia who returned Lily's smile.

"Too bad there wasn't a third girl that Remus could have…" Lily thought out loud with a sigh.

"Then we'd be complete." Sirius said, hugging himself.

Even James had to raise an eyebrow at that.

* * *

_A/N- I had a lot of fun writing this totally pointless chapter and I hoped you had just as much fun reading it:__P_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! I really appreciate it!! I also thank everyone who added me on alerts or in favorites. I means so much to __me :__D._

_Review! __Pretty please??_

_Kait_


End file.
